Soul-less
by Ms.Laurabella
Summary: Our world has changed over the course of many years. Love is no longer felt nor trusted our mates being chosen by a barcode placed on the back of our necks at birth. I'm one of the soulless an anomaly in the system who may have just met someone who's going to change my entire world. AU soulmate fic posted on Tumblr as well @laurabella2930
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at a soulmate AU so please be kind. I posted this first on Tumblr and a few people seemed to like it so I'm posting it here as well. As for the grammatical errors I'm sorry but again third story so still learning.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part One:

The gravel cracked beneath the soles of my shoes as we moved my body at this point moving against my mind's growing protests. My journey my entire long drawn out tale finally had reached its sad and pathetic conclusion. My hands felt cold and chafed as the wind whipped around my body; the cold air burning and tugging at my skin making each step more awful than the next. The guard dressed in black and fitted with a large rifle strapped across his chest yelled to the one behind us to stop. The sheep that we were our steps halted even before the first guards voice stopped echoing through the crisp and clear morning air.

Using my tired bloodshot eyes I looked up seeing the barbwire fence looming above and around me surrounding us within its steel confines. Whatever had paused our forward moving motions was taking longer than usual so I let my eyes remain fixed upward taking in the bright hues of orange, yellow and pink indicating the sun was beginning to rise. As I stared upwards I let my body relax my blood slowing its rapid pace as it beat against my veins. My mind clearing for the first time in days as I remembered how I'd ended up in this place surrounded by the soulless; surrounded by those who had no one to claim as their own.

Our world had changed from the one of days past for now everyone had a genetic match; this person was their equal in all ways right down to your fucking DNA. Each child at birth was imprinted with a barcode indicating their strongest and weakest traits for later genetic matching. It was a warped clinical approach to something our government had deemed unnecessary…love. Apparently long before I was born our planet was almost torn apart and destroyed by this evil vile emotion. The rebels of the time the Soulless contended that emotions were in fact a strength and not something to be eliminated because they made us messy and sometimes left us feeling incomplete. However the world had seen what emotions could do when tens of thousands of people were killed. All due to a suicide bomber walking into a church and pressing the detonator once he was at the alter his body draped over his love's casket. I'd seen thousands of instances where this evil vile emotion had left our race weak, frail and debilitated unable to make good and rational choices for future generations. That didn't stop me from tracing the back of my neck feeling the slightly puckered skin of the barcode that would one day choose my future mate.

I was six when I found out that my life was not going to resemble those of my classmates or even that of my parents. I was six when the armed men broke down the pale white door of our two bedroom apartment; they then were dressed in dark green fatigues with tasers instead of guns strapped to their broad strong hips. My mother tried to stop them from reaching my room where I hid beneath my four poster bed my body curled into a tight ball shaking as I heard her screams; weeping when I heard her body slammed down against the old hardwood floors. I attempted to hold my breath my small lithe body beginning to shudder with fear as the door was opened a man's booted foot smashing the weak rotting wood in half. It took them seconds to find me dragging me out by my dark braided hair. I fought back beating my small useless hands against their broad chests screaming and whaling as I kicked against them hoping to be saved. But no one was coming my father had been called away earlier in the day for an emergency at the genetics lab; leaving my mother a waitress and me to our own devices. We lived in a modest 3floor walk-up outside of the Las Vegas city perimeter. Edward Smoak was a brilliant man but his deficient wife left for little advancement past his current tech position. I was about to understand why he'd been called away and why my mother was considered "deficient".

"Area's clear the deficient is unconscious we'll need a clean-up crew on site in 10. We have the anomaly and we're headed to base."

I understood nothing as the man uttered into what I then called the black box of doom. My eyes red and puffy from the tears that now streamed freely down my face focused on my mother's still almost lifeless looking form. She'd tried to save me, she'd risked her own life for mine, she loved me enough to die. I felt my arms moving outwards attempting to reach her still unmoving form as the men in green carried me away. Where they took me would keep me for the next ten years isolated from the world at large until I was old enough to be of use.

"Fe, hey Fe…FELICITY!" My head snapped forward hearing Maggie's booming voice yelling startling me from my past. I noted the reason for her raised voice the line before us was once again moving forward towards the holding platform where we'd been put on display for our new owner's. My feet once again moved my body beginning to ache from the hours we'd spent standing and waiting in the Queen's holding cells. Flashing back once again I remembered when they'd shoved my then six year old self into a small white room complete with a small bed in one corner and a desk in the other. No toys or items that would provide a child with entertainment or even warmth just basic essentials as they shoved a book through the slot in the iron bolted door. No words were spoken nor instructions given just the book and deafening silence. Being a curious soul I reached out the thick white paper feeling warm and familiar against my still trembling hands. I adjusted the glasses that I'd only had for about a week against my face pushing them up the slippery slope of my nose as I opened and turned to the first page.

Anomaly # 2368

Name: Felicity Meghan Smoak

Parents: Edward Smoak #5688 assigned to Debra Cox #3398 match never bonded subject was killed in car accident three days before assigned meeting.

Donna Smoak #3398 no assignment given deemed genetically unsuitable for mating. Married to above subject against government permission and sanctions. Reason for deficiency low IQ and possible physical impairments present in DNA testing.

Reason for Transfer to Workforce Group Delta 8: Child was born out of a government sanctioned union. High marks for IQ indicating possible future in computer sciences. Will be transferred to Queen Consolidated once subject is of age.

I understood nothing as I continued to read through the file it would be much later in time with Cell Block Delta 8 that I finally understood my true standing in life. See I was an anomaly someone that was born out of love and not based on the perfect genetic match that they'd assigned. I had gone undetected because once married my father took a low paying and thus low security job that only required his profile and not my mothers. My mother as a deficient could only work in what they deemed IQ matched jobs so she became a waitress at the local diner about two blocks from our apartment. However every child once aged to year 6 was sent to the local register for genetic testing and matching. At that point they'd read the barcode on the back of your neck and then place you with the highest scoring barcode or what they deemed your soulmate. Since my barcode showed my true genetic background the moment I was scanned my parents secret was unleashed hence the green detainment guards who'd come through our door stealing me in the dead of night.

Once I was sixteen I'd been tested to see what attributes I'd acquired while in captivity for the past ten years. My test placed me at the top of the list to be shipped to Queen Consolidated and that meant I was going to be owned by Moira Queen and her thugs. Rumors about the Queen's ran rampant through all of us soulless children. This assignment meant you'd be sold into human bondage or you'd be claimed by one of the border guards and then used for their unique and individual tastes. So I made the first of many bad choices and I ran using the skills they'd taught me to hack the mainframe and escape into the dead cold night.

For the next 8 years I traveled from city to city picking up odd jobs as I went avoiding making any connections in fear of being returned to Cell Block 8 or worse being sent to the Queen's. However I'd gotten sloppy when I met Cooper. He was sweet, and handsome but most of all he wanted me. I'd spent my life feeling useless, stupid, and deficient so when his hand brushed tenderly against my cheek I threw caution to the wind experiencing my first kiss and then my first time. It was rushed and hurried in his dorm room. Inexperienced hands, lips, teeth and tongues met as clothes fell rapidly to the floor. Our motions were hurried as our legs tripped us over the other falling into his unmade sweat stained sheets. When his pulsating erection finally found my entrance I felt the tightness of my muscles expanding as my slick walls brought him further in as our bodies moved uncoordinated and sloppy. The encounter left me feeling empty and sad as his arms encircled my naked form pulling me closer as he sighed in contentment against my face. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this, I wanted so much more than a few seconds of heat followed by hours of endless cold.

Our courtship lasted for a short time before I couldn't stand it anymore. One night after another empty encounter he held me his breathing still rushed and hurried mine had calmed minutes before. "Who's your match?" He stilled his shaft still hard against my cooling skin.

"Diane Roberts but our scheduled meeting isn't for another year so why not have a little fun in the mean time." I nodded accepting his answer feeling nothing not even a twinge of heartache at his honest emotionless answer. After all love was no longer real it was just an old word that no longer held any real meaning. "Why who's yours?" I should have made up a name or even thought of a reason for not wanting to say but in that moment feeling numb even within a warm embrace I answered the truth spilling forth from my lips.

"I don't have one, I'm an anomaly one of the soulless meant to be forever alone." The next day the men in green arrived carting me back to my white padded cell. That was now about four months ago so here I was standing in the observation area waiting for fate to once again deal her cold cruel hand.

"Batch 8 Delta Division candidates 2300-2350 move forward to platform A, 2360-2390 move to platform B, all others remain in padlock E." I listened without even a whim of emotion as the static disembodied voice echoed through the vast staging area thousands of people milling around waiting to bid on the anomaly's for sale. I moved forward with my wrist outstretched as they looked at my coding number or my identity for the past 18 years.

"Number 2368 assignment Queen go stand at the end of platform B you've been assigned for special evaluation." I nodded wondering silently how in god's name had I been assigned for an evaluation much less a special one. Daring to speak for the first time in weeks I stood my knees buckling from the sheer energy my nerves were causing my body to expend.

"Special Evaluation?" my voice small and raw mainly from disuse over the course of the last four months. The guards brown eyes looked over me seeing my now dyed blonde hair and standard black unisex outfit as he appraised me weighing his next few moments. With a click of his tongue his small lips opened his voice soft like melted butter coming out quickly answering my question.

"Your file was reviewed by the Queen's muscle; the Arrow wants to assess you personally due to your eight years on the outside." I balked feeling faint as my knees gave out causing my balance to shift as I fell forward past the guard and down towards the hard cold ground until two strong leather covered arms caught me before the ground reached my face. His hands were gloved, the suit the color of emeralds shining brightly in the mid-day sun. His embrace was strong and sure as my hands glided over the smooth soft supple leather attempting to find my footing to leave his embrace. My legs stabilized as he lifted my body upwards pressing my chest against his own as his hand reached up to grasp my neck tilting my head slightly upward till our eyes met. I felt my blood beginning to roar burning a hot unchained path through my body as I stared into his deep blue endless orbs. My skin misted even against the chill of the air as I felt the rough leather of his glove stroking softly against my exposed neckline small tendrils of fire emitting from his touch. His fingertips of the other gloved hand gliding gently down my face as he searched my gaze and then traveled down my body assessing me as he went.

"Are you alright? Did you hit anything on the way down?" I felt a burning erupt from between my legs as his voice low and dark came forth from his perfectly formed mouth. The desire continued to pool as I gazed upon his masked face mostly hidden by the green hood but those eyes I'd find them in a blizzard. His gaze turned to concern as he waited for a simple response but my mouth had gone completely dry my tongue sticking against the roof of my mouth.

"Are you alright? Do I need to find a doctor? Are you injured?" He asked once again his body still dangerously close to my own feeding my unspoken need to have him pressed against me. I swallowed hard finding that my throat was just as dry and weak but this time not from lack of use.

"I'm…I'm fine…I hit nothing…good…no doctor…fine." I managed to croak out those few words feeling dumber and dumber with each stupid word that fell from my cracked dry lips. His gaze once again changed as he looked away turning to the guard with the voice like melted butter addressing him before he brought my body in closer moving us away from the gathering crowd.

"Dustin I'll take her for my review now. Call up to the barracks and let them know I've claimed her so she won't be going to processing." The moment I heard claimed her and barracks my desire changed to pure hatred as my stomach clenched nausea coursing through my body in waves. The rumors had been true we were nothing more than lambs to the sexual slaughter. This all be it devastatingly handsome leather clad and arrow wielding man did inspire my first erotic thoughts in well ever but that in no way meant I was going to let him have his way with me behind closed doors.

I looked around as he guided me down the blackened hallways as other guards snickered and sneered goading him as we passed.

"Hey looks like Arrow boy finally lost his principals. She's a pretty little thing hey pussy boy can I have a go at her once you're done?" His movements left me in utter shock. He was across the small expanse of the darkened hallway before I'd even felt his hands leave my cold and anger fueled body. I stared watching as the panes of his chiseled form moved against the confines of his leather suit pressing his thick muscle corded arms against the tall but slight man's throat effectively cutting off his air supply. I stood just watching as he pushed his arm deeper into his throat leaving the man choking and gasping his words coming out as muffled breathes.

"If you ever lay a hand on her you'll have three arrows steeped through your black pathetic heart as you slip to the ground blood rising from your throat." Heat rising from my chest caused my once cold body to heat at the sound of his words that were spoken in my defense.

He released his hold as the man fell hard to ground his thud resonating against the walls as all the voices quieted the hooded figure moving once again towards me with speed as he slipped his hand around my elbow moving quickly down the hall. His hold was firm against me as we neared the last door after passing what seemed like hundreds of iron framed doors. Pausing he brought his free hand up to his teeth pulling the glove off to press his bare palm against the scanner that was located where a door knob would usually be. The door clicked and heaved slanting open as he used his hand to push it the rest of the way pulling us both forward as the door shut slowly behind us sealing me in with a sharp click of the latch.

The room was beautiful in comparison to what my surroundings had been for the past several years. The walls had dark wood paneling maybe of the oak variety; as my eyes panned around the room no pictures adjourned the walls actually nothing did. He had a work bench against one wall which held various weapons most of which were arrows, next to that was another door that I assumed was a small washroom and then another opening where I could see clothing hung on a simple rod stretching back further then I could see. I moved slowly around the room leaning against a small desk with various papers strewn across it but my eyes refused to focus on the bed. That massive oak framed bed with an intricate headboard with what I assumed was his family seal etched within it. The bedding was deep green which caused me to smile lightly against my own judgment as he stilled every muscle in his perfectly formed body on guard still on overdrive from the encounter in the hall.

"Why…" My voice was timid but he'd just threatened to kill a man in my defense so I needed to know why. No one showed emotions since they were forbidden so why had he this defender of the Queen estates this masked hooded stranger who kept looking longingly into my eyes. I was still leaning against the desk my ponytail slightly undone and my black uniform now sporting frayed edges from my fall. My eyes were still trained on his form as he moved slowly coming towards me each step causing my still heated blood to boil. He was within reach now all I had to do was move an inch and the panes of his chest would be against my suddenly aching fingertips. His body was now before my own mere inches separating our bodies as he spoke his voice no longer low and forceful but soft and gentle; his now ungloved hands reaching up grasping my face between them his thumbs softly rubbing against the rapidly heated skin.

"I'm…I couldn't let then hurt you…I don't know what came over me…I just couldn't let them have you…" My timid hands reaching out slowly latching to his waist my fingers grabbing against the green leather at his side that was thicker as if armored beneath the soft fabric; my eyes fully and deeply looking into his own as our bodies moved closer and closer…

"Why…why couldn't you let them hurt me…or have me…tell me why" My pleading voice tinged with nameless emotions and feelings as the light between us vanished his lips ghosting against mine. Now he gulped as I became bolder reaching up and around his hold against my skin tugging against the soft fabric of his hood. His breathing accelerated as I pulled it down seeing his close cropped hair and the mask that shielded his face from further view. I gently moved my hand through his hair using my nails to lightly scrape against his scalp until I came to the strap that held the mask in place. His lips slowly parted against mine as he leaned forward pressing a tentative kiss to my trembling mouth. He was warm and soft against me the pressure from his mouth awakening the pooling desire once again as heat radiated down through my body settling between my clenched thighs. He pulled back moments later his gaze turned from confused to something I had no words for.

"I did it because I…" His breath catching in his throat with his last words "I wanted you." Before I could think or respond his lips crashed down against mine once more this time harder and rougher as his own desire bloomed; making my own intensify as I responded moving my inexperienced tongue against his lips begging for him to deepen this the first kiss I'd felt down to my toes. His lips parted as his tongue stroked my own each one gliding gently against the other teasing and testing the timid boundaries of the exchange. I was lost as my senses filled with his scent, and the feeling of his hard body against my softer one. I could feel his hands moving down my body pausing against my waist his fingers kneading at the fabric covered skin. My own hands had joined entwining together as my arms banded around his neck as the kisses became longer and deeper his tongue exploring the contours of my mouth memorizing me with each stroke or flick of the muscle. I could have kissed him for hours never once separating for air but a knock on the door decided otherwise.

He pulled away harshly his breath ragged from lack of oxygen as he heard a voice that made both our bodies still as our heated blood ran cold.

"Open the door Oliver what do you think you're doing claiming a soulless woman?" I looked up realizing that the Arrow was in fact Oliver Queen the eldest child of Moira Queen my new owner.


	2. Chapter 2

First off I'm so thrilled with the response this has received thus far! Thanks to all who favorite or followed this story and to those who submitted reviews I appreciate you all. Here's part 2 I don't know if it matches part one but again this was a passing thought so hopefully it works

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 2

The Arrow was Oliver Queen. This man before me still clad in the emerald green suit was actually Oliver Queen heir to the Queen Estates and fortune. My body began moving backwards yearning to find any hard surface before I collapsed from pure and utter shock. My savior was technically my owner who not moments ago had been kissing me with more passion than I thought was humanly possible. My heart began beating rapidly as her cold shrill voice sounded expecting for the door to swing open just from her sheer will alone.

"Oliver open…the …door." Each cold perfectly enunciated word sounded as if the voice was owned by a member of the royal family. In Moira's case that was sort of an accurate description. The still dazed man whom I barely knew was still standing before me until he moved as if suddenly aware of the situation that was moments away from exploding. His bare hand roughly grabbed my left arm causing the black fabric to scratch against my skin sending shocks of both irritation and; some other still unnamed emotion to emit low in belly causing my skin to flush. I could hear the hard clunk of his boots as his steps heavy and hurried slammed against the old decaying hardwood floors. His movements well rehearsed, every muscle in his body going taught against the leather as he pulled me with him; his speed and urgency causing me to stumble as we neared the small closed door.

"I need you to stay in this room; don't make as sound the less she see's of whatever…" his free hand pressing against his chest before lightly touching against mine signaling that the whatever was in reference to our shared embrace. "Just happened between us the safer you'll be; at least until I can figure out how to explain my rather rash behavior." Lost and, still quite disoriented from the feeling of his soft supple lips against my own I just nodded; my voice betraying me right when words were needed the most. The knob turned as the door opened hissing and creaking the hinges rusted over from years of disrepair. His hand reached up as he veered to the left of the door; pulling down on the metal string as dim yellow light filled the small but clean washroom. Squinting slightly as my eyes adjusted from the low dim lights of the main room to the brighter harsher glow of this one. His hand moved lowering his tight grasp from my upper arm coming to rest gently against my elbow; leading me further into the tiny cramped space his face watching my unguarded reaction.

"It's not much but you'll only be trapped in here for a few minutes…" his soft incredibly alluring voice stilled as he swallowed a slight sigh continuing as his fiery gazed turned cold. "I don't know why I kissed you like that just now…" my face fell as my heart's rapid beat slowed causing my blood to turn even colder than before as something like despair seeped into my soul. He regretted the moment; he regretted the first moment that made my blood sing and my heart race. Feeling once again hollow and empty I attempted to move away from his touch needing the feeling of his warm skin against the light fabric gone. I jerked and shuffled my feet against the bleached white tiles of the washroom floor the soles of my shoes slipping with each regrettable, useless effort.

"Stop…I don't regret kissing you I regret how it happened not that it did." His eyes boring into my own as I looked up seeing that his gaze was confident, sure and sound; now I gulped my slight gasp audible against the still quiet of the room around us.

"Oliver…OLIVER OPEN THE DOOR THIS INSTANT." Her once calm voice now coming out harsher with each word that he'd made her repeat was a not so pleasant reminder that his attention was needed elsewhere.

"Go we'll talk once she's gone." The words were simple but true; after that last statement I wanted to know why he didn't regret our shared heart stopping breath stealing moment. Taking my words as a sign that I wouldn't attempt to flee he gave me a quick nod; lightly squeezing my arm before leaving shutting the door firmly behind him.

I could hear his muffled strong and rather deep voice as I leaned into the black painted wooden door. Fingers reaching forward I pushed the small rectangular knob listening until I heard the small click of the lock as it slid slowly into place. This small fruitless action providing some semblance of piece to resound against my still terror ridden mind; his voice still muffled as I turned surveying the room before me. The room was smaller than I'd first realized as I stood there my back pressed against the warm unforgiving wood. The walls like the floor looked as if they'd been bleached before white paint had been haphazardly thrown against the walls. Up against the adjacent wall was the small pedestal sink the white marble showing signs of age and decay rust signs showing on the pipes and once flawless silver fixtures. The small oval shaped mirror was dingy with a deep fist shaped impression right in the center cracks spreading out from the initial impact. My eyes roamed taking in the toilet its condition being no better than the adjourning sink; however the shower was massive taking up more than half the room the stainless steel framing glittering and glistening beneath the harsh lone yellow light bulb. Gazing longingly at the shower I realized that it'd been two days since my last encounter with hot streaming water. Suddenly I felt drawn to the glass encased space knowing what wonders the water streaming down my tired muscles could do. My attention was once again diverted as the once muffled voices became much, much louder as they came closer and closer to the locked door.

"Oliver how could you she's one of the soulless not some damn puppy for sale. She's not of our elk and you the heir to the entire estate claimed her. What on Earth possessed you to do such a reckless and foolish thing?" Her voice was no longer shrill or even filled with icy contempt; instead she sounded worried, tired and well like a mother. I felt my heart crack memoires of my mother's body coming forth burning brightly in my mind reminding me what love must feel like.

"Mother you don't understand she's the one." My head snapped as my eyes widened shock pushing away my current thoughts as my sole attention focused on listening to every last word the two of them spoke.

"You don't mean… Oliver she can't be she's…she's the anomaly; she's the reason your results always came back as match unavailable…how…how did you find her?"

"Remember those five years I was shipwrecked?"

"Oliver you don't mean…you put us through hell just to find your…"

"My match mom; everything I did was to find her and now that I've found her I'm not letting her go." My body went slack my knees giving out my body sliding down the floor colliding with the hard cold floor. Thoughts raced through my mind shipwrecked for five years, he'd spent how many years looking for a match that had been deemed unavailable; however one phrase left the deepest impact. His voice had been strong, confident and unyielding the words falling from his mouth with ease and grace. _I've found her and I'm not letting her go_. Such a simple statement but in a world that saw emotional attachment as a weakness, that saw love as a blight on all humanity those words were an automatic death sentence. He couldn't love me for so many reasons but two were glaringly obvious; one he didn't even know me and two the emotion of love was forbidden. The moment the registry of human relations even caught a whiff of that statement much less the emotions that it held within he along with me would be hulled before the hearing committee ten strangers deciding our fate. Nausea overcame me as I moved lifting my body upwards scrambling for the toilet as my body heaved lurching me forward my face hidden against the lip of the seat. The experience left me coughing and spitting as I leaned forward resting my forehead against the outer lip; using the back of my hand to wipe the remnants of vomit from my cold lips. My throat was now raw; my mouth filled with the acidic taste of my empty stomach as my nausea overwhelmed me once again my body coughing and heaving as I pressed my body into the cold ceramic bowl.

I don't know how long I sat there my body leaning heavily against the outer frame of the toilet with my hands wrapped around the upper edges in preparation for further repeat performances. I don't know why my body had reacted this way; my entire life had been one long and continuing nightmare so why did this cause me to lose my oh so precious composure? I'd spent eight years running from my genetic past, eight years waiting in dark corners, sleeping in boxes, or beneath underpasses, doing anything to survive. So why did the idea of someone caring for me, of someone loving me send me heaving into the nearest toilet? The reason was entirely too clear I'd never wanted Cooper not really he'd been a distraction, he'd been a warm bed with a warm body, he was someone who could chase away the cold numbness that had eclipsed my heart. Of course that lasted no longer than a few minutes until my heart once again grew cold my body returning to its fight or flight pattern of life. Kissing Oliver now that had left me warm, made my blood course through me burning against my veins spreading it's heat throughout my cold starving soul. I'd spent numerous nights wrapped around Cooper all while feeling nothing as he pumped and ground into me; his hot breathes barely heating my ice cold skin. Yet one simple touch from a gloved hand left my body in tatters heat spreading outward from my core reaching out to touch every square inch of my skin. Yes the truth was quite clear my reaction was out of fear; fear of someone loving me but of me daring to love them back.

I shook with the sheer shock of my last sadly uttered statement I was afraid because I was already falling in love with the hooded man; I was falling for Oliver Queen.

"You're what?" My eyes shot open my once shuttering body frozen hearing his voice as his body moved closer and closer toward my own; leaning down beside me once he was in view. I glanced sideways his breathtaking face now in my field of vision; my heart stilling in my chest as his lips curved into a small but beautiful smile.

"You just said you were falling in love with me… did you mean it?" I slammed my eyes shut once again as I blushed my face becoming hot and red my traitorous mouth once again choosing the worst possible time to actually function. I could feel his stare upon my body; I could imagine his eyes raking across my body as I trembled and gasped against his rough calloused heated touch. I knew he needed a response so I took a few deep breaths easing my forehead off the wonderfully cold ceramic surface twisting my neck slightly my stare meeting his.

"Yes I meant it…" inching backwards slightly I held up my hands stalling his own body from inching closer to mine. "But I can't…we can't I'm just a soulless person, I have a number, no name, no identify, and no future you're a Queen you're future can't involve…

"Someone like you" His voice was soft and utterly heartbreaking. My own had been rational almost controlled until I told him I had no future; then my personal floodgates began to widen allowing for my own hopelessly cracked humanity to lunge forward. His face in that moment broke my will. He looked sad, ruffled and shockingly hurt his blue eyes that once radiated warmth were now growing cold his heart attempting to build a wall that would further distance us from what we both needed each other. I still don't know what came over me or even why I'd thought the gesture would help but seeing him change from the man who'd saved me, from the man who'd kissed me suddenly pulled at my heart. I reached out with my hand tentatively touching his cold slightly tanned skin using my fingertips to memorize how the skin wasn't rough but soft the small hairs lightly tickling the pads of my index and middle fingers.

"Please don't look so sad you don't even know my name all you know is my id number and some facts. Oliver you don't even know me well enough to feel sad about losing me." I could hear the strain in my voice as unshed tears threatened to fall. Regardless of the words I had chosen a small part of me wanted him to fight for me; wanted him to truly claim me heart, body and, soul.

"Felicity Meghan Smoak, born to Robert and Donna Smoak. Your father's original match died days before the assigned meeting; he married your mother 4 months later. What else do you want me to tell you; how old you were when they took you? How many years it took then to figure out that despite your mother's deficient status your IQ was even higher than your fathers. Or how about I tell you how it felt for me as each year I was tested and each time the result was unavailable. Or I can tell you how 5 years ago I took my father's boat the Gambit to China searching for the only lab in the world that held the soulless barcode matches. Then I can tell you how I was shipwrecked, tortured, beaten, almost killed multiple times eventually morphing first into the Hood and then finally becoming the Arrow; all so I could find you my genetic mate." He finished his voice harsh and rough leaving my body trembling and shuttering with thousands of unexpressed words and emotions.

"You did all that just to find me?" I moved so my whole hand was covering his attempting to provide some small amount of contact to ease both our suffering souls. I felt something wet trailing down my left cheek silently realizing that my unshed tears had now fallen creating small clear wet trails down my grimy dirt crusted skin.

"I would have done anything to find you; you're my one you're the person I'm supposed to be with." As he spoke his hand turned underneath my own his palm no longer resting against my own as his fingers curled around mine applying slight pressure throughout his small but beautiful exchange. "Before you decide that I'm not worth the time or the risk at least acknowledge that you felt it; that spark when we kissed. I could feel your heart racing beneath my touch I know you felt something; I know you have feelings for me and, I know the risk that involves."

His body had inched closer and closer towards my own each of his words coming out softer and softer until I could feel his breath lightly trailing above my lips as he exhaled his last word. I wanted to lean forward closing the distance between us; millimeters separated our lips but I stopped instead shifting my hand within his grasp so that our fingers could entwine. My breathes coming out short and stifled as my heart pounded loudly in my chest his proximity causing me to shift my focus solely to imagine his chiseled form hovering above my own. I kept dangling myself closer and closer to the flame until his lips inched closer now lightly ghosting against mine his intentions growing clear as his free arm snaked around my waist drawing me closer to his bright burning flame.

"Wait…" I felt his lips as I spoke suddenly wishing I'd let the moment happen but; also admiring my sudden resolve. I pulled my head back slightly drinking in the stale air that surrounded our now huddled held together forms. "I want nothing more than to kiss you right now but do you have a toothbrush and some toothpaste?" His face broke into a wide but puzzled smile laughter slightly emanating from deep within his chest.

"You may have noticed that we're huddled near a toilet?" His head bobbed back and forth in acknowledgement the pieces silently clicking into place.

"Come here I'll show you where I keep them." I smiled slightly my first real smile in months as he used his strong hands and arms to lift me up our chests bumping against the other as we stood my hand still locked in one of his. I took this small moment to look him over he'd removed his mask leaving his face clear of any concealment his eyes still showing brighter than ever as I admired his perfect smile showcased by the slight scruff that I could imagine feeling as it scraped across my skin. I swallowed hard as my thoughts kept veering off course my proximity to his body rattling my rapidly crumbling resolve.

"Behind you is the toothbrush; the toothpaste is right beside it. I'm going to change into something a little less green so come out when you're finished then we can talk."Nodding stupidly unable to hide the growing flush and glow that seemed to radiate off my skin I started to turn angling my body against his hold as I faced the broken cracked mirror. I was almost out of his grasp with my own hand detaching from his hold; when he stopped my advancements bringing our still slightly joined fingers to his lips kissing the pads before releasing his hold. I stood there stunned for long silent minutes my heart racing as my mind began to wonder how long my resolve would really last against someone who made my entire body burn with unexpressed sexual desire. I knew the second his skin touched any part of my bare body I'd crumble before him my body bending and twisting to his every passionate whim.

Oliver must have known he'd meet me today since I'd found two toothbrushes instead of one in the small cup beside the facet. His I assumed was the green one while mine was red, I slightly smirked wondering if those magical files also revealed what my favorite color had been as a 6 year child. Teeth brushed and face slightly scrubbed I glanced into the broken mirror wondering why he'd shattered the glass with his fist. As I exited the room I pulled down the small metal cord turning the light off before once again entering the main living space. I'd given him enough time to change into simple pair of blue jeans that were slightly faded around the knee's and tattered around the edges. His shirt a simple white v-neck that showcased his now bare muscular arms that seemed to slightly bulge with every small movement he made. His back was to the wall as he leaned against his small desk his glorious chest facing me. I could see the outline of his abdominal muscles against the thin fabric of the shirt each time he breathed; the action and the resulting effect causing my freshly cleaned mouth to go completely dry. If he really was my match than I'd just won the barcode lottery.

"So how long did your mother stay past your line _of I'm not letting her go_? I'd moved so I was now seated on the edge of the bed my hands fanned out over the soft pleated fabric. His face glanced upwards slightly chucking as he took in my scrunched up shoulders and my now nervously knocking knees.

"That must have caused the toothbrush related emergency. I take it once that happened you heard nothing more of our conversation?" I nodded as he came forward holding various papers in his hands his movements graceful and strong as his bare feet padded towards me smiling upon his approach. "Well once she got over the initial shock she agreed to let the claim stand. For now on you'll go by your name not 2368. Also since you've been raised in what she calls "deplorable" conditions you and I both will be moving to the main house tomorrow morning."

"What moved…main house my god how rich are you people?" My voice came out higher than I hoped my shock overriding my ability to modulate both my tone and pitch. My breath hitched as he sat beside me handing me the various papers his hard form coming into direct contact with my softer one; heat radiating off us causing my palms to slightly sweat. I waited for his response as I glanced through the papers each one revealing more about my life than sadly even I knew existed.

"Where we are now is the beta site, after my time away being near my family was difficult so I found this room and used my experiences to become the Queen family's muscle. I used this post to search for you via the upcoming transfers. I've been waiting for you to show up for almost a year ever since I ran across your original detainment file." I just nodded listening as I scanned the files seeing that he had indeed done his homework right down to my re-capture and subsequent transfer to the beta site. "Tomorrow my mother's personal pit-bull and bodyguard John Diggle will transport us both back to the opulent world of Moira Queen. She'll then put you through your paces you'll be professionally dressed, she'll inspect your appearance, and then she'll bring in the etiquette coach…"

"She'll attempt to make me a suitable match for the heir to the throne." I looked up pivoting my neck to the side my lips curved into a confused pout as I took in his face looking for any signs of reluctance yet finding none. "Why is she agreeing to all this? I mean I'm not much to look at and yes I have apparently…" taking a sideways glance at the paper still placed between my hands I re-scanned looking for the small number near the bottom of the page. "An IQ above 160 but other than that I'm not well I'm not…"

His lips silenced my last thoughts as he kissed me hard and fast causing my head to spin. He pulled away leaving my face flushed and lips reddened as I removed a hand from the papers bringing my fingertips to my mouth brushing the still tingling skin. "You certainly have a way of shutting me up don't you?" I laughed at my own weak joke as he did his fingertips brushing lightly against my face causing small shivers of pleasure to run down my spine causing my eyes to slowly slam shut. "You have a way with this as well." My voice coming out slightly lower than I'd intended it to. Suddenly I wanted to know more for instance where did he learn to kiss like that; or better yet how did he know exactly how to touch me so that I felt my core begin to heat up as desire pooled deep within me yearning to be released. "How come?"

His voice light as he answered his fingers still running up and down my face my eyes still sealed shut enjoying the feeling his fingertips elicited against my skin. "How come what?"

I replied my voice still low feeling contentment sweeping through me like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. "How come you're so unbelievably good at this? I mean emotions have been banned for almost 35 years, so love, happiness, joy, lust, desire all those words are just that words; so how come your touch is making me feel so many conflicting emotions? How can I feel something that I don't even really understand?"

I waited for what seemed like ages for his answer but once he did I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow to come. "My mother encouraged us to read as children the home where you'll be taken to tomorrow actually has a full library. We had access to every book ever printed over the past 100 or so years. Some I imagine went even further back I've read everything from Charles Dickens to J.K. Rowling. I was taught about the forbidden emotions because according to my mother you can't fear what you don't fully understand. I've also had relationships in the past so my talent comes from experience not just from books alone." I nodded against his touch leaning closer and closer until my head was against his chest feeling the rise and fall as his lungs expanded.

"Mmmm…ok…I'm really tired do you think I could sleep for a little while?" His head came to rest atop mine his lips lightly kissing my soft skin. "Come here baby." He spoke as he moved his arms around my body positioning me until my body was fully placed against the bed. I felt him move away as he drifted towards the foot of the bed removing the old hole ridden shoes from my tired and worn feet. Since I was above the comforter he rolled the edge of the side that I wasn't on up covering my form before he moved away.

"Where are you going?" My voice slightly muffled by the soft linen that was softly caressing my pale skin.

"I'm just going to rest here on the floor…"

"I want you to hold me…please…" I don't know why I'd said it but it's what I wanted. I wanted to feel his strong and stable force against me; I wanted to feel his soft breathes against my face as our bodies both entwined making us one. I'd expected words but instead I felt the dip from the other side of the bed as the comforter was removed replaced by his arms and legs each pulling me closer; until our bodies were completely aligned. Relaxing instantly in his hold my eyes fluttered open gazing directly into his; leaning forward I this time kissed him softly waiting minutes before I used my tongue to deepen the exchange. He responded against me his lips crashing over and over again into mine our tongues dueling as our hands roamed freely over each other's clothed forms. I felt him everywhere all at once with each kiss he pressed to my lips; my skin felt like it was on fire when his lips moved trailing wet open mouthed kisses to the untouched flesh. My core burst to flames when his mouthed latch down over my pulse point sucking and nipping against the virgin skin until his name erupted from my throat.

He continued applying light frantic pressure to the skin eliciting moan after moan his name passing from my lips as if it was a prayer. Wanting to cause the same reaction but in a different fashion I brought my roaming hands beneath the thin white cotton of his shirt; my hands exploring the various panes and contours of his flesh. I could feel scars of various forms and lengths my hand taking in every small delicate feature. Suddenly feeling rash and wanting more I scraped my nails across his well defined torso finally hearing him hiss moaning my name in a low primal growl.

We spent hours locked in the others embrace; trading various types of kisses ranging from long and languid to hard and fast as his mouth moved from my mouth and down along my throat. Never traveling beyond a certain point; his hands however had managed to massage and caress my very wanton body through the black scratchy fabric of clothing. He'd cupped and kneaded the soft tissue of my buttock before his hands traveled upwards exploring the sides of waist and then finally reaching my breasts. He'd cupped each one squeezing gently against the small mounds causing my back to arch my chest propelled further into his grasp his pressure increasing with each movement my body made against his own.

Hours passed before we finally parted our breaths ragged and worn; every nerve in body my body on fire finally realizing that this was what it was supposed to feel like. You were supposed to feel warm, hot, and frantic as your lover touched you, kissed you, and nipped across your skin. Knowing that sleep wasn't far and knowing that when I awoke I'd be hours closer to dawn I spoke my forehead pressed to his. "If this is what love is than I'm more than willing to break the rules even it only lasts a mere moment. This what I'm feeling is worth it."

My eyes shut as my breathing leveled off my conscious mind drifting further and further away. I was almost completely out when I heard his voice soft and gentle against my ear.

"I'm falling for you…I'm falling in love with you, there isn't one rule I won't break to keep you with me."

I smiled as I felt him relax and drift to sleep taking me slowly with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry new job started on Monday so my time to write freely has been drastically cut short. Enjoy comment still not sure how I feel about this one but hopefully it's not too awful!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 3:

Sleep was something that never came easily ever since the night I was taken screaming from my bedroom. Normally I'd doze off once my eyes could no longer focus on the small lines of text before me. One maybe two hours after I'd passed out in front of the small but, still comforting glow of the computer screen my aching body would begin protesting for the bed. Yawning I'd get up rubbing my neck easing away the kinks; as my body moved slowly toward the stiff thin mattress before once again falling asleep. I'd gone to keeping my glasses on since most the time I'd wake up screaming and shouting my dreams once again coming back to my mother's limp form. Once my nightmare had occurred sleep would be but a distant memory so; I'd once again return to my small desk researching the days before and during the first war.

The war's started when Tobias Kingston's wife was murdered in cold blood while sleeping in their own bed. Tobias Kingston was at the time a well known and, rather well respected Senator. He was considered a moderate by both parties Democrat and Republican alike so much so in fact that most had gone to calling him the Midway King. At the time he was California's representative and the issue of the day was abortion yet again. His views were seen as being to one step forward and then two steps back; his true viewpoints always shielded by whatever grand speech he'd made on the Senate floor. The day of the murder a grieving man stormed into Kingston's downtown office shoving several bodyguards out of the way; moving according to the papers with a speed befitting a man possessed. The grief according to that same press clipping was a direct result of Kingston's latest verbal volley. For the past six months thousands of citizens had been writing letters, signing petitions, and creating one of the largest movements of the day to allow the genetic testing trails. Alana Curtis was to be the first genetic test subject the hope was that through the trails they'd find the genetic marker that predisposed Alana to the cancer that was day's away from taking her life.

Understanding Kingston's views was key to understanding his then current stance. Kingston was against abortion stating that life was a gift given my God; further stating that if the gift was given by him then only he should be allowed to take it away. This stance was the only one that Kingston was fairly clear on that and the genetic testing trials. His stance was quite clear harkening back to the matter of abortion; life and therefore the mystery of our very essence was a gift from God and, that was not something were mere mortals could tamper with. His resistance to allowing the trials to proceed even to save an innocent life left many feeling cold and then finally murderous. After Kingston had turned down the 9th petition in three months forged to save Alana's life she died her cancer destroying her body slowly and quite painfully. Ian Curtis Alana's husband was the grieving man; he'd gone to the office to once again plead for his wife's right to survive, for her chance to live. Ian sadly had been too late she'd lost her battle while he stood in Kingston's office screaming and pleading with someone who was resolute in their thinking. Ian so lost in his own anger and grief snuck into Kingston's home while he was working late that night going over the various petitions that his own viewpoints wouldn't allow him to fully read. Ian stabbed Kyla Kingston 15 times killing her and the couple's unborn child.

The war's started three days later as Tobias hunted Ian down executing him in the way he'd executed Kyla. Ian had suffered from two strikes to the chest, two more to the neck, while the remaining eleven were placed throughout his abdomen. Police found him hours later his hands, face, and clothing covered in Ian's dried blood. He was taken into custody but; gained release hours later by calling his friend Robert Queen. Tobias and Robert were the ones who founded the government process for genetic testing stating that love was an unnecessary evil and that even God himself would have removed our ability to feel if he'd known what retched act's we'd commit in its very name. Using Tobias's actions and his own loss they'd founded the barcode system. Each child would be imprinted with a barcode at birth; this code would again display their greatest and weakest traits. Once about 2,000 children had been coded they moved to phase two genetic matching. At the age of 6 once the children were school aged they'd each receive a number that number would be their genetic id until they could be properly matched with another person of both equal mental and physical disposition. In order to remove the need for things such unwanted pregnancies for example the children would then be kept isolated until they reached what was deemed a proper age for procreation. That proper age was 24 then you'd receive an electronic note with instructions for a place and time; this was when you'd meet your genetic match. From there it was fairly basic you'd meet, and then 3 maybe 4 months later you'd wed all emotions stemming from such a union had been removed making it clinical almost mathematical.

I'd spent years going over the various articles and newspaper articles learning as much as I could about the process that my deficient mother had left me exempt from. One piece of the puzzle however remained elusive how did my parents get around the rules and how come so many anomalies' still existed. How come relationships such as the one I'd shared with Cooper still existed? How did people find ways to bend the original guidelines and yet still remain free? Usually those thoughts kept me awake through most of the night and well into the dawn. Then I'd hear the hum of the electric lights being turned on signaling to us the soulless inmates that yet another day had begun. This morning however was vastly different; for the first time in 18 years I'd slept soundly, no empty faces or wordless screams haunted my subconscious mind. When I woke my glasses had been removed and placed on the table located beside the bed. The once dim lighting of the room had grown dimmer while I slept making it hard for me to make out even the most basic shapes beneath the veil of darkness that now shrouded the room. The biggest difference but perhaps the most pleasant was the warm, solid body beneath my head. My ear was pressed against his chest his heartbeat pounding softly away the rhythm making my senses calm and dull; as if the simple beat alone could lull me into another dreamless slumber.

I stretched pushing my arms out across the warm expanse of his chest my fingers lightly pressing against his now bare skin. Rolling slightly I reached for my glasses putting them on as I rolled back my skin suddenly missing the heat his embrace had provided. I was in the midst of snuggling back against his chest when my now focused eyesight beheld his skin; his scarred and slightly mangled skin. I fought to restrain the small gasp that I'd felt rising in my chest. Various scars were littered across his toned taught skin. They ranged from small to large some appearing far older and in comparison faded when viewed next to ones that must have been inflicted just mere months before. Glancing upwards I surveyed his face the lines that hours before had been firm were now loose almost disappearing while he slept the tension easing out before my eyes. I'd seen just how beautiful he was the night before as his lips touched my skin, his mouth creating a small path of undeniable pleasure that trailed from my lips and neck straight down to my clenched core.

I'd taken the time to memorize his body as my needy roaming hands swept down his well formed back feeling as his muscles quivered beneath my inexperienced touch. I'd gone lower moving my hands in tandem against his lower back savoring the feeling of his spine as his body dipped forming his perfectly rounded buttock. My last place of discovery was those two perfectly formed cheeks. As my hands roamed and pressed against them I felt his body tense and then begin to quiver once again my touch spurning his mouth to plunge deeper into my own. His movement pushing me further and further until I felt his own yearning deep within me awakening my own. My mind also flashed back to when I'd felt his scars never imagining what they'd actually looked like, nor what I'd feel when I finally saw them bared before me. His earlier words echoing in my heart and mind…

 _"_ _Or I can tell you how 5 years ago I took my father's boat the Gambit to China searching for the only lab in the world that held the soulless barcode matches. Then I can tell you how I was shipwrecked, tortured, beaten, and almost killed multiple times. Eventually morphing first into the Hood and then finally becoming the Arrow; all so I could find you my genetic mate."_

My stomach began to churn these scars, the memories that came with them belonged to me, he'd been through hell because of me, and he'd been harmed to find me. As my stomach still churned I felt another new emotion fighting its way through my now guilt filled body. I'd expected to feel pity, sorrow or, even remorse for all he'd endured however those emotions never surfaced or if they did they were in small fleeting amounts. The emotions that had surfaced were gratitude, respect, admiration and, the one that left me winded and gasping for air love. Oliver had searched for me high and low even submitted to five years of pure hell just so he could one day meet me. In that moment I knew that falling in love was no longer my problem; finding a way to remain in love was.

"One day if you're lucky I'll explain each one of those scars to you in great horrific detail." I glanced up my once trailing fingers stilled against one of his many scars as he spoke his voice thick with sleep.

"One day if you're lucky I'll let you explain them to me in great horrific detail." My lips brushing lightly against the smattering of scars as I spoke; his body responding by shuttering beneath my feather light touch.

"Did you sleep well?" Of course he'd ask that question after all his primary concern since he'd caught me yesterday morning had been solely my wants and needs. By this point his broad hands had snaked through my hair pulling the elastic tie out; using his fingers to untangle the dirty oily tresses. His motions reminded me of one very important fact his room held a glorious shower, and I was in desperate need of one. So perching my chin against his stomach I batted my eyes slightly in his direction smiling slightly as I as spoke.

"Yes actually I did…I never really sleep so I'm surprised that I even rested at all." He smiled making my insides liquefy; his upturned mouth began to open but I spoke first before I lost my nerve. "I was wondering if I could possibly use your shower?" My voice came out high pitched making my skin once again flush embarrassment becoming my new middle name.

"Of course you can why would you think you needed to ask?" Eyebrows rising slightly in contemplation of what he considered to be an odd request; but his smile never once fading easing my nerves ever so slightly as I continued.

"Well Mr. Queen I was raised even in the awful cell block to have proper manners such as asking to use someone's ridiculously large shower. I also am in dire need of one hence my in your opinion rather odd question." I was enjoying this moment; us talking while his fingers trailed through my hair my face resting against his skin smiling like fools.

"Point taken I might have something here that you can change into that's at least clean and not well the black jumpsuit." I smiled in thanks his voice sounding once again "Well it's about…" he glanced down to watch on his right wrist before finishing his statement. "Wow 6:00 in the evening we've literally slept almost the entire day away. Which means god you've got to be starving…" I thought about it for a moment before I nodded in agreement I was hungry but the shower right now had the stronger hold on my mind as if the very object were calling my name.

"Yes but right now that shower is at the top of my priority list." Now came the awkward part I'd be naked in the other room water streaming down me and he'd be right here just on the other side of the wooden door. I had no doubts that Oliver would respect my privacy my concerns came when I'd have to come out wearing nothing but a towel as I looked for the clean clothes. This past day had pointed out one rather glaring fact. I was unbelievably attracted to him but; by some grace of god he seemed just as attracted to me. My concerns were due to this all so wonderful but slightly inconvenient fact. I thought I'd wanted someone before, I'd thought I'd had experience when it came to being intimate with someone; Oliver destroyed all those thoughts with one simple touch. I wanted him everywhere; I wanted his lips against my skin kissing every square inch of my body until I felt him between my thighs. My thoughts ran wild when his hands roamed slowly over my entire form focusing on my breasts, my hips and my ass; to the point that I was halfway tempted to move his hand downward until I felt his fingers teasing and massaging against my folds. Last but not least were the delicious images my mind had conjured up; his naked body above me thrusting forward until he was sheaved fully within me making me scream as I came.

I wanted him and I suspected that the feelings would be more than reciprocated. Apparently my mind had been in the sex filled gutter a bit longer than I thought because; when I looked up his gaze had gone from light and humor filled to dark his pupil's dilating before me. I swallowed hard as my breath caught in my chest the tension in the rooming suddenly overwhelming; him moving forward while I remained my body stiff as a board. His breath now close enough to tickle my skin; I shivered his hands coming down fingers moving between my own as they slowly came together interlocking as the palms finally touched.

"What just ran through your mind?" I tightened instantly my thighs pressing together the now familiar pull starting once again between my thighs; heat pooling as my desire bloomed. His mouth was now dangerously close to mine as he hovered mere millimeters from my reach waiting for my body to make the next small but vital move. I should have walked away, it was too soon, we'd just met today, I still knew nothing about him, my body however didn't care. I leaned forward my heart and mind now battling against the other as both fought to remain in control. I knew which part of me won the moment my lips sealed perfectly against his my moan already muffled against our now dueling tongues. I further threw caution to the wind my fingers parting from his reaching up until I'd found his waist band; then slowly I began to pull them down. His kiss faltered as he yanked his head back stilling my motions against him as I looked fully into his soul consuming blue orbs. His eyes asking one single question my voice answering in rough ragged pants. "I want this…I want you." The last three words uttered each being barley above a whisper.

"If we start…Felicity I won't be able to stop." His eyes still searching mine looking for any sign of hesitance or even reluctance but; I knew he'd find none.

"You won't have to…Oliver take this chance before I wake up and realize this was all a dream; some perfect glorious dream." I didn't have to wait long his mouth crashing forward the intensity of his kiss left me reeling.

"I still need a shower though…" He lips curved against my neck his smile widening as he spoke each whispered word sending shivers through my delicate skin.

"I think that can be arranged." Without warning his body lowered as his arms came down beneath my ass pulling my body upwards to rest against his bare chest. I yelped before tightening my thighs against him feeling his growing desire against my still intact clothes. He'd moved the few steps towards the washroom door kissing me softly as we walked his grasp strong and firm never once faltering not even when my back hit the shower door. Yelping slightly he eased me down the cool glass of the shower door creating new wonderful sensations as; my heated body slowly starting to ignite. I waited for him to proceed but; instead he remained paused his body remained pressed firmly against me as our breaths mingled. My feelings of desire suddenly changed to confusion why wasn't he at the very least kissing me? Hell we'd already done that for hours earlier today so why was he pausing why wouldn't he just make his move? Finally I'd had enough the seconds turned to minutes his eyes just gazing deeply into mine but his body remained firm and unmoving against mine. Taking yet another rash thought and putting it into action I leaned forwards lightly pressing a swift kiss to his slightly parted mouth.

"Why are you hesitating? I realize that we're moving awfully fast but…" after I kissed him I had leaned back his eyes still unmoved and I now needing answers. So I asked wanting to understand his hesitation right when I'd give anything to have him naked against me while screaming my name. My original question changed when I remembered the words that had broken but also healed my wounded heart; so I took the leap getting to the very heart of the matter. "You spent five years trying to find me, than another year waiting…I'm here standing before you…I want what's between us to move forward…" Taking a breath I reached towards the buttons of the uniform slowly releasing each black button from its fabric prison. His eyes moved downward taking in the smooth pale skin of my neck his breath hitched in his chest. I continued my hands softly caressing against my own skin with small feather light touches causing my legs to shake my arousal growing stronger by the moment. The button between my breasts was next so I paused using my voice to once again solidify my point. "I want you not because you're here but; because against my own judgment I've fallen in love with you…in less than a day. I know next to nothing about you but; I saw those scars and I know I'm the reason they're there. Oliver…"

Finally was all I could think as his lips sealed over mine his hands pushing my now trembling ones away as he deftly undid the rest of the suits buttons quickly shedding me of the black fabric confines. I felt myself shiver the cold air touching against my bared heated flesh his hands roaming over my pert erect breasts slowly skimming over the inflamed aroused skin. My body arched into his hands as he continued massaging the skin his mouth blazing a hot wet trail down my neck; my own hands reaching down once more fingers beneath the waistband. His body continued the sensual assault against my senses as my hands grasped the soft material of the denim the button finally undone when he moved his hips forwards the sharp sting of the denim sliding against my damp skin.

"Oliver…" I kept repeating his name against his ear his body pushing against my naked flesh again and again into the glass shower door. His moans low and guttural against my throat as he sucked leaving his mark against the delicate skin. I attempted to remove the jeans once again but the hands that had been against my breasts had moved coming down between my thighs his fingers teasing the engorged slick skin causing my breathes to come out faster and harder in response. Hips moving of their own accord against his touch one than two fingers slipping deep into my wet and waiting core. I screamed as he moved them in and out slowly at first but then gaining speed my reactions urging him forward.

"Suddenly and much sooner than my body wanted he pulled back leaving my body cold aching to feel him against me once again. I looked up finding his once concerned gaze now dark his next sentence propelling me forward.

"I would have searched forever if it meant finding you…God Felicity you're beautiful…" His words striking against my heart propelling me forward as I slammed my body into his pulling his neck down using his own body like a jungle gym as I wrapped myself around him wanting the waiting to end. Finally before he straightened he removed the offensive jeans boxers and all his body finally bared and ready to fully take me.

He kissed and caressed me until he'd led us into the shower the once cold water now hot, our damp skin now soaked his erection now fully sheaved within my core. The moment I felt him thrust roughly against me I clenched down around him my body unprepared for the screams that followed. Gone was the tender gentle man from before, this Oliver was pounding into me with an unrestrained pace coming harder and harder as his lips claimed my own. I felt the cold tiles beneath my back as our bodies slammed against the other his passion matching my own; my heart ready to burst in my very chest. Harder and harder he came against me my legs clenching tighter around his ass bringing him closer and closer as my nails dug firmly into his slick wet skin.

"Oliver…ohhh god…never knew it could feel like this." I kept muttering against his lips my body nearing its breaking point.

"Felicity…I'm…I'm in love with you…" I came with a screaming jolt as he uttered those last words against my lips, screaming my response as he followed our souls becoming one.

"I had no idea it could feel like this." I was being honest every moment with Cooper was nothing in comparison to this moment with Oliver. Never had I felt longing when Cooper and I had finished, never had I wanted to grab him and start the whole process all over again. If I was honest with Cooper it had been nice but; it was an escape nothing more. With Oliver I could have spent everyday wrapped around him as he sunk into me pushing me till I broke. Breaking out of my trance I leaned my head further back into Oliver's hands as his fingers gently massaged my scalp washing my hair as he did. I began to hum lowly when he responded his voice was curious I assumed in regards to my last statement.

"What did you imagine it would feel like? His fingers continuing their gentle movements through my hair as he thoroughly rinsed the shampoo away. "I don't know honestly I've only been with one other person and each time with him didn't make me feel…"

"Like your body was coming apart at the seams." I smiled as once again he seemed to understand what was in my heart before I even vocalized it. "Yes with Cooper it was nice but it wasn't like this." I turned around as his hands slowly trailed down my shoulders grasping me lightly holding our chests against the others the water running off us in rivets.

"With Cooper when we'd finished I always felt cold almost numb, even as he wrapped himself around me I still felt like ice was spreading through my veins. I never felt the urge to stay wrapped around him; I never missed him when his body left mine." For once I didn't feel nervous our shared experience proving to me once and for all that the bond was real, that perhaps the soulless were right love was worth fighting for.

"You miss me do you…" I shuddered my heart hammering away beneath my skin as his lips latched against my neck his neck licking away the small droplets of water that slowly dripped down my skin. Leaning my head sideways I allowed him to explore with his mouth as his hands slipped down my arms coming to rest against my waist. Before long I felt us both moving our slippery wet skin creating another completely different sensation. Once again I felt my mind drift as my body surrendered once again to his loving and often rough embrace. Before I became to lost to form a coherent thought I spoke my lips now gently touching the shell of his ear. "Yeah I do miss you wanna do something about it?"

Did something he did but this time when my organism struck his mouth had been the culprit. My body almost crumpling to the shower floor in complete and utter shock; again I wasn't a virgin but my encounters with Cooper had been quick no foreplay and never once had his tongue drifted anywhere south of my neck. "How are you so experienced given our world's viewpoint on well love and sex?" I had to know most of my life had been spent around a computer screen learning about the wars and then learning how to escape the hell that was my reality. Oliver on the other hand had grown up in privilege but then spent five years shipwrecked and I assumed alone. So again I was curious when during his life had he acquired such a wealth of knowledge when it came to the carnal aspects of love.

"I've had relationships Felicity; remember my match was unavailable so my mother set up out to find someone she deemed acceptable." I eyed him as his hands rubbed the soap into my stomach careful to avoid setting me off once again as his hand once again dipped between my thighs. "Care to elaborate?" His chuckle brushing against my neck as he pulled us both once again beneath the waters still shockingly hot spray "I'm a man who had spent years surrounded by almost 100 years of literature some of them were more detailed than others you do the math." I squeaked slightly when my brain finally connected the dots "Oh my god you've read the karma sutra haven't you?" Now his chuckle was an all out laugh his hands releasing me as I turned grapping the body wash taking my turn in scrubbing him clean. "Yes that and I had a steady girlfriend who would have been a good match had she not already belonged to my best friend Tommy Merlyn."

My hands stilled against his chest the soap running down his body making his muscled contours ripple against the harsh yellow light. "You dated Laurel Lance as in daughter of the man who sold me to you? Who happens to be engaged or "mated" to Tommy Merlyn your soulless competition?" He just shrugged as he grabbed my hands moving them back and forth over his perfectly sculpted stomach. "Yes but Laurel wasn't the one everytime we were together I left the encounter feeling empty and alone, my heart didn't belong to her it's always belonged to you."

"You just didn't know it until…"

"You were standing in front of me. Felicity baby the moment you literally fell into my arms I felt like I was waking up every part of my body became attuned to your own. I never felt anything until I was with you." His voice and gaze told me it was true so I let the topic drop finishing my discovery of his perfectly toned physique. I felt amazing but the shower had nothing to do with it. My smile had become a permanent fixture on my otherwise unassuming face. I felt my lips upturn as he gathered my wet shivering body into a warm fuzzy white towel drying my skin with a touch so gentle that I'd swear he didn't have a rough or demanding bone in his body. The bruises littering my skin stated otherwise. As he dried me I took him in he was quite possibly perfect. My mouth watered at the site of him; marveling that this living God not only wanted me but was also in love with me. He'd glance up catching me as I stared I just smiled lightly and continued my ravenous stares feeling empty and complete all at once.

"Baby take a picture it'll last longer." His voice trailed behind me as he wrapped a towel around his waist catching up to me as he pulled us both down against the bed.

"Hey I thought you were going to feed me at some point." He just snickered removing my towel and than his. My thoughts of food long gone the moment he thrusted forward easing the emptiness that had begun to settle against my chest. I should have stayed away, I should have never let it get this far; I mean we'd known each other less than 24 hours. I'd known Cooper for a least a month before we'd taken the next step but Oliver was different. His pace quickened my heart beginning to race sweat beading against my skin his harsh ragged breathes fanning against my face as our fingers entwined above my head. I shouldn't have wanted this, I should have resisted but then I was falling over and over again my body bowing and breaking surrendering to him as if I was made just for him. Our bodies fitting together like two pieces of the same puzzle; our hearts finding the piece that'd been missing for so many years. I knew that once the dawn broke our reality would be shattered but; for now I let go as my mind finally accepted what was now undeniably true. He was my match and I knew our fight had truly just begun.


	4. Chapter 4

I had some inspiration so here we go...

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 4

After we'd in my mind made love once again my stomach finally made its demands known. We both laughed as my stomach began to growl my chest pressed against his as his fingers lightly drifted up and down against my spine. The combination of hunger and extreme arousal was a new one but this time my hunger pains finally won out. My mind began to drift as he exited the door attempting to as he put it _"feed me so he could once again be with me"_ I just laid there beneath the green linen sheets wearing nothing more than a smile feeling happy. My smile grew as the word echoed in my heart I was blissfully and truly happy even knowing that tomorrow morning all this would end. I couldn't believe that I Felicity Smoak a member of the soulless was happy and, to make things even more complicated I was in love. There I'd said it with no hesitation, no other words to go with it. I was no longer falling, or fighting to stay that way I just was I was in love with Oliver nothing more, nothing less. That's of course how he found me eyes glazed over curled beneath his sheets smiling like a fool. "Felicity did I miss something or is this just your normal I'm starved please someone feed me look?"

"Hmmm what? Oh you're back what did you bring me?" I sat up bringing the sheet with me as I leaned backwards against the headboard folding my legs towards me as he approached smiling just as brightly as I. In his hands he held two steel looking plates, both covered with white cloth napkins forks and knifes placed atop them. I felt my mouth beginning to water the aroma's filling the stale underground air as I leaned ever so slightly forward; breathing in deeply elation filling my very soul.

"I brought you what they'd fed the guards this evening which consisted of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and corn." His mouth smirking slightly taking in my slightly parted mouth hunger pushing all other thoughts from my mind. He placed the plates on his small desk papers lightly shifting against the slight breeze his lithe motions had created. I also noticed now that his back was finally towards me that each back pocket contained a bottle of water; this man really was perfect.

"Fried food, real vegetables, and oh fresh meat God this along with sex with you I must have died and gone to heaven." I flushed when the words sex with you drifted from my lips my mind recalling the way his body felt as he repeatedly sheaved himself within me; my screams and moans echoing throughout my mind.

"Felicity stop…you're still blissfully naked and regardless of our hunger pains I'd have no problem taking you once again just to keep that flushed tone in your skin." Once again he'd left my chest heaving as I fought to control the rapid breathes my skin flushing even further. I didn't think I could grow anymore aroused but his next words made me come completely undone. "Also we've never had sex I've only ever made love to you..." My blood now burned through my veins fingers clenching tightly against the sheet my breasts heaving beneath it; my lips parted in sheer wonder at his perfect words. Removing both bottles from his back pockets he placed them too on the same table moving towards the bed crouching until his knees hit the bed; his body now moving forward causing the sheets to tighten against my skin. "There's that look again…tell me what that look means I've been dying to know ever since I first saw it." Swallowing hard finding my once watering mouth had gone bone dry; my slight pant now becoming rough and ragged inhalations my lungs begging for the air that was rapidly becoming sexual charged. "You were making…" I stopped correcting the statement not willing to let this moment pass me by. "We were making love that's how you felt each time you pushed slowly and deeply into me?"

I needed to hear the words; I couldn't be in this alone, he said he was falling in love with me but he hadn't said he was in love with me. So there it was I'd fallen in love with a complete stranger in less than 24 hours; so yes I wanted to know if he too had defied all logic and done the same. He stopped his knees brushing slightly against my own as he reached down removing the white cotton shirt once again exposing his beautifully marred skin. Slowly almost too slowly he leaned forward his hands braced against my sheet covered legs his mouth millimeters from mine; his gaze darkened as I began to shudder. "Yes that's how I felt each time your voice echoed throughout the room my name shattering the silence as you came around me; pushing me until I lost all control coming as well." Our hot breathes intermingled each of us breathing hard our combined emotions sending shockwaves of pleasure and lust throughout my thoroughly drenched core. "Say it…tell me you love me. I wanna hear the words that I never dreamed I'd hear uttered from anyone much less from…."

I trailed off I didn't want to be the one who said it first, I didn't want to be the one who once again ended up with a broken heart. I didn't want to be wrong, love was forbidden and, I couldn't be in this alone. Thankfully our connection or whatever we shared supplied him with the words that I was still too afraid to say.

"From someone you love…Felicity do you really love me?" He was so close his lips ghosting against mine as he spoke his voice low but tinged with what I assumed was hope. I closed my eyes breaking our connected heated states as I pressed against his lips softly before barely pulling away as I spoke my voice trembling. "Yes…Oliver I love you." Relief flooded through me as he returned the favor. "Felicity I love you…" My mouth was against his in seconds as the sheet fell from fingers my chest colliding against him as we both fell his back landing against the bed. Needless to say mere minutes later I was lowering myself down over his thick shaft savoring the utter joy of being the one to take him; riding against him hard my hips setting the punishing pace. Our food was once again forgotten but this time my hunger was replaced my another even more instinctive need; the desire to claim what was now rightfully mine.

"Oliver?" After I rode him until he started screaming and shouting my name finding my own release as he did is; we actually ate the food still fantastic even if it was a bit cold. I was now laying in his arms his light and even breaths tickling the back of my neck as I pondered my still burning questions.

"Hmmm?" He sounded tired but content as he nuzzled his nose against my neck also in response. "Tell me how you found me? I want your story…you have mine so I want yours." My voice I hoped wasn't demanding as I felt him slowly exhale my body quivering against the heavily heated sensations my question had caused. "Fair enough but its long are you sure you can stay awake?" I just nodded twisting my once sweat soaked body in his arms until I was facing him his blue eyes once calm now clouded over with various emotions and I sensed the dark reasons behind them. "Well this all started when I was six…"

 _"_ _Mommy why are we here? Tommy's finally allowed to come over today so I want to go home and get the firecrackers that Dad promised he'd give me when my punishment was over." I fidgeted against her grasp; this was dumb we'd already been here sitting in these stupid plastic chairs for over two hours. Now the man in the white lab coat said once again that we'd just have to wait for a few more minutes. He's been saying that ever since they took me back into that little white room with some big piece of machinery taking up more than half the room's available space. The doctor told me to hold very still while they turned on the machine it sounded like an airplane engine the loud noises causing my ear drums to vibrate in my head. I wanted to yelp when the laser hit the back of my neck scanning my barcode so that as mommy said they could find my perfect mate. My thought was yuck why, I didn't even like girls they were stupid and played with dumb dolls; but mommy and daddy both insisted that this had to be done so here we sit._

 _"_ _Mommy please I'm bored and it's been sooooo lonnggg since they burned the back of my neck with that really loud machine." I yanked at her hand again but she remained still her grip becoming harder against my small hand her annoyance I guessed was growing by the second. "Oliver please just a few more minutes and then we can go home, but this is for your future my beautiful boy so just sit still." I nodded looking down in shame that I'd once again upset my mother with my impatient behavior. Finally after what seemed like hours the lab coat man returned his face looked well unhappy like mine does when I eat brussel sprouts. Mommy released my hand and went to stand with him both of their faces bearing my brussel sprout expression. Their voices were hushed so I wasn't able to hear anything, looking around for any other signs of life and finding none I slid off the red plastic chair and hid behind the corner their voices becoming louder the closer I came._

 _"_ _What do you mean unavailable that doesn't make sense how can this be?" My mother's voice was harsh like when she yelled at daddy during a fight._

 _"_ _It can mean two things Mrs. Queen either his match has yet to be born, or his match is an anomaly._

 _"_ _You can't be mean…"_

 _"_ _Yes his match could be one of the soulless children and if so you're son should be taken into detainment he's a threat to the whole system."_

 _"_ _Doctor Stangard you won't be taking my son anywhere he's the heir to this entire damn dynasty so here's what you're going to do. Number one you're going to burn those results say there was a system error and we had to reschedule for the next age cycle. Number two you're going to re-test him until he comes back with a match; and then number three if my son's match really is one of the soulless you're going to make very sure that she never see's the light of day."_

 _"_ _Mrs. Queen I don't think you understand what I'm telling you Oliver's an anomaly as well."_

 _"_ _What the hell are you trying to say Victor?"_

 _"_ _I know the truth Moira I know about Oliver's real origins his barcode sadly told me everything." My mother's head turned at that moment catching my scared face from behind the corner. It would be 5 years until I learned what made me and my match so dangerous._

 _Five Years Later…_

 _"_ _Mom I can do this on my own I'm some little kid anymore. Also I've done this every year since I was six so what's new." I had to get rid of her Dr. Stangard wouldn't tell me the truth if my mother was within 50 miles of this place when the barcode once again came up as match unavailable. "Fine sweetheart I'll go and tend to your sister who's most likely driven another nanny out of our employ." I smiled as she stood and silently thanked my screaming baby sister for her uncanny ability to drive away every single nanny they'd hired in the last four months. She was going to be a handful when she grew up that much I already knew for sure. "Just send the car back with whatever steroid popping guard you've hired this week and I'll be fine." Holding back her scolding tone she smiled tightly as she stood looking every bit the Queen she was in her red tailored suit. I finally breathed in relief once I could no longer hear the clicking of her shoes against the cold tile floors of the sterile waiting room._

 _"_ _Oliver are you ready?" I looked up seeing Victor Stangard my father's roommate in college and now his lead doctor in the genetic trials. He was about 6' dark skined with even darker eyes that made me doubt my inner resolve. The plan was simple get Stangard to tell me the truth, and then to find a way to find her this one person who I was supposed to belong to. However Stangard answered to my father who as of late had been growing distant his mind I sensed plagued by the recent uprising on the West Coast. About 5,000 soulless children had been rounded up in the last purge all them being taken in the dead of night and sent to the West Coast detention center only 20 miles from our home. The massive purge had been on the news for the past few weeks the rebel factions from the South and the North joining forces to help those in the West. In the past two days they'd managed to free four detention centers while killing the 10,000 people who worked within them. My father felt their deaths I knew he did but what I didn't understand is why if love and all emotions were illegal then why did he still use them as if they weren't? Why encourage me to read, to learn, and to openly show affection if those very actions would one day get me killed. Stangard's slight cough snapped me out of my thoughts bringing my attention solely to him._

 _"_ _Oliver are you ready?" His face shrouded in concern I assumed for my sanity._

 _"_ _No I want you to forgo the test and just tell me the truth after all I do remember that rather large discussion you had with my mother when I was six so just drop it and tell me the truth." I'd expected screaming, yelling hell I'd even conjured up thoughts of being bound and gagged in the broom closet as he planned my untimely death. This however I hadn't guessed at all._

 _"_ _Oh thank god I wondered how long it would take you to figure it out. Oliver how much do you remember from that day?"_

 _I balked slightly I mean I was six not sixteen so frankly not much other than I was a danger and my true origins were a threat. "Not much just I'm a threat to the system and my real origins are dangerous blah blah blah." That garnered me a smile that was soon replaced by the longest explanation I had yet to hear._

 _"_ _Sit down Oliver what I'm about to tell you is going to be hard for you to hear." I did moving to the same uncomfortable red chairs and sat my hands rubbed against the sides of my jeans in worry. For the first time in my life Victor looked nervous, his dark skin almost looking pale his as palms began to sweat his clammy hand brushing against his also sweat soaked brow. His voice shook with fear as his tale was finally exhaled._

 _"_ _Tobias and your father formed this idea out of rage and hurt feelings. Tobias had lost his wife and then committed murder all in the name of love. Robert's true love Lydia died in a car accident days before they were to be married. Both men had been scarred by this vile emotion so they sought to exterminate it. They did so for a few years until the first anomaly occurred." My face contorted hearing that strange word once again._

 _"_ _What are anomaly's really and why are they so dangerous?" He smiled apparently appreciating my open curiosity._

 _"_ _The matches worked the system Oliver it really did work until once again love found a way. Human beings are meant to feel, we are meant to love and connect it's what makes living worth all the pain and heartache that we suffer and go through. Our feelings love especially is what makes us human so when your father met Moira I knew our system was going to fail. Moira wasn't your father's match his match was actually Rebecca Merlyn but Robert was in love with Moira. Oliver you weren't born out of a perfect genetic match you were born out of love, you're a threat because unlike the other's you don't have a genetic match you have what we used to call a soulmate. He saw my confusion but I shook my head encouraging him to finish his story._

 _"_ _The barcode system is designed to match genetics with genetics those who were born from the unions have a perfect match on the other side. For each child born another was created to be its match. No one would ever be alone, no one would need to feel pain or hurt because you knew that one day you'd meet your one and all would be alright. However children born of love and out of the computer based selections don't have a genetic match so they should have none. However every once in awhile something truly remarkable occurs the love born children come back with a match. You have a match Oliver and she like you is a child born out of love and not genetics." I was floored I had a someone, but my someone was more than just some predesigned genetic fit, my person was really mine, my person was a soulmate._

 _"_ _Tell me who she is; please just tell me her name so I don't have to live the rest of my life married to the wrong person." He sighed but once again surprised me as he pulled out two sets of files one with my name and one with hers. "This is your file showing that you were never entered into the system because you weren't born of the genetic matched results. Her file is the same but because she was born to nobodies her fate is vastly different than your own. Now her file tells you very little and won't include her name but; I can direct you to someone who can. Take some time and decide what you want to do and then when you're ready I'll do whatever I can to help you find her." He stood up and grasped my shoulder his way of saying he was sorry for all the years of lies and pain he had undoubtedly caused._

 _"_ _Thank you Victor, thank you for telling me the truth." He nodded and left his footfalls sounding as sad as his face looked. I stared as I saw it in black ink._

 ** _Oliver Queen #1456 matched with #2368 name unavailable_** _._

 _What caught my attention and then my utter horror was the line beneath our matched results._

 ** _#2368 deemed an anomaly sent to detention center #265 until she comes of age, sold to Queen Family upon her 18_** ** _th_** ** _birthday._**

 _My soulmate the one person in the world I was actually meant to be with was being held in the dentition center not even 20 miles from my home. The problem was if I even stepped one foot outside of my parent's protection I'd be in that same center my ability to save her gone forever. No I'd have to wait, I'd have to be smart, but most of all I'd have to be patient because now I had one driving force in my life that force was freeing #2368._

 _11 years later…_

 _I can't believe I'm doing this what was I thinking taking the Gambit and then sinking it off of some godforsaken island called Lian Yu. Then I remembered all this started 11 years ago when I found out that my soulmate was one of the soulless detained children who somehow had managed to escape when she was 16 and as of yet hadn't been found by the patrols that I'd sent out to find her. They'd been searching for over two years and had yet to find one single trace of her mere existence. So finally having waited long enough I called Stangard who gave me the name and the location of the soulless children's barcodes and names. They were being held in Hong Kong at the delta lab that I thought was shut down four months ago when my father was killed the rebels shooting him in broad daylight. Laurel tried to comfort me she even told me that she'd marry me over Tommy her match. I asked her why her answer still left me feeling numb._

 _"_ _Oliver we're good together I'm smart, and intelligent and our families have done business for years. We'll be the next Robert and Moira Queen what more is there." I looked at her for once really looking at her and finding nothing. Her vacant soulless eyes stared back at me with justification but not with emotions._

 _"_ _Laurel I've been cheating on you for years, I've been with multiple women just to feel something hell anything because when I'm with you I feel cold and numb. When we have sex its meaningless because that's all we are meaningless exchanges in the dark of night." She didn't even bat an eyelash her response coming quickly, no emotion insight. "I've been sleeping with Tommy for two years so I really don't see the problem. You can have as many women as you like and I'll continue to sleep with Tommy that way we're both fulfilled and married to the right person. I honestly don't see the problem." That was the problem right there I wanted to feel something for the woman I was sleeping with, I wanted to marry someone that I was in love with. I wanted to be in love and then have it returned._

 _"_ _That's the problem Laurel you don't feel and frankly I won't' spend my life with someone who's as cold and unfeeling as you. Go have your meaningless sex with Tommy because I'm done, I've wasted enough time with someone I'll never truly belong with."I turned leaving her stonefaced behind me._

 _3 years later…_

 _"_ _I've been beaten, shot, tortured, almost killed and trained to do even worse so give me the damn file or I'll send this arrow through you chest." My time away from home had left me cold, calculating, and unfeeling. My only tether to who I'd once been was #2368 my soulmate and I'd be damned if I'd suffered through Slade loosing Shado and watching as many other souls were lost as I continued to survive. Standing there before him Shado's green hood concealing my face I held her weapon and now my weapon of choice up against his chest the arrow aimed directly at his heart. His body shuddered in fear his breaths notching the arrow slightly out of alignment with each forceful breath he inhaled. "Fine file cabinet 2 back files, just please don't kill me I had no choice they'd kill my family if I didn't obey. Please, please just don't kill me."_

 _I lowered the weapon his body going slack in relief as I strode toward the cabinet my year's long journey nearing its end. I opened the drawer my hands closing down around the file when the room went fuzzy and then completely black. All I heard as the lights went out was a simple female voice stating what she considered a well known fact. "It's him…no he'll be of use to us…yes Mrs. Queen ARGUS thanks you for your son's service."_

 _2 years later…_

 _Amanda Waller was truly the devil but what she'd taught me was invaluable as I moved forward my plans to free her growing stronger with each step I took closer to Starling's shores. My mother in an attempt to silence me and surrender the reigns to Thea had put a contract on my head the price was my death for majority shares in the human trafficking racket my mother and Malcolm Merlyn had entered into during my time away. I'd managed to win my freedom by willingly serving Amanda for one year my price being the file they'd taken from my unconscious grasp. She'd agreed her training making me the killer that would avenge his father's murder by righting his wrongs. That started at home by bringing down the Queen family business by freeing the soulless one by one until the rebel forces were stronger than any my mother or Malcolm could harness. My other goal and by far the most important goal was to make sure when she was found that she'd come straight to me, that my precious Felicity would end up in my arms safe and sheltered from all harm. My name is Oliver Queen and I've come home to save my city and the woman I'm destined to love._

I should have spoken or said something anything but I couldn't words wouldn't have sufficed. That's what those papers were on his desk they were me the paper version he'd kept them all this time waiting until I was really in front of him a living and breathing soul. I felt his thumbs brush against my face before I realized the reason why. Tears fell each one my way of grieving for the man before me and all that his search had cost him. I felt lost and confused now fully understanding just how much I meant to him, realizing that unlike me he'd been in love with the mere concept of me since he was 11 years old.

"You were worth every scar, every mark, every blight against my soul was worth it because you love me back. You tonight just made my entire life worth it." I reached my lips up to his kissing him softly at first than harder attempting to show him just how much I truly loved him back. He began trailing soft languid kisses down my now well marked and traveled skin his lips coming to rest against the nipple of my left breast. My eyes slammed shut as his tongue traced the now fully erect skin my nails scraping against his back as my legs wrapped around his hips the heels of my feet placed against the cool skin of his calves. I felt him against my skin lengthening and hardening with each swipe his tongue made across the swollen delicate skin I gasped and moaned when I felt his left hand moving down my body coming to rest between my thighs. I screamed when his teeth yanked against my nipple matching the moment that he slid two fingers straight into my waiting core my head reeled from the small orgasm he'd just caused.

"Oliver please…oh god please…please baby I want you...ahhhhh" In and out each time with more zeal his fingers went the pace maddeningly slow as my body yearned for more his lips alternating between the right and left breast biting down against the nipples with each thrust of his fingers. I felt as if I was going to explode my hips grinding against his my legs clenching around him attempting to bring his hardened quivering member to my willing and waiting core. "Baby please when I come I want you to come with me…Oliver…please." My vocal cords growing horse with each softly moaned request but still making my preference known; he'd just given me a piece of his soul and now I wanted it all.

Suddenly he stopped his fingers were gone their teasing and massaging rhythm stopped as his face came forwards his erection now lined up with my opening with one swift movement he'd be mine. I gazed at him his eyes soft and calm the emotions from before gone nothing but what he felt for me remained. I smiled slightly leaning up pressing a chaste kiss to his slightly parted lips as he brought my arms up placing them above my head holding my palms flat against his own. Slowly and with no urgency his hips moved as he slowly and almost painfully glided into me until he reached my hilt. Pausing he kissed my forehead then my cheeks before settling against my mouth his tongue dancing against mine as he once again moved my hips matching him thrust for thrust. As the speed intensified and our rhythm became steady I felt our fingers collide his thrusts now coming harder and faster against my own our breathes mingling between our stolen kisses.

"I love you Oliver…I love you…" I moaned those same words over and over again as I sealed my eyes to his never daring to shut them as we moved our bodies in perfect sync over and over again his own admissions now coming faster and faster following mine. "I love you…I cherish you…I found you." The flood gates released our bodies heaving and shuddering as we fell apart together as one our souls finally finding peace within the other. I smiled as he kissed me again slowly still gently easing in and out prolonging my pleasure for as long as he could before he finally had to rest. "Oliver I do love you and I know it's crazy and insane but I just feel like…"

"I'm your one; I'm the person you were supposed to be with. I know I've known since I was 11 that one day I'd have this that I'd have you. That all my past sins and transgressions would be forgiven the moment I found you." I nodded again the tears returning not going far before he kissed them away. "Tomorrow all of this is going to change isn't?"

"Yes it is but she can't change anything now even if she wanted to." I was stumped so I did what I had always done I asked why.

His answer sent shockwaves through my very core. "Felicity I've now more than claimed you I've technically mated with you." He saw my confused look had yet to fade so he elaborated providing me with even more interesting and hard to digest phrases. "I made a public claim, then during the part of the conversation that you didn't hear I informed her of my plan to make you my wife. We've thoroughly consummated our relationship now all that's left is to make it legal. Felicity she's accepting this because I intend to marry you and if I do the company and all that goes with it is solely hers. My marriage to you denies me access to my birthright, but if she were smart she'd realize what my true intentions were." The light bulb finally went off.

"Once you're free of her that means so is the Arrow and that means…"

"The Arrow is going to fight with the soulless to destroy the Queen and Kingston empires. Felicity I'm going to help the rebels wage war against my own family with you as my wife." Tomorrow just became far more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's part 5! I'm just so grateful for the wonderful reaction to this story! I truly can't thank you all enough for reading and reviewing my work. Your thoughts truly light up my day. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 5

 _I'm going to help the rebels…The Arrow is going to fight with the soulless…I'm going to destroy the Queen and Kingston empires…I'm going to wage war against my own family…with you as my wife…_

I hadn't slept a wink those words rambling about my head like tumbleweeds that roam through the open desert never stopping until destroyed. Oliver was going to use whatever "this" was to wage a war that his own father had started over 30 years ago. I attempted to focus on the sound of his heartbeat beneath my cheek; the feel of his warm, heavily scarred skin lightly rubbing against my own softer still unmarked face. I loved him I really did and that thought alone sent shockwaves of both fear and joy racing through my body each one attempting to dominate and crush the other. My fear was selfish but ingrained after years of being told and then taught that love was an evil that must be destroyed; so why am I here right now opening my heart and soul to the son of the very man who created my very detention cell? Why did I kiss him back? Why did my body react, why did I feel like I was the Earth and he was the Sun? Why was I in love with him? That was the main question that kept floating through my head over and over again each time the answer came back and, each time was it was resoundingly clear. I was in love with him because I was meant to be. He was my match in every single way possible. He challenged me in ways that Cooper or Maggie or even Heather never had; he pushed me into seeing the world through his eyes instead of my own crappy ones.

I touched my fingers to my lips as my eyes slid shut replaying how his body fit perfectly within mine; no part of me left untouched each movement more perfect than the last. I felt myself begin to quiver and shake my thighs clenching tightly together as I recalled with blinding detail how he felt as he moved slowly and solidly in and out each push shattering my walls one by one. Forcefully, he moved now faster and faster his chest hovering over mine as our fingers entwined his lips ghosting against my own; each time he filled me he touched my soul, he reached further and further until I felt my heart beginning to glow. Heart now racing beneath my skin I reached up softly using the pads of my index and middle fingers to trace along the lines of his sleeping face.

"Felicity sleep…close your eyes and let you mind go blank." I smirked bringing my lips down to press a small kiss against his chest before speaking my voice still reflecting my previous thoughts. "Do you ever actually sleep or do just close your eyes and pretend to sleep for my sake?"

His eyes never once opening as he smiled and responded his voice also indicating he'd felt my body as it responded to my wicked thoughts. "Well I might be able to if the naked woman beside me stopped clenching her thighs together as quick rapid breaths left I assume to be her heaving chest." Hearing his response my skin blushed changing against my will as I buried my face into his shoulder laughing as I spoke enjoying the simple back and forth of our conversation. "I was thinking of you and…" I paused suddenly slightly embarrassed realizing that this was the first time that I actually remembered making love and actually enjoying the act.

"Felicity did you ever enjoy being with Cooper?" I sighed as he once again read my mind sensing what my hesitation was regarding before I was able to actually say the damned words. "No I mean please don't misunderstand it was enjoyable but I never…sorry this is hard to put into words."

His patience once again astounded me as he pressed a small kiss to my forehead his soft voice giving me no reason to fear the words I was struggling to say. "Take your time just tell me how it felt when you with him and then how it felt when you were with me." Swallowing hard as my mouth became dry I spoke my voice feeling like it was coming from someone else's mouth instead of my own. "He was a distraction nothing more he made me forget my past for a few brief moments but you're different. When we're together…it's like part of me was asleep just waiting for you to come and wake me up. I feel alive with you but most importantly I feel happy and that is an emotion that has occurred far too little in my lifetime."

"I feel the same…so was dream me as good as the real thing or do I have some competition with your rather vivid memories?" I chuckled biting his shoulder in response "Wouldn't you just love to know." That earned me another smile and slight pinch to the ass as we each settled back into the other's embrace sleep once again coming to claim us both.

"Now that we've settled that close your eyes as I told you before and allow your mind to go blank." I smiled and complied attempting to remove my fingers from his face his own hand preventing the loss of contact. Instead he brought them back to his lips kissing them gently before placing my hand above his heart pressing down gently with his own.

"I thought you wanted my mind to go blank? Touching you, feeling your heart beat might make that slightly more difficult." His eyes now closed once again never opened but his lips upturned his small smile sending shockwaves of happiness throughout my soul.

"Learn my heartbeat, feel the strong and steady rhythm as it vibrates through your fingertips." I did closing my eyes I focused all my thoughts and energy on counting the beats, letting them lull me into a simple wordless lullaby one…two…three…

For the first time in a long time I slept no dreaming, no worries, no fears for my life. All I heard in the black dark of my subconscious was his beating heart slowly beginning to match the sound of my own.

"What should one wear to meet the Queen of the genetics' empire who also by the way is your soulmate's mother? Oh wait that's right I have one article of clothing to my name and it's in your bathroom wrinkled and damp against the back of the door." I knew that was a low blow but I didn't care my nerves were on fire each moment bringing us closer to Oliver's insane and possibly deranged plan to destroy the very thing that both brought us together and that could rip us apart. I watched from my place on the bed once again using the sheet to preserve some merger form of modesty. He just chuckled as he moved throughout the room naked as the day he was born his face lit from the brightness within.

"Felicity just take your makeshift cover of my sheets and walk to the very back of the closet. I suspect you might find something suitable for your meeting with my mother the Queen of Starling." I huffed but did as instructed mumbling about how some people saw modesty as a virtue unless they had a body that even a Greek God would be envious of. Padding towards the back of the closet I took in the small array of clothing options he had placed along the manmade space. The space I suspect had been Oliver's doing seeing as the walls were torn up and uneven bits of cement and rock sticking out creating a slight death trap element to a very basic idea. I stuck close to the opposite wall where a few shirts mostly blue and green hung along with a few pairs of jeans, two pairs of slacks and various leather jackets each item smelling of Oliver's unique scent. I paused lightly pressing a white v neck shirt against my face the smell of soap, laundry and something almost woodsy filling my nostrils as I inhaled deeply feeling calm and aroused at all once. "What are you doing with my shirt?"

His voice caught me off guard my slight amount of panic causing me to step backwards my feet becoming tangled in the rather large sheet; my balance lost as I began to fall. Just as before his strong arms grabbed for my falling form preventing our morning from including a visit to the stations medical wing "You really have to stop fainting at the mere sight of me I assume that might draw some unwanted attention." I laughed leaning into his chest nuzzling my nose against the hot taught skin his arms banding around my waist making me feel strong and secure as I spoke laughter evident in my voice. "Well if you'd put some clothes on we wouldn't have a problem now would we?" He snickered reaching over and grabbing a pair of jeans slipping them on over the boxers that had magically appeared during my short travel through the manmade cement closet. "Well now that I've at least found a pair of pants do you think you could perhaps turn around and find some of your own."

My mouth fell open behind me was a small selection of various pants, shirts, and yes even a few sundresses for my choosing pleasure. With the sheet still tightly wrapped around my naked form I slowly and carefully stepped closer my fingers reaching out eager to touch the bright colored fabrics laid before me. My hand fell upon a red sundress that was modestly cut at neck and appeared to stop at knees; lace covering the entire garment making the simple designs appear perfect. I whipped around rushing forward into his outstretched arms forgetting that beneath this sheet I was naked as could be wrapping my arms around his neck as he held me to his chest. "I take it I found one or two items that met with your approval?"

"I love you…" I uttered as I kissed him hard and long in response.

Once I remembered that the sheet was being clutched to my chest for a reason I flushed the red coloration of my once again embarrassed skin covered every square inch of my body. Something that Oliver had noticed as his once joy filled eyes darkened lust filling them with each passing moment. "Oh no if we do that you mother's bodyguard is going to walk in on something that could get us both killed. You go out there and I don't know do 1000 pushups while I get dressed."

"Fine but tonight your body is mine." With that he kissed my lips releasing his hold upon my skin as he walked away my body heaving slightly at the promise of another night sharing his bed.

Oliver really had outdone himself the dress fit me perfectly as if it had been tailor made to fit my exact proportions. He'd even found me a pair of shoes, the heel was slight maybe 2 or even 3 inches at the most but beautiful all the same. I slipped on the black strappy sandals admiring how they brought out the subtle form of my now rather shapely calf. Looking around I found a small floor length mirror was situated in the back this one baring no fist sized cracks or dents but still old and tattered the glass no longer shining as it once did. I glanced upon my reflection my mouth once again gaping slightly taking in my rather drastically changed appearance. I'd never seen myself as being anything but ordinary after all beauty was no longer something to brag about. We were matched so the actual physical attraction aspect of most relationships had died out long ago; but now standing before this mirror I felt for perhaps the first time in my life beautiful the feeling both foreign and strange as it passed through my mind.

I carefully walked back through the narrow space each step both foreign and new in shoes that had never before graced my normally tennis shoe bound feet. Looking out into the small room I noticed that Oliver was gone a note was now taped to the slightly ajar bathroom door. I once again very carefully walked over to the door my shoes creating a slight click and smack as the shoes moved against both the heels of my feet and the hardwood of the floors.

 _Diggle's at the gate requesting clearance I'll be back in about 15 minutes. By the way I'm sure you look beautiful… O_

Smiling I pushed the door open as I stepped inside grabbing my toothbrush moving to finish putting myself together. Oliver being a man meant limited supplies for one such as myself but thankfully I managed to find a brush, some scentless lotion and yes even some deodorant which I was abundantly grateful for. Feeling slightly more put together I ventured back out into the small living space and headed towards the desk still covered with various papers mostly containing information about guard changes or even requested leaves. My fingers stopped over a stack of papers marked confidential I shouldn't have looked but I was curious and Oliver did intend on making me his wife so I continued lifting the flimsy cover. What I saw brought a smile once again to my face the file was mine; the notes were from Heather my instructor and Oliver's inside man or in this case woman. Heather must have been communicating with Oliver for the past year telling him everything that I'd learned or been taught during my time in the detention center. My fingers drifted down the page reading as I went smiling as I came down to the last entry.

Log Note 458: Subject #2368 is being shipped to Queen sorting station 2 arrival time around 6:00am. Per instructions subjects sizes, likes, dislikes and other personal information has been downloaded to the personal database for immediate review. Signing authority Heather Cabot, code 6695, class instructor level 9.

That's how he'd known my sizes, and even what would appeal to my still rather limited fashion sense. Heather had been my instructor since I was a child she'd encouraged me to read, and study the days before the war broke out; claiming my understanding of those events might one day be the very items that could save my life. I shifted through the other logs to find that Heather had given Oliver every one of her log notes from the age of 6 and up. She'd literally given him every detail of my life except the one's that he'd most treasure. Heather had omitted the log files from my eight years on the outside; she'd kept her promise and by doing so had kept the last secret I had left to share. The loud click of the lock coming undone sounded once again so I stood smoothing down the dress making sure everything appeared to be perfect and in place as the door slowly slid open revealing both men each staring at me openly.

"I knew you'd look beautiful." Oliver came closer his smile catching me completely off guard as he reached my startled form. My eyes grew larger panic overtaking my body as he brought his fingers to my face before touching his lips to my forehead the gesture small but still filled with danger.

"Felicity relax Digg's on our side he just works for my mother to keep me appraised of her movements and various business deals…" Glancing down at the desk he noticed the various opens files that moments ago I'd been reading through. "He's also how I met Heather which as you've figured out is how I knew what to get you for today." The tension eased as I moved grabbing the front of his shirt as I pulled him against me kissing him soundly before stepping away.

"Felicity Smoak so you're John Diggle who I thought was allied with Moira Queen nice to meet you." I stuck out my hand and waited as he appraised me his gaze warm and friendly as he smiled chuckling slightly before responding his own hand now grasping mine.

"It's nice to finally meet you Felicity. Heather has done nothing but brag about you since we reconnected eight years ago." My body froze eight years ago that's when I fled the detention center; that's when Heather had been… "You were assigned to the detention center weren't you?" His cold but still sorrow filled expression told me more than his words could ever convey. He sighed heavily as he released my now ice cold hand my body beginning to go numb as my past once again came back to haunt me. "You don't recognize me do you? I don't know why you would Heather always kept you away from the general population stating that you were special that you along with the man behind you were going to end the war." You could have knocked me over with a feather I was so shocked, Heather kept me away from the others on purpose…she'd made sure I was well educated…she made sure I had a strong sense of wrong and right…she taught me how to hack the systems mainframe… "Heather's working for the soulless isn't she? That's why she's helping Oliver…you were the guard on duty the night I escaped? You…you let me go didn't you?"

"Oliver said you were smart Heather did as well I just didn't think you'd figure it out quite that fast." Diggle's warm dark skinned face changed from the sullen expression to one of weary apprehension. I eyed him carefully as he moved further into the room walking over towards the table that held Oliver's various weapons fingering the arrows as he moved; his breaths even but his posture still firm and rigid. "Heather and I had been friends for years since we were children actually so when she asked me to let you escape I didn't hesitate. Heather had mentioned you before always glowing with an almost maternal pride." He turned leaning against the table his eyes coming to rest upon my own as if calculating how much more information I could handle before I cracked. "Heather knew about Oliver…"

"Because of you. I remember you now you didn't just let me go you're the guard who shoved 400 dollars into my hand before pushing me out the door. You were the data breach you let me go…"

"So hopefully you'd find each other. Yes Felicity I let you go because most of us believe that Oliver along with you can end the war." He remained still throughout as my past and his collided with Oliver smack dab in the middle. I closed my eyes as Oliver's body came up behind me, his arms wrapping tightly around my waist allowing me to lean back into his strong and steady embrace. "Why? Why put us through all of this? Why not just let us be? He was a child and so was I…" My eyes were now open hatred and anger seeping through my body each breathe I took I felt echoed as Oliver's chest raised and lowered against my back each of us in sync with the other.

"Tell her Digg tell her why she deserves to know the truth before she meets Moira." I wanted to turn around in that moment, I wanted to see his face but his grip remained firm as he lowered his mouth to my ear his lips lightly caressing against the delicate skin. "Listen to him and then react but please baby listen to him please…" He kissed the side of my face as I nodded my hands running up and down his arms in what I hoped was as soothing motion. My gaze was hard but not one tear had fallen this was the time for anger and not for tears. "Tell me…tell me how a soulless child could ever possibly help anyone when I can't even help myself."

"You and Oliver are the same Felicity. You're both children born of love not science. The leader of the soulless was Rebecca Merlyn…" My heart stilled in my chest as he continued the pieces slowly falling into place. "Rebecca never agreed with the trails or how both Robert and Tobias attempted to wipe out what makes us human so she started the rebel alliance. That's why she was killed; in a vain attempt to prevent her son from one day suffering the same fate she broke into the genetics lab with the intention of destroying the barcode results and then the entire process in general she was trying to deliver a killing blow. Well long story short she found her son's results but she also found Oliver's."

"My name was on the file wasn't it? She saw that system worked but not in the way they wanted it to. Humanity found a way." He nodded his stoic expression dissolving into a small smile as my own face dissolved into life shattering clarity. "If two children who were born of love could be matched then that meant…" He nodded his voice booming with an almost calm and reassured aura. "Then other's could be found as well. Oliver's the heir to the empire and you thanks to Heather's foresight.."

"Can hack into any computer system known to man including the barcode system; I can find the other matches like us thus proving that you can't erase love without erasing humanity. Oliver and I can end the war just by…"

"Admitting what we are." Oliver's voice echoed from behind me as Diggle's face broke into a soft smile. I now understood why Heather had taken so much time with me, I now understood why the let me escape and why those eight years and the secrets I still kept were so vital. Rebecca Merlyn had seen the error in their ways she realized that without love, without emotions the human race was damned to repeat the mistakes that came before. That it was love in spite of all the tragedy and horrific events that made each day worth living. Love mattered and without it our race was doomed.

"So what are we waiting for don't we have some fancy breakfast or luncheon to get to? After all I wouldn't want to keep my future mother in law waiting now would I?" Both chuckled at my small attempt at humor. Diggle moved first nodding his head towards Oliver before walking out the door closing it behind him. Oliver's embrace loosened as I turned around now fully able to see his breathtaking face. "Am I missing something don't we all have to be in attendance?" He just smiled softly before claiming my lips with his own. I felt our bodies moving towards what was quickly becoming my new favorite activity so I broke away steadying my hands against his chest attempting to keep some distance between our bodies. "Oliver tonight I swear you can take me any which way you please and I'll happily comply but just this once let's just show a small amount of restraint please."

"I love you." He stated now my three favorite words as he kissed my forehead before taking my hands from his chest leading me towards the door and Diggle's waiting form. As we piled into the black SUV my mind drifted to all that I'd just learned. My path that I'd once thought was just some random events all shoved together in some haphazard pattern was in fact all done for a reason. Heather had trained me, educated me, and made sure that no matter what mistakes I made I'd eventually end up in Oliver's orbit. She was my guardian angel and my one consent through so many years of pain and turmoil. The closer we drew to the Queen estate the more nervous I became I still had one last secret to share, one last revelation to make before I would fully be able to embrace my new role in this plan that had been made without my consent. I knew I couldn't hide it from him forever but part of me hoped I could for a little bit longer but sadly my life was never quite that simple.

As we approached Diggle's soft and gentle voice drifted back breaking me from my trance. "Also Captain Lance and his wife will be in attendance per Moira's request…Oliver do you have any idea why she'd request his presence since they can barely stand each other?" Oliver shook his head in utter confusion the same questions forming in his mind that had formed in Digg's. Sadly I knew the answer giving Moira a small amount of respect for bothering to dig so far into some soulless girls distant past. My mouth moved the words forming before I had enough sense to silence them. "Lance's wife that's why she wants him there." Oliver looked over at me shock etched deeply in his expression as Diggle stared at me from the rearview mirror. "His wife is my mother she's the reason I ran away when I was sixteen…Moira's using her I suspect to buy my obedience and to ruin Oliver's overall plans." I sighed as I leaned into Oliver's solid form I knew the truth would come out I just wished I'd had more time to prepare for the aftermath.


	6. Chapter 6

Again I'm just so truly touched by the response to this story that just kind of was running around in my brain so once again thank you so much!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 6

 _8 years ago…_

 _The bright neon bulbs hummed above my head their harsh glow slightly blinding my tired computer weary eyes. I glanced down to the lower right corner noting the hour as I sighed it was well past 2 in the morning and once again I was no closer to understanding how the world became so convoluted. Heather assigned me one task each week and each week I spent hours upon hours attempting to find the hidden meaning beneath the usually mundane assignment. This week my task was to research the proclamation of the 2003 that stated someone of "lower intellect that was deemed unworthy of the matching process" could enter into a relationship with someone whose match had met an untimely end. Robert and Moira Queen it was rumored had changed the law because their head of security Quentin Lance had suffered such a loss. His wife Dinah Lance was either killed or maybe she just ran away from the psycho path the reports on her sudden disappearance left much to be desired. Combing through thousands of files and newspaper articles led nowhere each path sending me down another dark unending path of despair._

 _"_ _This is pointless file after file of the same words just combined in a different way." I opened my mouth and shouted to the empty room my voice echoing against the white plain walls. Huffing I sat back against the cold steel backed chair glaring up at the humming lights; that at this moment in time were the direct cause of my massive headache. I was about to lean forward to shut the evil machine of knowledge down as I attempted to seek out at least 2 or 3 hours of sleep before the nightmares woke me once again. I heard the click before I looked out the small viewscreen window seeing Heather's bright red curly hair bouncing around her round but still beautiful face. Smiling now I stood up coming to remove the various bags and files from her overstuffed arms. "Felicity sweetie one of these days I'm going to appear at quarter past 2 in the morning and you're going to be fast asleep in that darn bed." I just nodded sadly taking the bags over to my bed letting them scatter and fall against the thin cardboard like mattress. "Make my nightmares go away and I'll gladly make that dream a reality." Her usually bright smiling face changed her expression becoming sour as she stood before my desk her posture becoming rigid._

 _"_ _What if I could I could make them go away? What if I had a plan that was going to not only get you out of this god awful room but; one that could erase the dark memories of your past for good." Heather was many things, optimistic, funny, bright, warm, loving and kind but a lair she wasn't. If Heather said something she meant it with every fiber of her 5'5 being. This time would be no different. "Heather what are you talking about? There is no way out of what destiny has planned for me." My tone was filled with sarcasm as I playfully jumbled the words in a childish way the very phrase filling me with pictures of rainbows and unicorns dancing happily in a meadow. "Keep reading through the 2003 assignment and pay very close attention to the amendment made in 2005 that's the key to your freedom if you're smart enough to figure it out." She moved from her leaning position against the desk coming to stand before me my head now at least an inch above her own. Taking her fingers she moved my dark tresses softly behind my ears coming to rest against my face when she was done. "Find the answer's Felicity he needs you just as much as you do him." Rubbing my cheeks gently as she spoke she smiled once more before releasing my face and moving towards the door; my face contorted in utter confusion at her last statement. "Heather whose he? Why does he need me and why the hell would I need him?" Again she just smiled opening the door as she left leaving my questions unanswered._

Opening my eyes I glanced upwards attempting to gage Oliver's reaction since he'd allowed me to steal his warmth as my body grew colder and colder my past once again edging forward. I'd expected to see anger, rage, or maybe even sadness stemming from the fact that I'd kept this part of my life a secret from him especially. From my position still snuggled tightly against his chest I could feel his steady rhythmic heartbeat beneath my smooth fingertips and his face…Those eyes that I could get lost in were staring fully down at me with nothing but empathy.

"I take it based on your rather surprised expression you thought I'd take this news rather differently?" I nodded against his chest as he pulled me closer nestling his face into my blonde tresses his light breathes ruffling my hair; I glanced up to the mirror to see Diggle's warm eyes smiling back at me so I spoke my voice slightly uneven as I remembered those parting moments.

"I was going to tell you I just wanted to get through the meeting with your mother first." Sighing slightly I continued the hard memories just beginning to once again surface bringing all the emotions of those first few years flooding back. "It's not easy to remember those days mainly because I'd given up what little security I had all to find the missing pieces of my past. Once I finally did find her Oliver…it wasn't what I expected she wasn't what I expected…"

"She's the reason you ran even further isn't she?" I just nodded wordlessly as he mumbled the words into my hair his warm breath stilling my heart as his fingers ran up and down the length of my upper body spreading warmth where ever he touched. "I wanted her to be the same woman who attempted to save me from the guards that horrific night but…that women died the moment she fell to a heap on the ground. The woman I found was vapid, shallow, and willing to return me back to the very hell I'd just escaped. This woman had a brand new life and was willing to sell her soul and then mine in order to keep what she fought so hard to obtain."

"We still have about half an hour till we reach the house would you mind telling more about those days?" His voice was soft and gentle but still hard and perhaps even somewhat irritated over what I still didn't quite know. I lifted my head upwards staring deeply once again into those beautiful endless blue eyes my answer stilling at the tip of my tongue.

"Felicity I just…I just want you all of you and that includes your past." His body shifted beneath mine as he leaned down softly kissing my parted lips before pulling away as he rested his forehead against my own closing his eyes as he once again spoke… "You've seen my scars I just want to see yours. Felicity I'm willing to give you whatever you want…all I want is you." With those last words he whispered his breathes lightly fanning across my face the last ones coming out in shuddered shallow pants as his own emotions threatened to take hold.

I closed my own eyes taking in the small moment of contentment before I once again opened my mind to the very parts of my soul that I'd laid to rest so many years ago. "You have me…you've had me since you caught my falling body at the platform. I want you too never ever forget that ok?" He nodded against me so I continued once again the memories opened up the weight on my heart starting to finally lessen with each painful word I spoke.

 _Almost 8 years ago…_

 _Heather's words continued to haunt my waking moments as they spun around in my head each time sounding more condescending than the last. "If you're smart enough" Oh I was plenty smart enough hell I was brilliant but that wasn't really what bothered me. I'd spent the last ten years being insulted and bullied by not only the other soulless children but by those who'd sworn to protect us until we reached sorting age. Heather was different from the start however she couldn't have been much older than 16 when we first met; me young and terrified her slightly older and awkward still not comfortable in her own skin. I shifted lightly from foot to foot in front of my computer remembering how she'd spent hours teaching me to find the holes in the computer firewalls, how she'd brought me book after book as I devoured every page often reading them again before I'd received more. What bothered me was that she was pushing me to dig, she was using my own self-esteem issues to break my normally iron clad will; she was using my own mind against me._

 _I finally slumped into the chair once again powering up the machine staring down once again at the same article that I'd been staring at non-stop for three days. I found nothing no mention of anything or anyone that should have garnered my attention but I could still hear Heather's bright voice as she sauntered out of the room the door shutting with a firm thud behind her. So I scanned the years old article once more my frustration level growing with each pass my eyes made over the well read sentences. I was about to stop and just give up finally admitting that I wasn't as smart as I'd once thought. That was until I saw the reason Heather had been so insistent that I keep reading the reason now before me in black and white. Lance's new wife the woman that the Queens had broken their own precious laws for was Donna Smoak now Donna Lance…my mother. Shock whipped through me until I felt the emotions pouring from me my fists balled at my sides the anger keeping the sad tears at bay. She'd remarried after my father had been "killed" by the Queen's detainment detail. My father attempted to save me but she didn't; no instead she'd married her way into a nice home with a man that no one in their right mind would defy._

 _I should have just let it go hell I should have just found Heather and confronted her or begged her I'm still not quite sure which option I would have chosen. Seeing the article reading the words had spurned me into action my mind raced while a half plan formed my overwhelming IQ threatening my otherwise safe situation as I made my worst decision yet. I waited until I heard the ruff but still distinctly female voice crackle over the mostly busted PA system. The words were the same even after ten long years. Lights out in ten minutes with the guards coming to check our dorms five minutes later; I shoved the switch down the bright halogen bulbs dimming slowly as I was plunged into darkness. Quickly I rushed into the firm bed sinking beneath the scratchy sheets my breath held deeply in my chest as I waited for the flashlight to scan and then move giving me my chance at escape. I only had to wait a few more minutes for the siren to blare indicating all beds were occupied and the lights had been dimmed. Click, clack, click clack I could hear the keys as the hit against the guards sides two roaming the halls once for each side. I waited and waited the minutes seeming to stretch before me as if time itself had frozen my heart keeping time with its nervous and rapid beats._

 _The siren finally sounded as my block descended into utter silence the only sounds one could hear was the slight drip of the sink in the back corner the plumbing leaking lightly as it had for years. I glanced toward my small window the darkness filling the room both in and out as I slipped towards the computer using my fingers to punch through the door locks; and then making sure the security system would be down as I escaped the confined cell. The heavy door creaked as the bolt slid loudly from its steel confines; I sucked in a large breath as I waited for any sound of approaching guards. None could be heard so I pulled out the bags that Heather had dragged in days earlier finding she'd given me three pairs of jeans, four shirts, two sweatshirts and of course a new pair of shoes. My taunting angel had also upgraded my toothbrush, hairbrush and various other toiletries as I found them hidden inside the various clothing items knowing that anything she brought in would have been searched before reaching my hands. Armed with knowledge and now at least enough clothing to make it for a few days on the outside I moved my blood beginning to boil over as my anger and fear began to collide._

 _I checked down one hall before heading straight towards the east entrance doors hoping that for once my luck would grant me a sleeping guard. My luck held just not in the way I'd hoped for. Slowly I crept past the glass case guard station peeking my head above the edge my eyes detecting one guard sleeping in the chair closest to the back doors. I exhaled in relief as I straightened up and moved towards the doors the exit code that Heather had written on the sole of my shoes memorized as I picked up my already rapid pace. The doors loomed before me as my heart began to race I'd never been this close to freedom before, in the ten years that I'd been held here I'd always imagined what it might be like to once again breath in the fresh now autumn air. Happiness and joy began to quiet the angry feelings that had me surging forward as my mind realized in a few moments I'd finally once again be free. I was mere feet from the door when I froze my body suddenly like ice as the guard behind me coughed once again this time closer than the mere seconds before._

 _"_ _You're number 2368 correct?" His question was simple but sadly laced with hidden meaning. Getting caught outside of your cell during sleeping hours meant two weeks in confinement. That meant no books, no computers, and no Heather which was bad enough but getting caught this close to the outside doors that was worse. I'd never see the sky again, hell I'd most likely never see my cell again, they'd ship me to the Queen's tonight and that meant automatic death. I turned slightly straightening my back as I faced the dark skinned guard whose eyes were surprisingly warm as my hands began to shake my voice laced with fear._

 _"_ _Yesss…Yes my number is 2368." The answer was small but enough to have him hauling me to detainment cell A or in our words the death block. He moved closer lowering his rifle and then shoving said object over his shoulder leaving both hands free as he approached me. I shivered wanting to run as fast as my strong legs could carry me but I didn't I remained frozen in place something in his eyes rooting me to the spot until his hand reached for mine._

 _"_ _I hope you find who or what you're looking for…I hope that you're everything Heather promised you'd be. Good luck Felicity." With that his outstretched hand grasped my right shaking it lightly before pulling away leaving me holding a wad of cash as he quickly moved down the darkened hall. Not giving myself enough time to think or even realize what he'd just done for me I ran bolting out the doors the code entered by one other than myself the night air cooling my heated skin. I ran and ran the stars guiding me through the rough and ragged terrain each step bringing me one step closer to my long awaited freedom._

 _2 weeks later…_

 _The guard had given me 400$ that was enough to find a small room in a bed and breakfast that was about 10 or 15 miles from the detainment center. The inn was run by Ruth Gidlerford a woman who might have been in her late 30s to early 40s. Run down but safe and homey on the inside I fell against the mattress that to my utter relief felt like an actual mattress with padding and springs that wouldn't jab into my tender back. The room was small but adequate with peeling wallpaper, a small bathroom and a vase of flowers near the small alcove window. She taken the money but seeing my face or perhaps sensing that I'd been running she only took 80$ leaving me the rest for food and other items as I needed them. I spent two weeks in her care, she fed me, made sure I felt safe and protected as I used her older than time computer with dial up internet. Needless to say before I left I'd upgraded her system my way of paying her for the kindness she'd shown a complete stranger. In two days I'd found my mother, it would take me the other 12 to work up enough courage to make the journey into enemy territory._

 _"_ _Sweetheart are you sure you have enough food and clothes for the trip there and back?" I smiled finding that I was going to miss Ruth's gentle grace and the ease at which she'd accepted me into her life and into her home._

 _"_ _I'm fine Ruth I'll be back soon with hopefully nothing but wonderful memories and a story that is actually worthy of telling." She nodded adjusting the straps of the backback she'd bought for me against my shoulders removing my low ponytail from beneath the fabric. Assessing me once more she sighed speaking again but this time her voice was sad as if she was saying good bye to a child rather than someone she'd only known for two weeks. "Good luck finding your mother Felicity girl…I hope that you find the happy ending you so richly deserve." I smiled before hugging her slightly not trusting my voice to answer her last statement knowing that my voice would crack as the tears began to fall. I was about to pull away when she pulled me closer pressing a light kiss to my forehead speaking once more this time causing my carefully held together walls to crumble and fall. "Be worth it Felicity…Change the world…show them all that love matters that we matter…find your other half and…" She paused swallowing as her own tears began to fall "Be happy Felicity be happy."_

 _"_ _Thank you Ruth…thank you for caring and I promise I'll see you soon." I pulled away as my tears fell in rivers down my pale cheeks moving forward and never once looking back…never._

 _Three Days Later…_

 _I was standing before the tall brick faced home. Normally they lived in a modest home on the Queen's family estate but this week by either sheer luck or just random timing they were in the summer home. This was an impressive three story home nestled in a quiet and quant neighborhood about two blocks from the shore the cool breeze kissing my sweaty skin as I stood trembling before the massive oak paneled door. I could do this I told myself all I had to do was knock on the door that's it and my nightmare would finally be over. I felt my clothes sticking to every square inch of my skin the weather taking a sudden turn from the coolness of fall to the heat of late summer. The home was located about 200 miles from Starling so I'd had to take two buses to finally reach my final destination. Bracing myself I straightened and exhaled raising my trembling hand to lightly rap against the heavy sold door hoping that only she'd be home, needing it to be just her and I._

 _One minute turned to two and then finally to three before I rapped again this time harder and louder wondering if maybe the house was so massive that she just hadn't heard me. Again I waited as minutes passed my hopes shattering with each second that passed as no response was given. I was about to walk away when I heard her voice that beautiful kind melodic filled voice that had told me bedtime stories and sang me lullabies. "One second I'll right there don't run off."_

 _The door opened and there she was like a dream standing before me her blond hair down around her shoulders her face appearing as if she hadn't aged a single day. Her outfits were still completely inappropriate in both style and color but; right now in that moment she was perfect. "Hello are you here for Laurel or Sara?" I gaped as my worst nightmare became my new reality. "Don't you recognize me?" She looked me up and down her gaze filled with sheer confusion over my strange and outlandish question. "No I'm sorry have we met before?" My face fell as my body shuddered; new and even worse versions of reality now racing through my mind. "You're Donna Smoak aren't you?" My voice was trembling as I fought to control my raging emotions each one aching to be released._

 _"_ _I was but that…that was a very long time ago…it was another lifetime ago really." I needed more so I probed knowing I was going to regret the question that moment if left my lips. "How so?" She appeared confused but still she responded her voice suddenly changing from bright and bubbly to sad and resigned. "I was married to a wonderful man who in a vain but brave attempt to rescue our daughter was shot and killed our daughter suffering the same fate days later." Her voice suddenly changed again as she snapped from being my mother back to being Donna Lance. "That however was another lifetime ago so again are you here for a reason or are just selling girl scout cookies?" I fumbled for the words but found that I couldn't do it, she believed a lie and who was I to rip that away from her. "No I just had the wrong house I'm looking for the one two streets over. I'm sorry for the disruption." She smiled as the door slid shut my heart breaking as it did. My mother thought I was dead and she moved on. She'd found a new life with two new daughters while my father died and I rotted away in the detainment center waiting for her to find me but now realizing that she never even tried. I trudged away from the home my heart shattering with each step as a new plan formed in my completely irrational mind. She'd started over and that meant so could I. I looked over my remaining supplies making a list of the ones that I still needed amongst them being blonde hair dye…_

My tears fell as I spoke my tale being revealed before him as he held me tightly in his warm and welcoming embrace. When I finished I felt drained but relief still surged through me because he didn't run away, he didn't push me away, he just held me never once letting me go. "So when she see's you and finally makes the connection…Oh God my mother has truly found her calling…"

"Yes blackmailing you into giving me up so she doesn't have to give up having you run the family dynasty. Face it Oliver she's never going to let you stay with me and, I'll once again end up alone." I attempted to move out of his embrace hoping that the space would ease the cold ache that was beginning to launch its way straight through my busted heart. "Stop it I'm not letting you go…I finally found you and I refuse to let the last 24 hours be the only ones that we get to spend together." Halting my movement as he pressed his body firmly around mine until my body was situated atop his lap his head resting against my chest as my heart beat franticly his body exciting my own.

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you but whatever it was I'd do it again and again just to make sure I'd end up with you." I kissed the crown of his head as he nuzzled further against me humming slightly as I massaged his scalp gently with my fingers matching the rhythm his own fingers has drummed out against my upper thigh.

"Are you ready for this? My mother is doing this to wreck you, to break you and then to mold you into the perfect weapon to use against me." He was right and I knew we were now seconds away from reaching the front gate. We needed a plan and we needed one that would work with only mere moments until we had to face the music of our combined pasts. "Admit it" My voice was calm as I uttered those two simple words. I felt him still against me his reaction sending me into full reaction mode. "Play the game, my mother thinks I'm dead so tell her I'm not, shatter her world and then shatter Moira's. Her leverage is thinking that I won't disrupt her apple cart but what she's clearly forgotten is I've reinvented myself before I can do it again."

"Felicity…" I brought my lips to his in a quick but bruising kiss his words silenced as he responded his own body fully waking up beneath my own. "I trusted you this time you trust me…I love you and for once in my life I have something I'm willing to fight for…I won't lose the one person who's willing to fight for me…" I kissed him again before I uttered my last words knowing that they'd be his ultimate undoing. "I'm not willing to lose someone who's willing to die for me…I've waited my entire life to find you so please just this time you follow my lead." He kissed me once more before resting against my chest once more his response spoken into my slightly damp skin. '

"I trust you so what's the plan?" I smiled slightly glancing to Diggle checking to see if our numbers had truly grown from two to three.

"I've been protecting you both for years I won't stop doing so now. Whatever your plan I'm in." I nodded his eyes once again shifted to the road ahead the massive steel gates looming in the very near distance. Moments that's how long I had to will my plan into action. I counted as the minutes became seconds the massive gates opening before us the entrance taunting me as the SUV drifted through the now slowly closing gates. I had one shot to out smart Moira Queen and for once I knew I was the only one in the room with the right cards to play. Today I'd meet Moira Queen and by day's end I'd either have her throne or she'd have my life. One way or another this battle was going to end tonight. 


	7. Chapter 7

So here we go again if you saw this coming then you are a far smarter person than I. Once again thank you for reading!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 7

 _Life is a gift that our society at large takes for granted. It is the job and the sworn duty of this administration to lead this world into the next generation by using our minds, science and, sheer hard work to push humanity forward. No longer will we be slaves to our emotions as we through genetic engineering pave the way for our children's bright an unified futures_ …

Those words had been above every opening and every door way since I was a child mocking me and the fact that I an anomaly had broken the rules just by being born. This was no different as we pulled up alongside the massive gray stoned fortress its presence looming over everything and everyone in its path. Oliver grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze leaning forward lightly kissing my forehead before he opened the door leaving the car as he pulled me with him. Diggle had taken up his usual position behind us his once soft and gentle expression had changed now his face was stoic, hard and unforgiving. The worst part however lay in his eyes they had lost the glow that made him seem like a best friend or even a big brother; they now were cold and unfeeling as Oliver pulled us closer to the looming steel doors.

One step, breathe, two steps, keep breathing, I counted each thundering step all 23 that's how many steps it took to reach the black iron rod handles of the doors that guarded the home's entrance. As we walked I took the chance to observe the home that most of us had seen in papers, magazines, and even in the online learning materials for years. This home after all was considered the birth place for the first genetics trails, this was the home that led us into the mess that humanity was in today. The home itself was impressive three stories tall with what appeared to be a watch tower positioned in the middle making that section of the home four stories instead of three. Various flags hung from the tower's windows each one representing a different government alliance that had been forged through blood and war. There were 27 flags in total that ranged from England to Iran all willing participants in the Queens Genetics trade; all possible locations of thousands of innocent people who did nothing more than be born out of love and not science.

Grey stones made up the outer shell with massive stained glass windows lining each level making it appear to glow from within a beacon of hope in a desolate grey land. Returning my attention to the calloused skin of Oliver's hand I suddenly could feel the damp heat of his sweating skin; his own nerves matching mine. I looked up peering through my lashes taking in his beautiful if not heart stopping profile. The lines of his face were taught as his body tensed the anxiety and fear of this moment racing through him as his hand pressed down against the knob of the door. "Whatever you're planning please just remember I'm on your side because I love you." His statement was simple, innocent and, trusting but his voice was laced with uncertainly knowing that now he'd have to trust me that he'd have to trust that what I felt for him was becoming just as strong as what he felt for me. I nodded in agreement my lips pursed as we moved unified in our steps as the doors slid open revealing the breathtaking opulence of wealth and power.

Hearts thudding against our chests each beat felt like a drawn out song low and mournful as my shoes clicked loudly against the dark wood floors. To my utter horror I gasped the air releasing from my lungs before I could contain the sound as my eyes took in the rich reds and deep browns of the surrounding room. To our sides were the twin staircases the dark rich brown hues matching the floors as they curved behind us creating an oval at the head of the room. Below our feet were rich red ornate carpets that appeared to be centuries old but in impeccable condition. Oliver released my hand as Diggle's own grasped my elbow moving me forward as I continued to take in the staggering surroundings. Paintings adjourned every wall, some were I assumed current while other's used to be seen in museums but were moved after the riots of the late 1980s. I caught a few Van Gogh's, about four or five Monet's and of course various pieces from Leonardo DaVinci. I could have spent hours just taking in the main hall but sadly we had a mission and a purpose neither one that included me browsing through the Queen family's rather extensive art collection. Diggle kept pushing me forward as we passed various closed and I assumed locked dark brown doors as I continued to stare and stumble down the long winding hall.

"I think I might have made a massive mistake, this woman is worldly I'm just some two bit hacker who's recently begun to sleep with her incredibly perfect son…" I let my voice trail off as I realized that number one I had actually spoken my voice vibrated against the dark wood paneled walls. Two I'd just admitted that I was in fact sleeping with Oliver Queen with his mother no more than three feet from my current position frozen solid in the foyer's hall.

"Breathe Felicity Heather taught you well, you've also had eight years of survival training this woman can't hold a candle to you." Diggle's soothing and resonating voice whispered gently against my ear as my body shuddered slightly in utter panic and complete embarrassment.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one her son's having sex with she's got nothing but love for you." He snorted as I flushed my skin now matching the color of my dress again my last statement not being one of my finer moments. No retort nor response came as he pushed me forward Oliver's face coming into view; his and the stunning flawless face of his mother Moira Queen.

"John bring her closer no need to having me squinting now is there." He obliged edging me closer and closer using to his amusement a good amount of force as we came closer the feet becoming inches as my breathes started to falter. "Yes, yes that's much better now I can actually see the woman that even dressed in those awful black prison get ups still managed to catch my son's often roaming eyes." I stilled one point to Moira she'd just made her first verbal volley that was I suspect intended to disarm me and my confidence in my rather new relationship with her son. However Diggle was right I'd spent eight years fending for myself in a world that would sooner kill me then accept me.

"Well then it should delight you to know that his "roaming" eyes as you so candidly put it haven't as much as left my form in over 24 hours. I'd say that's a sign of great improvement wouldn't you agree Mrs. Queen?" I smiled falsely as I moved closer reaching out my soft skinned hand intending to use whatever slight advantage my little speech might have given me to my full advantage. "I'm sorry I don't believe they gave you my name

its Felicity…Felicity Smoak and you are Moira Queen it's an honor to make your acquaintance." I smiled once again as she took my hand her grasp just as solid and forceful as my own; her lips upturning in what could only be described as sinister pride.

"Well done Oliver this one has a spine, so much better than that deplorable Laurel who wouldn't even look me in the eye much less counter my less than kind remark at your expense. She's beautiful as well…" Dropping my hand she moved around me her gaze almost predatory as she surveyed me up and down circling slowly like a lion just waiting for the right moment to attack. I stood frozen in place as my knees began to slightly buckle her gaze becoming hotter against my skin; her mouth dipping and curving in either pleasure or distaste as she took in every detail no matter how small or innocent they may have seemed. "Yes she'll do quite nicely..." I sighed in slight relief as she turned her eyes to Oliver who much to my surprise had remained rooted in place as if his feet had somehow become glued to the floor. "Well darling she's not ugly which is a bonus, but we will need to make some slight adjustments for one her hair needs to be professionally done and colored no one wants to see those awful black roots. Next she'll have to meet Tina our personal stylist because this…" Her hands gesturing franticly at what I still considered to be a perfectly adequate dress "Just won't cut it I mean she looks darling but she's about to be introduced as your mate so she needs to look the part. As for her skin well let's just praise our lucky stars that she has a fair complexion that is unmarred by any unsightly skin conditions. Now we'll have to change those…"

"Mother enough you've already torn her apart do you really have anything left to say that is actually worth hearing? I mean let's be serious here you have no intention of letting me take the business over so just cut the crap and move this ridiculous show along." His eyes were murderous as he spoke the decibel level rising with each word as they echoed throughout the expansive hallway. Both Moira and I were floored he'd been completely silent not saying one word as she tore me apart throwing in slight compliments to hide the knife as she repeatedly stabbed me over and over again. Without turning my head I shifted my gaze finding that his was already entirely focused on mine. My breath hitched in my throat once I realized just how murderous his gaze had truly become. His eyes once blue and clear had turned dark till almost a stormy grey then as if by magic he became un-rooted from the floorboards and moved with grace and agility past his mother and straight towards me.

Fire began to simmer in my blood as he reached me his hands softly skimming down my bare arms, causing small sparks of heat to spread from his touch outward as my thighs clenched together in response. I looked up assessing his face where once there was anger and hatred but now I sensed none. The fire in his eyes hadn't dimmed; no the fire just changed now it was fueled by another emotion a far deadlier emotion as his hands found their home alongside my face. I stood frozen in place just staring up at in him in complete and utter shock as his thumbs slid lightly across my skin until my eyes slid shut; my arms coming forward wrapping around his waist as he moved in closer until our breathes began to mingle.

"You can change whatever you want mother I honestly don't care what she looks like; I fell for a piece of paper with four numbers on it long before I ever saw her face. I do however have one request that I implore you to honor." He spoke so gently and so softly against my skin that I'd almost forgotten that she was still even in the room. My eyes shot open when his lips pressed against my forehead the small tendrils of electricity moving outward and down until I could feel his lips throughout my entire body.

"Of course Oliver what is your one request sweetheart?" Her voice to my utter surprise was soft and loving as she spoke her body now blocked from my view since her son had put himself between us like a human shield. He glanced down at my face once again as he smiled that beautiful small upturn of the lips that was meant just for me before speaking; his words touching a place in my heart that I was sure had died long ago.

"Her glasses…you can change everything else but the glasses stay. I don't mind if she wears contacts on occasion but for the day to day that's all I ask to remain unchanged." If he wasn't holding me upright I would have fallen to the floor in small puddle of uncontrolled emotions and mush. I wasn't sure what to do or even how to respond. Oliver had told her she could change whatever she wanted about me because he didn't care, he'd fallen for me as a person, he'd fallen for the information that Heather had been feeding him long before he'd ever seen me. Feeling thousands of conflicting emotions I did they only thing that I could think of to convey how his words had truly made me feel.

"Thank you..." I'd muttered the words softly as I moved closer pressing a gentle but still highly forbidden kiss to his lips savoring the moment as he responded in kind.

"Well that's another activity that shall have to abate before her public introduction next week. I see that you're both going to give me a run for my money. Oliver the glasses can remain and Felicity…"

I glanced over as we parted his hands still clasped against my cheeks as I took her in; his eyes however remained on my face gazing at me with a mixture of love and pride as our situation progressed. "Yes Moira?"

She smiled lightly as she came closer reaching out a perfectly manicured hand which I accepted as I unwound my body from Oliver's warm and steady presence. "I believe it's time for you and I to have a discussion regarding your clearly advancing relationship with my son; alone if that is deemed acceptable by my son that is."

I spoke answering for us both. "He's fine with it; I would relish the opportunity to spend a few moments just you and I." She smiled as did I each of us understanding the move that we'd each just played. She tugged slightly at our joined hands causing me to slip further from Oliver's embrace but not before he pulled back stilling our motions as he advanced bringing his lips to my ear. "Be careful she's up to something our last display didn't ruffle her nearly as much as it should have." I nuzzled my face against his as I whispered back hoping that Moira's hearing wasn't as perfect as the rest of her appeared to be. "I know but this might be the one shot we get before she plays her trump card." He nuzzled me back in silent agreement as we drifted apart each of us suddenly aching from the lost contact.

"Stop fretting it's a conversation not a gun fight. I'll return hr in the same condition that I found her in I promise." Her smile was thin and veiled like a polar bear hiding beneath the ice waiting for its prey.

"I love her mother this isn't a game you'd do well to remember that fact." His voice once again hard as his anger boiled over. She nodded her body suddenly stiff as her own emotional response began to echo his. Moira knew a threat when she heard one and Oliver had just made a threat that she'd taken quite seriously. My eyes flicked back and forth between them attempting to see who'd blink first in this rather long and drawn out version of chicken. To my utter surprise she blinked first.

"I realize you think me uncaring and cold but you're my son and I'm only doing what I feel is right. That being said I can see how you feel about this beautiful woman standing before me and I wouldn't do anything to physically harm her. I do love you Oliver I just wish you'd realize that I'm not the enemy I never was." With that she moved taking me with her my mind spinning from her last comments.

We walked for mere minutes down the long and winding hall passing door after door in an eerie and uncomfortable silence. Door after brown door that's all I could see until she stopped suddenly and without warning as I sadly lost my footing and came tumbling against her. "Sorry dear I'm not used to having company when strolling through this part of the house." She caught my form and adjusted the grip on my hand as she turned around once again removing a silver key from her pocket and inserting said key into one of the home's many locked rooms.

"I don't usually bring visitors into this part of the house but the conversation we need to have is one of great importance and privacy so I felt this room would do quite nicely. Please come in and make yourself comfortable." I did as instructed as I surveyed my surroundings. The room appeared to be her personal sanctuary pictures lined the walls each of them showing some small family moment that she'd managed to freeze in time. Oliver laughing and smiling while holding his newborn sister, Robert and Moira gazing lovingly at each other on their wedding day, Oliver's first day of school, his first dance, Thea's first birthday, and her own first day of school. She had thousands of them each one more precious and perfect than the last each one bringing about the startling revelation that this woman and I had one striking fact in common we both loved Oliver Queen. Softly touching the various frames as I slowly walked along the edges of the walls I smiled and laughed each picture giving me the insight that I'd so desperately yearned for.

"That's my favorite one…he was about five when that was taken. We'd just celebrated his birthday but for some odd reason he was unhappy about something so Robert came up with the brilliant idea to take him to the carnival that was in town that month. Oliver ran from booth to booth playing every game in sight while we watched from afar as he did what little boys do. That picture was taken by the game operator after he'd won that little stuffed bear almost 150 dollars later but in his mind it was money well spent. I'd forgotten what he looked like when he was happy that is until I saw him with you."

I spun around pivoting on my heeled feet breath once again catching in my throat her honest words catching me completely off guard. "I thought…"

"You thought I wanted to destroy you while my son believes that I want nothing more than to hand the empire over to his sister so that our family dynasty of pain and torture can continue on for generations to come. Yes I know and I'm mostly to blame but he only has half the story now that he's found you I believe he might be ready for the other half." I almost fell over the back of the black leather couch that I'd found myself leaning on as she continued her voice laced with exhaustion and fear as if each word she spoke would bring her closer to death.

"I don't understand how does meeting me make it easier for you to be honest with your own son?" She smiled softly as she beckoned me over to her side. I did as she silently instructed moving towards the other black leather couch that was situated in the center of the brightly lit and colored room. Once seated she once again took my hands in her own shifting her body so that she and I were almost aligned two women who both loved the little boy from that distant photograph.

"I've done many things that I'm not proud of but marrying Robert and having Oliver aren't among them. My son believes that I along with Malcolm Merlyn have been working together to destroy the rebel factions…"

"Yes he believes that you both are intending to take control of the free territories by merging the two houses together thus forming a fairly concrete alliance. He believes you've been selling people of my standing for years to pay for some new and I assume awful plan to take control of the remaining free territories."

She sighed heavily her voice now tinged with extreme guilt and regret. "I figured as much which is why I need your help." I stared at her now fully perplexed by the woman sitting before me.

"Felicity I know he intends to join the rebels and I know that he intends to relinquish his claim to the estates I need you to convince him not to otherwise his sister is going to be in very great peril." I edged closer my voice now rimmed with fear as I spoke fearing the answers she was about to reveal.

"Moira just tell me what you're talking about otherwise I'm leaving right now and I'm taking Oliver with me."

"Malcolm is Thea's father…I made a horrible mistake and now I have to do everything within my power to fix it. Malcolm wants to destroy the lower cities…Felicity he wants to destroy the detention centers and what he assumes are the rebel bases. Felicity if I don't help him he's threatened to kill her…he's going to kill my baby girl."

I sat there as the shock rolled over me in horrific waves. Moira wasn't the enemy Malcolm was which meant…

"Malcolm knew about the rebels which means…" A new terrifying truth shattered my heart as it coursed through my core my body shaking uncontrollably from the sheer horror of the revelation I'd just pieced together. "He knew about Rebecca…he had his own wife killed to gain control of the lower out lying lands. He's trying to take over the world isn't he?" She nodded then spoke as she confirmed my worst fears.

"Malcolm didn't mean to kill her he just meant to silence her. However once he realized that children like you and my son existed he realized that you were a threat to his plan. If people knew that not only did the trials work but that they worked this well they'd rebel. His entire empire is built on love being the enemy; he's told the world that this keeps them safe that this is a better way. You and my son prove him wrong, two children born of love being matched shows…"

"That he's wrong the system works but only because of…"

"Love. Yes all those matches that they've been boasting about were all forced. Most of the unions they deemed as perfect never produced children and if they did it was through infidelity." Now I was intrigued. So I shifted moving closer as she spoke her story unfolding before me in all it horrendous detail.

"The children that they "test" aren't exactly born of the system. The first 200 matched couples didn't produce any unions worthy of mention until they "relaxed" the rules. They allowed for couples to mix and match until they found someone who was physically stimulating enough to produce a sexual reaction."

"So most of the children born were born because they were all swapping each other out until they found someone they found attractive? So all of the children aren't from the unions but from the bed hopping?" I was disgusted but still quite intrigued so I motioned for her to continue still not seeing how Oliver and I worked into her overall plan.

"Yes now imagine if the world found out that our entire society was based on what was once viewed as sin. Adultery is now the running currency and I want that to end as do the rebels. I intend to have my son take over the estates and then join the rebels forcing Malcolm's hand by revealing the truth with his actual mate by his side. I assume you've um…I really can't believe I'm asking this question right now…but you have um…." Her voice kept dipping higher and lower as she tensed the words continuing to catch in her throat each time she attempted to say them out loud.

"Yes we've physically responded well towards the other." I answered her as she exhaled in relief my own relief however was far from approaching since she'd still only danced around the actual point of this entire conversation. "I don't mean to seem insensitive but I'm still not seeing the point of this entire conversation. Oliver can do this without me so I honestly don't understand my role in this entire ordeal." She eyed me carefully before answering her response would be what left me floored.

"Felicity he's in love with you, he's claimed you, and now I know you've reciprocated his feelings in kind. If this plan is going to work if the world is going to follow Oliver's lead instead of Malcolm's then well my dear…" Suddenly her intentions became perfectly clear. The new look, the agreeing to his claim on me, the move up to the high security home, and even her bringing my mother back into the fold all clicked into place.

"You want us to have a child don't you?" My world began to spin wildly about of control as she nodded but then responded her voice for once bright with the excitement of this new possibility.

"Yes and I want you to do so before the next cycle of claims comes to pass. I intend to have you married and with child before the next full moon." My body went rigid as I did the math recalling the current moon cycles. If Moira got what she wanted then I'd be pregnant with Oliver's child in a matter of two weeks. I suddenly felt the need for a very cold and very stiff drink.


	8. Chapter 8

Still so just blown away by the response this story has received. Thank you so much for all the kind words and hopefully I continue to earn your praise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 8

 _Many years ago…_

 _"_ _The past always comes back to haunt us whether we're aware of it or not. Each of us has a path to take and a lesson to learn my hope is that one day you're all brave enough to take what we've taught you and use it for good." Heather's voice was always a soothing and calming balm upon my soul. She'd been the one constant person in my life for as long as I could remember. Today's lesson had been hard to stomach but as usual very educational in understanding how our world came to be. I glanced down holding the sheet of paper between my small hands reading the words over and over again each time feeling slightly less hopeful than the last. The words themselves were enough to haunt my already tortured dreams but; I still couldn't tear my eyes away from the page that I felt held all the answers that my youthful years prevented me from seeing._

 **Our Alliance was attacked by a group of rebel fighters called the "Soulless". These foolish yet brave men and women attacked our Alpha site around 2am this morning wounding hundreds and thankfully killing none. Today Robert Queen and I are standing before you our United Nations to announce the new rules of our society. These rules are meant to protect us, to help us flourish, and to help our race grow and prosper for many years to come.**

 _My eyes continued to scan down the paper finding the rules that had landed me here in this place just because my birth broke their oh so precious rules._

 **Rule 1: At birth all children are required to be processed with the Kingston/Queen genetic serum. This serum is a mixture of many drugs and neurotransmitters that are meant to be injected 2 hours after the child's birth. The serum must be injected at the base of the neurocortex right above the juncture of the neck and shoulders. Within two hours time the serum will run through the child's individual genetic make-up creating their own unique brand that will resemble a small black barcode at the base of the neck.**

 **Note: if the barcode appears to have a different coloration such as blue, green, red or even yellow please see Appendix A for further processing instructions. Also if the barcode doesn't show up within no more than four hours please contact your local law enforcement office for further instructions.**

 **Rule 2: Children once aged to six years will be automatically culled and numbered each will receive a number with an address for their barcode readings. This step must be followed if the appointment is missed or you are unable to have your son or daughter attend please contact your local clinic to set up a more suitable time. If you miss your scheduled check by more than two weeks you along with your child will be placed in detention center BA. For more information regarding this center look in Appendix B under detention center locations and options.**

 **Rule 3: If no match is found via the barcode system the child will be moved immediately from the testing site to the nearest holding location until a detention center can be contacted for placement.**

 **Rule 4: If on the off chance a union produces what we are terming an anomaly the product of that "mating" will not be entered into the testing pool nor will it be entered into the national census. The union will then be discarded each person being re-tested and then re-matched in order to find a more suitable mate.**

 **Rule 5: The term anomaly as mentioned above in rule 4 is a term that has been assigned to a child born of a matched pair or in very rare cases a child born to an unmatched pair. The children are considered to be anomaly's because once processed into the system they show as having more than one genetic match. The reasons for this result are at this time unclear. They are to be considered a threat to the very tenuous peace that our world has finally begun to build.**

 _That was it those five little rules were the words that had determined my fate long before I was even born. I just wished I was old enough to ask the right questions at the right time. I wished for once that I was old enough to be claimed if only to avoid the years of pain and torment that surely awaited me under the Queen's rules and domain._

Present Day…

Why'd I chosen to recall that particular moment in time at this present in moment in time was perfect considering that Moira Queen had just asked me to bear her grandchild with only two week's notice. I'd paced about the room going back and forth as she sat there quietly watching my hurried and frenzied movements. Apparently my pacing had grown exhausting for her to observe because mere minutes into my multiples laps back and forth across the small room she spoke her voice conveying that there was indeed more to her rather large request.

"Felicity please just come and sit down…I have much more to tell you and not much time left to do so." I tilted my head at the sound of her frayed voice sensing for once that she might be in more trouble that I'd first realized. So I obeyed but instead of coming to sit beside her I chose to plummet against the opposite couch my eyes braced in a wary and unnerving gaze.

"Alright but one more mention of me bearing Oliver's child without first knowing him longer than 24 hours and I'm out the door agreed?" She nodded in agreement pushing a button that was located on a small console to her left the device creating a small alarm that resembled a bell. I once again tilted my head in slight confusion as she smiled very softly; her eyes glancing towards the door behind me as it opened a small but strikingly beautiful woman entering a tray in her hands.

"Tea Felicity I've requested that we have some tea while we finish our conversation I take it that you wouldn't mind perhaps a small token of my appreciation for listening to me thus far?" I once again nodded the beautiful woman coming towards us with two small cups of tea placed perfectly atop her sterling silver tray. "Thank you Madeline that will be all." The beautiful woman with alabaster skin and red flowing hair smiled her bright blue eyes twinkling as she departed.

"Now she makes more sense for Oliver than I do why didn't he fall for her? Why did he pick me? Why did he decide to follow a series of numbers all the way to end of the road? Why me when he could have anyone he wanted?" Moira let me babble and vent her face once I looked up appeared kind and nurturing something that I'd only really seen etched in the smooth lines of Heather's now aging face.

"He's never been like this with anyone but you. From the day Victor told him about your existence he's been mostly devoted to finding you. Yes he'd had other relationships mostly at my request but I knew one day he'd find you and when he did no matter who you turned out to be his heart would be yours." She paused sipping the warm liquid before continuing my attention held by no more than the air in her lungs. "You're enough Felicity please never doubt that otherwise all his plans and mine as well shall fail." I lifted the beautiful white and blue tea cup to my lips as I sipped the warm liquid coating my throat as it traveled; warming my blood and bones with each sip I took as I waited for Moira to finish her rather unending tale.

"So why do you need me to have a child? I mean what is that really going to prove or accomplish?" I had to know that one fragment of her still rather odd request had been buzzing through my mind for what seemed like long and endless hours. My gaze became heated and intense as she paused her cup stilling midway to her parted lips.

Sighing she lowered the half empty cup and placed it on the saucer bringing her hands together clasping them as she rested them against her lap. "The census was failing the results were no longer projecting the numbers that we'd need to allow the Alliance to grow. Robert commissioned a study in 1996; the study was to take two anomaly's from the detention centers and allow them to mate. Robert wanted to see how a child from two anomaly's would perform when tested within the barcode system. The results were startling. The child a boy had a 99% match with over 30 different subjects all of them had been picked from the barcode tested and accepted gene pools. Robert than had them test the child's DNA against all the results the other anomaly's included and those results showed a 99% match with over 300 test subjects; what really shocked him was the 80% matches with over 1,000 people within the Alliance's gene pool. Felicity he discovered the cure for what is going to slowly destroy the human race."

Now I was interested her last words rooting me to my seat as she adjusted her legs before continuing her words giving me the answers that I'd spent most of life attempting to find. "The fact is Robert commissioned the study because Victor started to notice a problem in the matches that were being made. Each child had only one viable match which was fine for the first few years however but by about 1993 near the time of the 2nd war Robert started to notice a staggering trend. The couples weren't re-producing with each other they instead began to opt for other sexual partners while simply sharing a purely emotional or mental relationship with their matched mates. The children weren't coming from the matched pairs they were coming from…"

"Unmatched pairs are you telling me that the matches were becoming unsuccessful?" She nodded as I leaned forward rubbing my temples with my fingers as I let the information absorb and digest each new fact painting a more vivid and rather painful picture. "So that's why the Genetic Alliance was reformed and merged with Merlyn Global who bought up the shares after Iran and Australia joined the pact. You needed more test subjects because…"

"Yes Felicity you're on the right path at the rate we're going if he didn't find a new gene pool to tap we were looking at the population dropping from around 6 billion to around 4 million all in the span of the next 200 years. If we don't stop this Felicity our race is going to be extinct in a matter of 5 or even 600 years. We're killing ourselves by not allowing humanity to feel and that's why I need you and my son to have a child."

The light bulb much to Moira's relief finally went off. "The 1996 tests showed that anomaly's had more than one match that means more than one option, that meant choices and that means humanity would thrive. If Oliver and I have a child that child would be living proof that the system can still provide us with a viable future but only if we allow ourselves to feel…if we allow ourselves to love…So why don't you just say all this to the other Alliance members?" Now she sighed as she stood addressing the other shoe that I knew had yet to drop.

"Malcolm knows about the results but Malcolm has an entirely different plan. Instead of humanity thriving he wants to destroy the detention centers thus removing the "contaminated blood" thus preserving our pure blood lines." My stomach clenched in tight knots as the information rolled through my mind Malcolm wanted to destroy the one chance humanity had to grow and thrive. Malcolm not Moira was our enemy which meant Oliver and I now needed an entirely different plan.

"Oliver it's crazy and slightly insane but in an odd way she makes sense." The moment I left Moira's private study I'd bolted down the hall until I could hear his voice as he softly spoke to John each man's attention shifted the moment my panic ridden face appeared in the doorway. Both moved towards me leaving behind the half consumed sandwiches and half drained glasses of water. Oliver reached me first his arms banding around me as I moved further into his strong and steady embrace. His voice had been soft but confused as he attempted to comfort me as my body trembled not out of fear but oddly out of relief. I wouldn't speak until we were alone and by alone I meant alone just he and I together in a room with a locked door. He'd nodded towards John that he'd take care of the situation as he half dragged and half pulled our bodies once again down the long and winding halls.

"Felicity baby please talk to me…we're alone as requested so tell me what the hell just happened back there?" He'd dragged me into another room but this room was vastly different than the one that I'd just been in. I looked around noticing that this room very closely resembled his room in the barracks. I was in his room, I was standing in his childhood bedroom which suddenly made me feel rather exposed given the request his mother had just made of our rather new if not sexually charged relationship. "She wants us to have a baby."

I hadn't meant to just blurt it out but standing here in this bedroom which now would be I supposed considered our bedroom I'd panicked. So I said it no hesitation no pausing and no waiting I just blurted it out my voice high pitched and wild as my emotions finally took hold.

"Would you like to explain that to me one more time and would you please expand upon us having baby." So I did I told him the whole long contrived tale. I told him how she started her request and then how she'd ended her request. I told him how I'd freaked out and I even told him about the 1996 trials just so he'd be on the same exact page and level of understanding that I was now on. I'd been pacing through most of this conversation while he remained standing his perfectly toned form rigid with what I could only assume was complete and utter fear. I hadn't dared to even glance in his direction during my long and rather detail heavy story but; now I was facing him and his face was one that I'd have to spend years learning to decipher. "Oliver…baby what are you thinking? Please Oliver say something hell say…"

His mouth was hard and insistent against my own as he grasped my hips lifting me until my chest was pressed tightly against his body his fingers kneading at my tender flesh. "Hey Oliver we really…should …talk…about…this…oh this is so not fair…" I could feel his lips upturning as he smiled his lips never once detaching from my neck as he slowly moved backward until he fell hard against the bed my body coming down with his.

"Oliver we really should…my god you're good at this…" I kept trying to put an end to our current activities but sadly Oliver had made other plans. I felt my mind beginning to go blank as his tongue slowly blazed down the column of my neck his hands tangling in the rough but still delicate fabric of my dress; hiking up the red material until I felt his hands palming the fabric against my ass. Panting heavily at this point I gasped when I felt his hands slip beneath the thin fabric of the cotton underwear that he'd provided me just this morning. "Oliver what…." my words were silenced as his teeth released the delicate skin at my neck moving upwards to claim my lips. What he did next had me moaning loudly against his hard demanding tongue.

His hands kept kneading and palming the skin of my buttock as he kissed me long and hard his tongue darting further and further into my mouth exploring the inner walls learning my taste as he explored. I moaned against his mouth my own tongue joining in his renewed quest of exploration as they dueled dancing against the other until they acted as one. While our mouths melded together he hands began to move forward his fingers coming down between my thighs teasing and lightly massaging the wet delicate skin as my hips jerked in response. His kisses now became more insistent as one digit dipped through the writhing walls of my core, one then became two as the pressure built my legs clenching down around his waist his erection beginning to build with each hard tug against my drenched core.

"Ol..iv..er…" I kept repeating his name our mouths still mostly joined as he continued to move his fingers in and out each time the sensations became more intense as my arousal built my body beginning to writhe and clench against his own. I was moments away from finding my release as my nails dug against the fabric of his suit my lips bruised and sore from our hard and passion filed exchanges. "So close…Oliver…yes right there…" I felt his smile against me as I spoke my breathless words spurning him forward as he increased the pace once more my inner walls beginning to clench tightly around his wonderfully talented digits.

"I love you Felicity" He kissed me softly this time before he pulled away his eyes peering down into mine as he gave my core one hard and final tug causing my walls to clench as my orgasm roared searing through my body as I split apart around him. My screams echoed against the dark cherry brown walls as my head fell backward his lips once again connecting to my neck placing light feathered kisses up and down my throat still moving his fingers inside me further stimulating my already sated core. "So not fair…please just be bad at something that's all I ask…" I kept muttering as I continued to fall the high of my orgasm slowly dying as his fingers pulled out one last time my body feeling empty and languid from his absent touch.

Snickering he once again kissed my face bring his soaked fingers to his mouth as he sucked them clean. "Does that do anything for you?" I was left once again breathless as he surged forward his mouth tangling once again with my own; the taste of us both mingling against his tongue. It was strange and foreign but also erotic as hell as our mouths once again joined over and over again until finally my lungs demanded air. Panting heavily as I leaned my forehead against his own my body still settled atop of his own I spoke my voice heavy with unexpressed lust. "Oliver we really have to talk about this whole baby proposition." He nodded against me in agreement before speaking his voice soft but confident.

"I want what she wants. I want a child with you but…" I silently thanked the heavens above for that but as he continued his words turning my insides to jelly. "I want a child when we're both sure and when we're both ready. I want you to want this as much as I do but right now I sense this is still moving far too fast so I'll wait…but let me make one thing perfectly clear…" he paused once more as he caressed my face with his hands sending small embers of fire dancing across my still tepid skin. "I'd have a child with you tomorrow if you wanted to. You're it for me and that's not going to change mother or no mother, fight or no fight, barcode or not you're it." Looking into his eyes I spoke feeling for once like the one who held all the cards in our still growing relationship. "I'm not ready yet but there's no harm in practicing for when I am now is there…" He smiled as his lips once again descended upon my own as I shoved him back down against the bed as his hands circled my neck slowly bring down the zipper of my borrowed dress.

"No there isn't is there…" He whispered softly against my lips as he pulled down the top of the dress pausing as I removed my arms and reaching behind as I unclasped the bra shoving it aside. His sharp intake of breath made me feel strong and powerful as I he leaned forward removing his jacket and shirt in three quick movements. He smiled as he came closer nuzzling his nose up and down my sternum before beginning to kiss his way towards my left breast kissing and nipping at the skin before he moved on to the next one as he repeated the same motions. Chest heaving as his lips teeth and tongue seared against my skin I pushed us down my chest fully encompassing his face as he laughed his hands coming up to caress the space between my shoulder blades. "You're so god damn beautiful…" I smiled against his forehead as I placed light kisses down his face each one becoming longer than the last as I moved further down his body until our lips once again met.

"I love you every scarred part of you…they make you so devastatingly perfect." He smiled as he leaned further back allowing me travel down his marred skin kissing and nipping along the raised edges of his many scars committing the patterns of his skin to memory as I went. As I kissed him I felt his body heaving beneath my touch each breath being released in fast and quick movements. Suddenly my doubts were gone this man was willing to give me the world as well as himself asking for nothing but my love in return. Pulling back I come forward pressing a light kiss to his lips before I said the words that would forever change our still growing and evolving bond. "Let's do it…let's give Moira what she wants…I want what you want so let's do it…let's have a baby…with one minor change." He nodded before speaking his voice filled with both excitement and nerves "Name it." I smiled and then spoke our naked chests vibrating against the others.

"I want it to happen after we're married; I want to have known you slightly longer than one day so I'll agree to her terms once I'm officially a Queen…deal." He didn't answer with words he just kissed me softly before pushing me down his body situated against mine. The clothes slowly came off as we took the time to explore the other each touch lighting my skin on fire until he filled me with one swift lighting fast movement. He pulsated within me pushing in and out until my body felt weak and devoid of life. Over and over again we moved slowly, then quickly against the other exchanging kisses and small muttered words. The room becoming darker as my body shuttered beneath him as my orgasm claimed me and then shortly after claimed him as well. In that moment I knew that regardless of what our future held one thing would remain unchanged; what I felt for him was real but what he felt for me was forever. That thought alone would keep me warmed as our next two weeks loomed before us…two weeks until the world met the future Felicity Queen.


	9. Chapter 9

I truly can't believe the reaction to this story! I've been blown away by the reviews and comments so thank you and I hope you enjoy this next installment.

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 9

 _The bed creaked beneath me each time I so much as shifted a muscle due to the springs that continued to poke and pinch the spine of my back. Despite my discomfort I'd never felt so safe and protected nor have I ever felt so free to start over. Finding my mother married and apparently deciding to forget that she'd ever had a life before she'd become Mrs. Quentin Lance had changed my entire outlook on life. Instead of letting the nightmares of my past haunt me I was finally free to let them ebb as they faded into the distinct background of my conscious mind. Donna Smoak had moved on which meant that her daughter Felicity Smoak could move on as well. After I ran from the brick castle that was the going standard for my mother's new reality I spent weeks traveling from bus to bus spending long cold and tortured nights beneath many bridge underpasses. My body shivered just recalling the distinct smell of the wet molding cardboard as it sagged and leaked above my head. The water dripped slowly down my face creating an icy path of water that traveled down until I felt my chest beginning to freeze. I could still close my eyes and feel the ice that formed in my still blackened tresses as I curled tighter into myself hoping that my body didn't freeze during the night._

 _Morning always came however bringing with it the sound of car engines backfiring and roaring the black of the engines creating a gray shadow from above the darkened underpass. I shifted and stretched pushing my body out of its curled state each limb reaching out yearning for the moment when the muscles would wake and release allowing me to move freely once more. Each morning for two weeks I looked up glancing towards the cloud laden sky just begging for the sun to break through to create patterns of orange, red and pink that would light its way into the depths of my broken heart. Two weeks I traveled from town to town each time getting further and further from the memory my mother had left behind. It was the thirteenth day when the thunder rolled and loomed in the distance the lightening lighting up the darkened overcast sky. I'd been lucky that thus far the only weather concern I'd had was the constant rain that seemed to loom heavily over this part of the world in late fall; tonight however my luck had finally run out or so I'd thought. Running quickly from corner to corner I approached the one lone light that still shined from the opposite side of the street. I squinted the combination of rain and streetlights causing my vision to blur when I spotted what appeared to be a small open sign situated in the lower right corner of the yellow tinted window. Taking this as a sign I bolted for the door the promise of warmth and a dry atmosphere was too good to pass up._

 _I turned the handle as I shoved hard against the firm thick door a bell signaling my entrance as I quickly shuffled inside the heat of the room assaulting my senses upon contact. Removing my glasses and wiping them off an a stray dry corner of fabric I dried them before returning them once again to my face glancing around the room observing every minor detail as my eyes did a visual assessment. Books lined the various shelves with titles that ranged from fiction to non-fiction, history to science, religion to politics and more each section more varied than the last. I'd always pictured what heaven might look like and right now I honestly thought this was it. The store was small but open with white painted walls that reflected the dimed aging yellow lights of the old fashioned lamps that lined the various shelves and desktops throughout the shop. To the front of the store was a small sitting area with two oversized red couches surrounded an oval shaped pine looking coffee table that was covered with magazines and discarded coffee mugs. I surveyed the area to my left and noticed that it held a makeshift coffee station with three small coffee pots; with a various assortment of mugs and creamers lined the sides of the steel tabletop. The rest of the room was open with a few tables and chairs situated in the center near another case but this one held food with a register on top. I eyed the case as various sandwiches and pastries called out my stomach growling in eager anticipation. It'd been almost two days since my last meal so seeing food had caused an immediate reaction._

 _I was about to go behind the empty counter to see if the case was locked or just left wide open hoping to ease the growing pit that had once held my stomach when I heard a voice soft and pleasant as it traveled from behind the thick red curtain separating the adjoining room._

 _"_ _One sec…I've got myself all tangled up back here this damn curtain always trips me up." She sighed her voice pleasant and kind as I stilled taken aback by her candor as I glanced towards the now shifting curtains._

 _"_ _All right that does it tomorrow this damn contraption comes down no one should have to deal with this damn theater-esque contraption." I saw her before she saw me her face thin and angular but still kind as her small thin lips parted her smile like sunshine breaking through the overcast skies. She was thin and tall maybe about 5'8 or 5'9 wearing old worn denim pants that had seen far better days with a shirt that was promoting someone called Areosmith. "Oh…hello there I…wow I'm sorry sweetie I would have watched my language had I known you were so young. So what can I help you with on this stormy evening? I have every book known to man including the ones that our government wanted purged about ten years ago and a wide assortment of sandwiches along with juice, water, and of course coffee. So…wow I'm sorry I haven't even given you my name its Bethany…Bethany Guilding and you are?" She held out her slim hand as I eyed her; I was weary to be certain but also willing at this point to trade my soul for a warm place to sleep so I swallowed and shoved my hand forward speaking as I moved._

 _"_ _Felicity just Felicity so Betha…"_

 _"_ _Oh you can just call me Beth everyone around here does and what about you just Felicity what is a pretty young girl like you doing out here in this part of town alone on a night like this?" I winced and sighed attempting to think up so sort of lie or story that would explain my presence but sadly finding that nothing was springing forth in my usually quick and agile mind._

 _"_ _I…I need…" I sighed just putting all my cards on the table because I was now too tired and hungry to care about my small time of unaccounted for freedom. "I'm an anomaly who escaped from a detention cell a few weeks ago. Long story short I've been living underneath highway underpasses for the past two weeks using what little money I have to buy food. I ran out of money about two and half days ago and I'm tired, cold and hungry. I just need a place to stay for one night and I'll be gone in the morning…I just need one night that's all." My body was rigid with fear as I waited her mouth opening and closing as my words washed over her in what I could only assume was a wave of massive confusion. Lucky for me Beth rather enjoyed confusion._

 _"_ _Fine you can stay here but on one condition…" I paused before speaking my throat suddenly closing up out of a mixture of hope and fear. "Name it."_

 _"_ _Tell me about the centers." With that I exhaled and smiled as she led me towards the small seating area near the bay window letting me get comfortable against the soft fabric as she gathered a selection of sandwiches and pastries before coming back ready for my longwinded confession._

 _That night I'd not only gained a roof over my head but also a treasured and dear friend. Beth lived above the shop which I found out in the light of day as a book shop called Beth's Corner of the World. She was right she did indeed have every book known to man which I was rather grateful for as I spent most of my days reading every book she'd let me steal from her rapidly depleting shelves. During the day the store was busy people coming and going searching for titles that either they'd been looking for two days or even for ten years. The clients ranged from old to young and most of them kept me rather entertained as I manned the register taking orders and checking people out chatting with them about nothing as they passed through. Today however my happy routine was going to end since in her infinite wisdom she decided that a girl with my intelligence should have an education to match. She'd signed me up under an assumed name so I could audit a few courses at MIT. She apparently knew a friend of a friend who was willing to let her niece audit a few courses._

 _"_ _Lissy Guilding really that's the name you chose? I mean come on I sound like a country bumpkin who just rolled in off the damn turnip truck." She smiled as I pouted exhaling loudly as I flounced against her equally springy mattress._

 _"_ _Felicity you are a bright young woman who very well might have a future if I can just get you moving in the right direction and that means an assumed name given your rather odd upbringing. And who knows maybe you'll actually like it miracles afterall do happen." I glared as she pinched my shoulder causing me to wince and yelp as she smirked moving forward to the suitcase that was half packed me pulling items out as she put them right back in._

 _"_ _This isn't fair why can't I just stay here and read like I've been doing for almost a year now? I can learn everything I need to learn from your massive collection. I have no need for MIT or any other college for that matter thank you very much." I huffed as I stood pulling out the last three sweaters that she'd just shoved in the suitcase as I spoke her back still facing towards me._

 _"_ _Put those back and you are going I couldn't help my daughter but I'm going to help you. Now your story is that you're here from Oregon until your match date. So just keep your head down and learn, don't interact unless you have no other choice and, remember that you can always come home again." I just nodded as she came forward placing her hands on my shoulders forcing me to look up at her so that her words wouldn't once again fall on deaf ears. "You have a shot at an actual life Felicity and I don't want to you to end up like my little girl…I don't want another daughter to die because of the world that we've been forced to live in." Nodding as she brought me closer hugging her tightly fearing that these tender embraces might one day be nothing more than a distant haunting memory._

I'd let my mind drift slowly as Oliver's lips traveled slowly up and down the length of my neck; his tongue brushing against my thudding pulse point as his hands curled in my hair while his nose nuzzled beneath the juncture of my jaw and ear. My eyes had slid shut the moment his lips touched against my still sweat slicked skin my body reacting now on instinct to whatever pleasure his body could bring to my own. He must have sensed that my mind had drifted because it was his soft voice softly whispering against my ear that had returned my distracted thoughts once more towards him. "Felicity…baby…am I boring you with my current actions?" I snorted lightly at the insinuation that his body touching mine could be boring.

"I'm still here I was just remembering the last time I felt this safe…I was remembering the last time I felt like I was cared for and…" I paused before saying the last words having just realized that I had in fact felt what he made me feel once before. "I was recalling the last time I felt genuinely loved." His lips paused against my throat his body stilling against me my small revelation striking a resounding cord. His face came into view as he leaned forward resting his head against his palm while his elbow rested beside my splayed hair. "Would you tell me about it?" His voice was soft and gentle as if he was still afraid of disrupting the delicate and fragile bond that we were still slowly forming.

Smiling I leaned over kissing his bicep before settling back against the soft pillow. "Of course I'll tell you about it…I will tell you anything and everything all you ever have to do is ask." His face broke out into most dazzling smile I'd seen to date as he leaned down kissing me softly before coming to rest his head against my still naked chest. I waited until he his ear was firmly planted over the center of my chest his light steady breaths tickling the engorged skin of my fairly abused right nipple. Once his chest was half resting against my upper abdomen and his arms had banded tightly around my waist I spoke his laughter vibrating throughout my entire skeletal structure. "Comfy are we?"

"Yes I am thank you so much for asking now tell me who was this person that made you feel safe and loved before me?" He ended his statement by pressing a feather light kiss to the edge of my breast causing me to shiver against my will my body reacting to even the slightest touch. "Stop that otherwise we won't be verbally communicating again for hours not that I would mind yet another physical distraction from our otherwise scheduled up days." He snickered before kissing my breast again but this time he shifted his head forward taking the tip of breast into his mouth swirling his tongue around the sensitive puckered nipple before biting down causing me to scream. "So not fair…" My voice was heady with a mixture of desire and fire as both pleasure and pain seared through my skin reaching all the way down to my frozen toes. He did it again but this time he brought his hand to the other breast duplicating the same actions just with his hand instead of his hot wet tongue. I screamed again bucking my hips upwards hitting him right where his muscles curved down creating a perfect V.

"Felicity I can do so much more to you with just my mouth and my hands but first I really would like to hear this story that brought you some amount of happiness in an otherwise pain filled life." I swallowed hard my breath hitching against my chest as he once again laid his head against my sternum nuzzling me softly with his nose kissing me as he smiled waiting for my response. I grazed my fingertips up and down the tips of his shoulder blades and back tracing the line of his muscular arms smiling to myself as his body involuntarily shuddered beneath my touch. "See not so fair when it's your body that's betraying you now is it?" I felt his breathes coming faster against my skin as his lips connected harder and faster to the exposed flesh. "Oliver….ahhh…right there…" His lips and tongue moved slowly down between my parted breasts as he slowly and almost painstakingly took his time kissing and nipping at the tender skin beneath my pert breasts; before moving down to the center of my stomach his tongue circling my belly button as my body arched once again in complete and utter joy. "I thought you wanted to talk…" My voice came out breathless and heady his talented mouth causing my body to heighten my climax once again within sight.

"We will once I've had you." I lifted my head up slightly at that but what I saw weren't his eyes but instead I saw the top of his head as his mouth continued its downward journey toward my drenched core. "Oliver….what are you doing?" I felt his mouth smile against my skin as his tongue darted outward licking my salted skin as his hands came around my hips pulling me downward as he traveled his nose now resting against the apex of my entrance. I was about to speak again but my voice changed going from low and raspy to an all scream as his tongue darted out licking against the soft wet folds of my still tender skin. I lost my ability to think and speak as his mouth moved harder and faster against me my legs coming forward as my toes curled into the tangled sheets; my hips moving in time with his tongue and lips. He started slowly tasting and teasing me kissing and nipping softly against the outer rims before going deeper plunging down further until I didn't know where he began and I ended my body opened up before him seeking its needy release. Our movements now synced as he pushed harder and faster his hands digging deeply into my hips surly leaving slight bruises from the sheer exertion of my hips against his strong steadying grasp.

"Ohhh…my….Oliver…what are …you …doing to…me…" I felt rather than heard his low instinctual growl as his mouth moved coming closer and closer to claiming me my organism mere seconds from igniting. "Don't stop….please don't…ever stop…" I was enveloped by the various feelings and sensations that he was provoking within me my mind drifting from utter shock to complete erotic bliss. Never once had I felt something this raw, this primal, or this personal until now his tongue now hitting my sweet spot over and over again my screams echoing throughout the darkened room as my nails dug down into his scalp; my body tensing as I was enveloped in my strongest climax yet. I came fast and hard as his tongue took one final swipe hitting me over and over again my organism reverberating against my clenched walls. He eased me down allowing my body to relax and uncoil as he began traveling up my body once more softly kissing and licking a hot sticky trail upwards until his mouth once again met my own. His kiss was soft and light my breath still coming out in uneven pants.

"I've been wanting to do that for what seems like days." He smiled once more before kissing me again this time harder and longer as his tongue parted my lips our two tastes mingling together in an odd heady fashion. "So how did you care for that experience?" He smiled against my lips his erection now firmly pressed at my apex as he waited for my still breathless response.

"Seriously one thing is that too much to ask…just one damn thing…" I leaned forward taking his mouth into mine as I bucked my hips forward his body now fully sheaved within me. "I've had my moment in the sun so take yours…" I whispered against his lips as he smiled moving in and out of me with a renewed energy as he started off slowly before finding his own punishing rhythm.

"I'm so lucky that I found you…" Kissing me harder in response as I groaned my cries muffled by the force of his mouth against my own as he moved pushing into me harder and faster with each pull until I once again was shattering around him my body now limp with utter exhaustion. "I love you Felicity…I love you…" He kept repeating the sentiment over and over again each time softer than the last until his words were no more than a light whisper of air against my eyelids kissing my face as he spoke.

After he released me he got up dragging my tired limp body with him stating that we both needed to get cleaned up before tonight's dinner with what was soon to be my "court" as he so kindly put it. "So who was this person who you remember so fondly from your day's on the run." I'd completely forgotten about my previous thoughts due to his rather spectacular display of passion so when he mentioned it again I was thrown a little of guard.

"She um well she was the woman who gave me a home and actually she's the reason I'm so well read, she's the reason I attended MIT and the reason I met Cooper actually." I was sitting in front of the mirror adjusting my hair for about the tenth time in the past five minutes my nerves causing me to find fault in every style I tired. I glanced up at him from the reflection in the mirror seeing his face awash with multiple emotions but the strongest amongst them was curiosity. "Go ahead ask Oliver after what we did this afternoon I can't imagine what I have left to hide from you."

He smiled his lips parting as his soft low baritone voice floated out caressing me with each perfect word he uttered. "Did she die? Why wasn't she in your file? Do you miss her?" I just smiled in response turning around to fully face him instead of just his reflection. I took in his attire the light grey suit with the matching tie made him appear to be even more of a Greek God than I thought should be humanly possible. My eyes softened as he came closer kneeling before me placing his hands atop of my clasped ones. "I just wonder about the time you spent away from the detention centers and who helped you along the way." I nodded in understanding as I gestured for him to sit beside me with a slight tilt of my neck.

"Beth Guilding was her name and she owned a small bookstore about three miles from MIT. She encouraged me to read, to learn, and gave me a home out of a sense of sorrow I imagine." His head tilted as I smiled his wonderment over my past never ceasing to amaze me. I looked down at our entwined hands remembering why Beth had done all that she had; the sorrow once again gripping down tightly against my heart. "Felicity what's wrong?" I smiled softly as a lone tear fell before glancing upwards and answering his question hoping my voice wouldn't waver or crack during the explanation. "Beth had a daughter who might have been a little older than you by now had she lived." His face fell as I continued my own heart matching his now sorrow faced expression.

"Beth's daughter Natalie was 24 when she was killed quite brutally by her assigned match as it happens. He was according to the reports that Beth bribed an official for mentally unstable…but he was from a good and noble family so the medical reports were hidden purged from the records so that his future would remain untarnished." I blanched as I continued my heart weighing heavily as I spoke the memories from those days causing a mixture of sadness and gratitude to explode forcefully within my chest. "He murdered her in a fit of rage his disorder would be later termed as schizophrenia…Oliver he crushed her larynx killing her instantly….She helped me because she didn't want to see another innocent suffer because of an unfair and unjust system. I owe her my life in some ways and I hope that one day I can repair the favor." I fell forward into his massive chest as he enveloped me his strong embrace making me feel warm and safe.

"You will Felicity…we will…we'll make this right and it all starts tonight with Malcolm Merlyn." I snuggled closer as he rubbed his hand up and down the lace fabric of yet another borrowed gown this one was emerald green and ran the length of my body with a small slit up to the knee on the right side. "Promise?" my voice was weak and unsteady as my nerves slowly started to take over.

"I promise."

With that he hugged me once more before standing bringing me with him as our hands once again locked each of us preparing for our own unique standoffs. His was with Malcolm and mine was with my mother. Taking one last steadying breath as I moved though the door John following closely behind each step bringing us both one step closer to the final goal; ending this war before Malcolm delivered the ending blow.


	10. Chapter 10

Ok so finally updating w/chapter 10 so read review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 10

His hand was strong and warm as it slid into my own as our movements slowed each of us silently dreading the hours that had yet to come. "You look beautiful by the way…I meant to tell you earlier but our conversation left me a bit distracted." Something about his voice as he spoke caused me to freeze my actions causing Oliver to slightly jerk beside me as he too came to a complete stand still. Our eyes roamed over the others face each of us looking for something, anything that could reassure us that those last moments weren't going to be our last. The solid wooden doors loomed before us the voices behind them sounding strained and nervous all of them aware of what this evening was going to reveal. Malcolm was here to assess his partnership with not only Moira but with the soon to be heir to the entire estate. He would have one goal and, that one goal would be to destroy Oliver by any means necessary. Moira simply wanted us to put on the show to end all shows she wanted the men and women in that room to quiver in absolute fear at the implications of our relationship going public. Moira wanted them to bow down before us pledging undying allegiance sadly however I sensed we would be the only one's bowing tonight. My mother was also behind those doors with her new husband…with her new life and memories. I'd already felt the cold leaching through my body as I attempted to steady my pounding heart with memories of Oliver's lips pressed firmly against mine.

"I can't do this Oliver…I can't face her…knowing what I know…and feeling what I now feel for you…I…I don't want to remember those years that she cost me…" Each word that escaped my throat was ragged and breathless as my still partially broken heart pounded heavily against my chest. Squeezing down firmly I used my eyes to further reveal the depth of my fears and anxiety; I used my green laced covered form to move closer until his free arm wrapped around my waist edging me closer and closer until I could feel his light breathes tickling against my slightly damp skin.

"Felicity talk to me…we can do this… we can go in there and face them with our heads held high as long as we're honest with each other. So baby please before I open those damn doors talk to me…open your heart to me and trust me to keep you safe." His words fell over my body like water cascading down a steep rock ledge; I tensed within his grasp as the depth of his words echoed through my shattered soul. Oliver had known me for mere days and in that small expanse of time he'd figured out what it had taken Heather and Beth years to contemplate; my heart had been closed off since the day that I'd seen her again. Before my escape I used to imagine that she was still out there looking for me, searching for the child that had been taken away from her so cruelly all those years before. I could pretend that she still loved me, that she still missed me, that I wasn't worthless, that someone in this godforsaken world loved me and needed me like I did them. Finding her had destroyed ten years of lost hopes and dreams, finding her allowed a dark shadow to creep slowly into my already broken heart forcing the cracks to deepen and widen until I could no longer feel even an ounce of pain. Looking into those endless blue orbs I saw what I'd needed to see when I was just sixteen years old I saw what would have finally made me whole. Looking into his eyes I saw complete and unconditional love; so I took a long breath as I relaxed once again allowing him to hold my aching body.

I was almost ready to break to finally let him all the way in to open my heart fully giving him what he'd already given to me so freely many hours before. He chose that moment to speak his words sealing our still very fragile state.

"Felicity please I won't hurt you they way she did, baby I won't ever leave you…at least not willing…I need you…baby I need you more than I've ever needed anybody before in my life so just please let me in…it's ok to need me…it's ok to love me because I'm…" I'd looked up my mouth forming a small oh as he'd spoken each word coming out in a rapid pattern of highs and lows his own emotions dictating his actions as his body began to shake beneath my light touch. I was waiting with my breath held within my chest each painstaking moment causing more and more pain to spread outwards as my lungs cried out yearning for the sweet pull of air that was just beyond its reach. His mouth opened and closed several times as is if he wasn't sure how to finish his last statement; he looked at me once more but this time his eyes betrayed his true thoughts; this time his heart was on the line so I did what he'd attempted to do before…I finally let him in.

"I know you won't hurt me Oliver…I know that it's ok to need you…" Now I paused his face frozen in anticipation as he now waited his own breath being held tightly within his chest as he waited for the long awaited answer. Still clutching his hand I squeezed down even tighter until I felt the muscles beginning to stretch fully against the delicate frame of my small hand. Steeling myself for his response as my eyes began to well the tears holding themselves at bay for once letting me speak before allowing the flood gates to open. "I know it's ok to trust you, to love you, to…" I licked my lips as my voice caught in throat one stray tear falling down my pale cheek.

"Felicity you don't…" Kissing him softly I silenced him he'd given me his entire heart now it was my turn to do the same. I pulled back slightly just enough so that our lips were barely parted as I once again spoke this time intending to say what I should have said before we even walked through these godforsaken doors.

"To want you and god do I want you…I've never wanted anyone they way that I do you. I know that we're supposed to love and I know we're supposed to feel but my past well it taught me that love was just a word that was used in the days before the wars before the trails." I kissed him once again softly and quickly before burying my face into his chest the warmth from his skin radiating through his white crisp shirt the material softly caressing me as he breathed.

"I'm scared…My father was killed trying to find me and my mother well she chose to forget me instead of continuing to fight for me…Heather and Beth both loved me and yes they both protected me but you…oh god the moment you held me in your arms I felt…I can't believe it but baby I felt like I had finally found home." Stopping for the last time I glanced up to see that my expression was directly mirrored by his own which made my last words that much easier to convey. "Oliver you're my home…anywhere you are is where I belong…I want to belong to you…I need you to belong to me…I want to be your home."

The words had no sooner left my mouth before his lips descended down upon me, his hunger and need pouring forth like lava from a volcano. So there we stood all hands, lips, teeth, and tongues as he fully surrounded me body, heart and, soul; I became lost in our stolen moment as his hands roughly brushed down the length of my exposed back his palms searing the skin as he went. I'd become so distracted by the rough sensations of our dueling tongues that when Diggle coughed I froze my mind finally recalling that our little interlude had an audience member of one. I flushed as Oliver's hands skimmed down my covered sides smoothing out the thin silky material as he placed feather light kisses against my damp brow.

"Not to interrupt but your mother is beginning to wonder if you two have gone on the run so I think now would be an excellent time to make an appearance don't you?" His voice was warm and soothing as always but his intention was clear. We had a job to do and standing here clinging to each other until the desire to move into a more private room took hold was not an option…right now at least. I was still too embarrassed to speak as I huddled even further into Oliver's chest so Oliver being so keenly observant spoke for us his voice still thick with unexpressed longing and desire.

"Tell her to give us two more minutes and then we'll make our entrance and John…" He peered back towards him his body still fully shielding my own as his hands roamed freely over my bared back. He spoke Diggle's eyes coming up fully to meet Oliver's. "Yes Oliver?"

"Go home this is battle is ours and ours alone. I'll contact you tomorrow with the results of this evenings gathering." He nodded somewhat hesitantly but still obeyed as he removed the black earpiece before silently padding toward the front door. Oliver kept his eyes lasered to his back until I heard the doors firmly slam shut. "Is he upset that you asked him to leave?" My face was still firmly shrouded by his muscular chest so my small faint words came out as nothing more than a few faint mumbles.

"No Felicity he's just worried he's been waiting for this moment for what seems like years but tonight isn't about revenge it's about planning but most importantly it's about plotting. Malcolm's going to overplay his hand at some point in the evening and I just have to be smart enough to figure out when he does." I nodded against him as his chest vibrated his small laughs causing the fabric of his shirt to tickle my skin. "Why did it take so long for you to just tell me how you felt?

I knew this was coming so I answered making no move to unbury my face fearing what that kind of action would further cause us to do. "I was scared I told you that…I just…damnit Oliver I couldn't take one more person leaving me, or hurting me or worse yet not wanting as much as did them. And I've told you how I feel it's not like I've been silent for Christ sake, I've practically screamed out in mid-orgasm about how much I love you. So you knew how I felt you just didn't realize how far down it actually went." His chuckle once again vibrated against my chest his voice booming from within as each word he uttered caused me to slightly shutter in response.

"You're my home Felicity…I've belonged to you since I was 11 years old…I've been yours since the day I found out that you existed. I belong to you as you do me…" Kissing the top of my head he continued his last words reaching past any remaining fears that my damaged heart might still be clinging to. "I have no home unless I have you…once this little performance is over I'm going to show you just how much those words truly meant to me…believe me baby any doubts you may still have will be erased by the time the sun's early morning light so much as kisses the windows of our bedroom." Now I was completely shuddering; my knees suddenly becoming weak and feeble as he hugged me tighter kissing my neck as he softly swayed while holding me firmly in his arms. "You think you could stand to face her now?" I pressed my lips firmly against his neck in response as his fingers splayed across my back his tips pressing deeply into the bared skin causing me arch slightly against him. "Remember as long as we're honest nothing and no one can come between us…" Kissing my forehead once more he released me allowing the space between us to widen and grow unit my body felt cold his warmth being replaced by the emptiness of the space between us. I nodded as he moved his hand lightly gracing my own as he passed closing in on the doors that had given me the courage to finally let him in.

One…Two…Three…breathe in and out…don't panic…this time you have someone who loves you enough to fight for you. I kept repeating this mantra in my head as I heard the handle first slide down; my heart sped up when the doors swung open revealing a large brightly colored space that was even more opulent then the previous spaces that I'd seen today. Oliver's strong muscular back tensed beneath the hard lines of his grey suit jacket allowing me to see every curve of the body that I'd soon have beneath my touch. His head turned back slightly winking at me before he proceeded to move forward my breath catching ever so slightly when I saw his hand linger over his left side pocket. I knew every line, every curve, and every muscular aspect of his body so when I saw that his pocket stuck out slightly I honed in on the shape and length of what appeared to be a small almost rectangular box. That pocket contained a ring but what I wanted to know was did he plan to propose to make a scene or was he going to wait allowing us to share the moment just the two us with no prying eyes. Smiling slightly I waited seconds more before moving forward my steps bringing me directly behind him as I surveyed the faces that were now all rapidly turning to take in the two new occupants of the spacious dining room parlor.

The room was impressive as my eyes continued to scan around the space that unlike the rest of the house was bright, warm and welcoming. The home held various shades of brown and gold but this room held various shades of red and gold making the walls seem like they were lit from within as the soft yellow lights radiated off the soft red fabric surrounding the large bay windows. However the ceiling is what left me breathless as my eyes lifted upward I was immediately taken in by the paintings all treated with a gold inlay, all perfect mosaics of what I could only assume were depictions of the days before the world was told to let love die. "Robert had them commissioned after our wedding day. This room is the one space in this entire house where I can come and still feel his presence. You look beautiful my dear…but tomorrow you'll be spending some much needed time with my daughter and I. We have to get you ready for your next two weeks as Oliver's betrothed."

Moira's hand dipped into my own squeezing gently as she spoke her words meant to both soothe and ease my tortured mind and soul. "What are the paintings of? I've never once seen something so perfect and yet flawed at the same exact time." I was genuinely curious as I continued staring upwards attempting to take in every last detail and aspect of the paintings that I knew only existed within these walls.

"Our family history I'd imagine, that the first panel to the far right is of my family and the traditions that I let die when I became a Queen. The one beside it is of Robert's family and the other's were added once Oliver and then Thea were born. It's breathtaking isn't?" Her voice was light and almost distant as she spoke; as she remembered the days before loving someone was considered to be a sin.

"It's beautiful Moira but I assume you're presence beside me is not just to chat about the ornately painted ceiling…what's the plan?" I finally lowered my eyes as I craned my neck to my side attempting to both look at her while keeping an eye trained on Oliver's still retreating form. Moira looked every bit the part she'd held for so many years…her dress a pale cream colored creation that highlighted the curves and features of her still thin but shapely form. The dress was long and free flowing as it hit the ground, shifts of fabric splayed around her as we walked the bodice cased in diamonds slightly restricting her movements as she led me to the far back corner of the room away from the prying eyes of the many spectators that she'd invited for her moment in the sun.

She stopped placing her free hand on my shoulder positioning me so that my back was pressed against the small alcove wall that was shrouded by the same thick red curtains that covered the front windows. Looking over my shoulder she smiled I assumed as she spotted Oliver her face glowing brightly as she spoke. "The plan is simple Oliver has our family ring in his pants pocket. Once Malcolm makes his verbal move I've instructed Oliver to propose…"

"No I don't want that…I don't want that moment to be in front of the eyes that want nothing more than his body lying dead at my feet. I want that one moment to be just us…I want one moment that is about us and not about some plan to bring down Malcolm and his growing army. Moira I love your son…I truly love him so please just let us have one moment that's not being forced or controlled by some other force please…" I knew what the plan was but in that moment I just couldn't stomach the idea of Oliver on bended knee putting on a show for the enemy. I'd finally found someone that I loved enough to fight not only for but with…I wasn't about to lose the one person that I'd willingly do anything for. Her gaze had gone from frozen to startled and now she appeared soft almost complacent as she gazed at me; seeing me for perhaps the first time. "You really do love my son don't you? You've known him for barely two days and in that time you've really fallen completely in love with him haven't you? I just nodded slowly smiling softly as I recalled my earlier words replying with those thoughts swirling around my now glowing heart.

"He's my home…he's always been my home I just didn't know it until I felt a pair of strong arms catch me before I hit the cold damp ground. I looked in his eyes and I felt like I was finally home… so yes Moira I'm completely in love with him as he is me…I'm his home." Those last three words were barely above a whisper as my smile grew wider her own beginning to once again take shape. "I love him Moira; I won't lose him so please just let us have one moment that's truly about us and not about your approaching war." Her hand tightened against my shoulder as she leaned forward. I expected for her to whisper something both kind but still laced with some amount of venom into my ear but instead her lips met my cheek; her soft motherly token of affection catching me off guard as she lightly kissed me her tears hitting my skin as they fell in uncontrolled rivets down her face.

"Thank you for loving him…thank you for being worth all the years of pain that he's put himself through just to find you." With that she stepped back wiping her fallen emotions away with a quick swipe of her hand before straightening her back preparing to slip her carefully placed mask once again firmly into place. The Moira I'd seen moments ago was now gone replaced with an ease born from years of training as she once again became the woman who'd I'd been taught to fear for most of my young life. My appreciation for her was wiped out by the sheer amount of trepidation that I now felt as I watched her change before me without even a trace of hesitation present in doing so.

I was about to speak to thank her for those last words as my mouth opened I heard her voice now shrill and almost uneasy as she began to drastically change her tune. "I do understand the sentiment but I haven't waited all this time for him to find you just to lose the element of surprise now. I'm afraid that your need for a more personal and private moment needs to be eradicated from that lovely but still misinformed mind. I may want and even encourage this union but only on my terms and only if it serves my ultimate purpose wouldn't you agree with those thoughts Malcolm?" Understanding snapped into place as I finally figured out that Moira had seen him approaching long before she started spewing her venomous words. Moira didn't want to hurt me or alienate me further she was simply trying to protect me because at the end of the day whether she really approved or not her son was in love with me; that for her was enough. Her hand once again gripped mine in a silent but still effective warning reminding me that I still had a part to play and right now was first true test. Shifting towards the sounds of his heavy steps I changed my overall demeanor from bright and slightly confused to cold and numb hoping for once that my emotions didn't completely give me away.

"Malcolm good you have yet to meet the speculated match that up until recently had alluded my rather industrious son for all these years. Felicity this is Malcolm Merlyn my husbands and now my business partner. He's responsible for the other half of the anomalies that are contained in the other 10 detainment centers across the greater Pacific Northwest. He's also here I assume to once again convince my often wayward child to join in the family business I presume?" I eyed him closely as he responded his face suddenly weary with what I assumed was exhaustion regarding the most likely often questioned subject.

No Moira I'm only here to finally see the woman who has so very clearly captivated our Oliver's often diverted attentions." I blanched as his cold and calculating stare focused solely on me; Moira's hand still silently clutching onto mine as my body went rigid against his visual inspection. I too did my own inspection he was tall but not quite Oliver's height but he still easily dwarfed me. His hair was thick and blacker than most ravens I'd seen both in pictures and in life. His face was older, lined, seasoned and cold but his eyes those left me speechless. When I first met Oliver I'd thought his eyes were cold as well but Malcolm's eyes were empty and devoid of even an ounce of spare warmth. His gaze left me cold and trembling from the inside out as his sickening voice answered Moira's silent question. "She's not much to look at is she? I was expecting her to be this glorious creature made from the very sun that so rarely blesses our humble lands but she's so…"

"What ordinary? Normal? Please don't mince your words on my precious account I can handle people thinking less of me so please just voice your honest opinions I've never really cared for those who choose to hide behind flowery words." His sinister face was now sneering which told me that not only had I hit a nerve but I'd hit a rather large one. It took him moments to regain his equilibrium his retort both welcoming and cold at the exact same time much like the man himself. "I can see why our Oliver is so captivated most women don't have the strength to stand up against the likes of myself. You have a fire and that just might serve my purposes quite well. She's perfect Moira I expect she'll be present tomorrow morning at the monthly summit? After all if Oliver really has claimed her then this will soon be her responsibility instead of yours."

"She'll be in attendance Malcolm." Moira's voice was cooler than before which indicated that perhaps I was now only attending because Malcolm had ordered it.

"Good oh and Moira?" His voice trailing out like a snake as it slithers through the tall grass.

"Yes Malcolm…" Her voice was also equally snake like as I glanced between them with one snake's hand firmly clenched in mine; while the other one was smiling started to slink away towards some other poor victim.

"Make sure that she's fully prepared we certainly wouldn't want her walking into yet another lion's den without the proper preparation now would we." This time I snapped and sadly no one was able to restrain me.

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm sorry that my background isn't up to your standards but guess what in a matter of two weeks you'll be answering to me so I recommend that you change your tune otherwise my husband and I will see that your precious empire falls before your very feet." My voice had risen with each word that I stupidly allowed to drift from my traitorous mouth but sadly no one except Oliver could have silenced me not this time.

"Husband? Moira she's an anomaly…she's a soulless child for Christ sake she can't be his wife much less the potential heir to this mighty estate. She's just some…

"What Malcolm she's just some what?" Malcolm froze as Oliver's steady voice boomed loudly from behind his form coming closer to mine his anger clearly etched in the small worry lines upon his face.

"I'd answer his question Malcolm my son's never been one to exercise restraint when it comes to protecting those he…"

"Moira she isn't? No she can't be…Victor and Robert had it arranged especially after what happened with Rebecca…she's his actual match isn't she?" Moira's face went deathly pale as Malcolm moved closer his hard domineering body moved closer to her delicate frame as my own moved standing as a human shield between her and the man who I thought might actually cause her harm. "Moira answer me is she the girl on the page…is she the one that Robert tried to find after Rebecca died? MOIRA!" He was stepping closer and closer as his voice became louder his anger building with each moment that Moira remained silent. Oliver was almost to us but I still felt that the protection of his body was sadly still too far from making me feel at ease with the situation unfolding before me. So I moved standing fully in front of her shaking form with my hands now thrown forward my sweating palms pressing against his rather impressively muscular form.

"Take one more step Malcolm I dare you…if you so much as lay a hand on her or anyone else that I've come to care for I swear to god it will be the last mistake you make. Do you understand what I'm telling you Merlyn? Do you understand that Moira, John, Thea any one in Oliver's world is off limits if you so much as touch a hair on their heads I swear to God I'll use all the lessons that my 8 years of living on and off the streets taught me to end your pathetic existence. So please I implore you to give me even a slight reason to end your miserable and pathetic life." Our eyes met as a cold and cool understanding formed between us.

Smiling he backed away with his arms raised signaling his ultimate defeat. "Oliver you've chosen well she's got enough of a backbone to take us all on even my second in command whom you'll be meeting tomorrow." I smiled back my body still tense as my protective nature surged into overdrive.

"I look forward to making yet another unforgettable impression on them as well. Good night Malcolm I do believe that your invitation for dinner has just been revoked so please kindly remove yourself from our home." He smiled once more signaling that perhaps he'd just met someone capable of playing this very manipulative game. "Good evening Felicity I'm looking forward to interacting with you once again." With that parting remark he left lightly patting Oliver on the back as he passed. I could feel my skin crawling as I turned around to see Moira's fairly shocked expression. "Are you alright Moira?"

"I'm fine Felicity…" Her arms wrapped tightly around me before I even realized that I was being hugged and not mugged. Seconds passed before I slowly wrapped my own arms around her bringing our forms closer together each of us reaching a silent understanding with the other. "Don't worry Felicity I'm fine…thank you my dear girl…thank you for being who you are." I smiled into her shoulder settling into the idea that I might have just found a mother that might just stick around for longer than a year or two before she got sick of fighting for me and of trying to reach me. My hold on her tightened as I began to cry my own insecurities flooding to the surface.

"Mom I'll take it from here." I felt her nod as Oliver surrounded me from behind his hard solid form pressing tightly into my own. I felt Moira's body fade away as Oliver's arms wrapped around me his body moving me behind the thick red curtains shielding us from sight. I continued to cry as he pressed long soft kisses to the base of my neck muttering soft whispered I love you's into my skin. I leaned back against him our hands interlocking as I tilted my head upward my lips now searching for his own. He kissed me softly at first letting me control the duration and the intensity of each touch until he'd waited long enough. His tongue parted my lips causing me to moan against him as our hands detached; he then pulled us deeper into the hidden alcove of the opulent room. "Oliver…we can't do this here…we have to stop…" He just kissed me harder still moving backwards until I heard a soft click…I opened my eyes and pulled back to see that we were no longer in the dining room but we were instead in what appeared to be an old and forgotten room perhaps closed off during one of the many remodel's the home had previously gone through.

"Come here baby." The room was so dark that I could barely see him standing mere inches from my face so I moved carefully toward the sound of his voice until I felt his chest pressed solidly against my back his lips once again anchored to my neck sucking and bruising the delicate skin.

"You stood up to Malcolm…you tried to protect my mother…I've never wanted you more than I do right now." His breath was hot against my neck as his hands came down gathering the thin material of my gown into his steady palms until I could feel the cool air of the darkened room against my upper thighs.

"Lift your arms baby…" His voice was low, aroused and intent on one single objective. I obeyed my head now lost in a whirlwind of emotions as the air hit my bare breasts my body arching into his back as the dress hit the dust covered floor. Wrapping my arms around his neck I surrendered myself to the feel of his hands as he roughly palmed by breasts his lips continuing their rough assault against my neck; my body now quivering with a longing that I didn't realize was possible until I'd met him. "Oliver…if you want me than take me…I certainly want you…I love how you make me feel…"

I should remember to be careful what you wish for, within moments my lace undergarments were down around my legs the sound of his zipper coming down…moments later he had me bent over as he plunged into me from behind the shock causing me to buck hard against him. His movements were swift, fast and demanding as he moved harshly and roughly against me my soft skin brushing up against the soft but slightly rough material of his suit pants. Over and over again he moved pushing in and out of me causing me to stifle my waiting screams as my body clenched down around him pushing us both until my knees gave out my orgasm taking hold. His stronger body steadied my weaker one which prevented me from tumbling down to the ground as I came forcefully around him my sweat soaked skin glistening beneath the soft moon light that was now pouring in through a small window at the very top of the hidden rooms ceiling.

Both of us were now panting heavily as he removed himself from my naked body his hands shaking as he pulled me back against him kissing my shoulder as he leaned back against the rooms back wall. "Thank you for loving me enough to defend my mother…You have no idea how much that meant to me…marry me…" I stilled before turning in his embrace my still naked chest now pressing against his still fully clothed one. "Say it again but this time use my name." He smiled as he repeated the question his arms holding me tightly to his body his lips ghosting against my skin. "Marry me Felicity…agree to marry me before I have to ask you publically. I want us to have this one private moment before the world puts us through public relations hell. Marry me Felicity…agree because you love me not because you feel that you have to."

I kissed him soundly before I pulled back smiling brightly as my answer left my mouth. "Yes…" I kissed him again but this time he pulled back his nose nuzzling against my own as he spoke his words now echoing my previous statement. "Say it again but say my name this time…"

"Yes Oliver I'll marry you…because I love you not because I have to."

"Thank you…" Our mouths met in a collaborative dance as our bodies melded further together stealing one last simple moment before we once again were thrown to the wolves. "Do you think you mother will notice that my skin is flushed and my hair that was once up and perfect is now half up, half down and well just an utter disaster?" I was now fully dressed once more but sadly with no mirror in sight I had to count on his eyes instead of using my own.

"You're beautiful" I smirked at his non answer as he kissed me once more soundly on the lips before grabbing my hand as he led us out of our private sex filled cocoon and back into the harsh light of the still occupied dining room. We were laughing while exchanging light kisses when I heard her voice coming from behind me…the voice that had broken my heart too many times…the voice that belonged to the one woman that should have loved me enough to fight for me…to look for me…to find me.

"Felicity?" I turned Oliver's hands now bracing my shoulders as my eyes once again began to tear her shocked expression now fully within view.

"Hello mom."


	11. Chapter 11

So yeah just truly overwhelmed by the response. I have no words to convey my utter gratitude!

Disclaimer: I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 11

 _"_ _Felicity you've never really mentioned her…your mother before why is that? Did something happen between the two of you that was painful? Did she turn you in herself? Did she have no reaction when they took you? Why won't you ever tell me when I ask about her? What are you trying to hide?"_

 _Beth was right I never talked about her…hell I'd made it my personal mission to remove her from my day to day thoughts over the past 2 years. Beth watched me from her place beside my bed her warm eyes squinting slightly as my face changed from irritation to utter sadness. It had been two years since I'd last seen so much as a glimpse of her face but then I see her in an old newspaper from three days and I revert to that broken six year old girl. Most nights my dreams were filled with halogen lights blinking overhead as my fingers tapped away at the white pale keys of the board each stroke bringing the information I sought closer and closer. However sometimes the dreams changed they veered each time from that small white cell transporting me to those wretched steps the bricks started out hazy as they slowly snapped into view. I could actually feel the heat as it kissed my dampened skin; my clothing rubbed as the sweat from body made them cling and stick in places that I myself never dared to inspect. The walk up the steps became longer and longer each time the dream happened but the end result was always the same; she would open the door but her face was hollow much like my heart. All that I could clearly see was her bright vibrant blonde hair and the bright yellow tight as a second skin dress she'd been wearing that day but her face was gone. Gone were those eyes that had stared at me with no recognition of who I was or how she'd known me. Gone was her sweet perfect smile the same smile that once helped sing me in her off key tone to sleep as the world once again grew quiet. All that remained was the reminder of who I was etched in the blurred lines of her face; I woke each time screaming and crying my arms outstretched as I mumbled her name._

 _"_ _Felicity sweetie you were screaming…please just tell me is this a normal response or is this something that's developed over time?" I glanced over to where she was leaning the soft glow from the bedside lamp casting shadows across her concerned face. Sighing I sat up resting my back against the solid wood headboard using my fingers to comb through my disheveled hair._

 _"_ _Her face is gone…everytime I see her face it's gone all that remains are memories of how I was taken, of how she laid there crumbled on the floor her chest barely moving. I scream every single time I see it the reminder that once again someone who claimed to love me didn't." I looked at her my eyes pinning her soft gaze that was filling with both warmth and compassion as I sighed once more my voice cracking as my emotions took hold. "She's a closed subject Beth…she's got a new life that doesn't include me case closed so please just stop asking me to talk about her ok?"_

 _Beth's form remained still as I slouched further into the soft broken down mattress; her eyes however never left mine as she smiled softly the empathy coming off her in waves. "Oh sweetie one day maybe you'll realize that a mother's love doesn't die…one day you'll understand that even without a memory some part of her knew it was you." I just rolled my eyes as I turned resting on my side as I let my mind wonder attempting to find one happy moment that was strong enough to keep my many demons at bay._

She was still just as stunning as she'd been all those years ago when I'd ended up on her front door. Her hair was longer then it'd been then and if it were possible even blonder as it cascaded down her shoulders the sides secured with two sapphire combs. Her gown was long and for my mother quite modest; the gown was floor length the blue shifts of fabric swaying gently against the rooms pumped in air. My eyes however were unable to unseal from the gowns bodice it was a large separate piece of sheer unequaled beauty. Blue sapphires ran up the sides and down the center as smaller perfectly clear white diamonds lined the rest of the corseted fabric her form highlighted perfectly as her skin reflected the light from the rare gems she adorned. I tore my eyes away from her gown and focused them securely on her eyes those same eyes that mirrored my own in so many indescribable ways.

"Felicity…baby girl…sweetheart is it really you?" Her voice like my own I suspected was shaky and uneven as she moved closer the click clack of her blue shoes echoed against my rather depleted brain. I stepped back as she came closer her fingers now reaching forward attempting to trace the lines of my face; my rage and anger made that gesture hollow and empty as I moved further and further into Oliver's steady grasp.

"Stay away from me…don't talk to me… don't even look at me. You abandoned me…you left me in that damn rotting cell to die while my father the man who you claimed was the love of your life died…searching and looking for me." Hurt and rage rolled off of my thin body as Oliver's thumbs rubbed gently into my bared arms his lips lightly kissing the back of my head as I allowed his warmth to erase the cold that had seeped into my heart.

Her face was contorted in both shock and sadness as her hand recoiled the sting of my words cutting her and I hoped leaving scars as they did. "I…she didn't tell you did she? I wondered why you never came…Felicity I…baby I did look for you I was with your father when he died…Felicity its how I met Quentin I did look for you…and I only stopped when you found me…I…" I held up my hand stepping slightly out of Oliver's embrace as my attention focused solely on one simple phrase.

"She didn't tell me what?" I felt my facial features drop as a horrid thought passed through my always tortured mind…Beth. She had to mean Beth…the only woman other than Heather who'd protected me, sheltered me and, yes I suspected loved me had also betrayed me. I straightened my back standing firmly now against the coming revelation as I spoke my voice still cold but also now exhausted as my past continued to stalk my present. "Beth you mean Beth don't you?"

She nodded slowly as the pieces suddenly started falling rapidly into place. "Yes baby please you have to let me…"

"I will I'll let you explain but let me make one thing clear…" I stepped forward leaving Oliver's outstretched arms empty my body coming closer and closer to the one person who held a very critical piece of my missing past. "Nothing changes…nothing you say or do know can change my life or the one that I'm attempting to build. I want the truth and then I decide how we proceed agreed?" My voice was for once strong as my resolve to find my truth grew.

"Agreed but…" I'd expected more empty words or false promises to escape her perfectly painted lips; I didn't expect her to surge forward enveloping me until her face was buried in my shoulder. She held me tightly as she cried her tears hitting my bared skin as they fell rapidly from her face as her body and to my shock mine began to shake and tremble with what I could only describe as relief. Wrapping my own arms around her small form I whispered gently into her ear hoping that soon I'd have the answers I so dearly sought.

"Mama please tell me what happened…we both need this if we're really going to move on." She nodded against my shoulder as she started her voice weaving the tale of a woman who'd do anything for her daughter.

 _Felicity was alive… she wasn't dead like the reports had claimed…she was living and breathing…she was so beautiful that my heart almost stopped when I opened the door. I took in every aspect of her from the color of her blue breathtaking eyes to the fullness of her pale lips. She wasn't extremely tall but she wasn't extremely short either she had to be around 5'5 or 5'6 her small slender frame still maturing as she edged closer to adulthood. I'd forgotten how much she looked like me but I'd also forgotten how much she resembled her father as well. I'd forgotten how perfect my little girl really was and now I had to lie…_

 _Days after those wretched men had taken her Edward and I had searched for days that soon became weeks and then finally became months. We'd hunted down every person from that night…we'd tracked down every single guard, every single person who could have seen those awful men carrying our child away. Edward became so aggravated one night that he'd actually gotten into a physical altercation with the man who'd kicked down our daughter's door…the man who'd taken Felicity from our home and who'd ruined our lives. Punch after punch was thrown as the guard moved easily out of reach my husband's rage propelling him until his rage was no longer enough. I watched in sheer horror as he fell to the asphalt his head cracking sharply against the ground; his blood pooling around his still form as the guard shrugged his drunken slurs indicating no signs of remorse. It took me three years to erase the images of my husband bleeding to death on the ground from my mind…it would take me another three years after that to realize that love sometimes struck twice._

 _I'd met Quentin when I'd moved to Starling about one year after Edward's death. With my leads drying up I knew I'd need help from someone who had more access than someone of my improper breeding level could achieve. I'd met him as he sat night after night in the dingy bar that I'd found work in. His face was sunken and hallow as were his stories that always focused on what he'd lost and not what he still had to gain. We'd formed a tentative bond over our lost loves his wife had left him and my husband was killed each of us sporting deep wounds that I feared would never fully heal. It wasn't long before I'd asked him to review my daughter's file…I knew who he was and I knew how much access he had in regards to the children in the detention centers._

 _I don't know when I fell for him. I imagine it was between the moment he agreed to help and the moment he told me that according to a lost unfiled report my daughter had died many years before during one of the many detention center blackouts that were caused by the rebels cutting the power to the support boards. My story however all faded away into a very vast desert when I saw her face as she stood before me lightly chewing at her bottom lip her fear and anxiety evident in her very stance as she stood body quivering in fear. I wanted nothing more than to grab her…to hold her…to never let her go but my new life came with a few new conditions as well. Lance was given permission to marry me but on two conditions one my old life was to be erased my past as Donna Smoak was gone only Donna Lance could remain. The second condition was that I'd have to play the part and that meant if my past came back in any way shape or form I'd have to remove the threat by acting as if they didn't ever exist. I agreed because I thought she was dead I never expected her to show on my front door with my new family mere feet away arguing over what movie we'd be forced to view this evening._

 _I waited three days before I slipped off to the closet city that could be reached by bus. I spent another week and half looking over the transit routes attempting to trace her path as I flitted from city to city searching every underpass, and dark alley I could find in a vain attempt to once again see her face. It had been two weeks when I found the store the woman within appeared kind and welcoming as I placed my well manicured hand on the knob my body shuddering from unexpressed grief as I entered the dimly lit store. The store was homey, comfortable, and welcoming as my eyes took in the reds, oranges and yellows of the wood paneled room. Books lined the walls reaching from the bottom of the floor to the top of the ceiling the air stale with the smell of parchment and ink._

 _"_ _One minute…I'll be more than happy to assist you if I could get myself out of these damn curtains." I laughed her honesty was refreshing as I stood leaning slightly against the counter of the bakery case._

 _"_ _I'm fine…I was actually looking for information if you happen to have the time and the inclination to provide it." My voice traveled over the large expanse as she stumbled and fell against the opposite wall startling me as she finally came into view._

 _"_ _Hi…" That's all she said as she took in my appearance her eye's roaming up and down my body taking in every detail with her weary stare. "You're her aren't you? You're her mother…you really messed her up do you know that? How could you do that to her? You're a mother…you're her mother and you had a chance to be with her again and what you threw it all away to keep what your precious lifestyle?"_

 _"_ _I didn't have a choice…Quentin knows about Felicity and he's willing to take her in…he's willing to adopt her and make her his daughter I came here to bring her home. I came here for my daughter." The strange very angry woman's eyes widened as she became stiffer than a board._

 _"_ _Didn't have a choice? Explain that last statement?" I nodded as I stepped towards her my form now just as rigid as her own; tensed as if I was preparing to go into battle._

 _"_ _It was part of the terms of my deal when I married Quentin. I had to erase myself completely my past was wiped from the system…it's like I didn't exist before I became a Lance. Felicity being Donna Smoak's daughter therefore…"_

 _"_ _Doesn't exist…you're under orders to deny your own child…how then can you come here and state that you're here to bring her home?" Her face had softened from the almost feral rage she'd first held to a more calm and sedate demeanor. I barely knew the woman before me but I knew based on her reaction that she was either currently a mother or that she'd been one._

 _"_ _My marriage to Quentin allows for me to claim her as long as we don't allude to her real origins."_

 _"_ _Meaning you can bring her home but not as Felicity Smoak…she'll have to be somebody completely different just so she can be with you her mother…how…how is that fair?" She was right I knew she was but I had this once chance to bring my daughter home and I wasn't going to let anything or anyone stand in my way. Her gaze was growing more upset as she pondered my daughter's options. "So she can go with you and what Felicity just stops being? I mean what's going to happen to her?"_

 _"_ _All valid questions that I would answer if I had the time but I don't. I was given this one window of time to find her and bring her home. I need you to give her this letter it explains everything in great detail so she'll understand that what I'm doing is for her…all I've ever done is for her." I reached my hand forward the letter clasped between my fingers as I took in her expression uncertain of how she was going to respond next._

 _"_ _Tell me one more thing…" I nodded before replying rapidly. "Yes what?" My tone tinged with aggravation as I spoke but my time was nearly up so this back and forth was getting us both nowhere quickly._

 _"_ _If she goes with you what will happen?" I sighed as her frame came closer to my own her eyes leveling me with each soft step she took down the small staircase that laid between us._

 _"_ _Felicity Smoak will cease to exist she'll be erased. All her genetic files will be burned her match if she even had one will be informed of her death. It will be as if she never existed as it is for me. She'll be re-coded with a new bar code and given a new last name. My daughter will die and a new child born of myself and Quentin will be registered her past life erased along with everything and everyone that came with it." I held my breath with trepidation as she edged closer her face still awash with many conflicting emotions the outcome to my query still quite unclear._

 _"_ _So if there is someone out there looking for her…if there is someone out there for her than they'll…"_

 _"_ _Never find her yes. She'll be dead." She nodded slowly as her hand came out reaching for the white envelope that held my last chance to be reunited with my daughter._

 _"_ _I hope I'm doing the right thing." Her response puzzled me but I left it drop she had the letter and that meant soon I'd have my daughter. With the letter in her grasp I began to turn glancing up at the large clock that hung above the door seeing the time and knowing that soon he'd be here ready to take me home per our original agreement. Walking quickly to the door I paused one hand gripping the knob as I once again turned bringing her face into view._

 _"_ _Thank you…mother to mother thank you." With that I left her face remained etched in my brain as I waited but to my utter sorrow she never did show._

Wiping the tears from my face I looked upon her reflection so much matching the memories that haunted my very vivid nightmares. I knew why Beth had lied…she knew I had a match…she knew about Oliver but still a part of me was horrified that she'd lied to me for so long and with such conviction that it left me numb. I knew she'd need an answer but I wasn't ready to give her one. She'd just taken the facts that I'd mostly defined myself by and turned them upside down my soul bared now before the world as she tore the fabric of my reality apart.

"Felicity…sweetie say something please I just need to know if we can move past this? Felicity?"

I could hear her but my mouth wouldn't function my mind was to consumed with the various holes that had I been paying better attention I would have spotted so many years before. I just stood there blinking rapidly as the voices around me dimmed my world starting to go very dark as my eyes slid slowly shut…

"Felicity…come on open your eyes baby…Felicity…" I felt warm, I felt safe, I felt protected as his warm rich voice spread out across my body as the words travelled down from my ear to the very tips of my toes. "I can see you smiling Felicity so open those beautiful damn eyes and look at me." My face spread into an even wider grin as I felt his lips descend, his lips pressing soft light kisses to my closed eyelids before moving down to press against the corners of my mouth.

I moaned slightly when I felt his fingers slowly trailing up my arms his hands coming to rest against the curve of my delicate neck his lips pressing softly against my forehead as he sighed my name still at the tip of his tongue. "Felicity come on I know you're awake…talk to me…let me in Felicity…trust me." Gone was his sweet soft tone now this tone was pleading with me…this tone was begging for me to keep our earlier conversation in mind before I disappeared once again behind my very well built walls.

"I fainted didn't I?" I knew I had but still there was the slight chance that I hadn't so I figured it was better to be safe and ask then be sorry and not know. He smirked slightly his lips still caressing my skin as he spoke each word tickling my forehead as he did.

"Yes you did I caught you before you fell to the ground. I called off the dinner and brought you up here to our room. I sent everyone home including your mother so that when you finally came to it would just be you and me." I smiled my eyes still firmly shut as I savored the feeling of his warm body curled up next to mine his nose now nuzzling my own as his lips dipped down pressing slightly against my own. "I hope I made the right call…."

"You did." Opening my eyes I looked into his face seeing the same expression that I'd seen from the first time he'd caught me before I fell to the ground. "Kiss me…remind me why I'm doing this…just let me forget for a few moments longer…just be with me." I heard his breath as it caught in this throat I so rarely asked for what I wanted much less begged for physical intimacy. "Oliver please…" I no more than finished saying please before his mouth was slanted roughly against mine; claiming me with rough languid strokes.

He pulled away his eyes leveled at my own searching for the permission to move forward…searching for my conformation that this was indeed where I wanted this to go. "Kiss me…stop thinking and kiss me." I spoke my hands on either side of his face as I brought his lips down once again to my own as each kiss we shared propelled our bodies towards a far more pleasurable state. He'd kissed me slowly, than roughly, as his tongue explored the inner confines of my mouth; learning every curve as he devoured me each kiss bringing me closer to home. Aching, needing and wanting as his hands slowly drove me to insanity his thumb and index finger started by tweaking the puckered nipples before bending down to kiss the swelled skin. His actions causing me to scream as his teeth bit down my body a withering mass beneath him as he softly groaned. After my breast had been ravaged he traveled downward bring his mouth to my apex as he slowly began to nip, kiss and massage the slick folds with his tongue. My body was on fire as I came hard and fast against him my legs quivering from the energy I'd just expelled my organism rippling slowly throughout my sated core.

Finally he thrusted forward as my eyes slid shut the force of his body pounding against mine causing a chain reaction as I became once again consumed by his movements within me. Our first joining was hard and fast his need to fill me overtook his need to please as he thrusted again and again my body reaching the edge of exhaustion. I was close to coming once again I could feel the familiar tug as he drove me higher and higher each movement hitting me over and over again until I broke apart his name being screamed from the top of my lungs. He kissed me this time softly our two tastes still lingered on his tongue as he moved but this time slowly, taking his time as he flipped us over my body now rested atop his own.

"Your turn…set the pace decide how you want this to feel." I shuddered against him as my still inexperienced body moved my hips grinding up and down along his length each slow movement sending jolts of pleasure through my spine.

"I love you…" He kept uttering those words until I began to move faster my body now yearning to feel him come beneath me as I'd done so many times before.

"Show me…show me you love me…" the words were breathless and weak as they escaped my mouth my breasts lightly hitting against my ribcage as I continued to move roughly against him. I felt his hands clench down against my hips the flesh seared by the simple contact as he spoke his voice demanding my full attention.

"Look at me…I didn't as I lifted my head higher my closed eyes reaching towards the high vaulted ceilings of the dark room. His fingers dug in deeper as he spoke again this time with less force and more emotion. "Look at me…" This time I did his blazing eyes were dark the blue within them clouded by the grey's of his impending emotions. "Keep looking at me…don't look away…"

I did as our bodies began to move in time my hands braced against his chest as his hands moved my hips back and forth over his swollen body each time hitting me at just the right spot. "Felicity look at me…stop running away…look at me…see me…I'm not the one who's going to run…I never was…" I knew as his last words echoed throughout the room that he knew. He knew without words why I'd passed out…he knew why I was so afraid of her, of him…he knew that I was afraid not of loving them but of running from them. I'd been running in some form for most of my life. I ran from the truth, I ran from Heather who'd tried to point it out, I ran from Beth when things got too hard, and I was always ready to run from him. "Felicity I'm not running…I'm not going to leave you…I'll never willing leave you…I love you…" As his last words were uttered I fell forward my chest crashing down against his own as my body descended into tears.

"How did you know?" The statement was simple but the meaning was not. He flipped us again as his arms came around me wrapping me tightly in his warm embrace, leaving us joined as he still moved slowly within me as his chest pressed softly against my own.

"You never look at me…every single time we've made love you never look at me…your eyes either close or right when you're about to come you look away…every time you look away. I know because I never do…Felicity I'm always looking at you." I was crushed not because of the fact that I'd looked away but because of what my doing so had caused him to feel.

"I'm sorry baby…God I'm sorry…I'm not going to run from you…I wouldn't survive running from you…I meant what I said you're my home." He sighed as he leaned down our foreheads pressed lightly together as he began to gain speed his movements coming faster and harder than mere seconds before. This time I didn't look away this time I kept my gaze on his own as he forced me to break into a thousand pieces my body spent from both the physical and emotional excretions. I smiled as he kissed me softly as we separated his front coming to fully embrace my back as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. "I do love you Oliver…it's just seeing her and hearing the truth it brought up a lot of old issues that I honestly thought were dead and buried. I never thought she'd loved me…I never knew she cared…this changes everything."

"How so?" his response was muffled as he spoke into my skin vibrations sending small pulses of comfort and pleasure down the entire length of my body.

"Because I was loved…and that means Beth either lied about it to protect me or she lied because…"

"She knew who you were… and she knew…"

"Who I'd eventually find…Oliver what if she made a deal? What if she made a deal that would replace one child with another?" I shivered as the revelation traveled through my mind. If Beth had known about Oliver then that either meant she was working for Moira or worse yet she was working for Malcolm. I snuggled further into Oliver's embrace as I attempted to beat away the cold that had begun seeping through my veins.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 12

I shivered as the cold morning air crept through the crack beneath our closed bedroom door my small movements jarring Oliver from his light slumber. I peered over my bared shoulder watching with a slight smile upon my face as his eyes slowly blinked to life his face going from a slight frown to a full blown smile his eyes finding my own.

"Hi there…" The words slid lightly off my tongue through my slightly parted lips as his arms tightened around my shivering naked skin his nose coming forward to nuzzle gently to my shoulder his lips kissing the skin directly below. "Hi…you cold?"

I just nodded turning in his embrace our faces coming together; pressing light kisses to the other's lips as our arms adjusted our chests now tightly pressed together. "How long until I meet the firing squad…and why exactly is this impression so much more important than say oh I don't know all the other ones?" After our mutually beneficial and rather enjoyable bonding experience the night before we spent another hour talking about today's challenge; impressing Malcolm Merlyn's allies.

"Felicity I already told you the summit is your one and I suspect your only change to bury Malcolm before he can truly bury you. All the core groups will be present…that means…" His hesitation to finish that statement told me who else I'd soon be facing.

"Oliver I know she'll be there and no I'm not ready to deal with her but yes I know that I have too." He smiled slightly his fingers drawing light patterns against the small of my back each swipe of his fingers caused my skin to prickle and ignite as the small pulses of energy ran up and down the length of my spine. Nuzzling my nose alongside his I spoke again as my own fingers flitted up and down his marred skin relishing the simple contact it provided. "Don't worry I'll put on a performance to remember…now while I'm being primped and perfected what pray tell will you be doing?" My tone was light and teasing as I waited for his hopefully amused response.

"Oh I'll be right there with you…" I leaned back slightly my eyes bright with both happiness mixed with utter confusion.

"Why? You already know how to do this I mean you grew up in this damn world what more could you possibly need to know?" That earned me a chaste kiss to my lips before he too leaned back his answer sure to amuse me even further.

"According to my mother my rather…how did she put that…" His face scrunched slightly allowing for his own amusement to shine through his tightly pursed lips. Then as if he suddenly recalled the statement he spoke his tone still lighter than air. "Oh yes my rather troubling performance in regards to my obvious feelings for your needs to be more finely tuned." His face loomed closer to mine his next words spoken against my smiling lips. "Apparently I'm entirely too wrapped up in you…which I really don't see as being such a back thing…do you?" I smiled as I replied my answer of no lost as his lips fully claimed mine.

We spent only another 20 minutes trading kisses and light touches before a strong female voice came bounding through the door. His body went completely still as the voice became louder and louder... "Ollie? Ollie are you up yet? Well you better be at least covered up because I'm coming in." The knob creaked as the owner of the voice turned the brass handle finding I'm sure with some disappointment that the door was still locked.

"Ollie come on remove yourself from her body and open the damn door. Moira has a schedule to keep and Thea's already pulled about half her wardrobe in preparation so throw some pants on and let's go." I snickered as his face fell his skin for once turning bright red as he buried his head fully into my neck groaning his answer out against my slightly heated skin.

"Damn it Sara…she's never met you and this is the introduction you chose? Why am I not surprised." He groaned again before leaning back detaching his still naked body from my own which caused me to frown my own groan echoing from my throat. The noise must have caught his attention because he leaned forward his still standing body now hovering over my fully exposed form his smile causing my stomach to knot as my thighs pressed tightly together. "I heard that groan of discontentment..." Lowering down even further as his arms caged me in his lips coming straight down to my erect nipple; he smiled once again before taking the smooth aroused flesh into his mouth heating the cooled skin with his very talented tongue. My back began to bow and arch as my chest began to rise each hand now reaching upward to pull his waist back down to mine.

"Oliver…" Sara's voice was annoyed but still he persisted his teeth now nipping at the exposed flesh my legs now spread apart as he continued to lower his body towards mine. "Ol-iv-er…." Her irritation was rising as she separated his name out but still he persisted his elongated shaft now mere inches from my entrance; my heart racing as his mouth continued the vicious assault against my breast my fingers digging deeply against his waist. "OLIVER OPEN THE GODDAMN DOOR OR SO HELP ME GOD I'LL HAVE THEA USE HER KEY!" His lips stilled a small but forceful groan sounded against my damp skin. That had his attention and that meant our encounter was sadly over.

"Relax Sara I'm coming…." I stifled a slight grin as I heard this statement the double meaning making me chuckle beneath my breath. He glanced at me as he pulled his sweatpants up the waistband resting perfectly at his well sculpted hips. "Did you just laugh at my expense?" His eyes were alight with mischief and affection as I grabbed the discarded sheets wrapping them tightly around my body fully shielding me from the cold air that now surrounded my dampened skin.

"You said you were coming…and well had she not been quite so impatient you very well would have been...it's funny…given the circumstances." My response caused me to flush wildly as he padded back towards the bed kissing me lightly before shaking his head and walking away his voice causing my face to dissolve into a brighter and even more spectacular smile.

"I've created a monster... a sex craving beautiful monster." He was still laughing when he unlocked the door with a scowling Sara perched against the wooden frame her expression was far from amused as she took us both in.

"Two days and you've already slept together? Really Ollie you dated Laurel for almost four months before you slept with her…and well let's not even go into you and I…" I'm sure his smile vanished at that comment as she paled realizing that given the two day time period he may not have fully briefed me on the details of all of his past relationships. "I've done it again haven't I?" He just nodded grimly as she peered around his massive chest her beautiful face taking in my disheveled and now slightly disappointed state.

"No he hasn't but since we slept together only hours after we met I figure that for now he's mine." My response must have shocked the petit dirty blonde as her face contorted through a myriad of emotions before finally settling on impressed.

"Hey she's got a backbone…no wonder you spent five years in hell to find her…I would have done the same." I caught that comment but for the moment chose to ignore it my focus returning to Oliver's tensed muscular back his breaths still coming out in a shallow and rapid pattern.

"Oliver turn around…" My voice was sure and steady; my back straight as a board my chest pushed slightly outward as I waited for his body to slowly turn. "Oliver look at me…come on baby just look at look me." I waited for a few more seconds hoping that he'd at least look over his shoulder to see that nothing had changed that nothing was ruined or damaged. Sadly however he remained frozen in place not moving just still his body shuddering with the weight of some idiotic guilt.

I glanced towards Sara one more her own stare also focused on his form each of us unsure of what had caused him to panic. I was about to speak but Sara's voice sounded before my lips had even begun to part. "Ollie you and I were nothing more than a distraction…you were upset, and lost and I well I was struggling with feelings that should have gotten me killed. Ollie just…hell I'll tell her since you're so ashamed or our shared past." His body shifted at that his face finally coming into startling view as his eyes finally found mine.

I looked at him attempting to find the source of his inner turmoil knowing that her comments couldn't have been what truly set him off. "Oliver…talk to me…what's wrong?" His head dropped as he sauntered forward settling beside me his forehead now firmly pressed against my own his breathing still rapid his body still trembling with unexpressed emotions. "Hey what's wrong? What's troubling you?" One…Two…Three…Four…I counted his breathes as he inhaled and exhaled each moment that passed was another that left me confused and dazed. What had caused this? Why wasn't he talking? What should I say to get my Oliver back?

"Say it again…" I looked up confusion etched along the lines of my face as his hands came up to gently cup my cheeks. "What you just said…say it again…" His voice was soft but tinged with an urgency and a need that I still couldn't place. I thought back over what I'd thought were simply words spoken in my head…The answer hit me with a small amount of heartwarming glee the words slipping easily from my smiling lips.

"My Oliver…what should I say to get My Oliver back. I presume those are the words you're looking for?" His forehead lightly bobbed against mine as he leaned forward his lips mere seconds from reaching mine…that is before Sara loudly cleared her throat.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell is going on here? First I make yes an all be it bad comment, then scar boy goes silent followed by both of us attempting to reach you. I volunteer to tell her about our shared past only to be stopped by whatever has just played out before me so would you please tell us both what the hell is going on here?"

He kissed me lightly before pulling back one hand remaining against my face as the other reached down into his pocket a small piece of paper clenched tightly in his grasp. "My reaction wasn't due to you Sara…Felicity can hear anything about my life after all she's going to be a very central part of it." Sara sagged in relief her small but very muscular form moved forward until she was standing with her knees braced against the side of the bed her hands placed at her waist. I just kept looking straight ahead with Oliver's face the only thing that was clear in my field of vision since my glasses were still lying on the bedside table.

"So what gives?" He held his hand up the now wrinkled paper still held tightly within his iron grasp. Her face along with my own contorted once again as confusion settled in; she reached forward taking the note as I just sat there one hand holding the sheet against my chest as my other came to rest against the hand still gently cupping my cheek.

"Ollie…this is bad…if he's already starting this then the meeting…Ollie it's a set up." I glanced between them as they communicated without words but now merely with stone faced expressions their eyes giving away far more than mere words could convey.

Finally fed up I spoke my timid and slightly annoyed voice breaking the oddly intimidating non-verbal conversation that was being held right before me. "Not that I don't love watching you both communicate with just your eyes but would one of you like to fill in the one who might actually be in danger here?" Oliver was the first to respond his eyes conveying his silent guilt filled apologies as Sara handed me the note. The print was small and definitely from a woman and sadly from one that I knew quite well.

 _Moira paid me to keep you away from Donna, she found out about you two days after you escaped. She helped me avenge my daughter…Felicity she's not to be trusted none of them are. The summit today is a trap. Malcolm has plan that I'm sure Moira is helping with…I never meant to hurt you Felicity…be careful and remember I did what I did first out of revenge and then eventually out of love. –B_

"Beth…Oliver it's from Beth she's warning me which means…"

"She's a Human Relations agent. Felicity he's planning to expose our relationship for what it truly is…he's planning to out us before…

"Moira can win. That's why she wants me knocked up so badly they can't kill me if I'm pregnant per the 10 laws of the 1998 treaty with the eastern states. She's running her own agenda while trying to outsmart Merlyn. Oliver why does this matter now? I mean everyone knows about your search and I assume they've seen us so what's the big deal why does this still matter?"

Sara's voice responded as Oliver's touch become deathly cold. "That's why Malcolm wanted you there the bond between the two of you is evident…and Ra's is going to be in attendance which means…"

"He's here to take Felicity into custody unless…"

"She's already pregnant with your child. They won't touch her if she's caring Robert Queen's grandchild. Ra's won't try anything against the man that he wants to make his heir. Oliver Moira knows that Ra's wants you to take not only your family's estate but his as well since his daughter has been deemed well unacceptable because of her relationship with me. Imagine how giddy he'll get if he thinks that you're getting ready to procreate." Oliver nodded but I was still completely lost.

"I still don't see how I'm in danger…would someone please explain?" They both looked at me as I just sat there my face hard as my lips pursed together demanding with a silent wave of authority an actual and immediate answer.

"Ra's is Malcolm's second in command but he'd love nothing more than to have Malcolm's throne either stolen or tarnished leaving him in sole control of two major genetic ports. See Malcolm wants to purge the gene pools eliminating the detention centers and all the anomalies with them. Ra's wants to use the anomalies as breeding stock to build an army that he can then deploy to take over the remaining holdouts. Ra's has taken a liking to Oliver who is still the heir to the Queen estates however if Malcolm can show that his relationship with you is based on love and not an actual match…"

"Malcolm get's the title and then they'll tear the world apart until only one is left standing. But if Moira wins and I'm already pregnant then…"

"Then they can't touch you. Felicity my father is still a founding member which means that I still hold a majority vote over every movement that either one of them can make." An idea had started to form in my head as we each went back and forth the details and facts became nothing more than words as I realized that we still had one final card left to play.

"Oliver I need a computer and a hard line now." He nodded as he stood pressing a light kiss to my hand before leaving the room with a determined ease. I looked towards Sara hoping that we'd be able to forge at the very least a small bond of trust since my plan would require more help than either Oliver or Diggle could provide. "Sara I need you to bring me my mother, your father, Moira, and Nyssa. I have a plan but it's going to require a little more than just Oliver and I. Can you do that for me?"

She nodded moving swiftly towards the door her targets I hoped were within range. I got up and grabbed some clothes from the pile beside the couch near the bay window as I searched for a place with a link up to the internet that I assumed the Queen family would have access to. I had a plan but it would involve hacking the barcode system. My mother was finally going to get what she'd wanted all those years ago. Felicity Smoak was going to die but Felicity Lance was going to born. Oliver couldn't marry an anomaly…Oliver couldn't claim much less have feelings for an anomaly but as a Lance I'd magically be neither. As a Lance I'd be a suitable match but then I'd also have the full backing of the third most powerful family in Starling City…if Malcolm wanted a war he'd get one…

Malcolm wanted to destroy me…people like me…but Oliver wanted to join the fight so today we're going to bring the fight to them. Rebecca was their leader and I had a sinking suspicion that their leader might not be dead…

Heather had me pouring over every article from those years and some included grainy pictures of the late Rebecca Merlyn who had two children. Her oldest child was a girl who "died" three days after Rebecca did. I remembered the picture now…I remembered why Beth had always seemed to familiar…Beth was Rebecca Merlyn.

"Hello Felicity…I wondered when you'd finally figure it out." Looking towards the still partially opened door I saw her the woman who'd known my true identity since the day she faked her own death.

"Beth…so I assume you have a plan?" She just nodded before entering the room her face warm and filled with an empathy that only time and pain could build. She had a plan and now she was going to fully activate it.


	13. Chapter 13

So yeah head cold attacked and I'm slowly on the mend so here it is the chapter all about Rebecca. Nervous hopefully it all works out!

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or its characters.

Part 13

 _My life was a good one filled with moments of sheer joy…my children were the only things that made me get up every morning…they were the reason that I was about to risk my future with them. Malcolm's plan was going to devastate the rest of our dying race…his plan to destroy the detention centers was also going to destroy my own. Shifting my attention from my rapidly fraying plans I glanced towards my son's young carefree voice. Tommy was no more than eight years old his carefree exuberance matched his angelic slightly chubby face. I smiled as he came bounding with unrestrained energy into the room; his own happiness erased for a moment the knot that had been slowing forming in my stomach since dawn._

 _"_ _Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Look…look what Maddie brought me all the way from the eastern detention centers!" My smile faltered slightly when I heard that Maddie had yet again gone with her father on one of his detention center visits. Tommy's eyes were glued to my face no doubt weighing my reaction to the small stuffed toy that he had clutched in his equally small hand._

 _"_ _Oh baby that was so sweet of your sister…you did say thank you didn't you?" He nodded at me slowly indicating that in about two seconds he was going to be running down the hallway to find his older sister to make sure his lie would become the truth._

 _Smiling softly I spoke my voice rising barely above a soft whisper. "Better do it before I ask her tonight at dinner." Two seconds later he took off like a shot down the long hallway screaming his sister's name as he bounded from door to door searching for his target. My smile faded the moment Malcolm waltzed into the room his domineering presence sucking the remaining light and joy from the sun filled room. "Malcolm I hear from a very reliable source that you took our daughter on yet another one of your detention center visits. I do believe that I asked you to refrain from exposing her to your pernicious propaganda."_

 _His lips shifted back his sneer revealing a small but hateful smile his voice edged with cool calm annoyance in regards to my previous statement. "She's going to take over the company one day Rebecca she needs to understand how this system actually works to serve our family and not the world at large. This is a business pure and simple…she needs to understand why I'm going to petition the board for the Queen's holdings in the genetics laboratories." My look of utter shock and horror must have amused him because upon glancing towards me he just laughed his sneer becoming a full blown smile filled with pride. "Oh yes Rebecca I intend to control their shares as well as my own by week's end. That way when I move to have the detention centers destroyed I'll have absolutely no opposition from the other shareholders."_

 _He left me sitting on the small loveseat with my face in my hands. Malcolm was planning on destroying thousands of innocent lives…he was also going to buy out the one person who's been secretly helping me form the rebel alliance for the past five years. I picked up the phone and waited until I heard his smooth and calming voice pulse from the other end of the receiver. "Robert we've run out of time the first attack has to happen tonight otherwise you're going to lose your families holdings; along with your one chance to find a way to set our children free from your past mistakes."_

 _"_ _I'll call Hector…he'll attack the plant before dawn." A cold smile crept upon my face as I placed the phone back on the cradle my eyes becoming cold and distant as the weight of my actions settled into my bones._

 _"_ _What do you mean he's been captured?...No Hector was supposed to guide Hanson and Roger's down the back hallways towards the southern entrance during the guards shift break…"_

 _"_ _Rebecca I understand that but it didn't occur Hanson's been detained by Malcolm's head goon Ra's so either we leave our posts and risk our covers or Hanson dies. Those are the options take them or leave them." Carter was right Hanson's loss was not a huge one but still one life lost in a war that was going to cost thousands still left a bitter taste in the back of my throat. Sighing I leaned forward the phone still pressed to my ear as I made what would most likely be the biggest mistake thus far._

 _"_ _Carter don't move after I put the children to bed I'll take the transit out to the lab stating that I'm on official business for Malcolm and I'll grab Hanson from the holding cells. No one would dare question Malcolm Merlyn's wife then once we're clear I'll set the timer for the small explosive devices you set up before he was captured. I'll kill two birds with one stone and no one will ever be the wiser." I should have known when I felt the cold chill run up my back that my plan was going to fail._

 _It was 9:09 when I entered the facility the halls jet black with a small amount of pale blue light from the full moon casting faint shadows on the usually pale beige floors. I walked through security without hesitation flashing my id card with a small smile the guards nodding as I passed through the main entrance's metal detectors. One…two…three…I counted the doors as my shoes quietly hit the tiled floors my heart slamming away loudly in my chest as my nerves grew edger by the passing seconds. Looking ahead I saw no guards in site which I should have thought was odd but sadly my mind was already entirely too focused on the task at hand. With my hand on the knob I took one last deep breath before opening the heavy door the hinges creaking loudly as I attempted to ease the door slowly open allowing only enough space for my slender form to slip through. Sagging with relief as the door softly clicked shut behind me was a large mistake because not two seconds later various hands were coming down around me grabbing at my arms, face and waist forcing me into yet another dark silent room._

 _"_ _Well wife I'm glad that Hanson didn't hold up otherwise we wouldn't be having this hopefully enlightening conversation." I glared in my husband's direction as two heavily armed men forced me down strapping my slim wrists to the iron chair._

 _"_ _How long?" My question was brief but after almost eleven years of marriage I knew he didn't need more than those two simple words to ascertain my query._

 _"_ _Oh I suspected you had your grubby peace loving hands involved with the rebels after their last attack about four months ago went incredibly well. They had the entrance and exit codes not to mention that Ra's wasn't even able to stop them and trust me that has haunted his every waking moment for months." I slouched down further into the chair's sturdy frame my next question flitting off my tongue in a wave of hostile anger._

 _"_ _So did you just beat Hanson to death or were you kind this time? Sell him to the highest bidder? Tell him that you'd reward him for his good behavior what made him turn on me? What sin did you commit to gain his truth?' Malcolm turned his back to towards me as he spoke his hands busied with the table in front of him the sounds of metal and blades caused my stomach to lurch as my throat became dry._

 _"_ _I removed three fingers before he gave up the plan…then I removed an ear along with two other fingers before he gave up your name. After that well the only honorable thing left to do was to slit his traitorous throat. He died instantly which frankly my love I thought you'd appreciate." I felt my anger rising with each soft word that passed forth from his cruel snide face. He'd killed a man who had three children…he was their only parent left…he'd just orphaned three children without batting a single eyelash._

 _"_ _You worthless son of a…"_

 _His hand connected with my cheek the pain made my skin tingle as the heat from the initial impact spread out across the inflamed skin. Slap after slap each one leaving my skin sore and inflamed as the small bruises began to take shape. "You're making me do this Rebecca…this is all your fault…you should have never defied my wishes…I forgave you for Maddie and raised her as my own…I won't forgive you for this…"_

 _The slaps changed to swift punches to my exposed abdomen the guards had slashed open my blouse while he slapped my face their hands had roamed over my breasts as they each kissed my exposed neck my husband watching with unrestrained glee. "Stop…I've let you have your fun now leave us so I can have my own." One guard took his hot sweat slicked hands out of my bra cups my breasts were now bruised and sore from his over zealous touch while the other took his hands away from my inner thighs his breathes slowing from the rapid pace that he'd achieved prior._

 _"_ _What watching them rape your wife doesn't do it for you? I'm shocked I figured that watching those two men violate me would have made your damn day. So if that wasn't getting you off what will?" My voice was low and faint my body was now racked with various emotions but none stronger than my overwhelming guilt for what I feared was yet to come. "One request before you kill me Malcolm…just one…" His right hand held a small blade while his left held a small handgun either way my fate was sealed. I should have been afraid, hell I should have been begging for mercy but I didn't. I just sat there calm as my body became numb the cold realization of my impending death giving me a reprieve from my other less calming thoughts._

 _"_ _What request would that be you traitorous slut?" I just smiled my lips cracked so the blood now trickled down the split skin the taste of blood assaulting my battered tongue._

 _"_ _Take care of our son…remember Maddie loves you…at some point so did I…" My voice trailed off as the knife he'd been holding slid slowly through my stomach as he leaned closer his lips gracing the top of my ear._

 _"_ _I loved you too…Despite everything I still do…I'll protect our children…I'll always protect our children." He kissed my cheek one last time pulling the knife out as he stepped away his fingers and palm now coated with my bright red blood. "Good Bye Rebecca I hope it was all worth it."_

 _I remember hearing the door slide shut, I can even recall feeling my body grow cold and stiff as I slowly began to bleed out. I can even recall hearing his voice as he screamed releasing me from my iron chair death bed his breathing was fast and rapid as he lifted my lifeless body forward whispering for me to hold on… "please my love please hold on."_

"There's more to this horrid story isn't there?" Felicity's eyes were red as her tears fell freely down her cheeks. I just smiled as I looked into her bright blue and slightly red eyes.

"Yes my sweet girl there is…would you still care to hear it? How about you Oliver would you like for me to continue I'm sure you have your own questions forming in that bright mind of yours." I'd seen her eyes dart from mine to the back door which I assumed meant that the object of not only her desire but I assumed the one who had finally shown her love was once again within view.

"Rebecca…how….you died…Tommy…you're Beth aren't you?"

"You were always quick Oliver and yes I'm Beth…" I turned to look at him fully my breath catching slightly in my chest. He'd become a very handsome man but that wasn't what caused my breath to halt…I could see Robert in his face. Robert who was my best friend, my protector, my savior and my lover was there staring back at me. This time however his eyes weren't filled with love for me but for the small blonde behind me…his eyes, his face hell even his voice all reminded me of his father. "Oliver sweetie come here you used to hug me at least once a day there's no need to stand so far away."

He moved forward slowly at first but gained speed as he came closer his eyes lighting up the way they used to whenever I entered a room. "Hi sweetheart…I've missed you." I smiled as we embraced my words muffled as I spoke into his now massive chest.

"I missed you too…dad…he thought of you every single day…he…he loved you." He held me tighter now as I shifted in his embrace placing a light kiss to his cheek relishing this small moment in time with a boy who I'd loved as my own son.

"I knew sweetie…I always knew." He sighed as he pulled away his gaze instantly finding Felicity's his body moved away from mine as he advanced towards her. I watched with great interest as she slowly stood up her face changing from concern and fear to utter joy and relief her hands reaching forward to interlock with his own. Captivated I kept watching the display before me; they each moved in sync with the other their bodies moving closer and closer until their chests were touching each breath the other took now mingled as their lips finally touched. The kiss was soft, light and gentle and lasted no more than a minute before they parted their foreheads resting against the other. Oliver's voice was the first to break the bubble hers followed shortly after.

"Hi…I found what you needed…remind me to never leave you alone again." I smiled at that last comment my heart bursting with what could only be termed as maternal pride.

"Hi back…good and don't worry I'll just follow you wherever you go from now on." She leaned forward as did he their lips touching softly once again but this time the gentleness from before was replaced with a intensity that I assumed was quite common given how their hands now roamed freely over the expanse of the others body.

"Umm…would you like for me to continue or should I come back after you've had a chance to…umm reconnect?" I saw her slight smile as she pulled away her eyes never leaving his as she spoke.

"Continue your story Beth…I'll reconnect with Oliver later on." I laughed slightly as Oliver once again pecked her lips before he hugged her close bring them both down to rest against the tables edge; her body now being firmly held in his strong grasp.

 _My head hurt, my sides hurt, hell even my hair hurt as my senses took hold. The room was bright, and smelled of antiseptic…then I remembered with blindly clarity I'd been stabbed…Malcolm has stabbed me and left me for dead…_

 _"_ _Maddie…Tommy…Robert…"_

 _"_ _Shhh relax love I'm here you're going to be alright…you're going to be alright." Opening my eyes I saw him his form outlined by the harsh florescent lights of the small medical unit inside the base's underground levels._

 _"_ _He…he stabbed me Robert he knows about me…he knows I'm with the rebels…what am I going to do?" I attempted to move forward his welcoming warm embrace wasn't far but my body wouldn't comply. The wound that Malcolm had given me was still tender, raw and more importantly new; so despite wanting the physical contact I relented lying back down with a silent thud waiting for him to give me the answers and reassurances I needed._

 _"_ _You're going to run…Rebecca you're going to run with Maddie before Malcolm can corrupt her." His thinking was clear as was his voice as he spoke. I shuddered when I heard Maddie's name but not Tommy's. Why would I leave my son but take my daughter? Why would I save one child but abandon the other? He must have see the questions as the crossed my face the worry line that always formed between my eyebrows must have been deep because he leaned down placing a gentle kiss to the furrowed skin. "Rebecca Tommy is his son he'll be safe but Madeline is mine…how long until he decides that my life is no longer something he wants to deal with? How long until she finds out that her resemblance is more Queen than Merlyn? No I won't risk our daughter's life without you being around to keep his influence at bay. Tommy I can protect but Maddie she'll be fair game." I nodded the horrid understanding seeping into weary tired bones._

 _"_ _I assume you brought her here?" His answer was a short and quick nod my eyes still adjusting to the bright surroundings so his head bobbed leaving his face slightly blurred. "How long until you sneak us past the borders?"_

 _"_ _Victor said the wounds will soon be healed in about two weeks. He'll be with you until your stomach has completely healed but otherwise you're leaving in one hour under a new alias. Victor will be traveling with you as your brother and Maddie will now be Natalie Guilding you are her mother Beth." His voice began to crack and shatter as he spoke his own feelings in regards to our current situation became painfully clear._

 _"_ _We don't have a choice Robert…We're never going to see each other again are we?" I knew the answer before he kissed me…I knew that this was our last moment before he left me for good. My stomach aches where the knife has sliced through the skin and muscle but I didn't care all I cared about was that his lips were on mine for perhaps the last time so I made good with the few moments I had left. "I've always loved you…I loved you through Lydia…and then through Moira…I just wanted you to be happy…and then Maddie happened and I just I never dared to imagine that one day you'd love me back."_

 _Our lips had parted only moments before I spoke the words falling from my mouth in rapid succession as the future came rushing forward. "Lydia was my first love and Moira well she helped me heal after her death." His lips brushed against my lips once more the kiss a mere ghost of our previous encounter but still treasured none the less. "I've always cared for you…I've always needed you…Rebecca you were my best friend, the one person in my life that I never wanted to hurt and you're the one that I ended up hurting the most."_

 _His hands captured my face his dark tanned healthy skin was a stark contrast to my pale sweaty face; my body still weak from the encounter with Malcolm. "I've loved you since we were children but I never…I never knew that the system could work…that it matched me with my soulmate…you were my one and I threw you away out of fear. Take our daughter and run but promise me one thing?" His question took me by surprise but I nodded against his embrace none the less knowing that I'd do anything he requested of me all he had to do was simply ask._

 _"_ _If someone named Felicity Smoak ever crosses your path protect her, shelter her, guide her but most importantly take care of her she's more important to us than you know." I was about to question his request but he beat me to the punch my answers leaving his mouth in quick short bursts. "She's Oliver's match I had him tested early on once I realized that the serum…the new serum the one that Victor and I have been testing well it works. Oliver is an anomaly but so is the child; both of them born from unmatched unions which should mean…"_

 _"_ _That they have various matches…they only have each other don't they? How…how is that possible?" He gave me a few more seconds as I pieced the final pieces of the puzzle together… "your theory was right the new serum can find your true match but only if…"_

 _"_ _We let nature take its course. Oliver has a soulmate just like I did…I won't let him down by letting her die so please promise me if she ever crosses your path protect her, help her but make sure she finds her way to him. She'll be found out when she's six years old there's no way for me to prevent that from happening but I can make sure she's assigned to my family. I can make sure she comes to him in the end but; I just need to make sure that if she ever escapes or is released than she'll be safe."_

 _"_ _I promise Robert I'll protect her…I'll love her like I do my own children. I promise I can't save my own son but I'll be damned if I don't help you save yours." He leaned forward kissing me softly once more before leaving his last words mouthed as Maddie ran into my waiting arms. I left Starling that night my past erased along with my daughters. I moved from town to town looking for some semblance of peace after my 11 years of self induced hell. The book store was my reprieve… a place where I could be me once again…where I didn't have a part to play or a world to save. Maddie grew and flourished in her new life she even fell in love; but her joy was to be short lived. New identity meant new barcode and that meant a new match. My daughter was beaten and then strangled to death by the boy who was supposed to be her perfect fit. My daughter, Robert's daughter was killed and I knew that deep down inside that butcher had been sent to kill her I just didn't know by whom._

 _Felicity came into my life and I did as requested I sheltered her, taught her and made sure that she'd find her way home. I never counted on loving her and I certainly didn't count on changing my entire life's mission because of her. My plan had been simple wait until Oliver was old enough to hear the truth and then come home. Destroy the man who had destroyed Robert and free my son from his father's control. Then as if Robert had wanted to speak to me one last time there she was all dyed blonde hair and tattered clothing. Felicity was my safe haven, my savior and more importantly my friend. She saved me from myself and from my darker more destructive impulses by just being there; by reading every book I owned and then questioning every single line from each one. I fell in love with her whit, her humor and her grace she was so painfully similar to my Maddie that I sometimes forgot that she was someone else's daughter that I'd taken money from Moira Queen to fund my rebels but I'd taken it at her expense. I felt sick every second of every day but I knew that I had to make sure she made it to him…to Oliver. The pipeline kept me appraised of his ware bouts and the locations of the various patrols he'd sent to find her. I knew she'd one day be with him but I first wanted to make sure that it was of her own free will. I wanted to make sure that she actually had what I had with Robert…actual love._

"Everything I did I did it for love Felicity and now I'm back to make sure that all of our combined sacrifices weren't in vain." They both looked towards me her head now situated beneath his jawline which made the maternal part of me swoon. He loved her and she felt the same way. I smiled as he kissed her skin his voice…Robert's voice echoed through the room warming my heart as the words slowly penetrated through my emotion induced haze.

"What do you need for us to do?" I glanced towards his eyes looking for any sign of apprehension and to my utter relief I found none.

"The summit is today correct?" They both nodded as Felicity curled closer into Oliver's chest I sensed this summit was the source of her sudden need for his spare warmth as my own fear turned my blood ice cold. "Good I want to hack the summit."

"You want to what now?" This time it was Felicity who spoke as she stood coming forward with Oliver's arms coming to wrap around her middle bringing her back towards his chest his hold on her soft but still firm as she struggled against being contained.

"The summit is still broadcast I assume?" This time is was only Oliver who nodded while Felicity turned in his arms her small hands coming upwards to grasp his face her voice strong but also equally fueled by panic.

"As in to the entire viewing demographic? As in I'm about to state to the entire world that I'm in love with you oh and just so they don't shove me into a dungeon I'm also announcing that I'm pregnant? When we're going to mention that teeny tiny little detail?" His face fell but before he could speak I did her body whipping around to once again fully face me.

"He didn't tell you because honestly I'm sure he didn't remember that Malcolm broadcasts every quarter summit to the world just so he can remind them that while he doesn't yet control all the genetic shares he's still awfully damn close. I want to hack the broadcast and out myself as the leader of the rebels. I want to tell the world and my son that I'm alive and that if they so much as lay a hand on you I'll retaliate with the full force of the rebel alliance which has been growing in secret since my sudden and untimely death all those years ago. I promised Robert I'd protect you and I'm going to keep my promise I'll be damned if I let another daughter die because I was too scared to stand up and fight for her."

"Rebecca we have a plan she'll be safe…"

"I don't care Oliver if they see me you won't have to play your hand…you won't have to get pregnant Felicity you two can actually get to know each other naturally before rushing into marriage. I'm giving you and out Felicity take it." I waited to see if Robert had been right if the results were real; her next words were the key to my real plan working. Oliver looked sick his arms slacked and fell beside him as he stepped backwards the very air stolen from his lungs as he knelt to the floor.

"No…" I pushed harder if this was real she had to prove it to me now I had to see that she wasn't going to run this time…I had to see that she wanted this that she wanted him.

"Say it Felicity tell me what you want…remember Lissy I know you and I know that you don't believe in love or happy endings…this is just an illusion my plan sets you free…Oliver's keeps you shackled to his side with no escape in sight." Oliver had fallen even further to the floor his hands now cradling his head as his body rocked back and forth…he was all in his heart was hers and now I was making sure he heard for the last and final time that hers was his. I looked up to see her face wasn't looking at me but instead she was looking down at Oliver…her next movements said more than her words could have ever conveyed.

Leaning down she invaded his personal space stilling his rocking form by pulling his hands away from his face and nestling firmly into his surprised arms. "You're my home…I'm never leaving you…I want to marry you…have children with you…to have a life with you…I don't care how we get there I just care that we do. Oliver baby I said no…baby I said no…" She kept repeating the phrase over and over again her lips pressed up against the column of his neck her words muffled as she continued to kiss him her efforts finally breaking through as his arms came down to engulf her small form.

He shivered and shook his emotions still held on a tight tether that was seconds away from unraveling. "Back pocket…" His words were jumbled and gargled his voice tight his tears now moments away from falling.

"Oliver baby what's in your back pocket?" Her voice was confused but gentle as she used her hand to bring his eyes down to her own; the pads of her fingers lightly tracing down his cheek lapping up his fallen tears with her soft warm skin.

"Back pocket…look in my back pocket…" She nodded and reached around her small hand reached down into his left side pant pocket until her hand reappeared holding a small ring box.

"Oliver…"

"Marry me…that's what I wanted last night before you fainted. I still do so marry me…choose me…trust me…stay with me…" Before he could finish she kissed him firmly her arms wrapping tightly around his neck. I was stunned she chose him; the girl who ran away from anyone who could love her didn't run away this time…no this time she stayed…because he'd given her a reason to.

"Yes…my answer is always going to be yes…do you hear me?" Their foreheads were now touching as she spoke one last time her voice strong and determined leaving no room for any lingering doubts. "I'm not running from you…she gave me an opening because she's testing me…she's testing us. She knows me and she knows what I'm likely to do…I love you…I trust you…I'm going to marry you…and we're going to bring Merlyn down our way not hers." I saw him lean forward to kiss her softly as she did the same.

"So what's your grand plan Lissy?" Without moving or turning away from Oliver's embrace she spoke her voice was soft but firm.

"We're going to hack the summit but we're going to do it while we're in it."

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to set up a live feed so that when Malcolm signals for the cameras to roll instead of the usual propaganda they'll be getting the full unedited truth." I smiled at the sheer brilliance of her plan.

"You're going to out his plan without him ever being the wiser…so what are we waiting for let's get this show on the road." This time they both smiled as they pecked each other's lips lightly before standing as one. For the first time in a long time I felt like my sacrifices were finally worth it…I finally found a way to punish those who'd taken my life while honoring those I'd lost along the way.


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all! So as usual read review and if you are so inclined come say hi to me on Tumblr at laurabella2930

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters

Part 14

Plans were funny things…

They could go perfectly or they could end up going terribly…

My first plan was to travel from the detention center and be sold like a cow being led to his final resting place. I'd had no illusions of what my life was going to become…I had no pretense just utter resentment towards the men and women who held my fraying chain.

Then I fell…

The ground was moments away from rendering me unconscious when his arms caught me…held me…

Protected me from all harm…

Oliver changed my plans by simply catching me in a moment of uncoordinated bad luck. His arms held me tightly while his eyes roamed freely over the expanse of my slightly trembling form. I'd never thought that all the books and all the stories could be true…I never dared to imagine that with one look you could fall for someone without even knowing their name.

Yeah plans were funny things…and he had completely changed mine.

"Felicity?...Hello Felicity calling the half naked blonde with the stupid I'm in love grin that's plastered widely across her face…Hello in there!" I snickered as I turned Sara's darker blonde head coming into view.

"What I'm happy sue me." She just smiled at me as she came closer her once empty arms were now completely filled with various dresses and shoes all of which I assume we're given to her by Moira. "Oh good God what did she do? Raid her entire closet or worse yet Thea's closet looking for something little Miss I don't own anything decent could borrow for the morning?"

"Oh this is just what I was willing to carry…Thea's coming with the other half…and…" Her pause caused my downturned face to come up as she started chewing on her bottom lip.

"Sara…Sara who else is coming with Thea?" Her eyes were downward as her voice dropped her whispers muttered into the soft fabric of a random green dress.

"yourmotherandLaurelarecomingaswell." She said it all so fast that I was slightly taken aback my face I'm sure conveying my annoyance at her rushed whispered reply.

"Your mother and Laurel are coming as well." She sighed the answer out after taking in my rather disgruntled demeanor. "Hey this wasn't my idea I was going for the hey let's let her get ready alone but no Moira wanted you to have an audience so an audience you shall have." I glared at her but softened when I saw Rebecca coming once again into view.

"She's right Lissy Moira is going to pull out all the stops she can't have Malcolm's plan succeeding otherwise Thea will die and Oliver will be lost to her for good. She'd not taking any chances of this plan failing."

"Yes I know…but if they're coming here that means…"

"I'm leaving yes I know. We can't tip our hand until Malcolm's already tipped his own." She sighed as she walked towards me her face lined with years of worry and grief but her eyes told the real truth her eyes showed you that her soul had been through war…a war that she hoped was close to coming to a close. "Don't worry sweetie Oliver's warm hand will be closed around your own throughout the entire day…he won't risk anything coming between you and him…I saw that much this morning." I blushed as she leaned forward pressing a soft motherly kiss to my forehead before gently cupping my right cheek. "This will work…this is a good plan…don't ever doubt that ok?" I nodded as her hand dropped to her side and watched as her form quickly retreated through the open door my heart still slightly thudding in my chest.

"This is going to be a disaster." I collapsed onto the bed Sara's form falling down beside me her hand coming to clasp my own.

"Oh it's going to be fine…Oliver's never given up on someone he cares for…He's been waiting since he was 11 years old to be with you he won't risk losing you now." I looked over to the woman who'd known me less than ten seconds but still was able to look straight into my soul.

"How? How did you know that's what I was thinking?" She smiled slightly turning towards me so that she was positioned on her side her hands still tangled within my own.

"I've known Oliver since we were children. He was always going on and on about how one day he'd find her the one he was meant to be with. Tommy assumed he'd just get over it and move on once he and Laurel became an item but I knew she was nothing more than a distraction…something to numb the pain that he'd felt when you went missing from the detention center. I knew that if he ever heard one mention that you were alive he'd drop Laurel in two seconds to come chasing after you."

With wide eyes and a dry throat I croaked out my next response. "You and Oliver… you were something to each other weren't you?" She hesitated her hands beginning to pull away from my own in what I assumed was a mixture of fear and slight apprehension. "Hey…" I pulled her hands closer twining our fingers together as I held her gaze firmly with my own. "I just want to understand him…he's been in love with the idea of me for so much longer than even I could have comprehended. He's had his entire lifetime to fall for me…I've had mere days…I just want to know more about the man who's heart has seemingly always been mine. You don't have to be afraid of telling me the truth when I'm the one asking for it."

She smiled slightly her eyes turning from scared to reassured as her tongue darted forwards to wet her dry lips. "He's lucky you know…"

"How so…" I urged her forward with a simple phrase finally getting to the heart of the man I loved.

"Oliver's only ever loved three women in his entire life and at one point I honestly thought he'd make it four…I honestly thought that until he left on the Gambit. She paused and for once in my life I remained silent waiting for her own story to unfold.

 _"_ _Sara I have to do this…it's my one chance to find her I can't just let that pass me by…I can't."_

 _We'd been arguing about this for days his relationship with Laurel now officially over and ours was still officially open ended._

 _"_ _Oliver you don't have to do this you can move on…baby we can on. Laurel's accepted Tommy's proposal she won't care if we're together now…I mean hell she's been sleeping with him for the past two years we've only been sleeping together for 6 months so technically she'll have nothing to feel betrayed over…Oliver we can finally be together…we can have a life together…"_

 _"_ _No we can't." He'd stopped packing at this point and was positioned in front of me his hands balled up into fists by his sides. I looked him over my eyes taking in every line, every smooth contoured angle of his beautiful smooth skinned face._

 _"_ _Baby yes we can…we can have it all…you just have to forget about whatever her stupid number is and..."_

 _"_ _2368…her number is 2368 and she's who I want. She's all I think about…she's all I ever think about. Sara I want her…Sara I'm in love with her…" His confession hit me like a ton of bricks as I half sat and half fell towards the floor my body now racked with silent sobs as my mind finally caught up with my heart._

 _Love…he said love…not just I want her…or I need her…no he was in love with her._

 _"_ _How…how can you be in love with her? You don't even know her. Hell Ollie you've never even seen her face or heard her voice…" I stood up now my anger rising as I closed in on his rigid form. My hands coming up to caress his face my words like daggers to soft exposed flesh. "You've never felt her touch or heard her scream as you bury yourself within her…you can't be in love with her when you should be IN LOVE WITH ME! I'VE BEEN THE ONE TO STAND BY YOU! I'VE DEFENDED YOU! I'VE BETRAYED MY OWN BLOOD TO BE WITH YOU AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO TELL ME YOU LOVE HER! YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME THAT YOU LOVE A PIECE OF DAMN PAPER!" I was so angry by the end of my rant that I taken the free hand and lifted it upward striking him hard across the cheek as the tears came burning down my face._

 _"_ _Sara…Sara please try to understand…"_

 _"_ _No…you and I we're meant to be…Laurel belongs with Tommy and you…" I started jabbing my index finger firmly into his rock sold chest my emotions now fully on display for the entire world to see. "You belong with me…you're supposed to want me…you're supposed to…to…"_

 _"_ _Sara I'm sorry…I never meant to lead you on…I was just…damnit I don't know why I did what I did I just…Sara I'm so sorry…" I collapsed into his embrace as he continued to mutter his apologies into my hair his hands rubbing up and down my back as I clung to his shirt my tears soaking the thin fabric as he continued to rock us slowly in place._

 _"_ _It was never going to be me was it? It was always going to be her…It's always been her…" I looked up his face softened in response to my need to be comforted but his words they still cut through me like ice._

 _"_ _No it was always her…never anyone else only ever her…" His voice was soft and gentle but the words they sunk through me like a sinking ship finding it's resting place at the bottom of the soft ocean floor. "I never meant to hurt you…I do care for you…I do love you but…"_

 _"_ _But you'll never be in love with me…you'll never see my face when you look into hers…you'll never imagine my body beneath your own as you take her over and over again…no you'll never see me because even now as you hold me within your arms all you can see all you can imagine is her face…her body…her voice in place of mine." I shrugged out of his warm embrace as the weight of my own words crashed down against my chest. "You've seen her haven't you? Hell you most likely even know her name don't you?"_

 _His nod was all the answer I needed as he turned back around grabbing his bag as he slung it over his shoulder his face set in firm determination. "Sara do you remember how we started?"_

 _I looked up his eyes holding no sympathy or remorse just contentment in his forthcoming decisions. "Yes why?" My fingers now twined together as my heart slowly began to break._

 _"_ _We came together because I wanted to feel something…I wanted to feel something for someone that I was with…I felt something with you…but then…"_

 _"_ _Instead of seeing me…of feeling me you longed for her…you wanted to feel her wrapped around you instead of me…I know and deep down I suspect I've always known. Oliver…_

 _He smiled softly coming closer towards me once more his hand reached out asking for mine. "Yeah…"_

 _"_ _I don't care how you know hell I don't care how you found a way to see her and watch her but do me one favor ok…" He nodded as I took his hand loosely within my own "Anything…I'll do anything you ask of me…I owe you that much."_

 _I smiled and spoke… "Once you find her…don't ever let her go…Fight for her…make her understand how long you've loved just the mere idea of her…give her what you refused to give any of us…" He faltered slightly his eyes wrinkled in confusion not understanding my last statement. "What…what have a refused to give?"_

 _I smiled releasing his hand as my own fell down back to my side. My voice for once strong and firm my path changing before my very eyes._

 _"_ _Your heart…Give her your heart."_

I could feel the tears falling as she finished…I'd expected the shared physically intimacy I mean I knew he'd had relationships and he'd been honest about that but I'd never expected this. I'd never expected to learn that he'd been loved…that he'd cared for these women but still held himself apart…I never knew I just never knew.

"He loves you Felicity…he's been all in since before you even knew he was alive and I promise you nothing and no one is going to take you away from him…he fought for too long just to get your name. He won't give you up now that he's finally got you." I smiled and nodded as she kissed my forehead her own face dry her own tears from that day long gone…washed away by another who'd healed her heart by loving her…by seeing her…and by wanting only her.

"Also you're so damn cute…frankly he'd be a fool to let you go and this is coming from someone who's in a very committed relationship with Nyssa Ra's daughter." She winked as I laughed her form coming forward as she pulled me right along with her. "Alright cutie pie dry those eyes because the wolves are about to descend." I nodded again as I laughed once more her infectious personality taking over leaving us both racked with the giggles as the doors once again swung open three women standing at the brightened threshold.

Two hours it took them two hours to make one decision and I was fit to be tied. I grew up without the glitz and the glamour that money could offer so needless to say this entire morning was an experience to say the least. I was still standing surrounded by both my mother and Laurel whom had the relationship I'd often dreamed of having. They laughed and shared quiet looks each of them communicating without the other having to say more than a simple word. It hurt watching them…it hurt because Laurel had what I wanted and to make matters worse she was the woman that I was being measured against. Laurel was perfect, tall , thin, well dressed, well spoken, and gorgeous. My nickname for her in my head was gorgeous Laurel and sadly by the end of the two hour span that nickname had been uttered more than once. She was kind and gracious but I sensed she like everyone else in Oliver's life was sizing me up waiting for me to do or say something that would make me worthy of Oliver's affections. Sadly I did no such thing. No I spent two hours silently fidgeting as their hands went up, down, around and sideways across my thin but still muscular body. They measured, and pinched and by the end I was left standing there hair pined up, contacts in place, and dressed in a striking red gown that felt like it had been made to suit the contours of very form.

Thea had been the one bright spot along with Sara's hand that somehow kept making it's way into my own waiting palm. She was beautiful of course, but she was also funny, smart, full of life and energy but she was most importantly the apple of her brother's eye. She was adored and frankly she knew it.

"Felicity?" I was looking into the mirror when I saw her appear behind me her words breaking me from my silent inspection of my current appearance. I turned towards her carefully since the dress I wore was delicate falling just above the knee. However the careful part really was all due to the fact that I was standing on a platform in shoes that I was sure had been designed so women could one day do nothing more than sit their feet ruined from years of abuse.

"Yes Thea…" Her young face a perfect blend of both her mother and sadly her father smiled shyly in my general direction before she spoke her quiet timid nature not at all fitting the girl who had her hand on my breast not even 45 minutes prior.

"Do you…do you…"

"Yes Thea I do more so than I should but yes I do." Her smile told me my answer had been the right one as she stepped closer her thin form staying just beyond my reach. "Why do you ask?" I was curious why someone who'd been raised with Oliver would have ever doubt someone having feelings for him.

"I'm ten years younger than him…by the time I was old enough to comprehend what he was saying it was nothing but one day I'll find her…one day I'll be happy…one day they'll see they were wrong. He's done nothing but search for you…talk about you…want you and I just wondered if the feelings were mutual…I don't want him getting hurt because you don't feel the same…I don't want this to be a way for you to climb the ranks…I want him to have what he deserves." I should have been upset or hurt but I wasn't not even slightly; because she was doing what I would have done…she was protecting her brother because she loved him. I smiled at her moving forward reaching my hands out asking for hers in return. I felt the small weight on my chest weaken when her hands came outwards locking with my own as her bright eyes looked quizzically into mine.

"Thea I love him…I would do anything for him…I would also do anything for you; I'd even do anything for your mother that is how much I love him. He's more than I deserve but I will spend my entire life making sure I'm worthy of every moment that he's spent loving me. I promise Thea I don't want to hurt him anymore than he's already been hurt." She nodded slowly before crushing me her arms encasing me in a tight force full hug.

"Thank you…thank you for treating me like an adult and answering my questions." Her words were spoken almost directly into my ear so I heard and felt every single syllable. I held her tighter feeling both grateful but also protective of this young woman who so reminded me of her brother. "You're welcome Thea…you're welcome." The words weren't much but when she snuggled in closer I knew they'd been enough.

"I see that you've made a good impression on all the women in my life." I chuckled slightly as Thea released me her face breaking into a wide toothy grin as she catapulted herself into Oliver's open arms.

"Ollie! I love her! She's perfect! I can't wait to be related then I can spend weeks dressing her up!" He laughed as he held her tightly to his chest my own heart expanding with love as I silently watched the scene before me.

"Please Speedy you may love to shop but we both know there's more to you than just designer clothes and a credit card." She giggled as did he both in on the joke leaving me to watch quietly from the sidelines taking in yet another relationship that helped define the man who'd wanted to be with me. "So can you do me a huge favor?"

She'd pulled back slightly her nose resting against his neck as she smiled her answer muffled in collar of his shirt. I watched with interest as she nodded quickly her face going from happy to mortified to plan disgusted as she relinquished her hold on his upper body and turned to once again face me. "I'm leaving you two alone now so Ollie can…."

"THEA! I just asked you to give us a few moments alone so I could speak with her privately stop acting like I said something wildly different to my own little sister." Covering my mouth with my hand I attempted and failed to suppress my amusement over the show being performed before me.

"What I'm going to be two inches out the door before you have your hands running up and down her body I know it and I'm guessing based on her new shade of red so does she." Now I wasn't even trying to conceal my amusement as I clutched my stomach my laughter coming out in long drawn out waves my sides splitting from the sheer hilarity of the exchange "See she knows I'm right!"

"Goodbye Thea tell mother we'll be downstairs shortly." She huffed in fake resentment as she left her voice carrying throughout the halls as she spoke her words causing Oliver to groan.

"MOM OLIVER'S GOING TO MAUL FELICITY THEY'LL BE DOWN ONCE HE'S DONE."

"Quite the spitfire isn't she?" I was still laughing uncontrollably as he answered his voice laced with amusement as well.

"Yes she is…"

I looked upwards hearing his voice my laughter gone when my eyes caught his now very heated gaze. He moved slowly towards me his eyes roaming up and down my body memorizing every curve, every line, and every contour of each section before moving to the next. My knees started to buckle and shake the closer he came his gaze now predatory leaving me breathless my inhibitions slipping away as my dress began to slip slowly to the floor. "Oliver…"

"Shhh…we only have a few moments let's use them wisely." I nodded as his arms snaked around my bared waist his jacket already shrugged off and discarded on the floor; his shirt not far from following. Our mouths met in fast heated exchanges no words were needed as my fingers deftly undid his pants buckle his own hands now quickly undoing my bra clasp as he angled us into a secluded corner of the room. Our movements were fast and rushed each of us clawing at the others skin as he moved within me my teeth biting down against the skin of his shoulder as his pace increased pushing me higher and faster than ever before. I arched my legs wrapped securely around his bared body my back hitting the wall ;over and over again as his teeth grazed and nipped at the side of my neck my nails now marring his skin as he made his last assault against my core my screams were muffled as his mouth eclipsed my own.

"Well that was new…but not unpleasant…we should do that more often." He grinned not the shy soft smile of a man in love but the grin of man who'd just defiled his girlfriend with his bedroom door standing wide open as they hid behind an old shabby curtain.

With a slow languid kiss to my very sore lips he responded his voice barely above a whisper. "Anytime baby…I'll take you anywhere, anytime I promise." Pecking my lips softly he bent down his pants once again secured as he picked up my discarded undergarments handing me the panties but waiting so he could personally redress me one garment at a time. I shivered as his fingertips slowly ghosted up my bared arms his hands coming to grab both of my breasts his fingertips softly kneading the nipples into hard erect points.

"Oliver…we really don't have time for round two…although I'm sure I could be persuaded…" His soft kiss silenced my remaining thoughts as his tongue dipped past my slightly parted lips as I pushed my body firmly against his own until I could feel his muscular curves cushioning my still bared flesh. He pulled back leaving me bereft and wanting so much more as attempted to pull him forward only to be stopped by our entwined hands.

"Thank you…" He softly kissed my shoulder as he released my hands hugging me tightly from behind as he nuzzled his face into the space where my shoulder and neck joined.

"Oliver baby for what?" I asked confused as I trailed my fingers over his strong firm arms.

"You said no…You chose me…I was…you have no idea how it felt to hear her saying that she knew you…that you'd run from me. I was falling apart and you said no…thank you…thank you baby…I love you…I've…"

"Always loved me I know." Before he could respond I spoke once. "Sara…I talked to Sara." His soft kiss to the side of my neck told me he understood…we stood there for a few more moments before I along with his very torturous aid re-dressed glancing in the mirror before once again heading for the open door.

"You look beautiful by the way…although I kinda miss your glasses…is that strange?" I shook my head before kissing him soundly. "No it's not strange and I love you all the more for it."

"Oliver?" He looked towards me his hand coming up pushing a fallen strand away from my face as he spoke.

"Yes Felicity…"

"How did you get the note?" One thing that had been bugging me since Rebecca's sudden appearance was how he'd found the note he'd been with me and then at the door so when did she have time to deliver him a handwritten note. He smiled once again but this was his slow you would ask that question wouldn't you smile as he bent down to kiss my forehead.

It was hidden in the crack of the door frame. When I was little Tommy and I had a system we'd carved out a small space between the wall and the door frame that was big enough to hide small sheets of paper. When I let Sara in I saw something out of the corner of my eye…Rebecca must have known about the hiding place thus the mysterious appearance of the note. Why you ask?"

"Just wondering…I happen to hate mysteries things should be solved." He just chuckled his hand firmly in mine as we headed down the stairs the summit now only half an hour away from starting. I counted the steps as we headed for the car Moira on one side and Oliver firmly attached on the other each of us lost in our own thoughts and each of us preparing for the battle that loomed ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 15

The room was filled with dark hues of black and grey as they combined to create an unpleasant and cool feeling as my eyes adjusted to the faces that loomed dangerously before me. Merlyn stood at the head of the long black oval shaped table with no more than two men seated on either side. Both men I'm sure were of great importance but the only face I could focus on was the one that leered at me from across the table's wide vacant expanse. Dressed as always in head to toe black his face paler than the winter moon and those eyes that made me quiver and shake with years of unexpressed rage in combination with fear.

"Baby stop…breathe and make sure that the cameras are ready for when the summit begins." I swallowed hard as my lungs expanded forcefully with each inhaled breath.

"Easy for you to say you're not the one that he's been eyeing since we both appeared in the room. I mean seriously I just need him to look somewhere else…hell anywhere else but in my general direction would just be well fantastic." Since we were surrounded by the member's of Malcolm's cult Oliver's normal reassuring gestures were gone replaced by nothing more than his soft gentle eyes as he cocked his head slightly smiling until my own mouth upturned as well. "Thank you…are you ready?" He just nodded as we both moved forward Moira's hand now resting against the small of my back as each of us took a seat at the table all eyes now firmly upon us.

"Moira you look regal as ever…Oliver we've finally convinced you to come out of the shadows of where ever you spend you days…and Felicity you look positively Queen like. Welcome to our unofficial summit. Now as Moira could tell you normally this is a far grander event with the sum of our two sides combined in one much larger room. However Felicity your rather sudden appearance in our lives has caused me to accelerate my original plans….so let's discuss how we're going to rid the world of the soulless problem." I blanched as his words came out but thankfully my shock and utter horror didn't stop me from pressing the button that was hidden inside Oliver's left sleeve.

30 minutes prior….

"Felicity are you sure all you'll have to do is press this small almost invisible little button and the rooms security cameras will actually go live broadcasting the meeting to every active signal spreading out over 500 miles?" I knew he had doubts but this was my area of expertise…this was my gift and I was going to use it to save us all.

"Yes before Sara showed up with…" I glanced towards Moira's stark pale face her eyes appeared cold and dead but her hands conveyed another entirely different emotion. "Moira are you alright?"

"Yes…I'm just nervous. Malcolm's careful almost insanely so I just pray that he doesn't catch the two of you when you go to use his own security measures against him." I nodded and spoke attempting to calm her clearly frayed nerves.

"Moira this is one thing that I'm quite capable of doing…I promise Moira I'll do everything in my power to protect Thea from harm. I promise Moira I will do anything I can to protect your…" I gulped realizing that the words I'd never been able to say were stuck in my throat.

"Our family…ours…your apart of this family now Felicity you have every right to claim us as your own." She smiled lightly as she took my hand giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing me face turned to gaze outwards towards the stark barren landscape of the Glades as we moved towards our insane target.

Present time…

I glanced around the room spotting at least 15 cameras each angle of the room was covered which made my job ten times easier. I smiled lightly as Malcolm's gaze came to rest upon me…

"Malcolm?" Oliver's voice boomed beside me his nerves must have been shot but his voice betrayed nothing as he warned the man before us to keep his unnerving stare away from his fiancé. "Stop staring at my future wife and get to the point why are we here almost two weeks before the actual summit was supposed to be held?" I brought my hand up to cover the slight smile that had formed when Oliver uttered the word fiancé. Even though he'd made his intentions toward me more than clear my heart still fluttered with pure excitement each time his voice, lips and tongue wrapped around that simple beautiful word. Moira looked over at that moment and gently removed my hand from my face bringing me back to the present…bringing me back to the objective that was laid before us.

"Yes I'm sorry it's been quite some time since this small exclusive circle had such a young and beautiful face. Forgive me for any discomfort I may have caused." He tilted his head down in mock sorrow as I nodded quickly my lips pursed in annoyance as Oliver's hand came beneath the table to clutch my twined hands tightly his silent way of showing support.

"So why are we here Malcolm? My daughter and I have many plans to finalize before the big day." Moira's voice like Oliver's was calm and sure her body straight as a board and her eyes frozen upon Malcolm's sneering face.

He stifled his hiss of annoyance as he moved backwards until his back hit the solid black and grey walls. "I've found away to erase our soulless problem…I've finally decided to destroy the detention centers…tonight."

I had to fight the bile that was rising in my throat as his voice twisted and warped its way through my sinking heart. He was going to kill them…he was going to kill every last man, woman and child all because we proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that the testing, the barcodes, the serums, everything they'd worked so hard to control was in fact going to be their ultimate undoing. Oliver's warm steady grip upon my iced skin reminded me that with each word he spoke he'd push himself further and further into the flames. Thankfully I didn't have to wait long.

His plan was simple really and if I hadn't hated him so much I'd actually see the beauty in its overall design. He walked back and forth before us his hands moving throughout the air in slow deliberate movements his smile growing as his confidence soared. He thought the war was already won…he thought he had the perfect plan…he had no idea how wrong he was about to be.

"As of 8 pm this evening during the pre-summit but now post summit gala a series of small contained blasts are set to go off…first throughout the glades and then sweeping outward towards the outer walls of our fair city. Tonight the Glades the very soul of the rebels forces and those responsible for my precious wife and daughter's deaths is going to burn." I swallowed hard as Oliver spoke his voice clipped and hard as his fingers tightly wrapped around my small wrists.

"How…how are you planning to avoid the blame…afterall Malcolm you've never made it a secret…we all know how much you detest the Glades so please enlighten us." Oliver was playing his part beautifully and Malcolm played right along as well taking the bait and handing us our first real volley against his overall plan.

"That's simple my dear boy…I'm going to shift the blame to the rebel forces and to the Arrow." I paled once more…The Arrow…Oliver he was going to pin the blame on Oliver…he was going to take him away from me…now my own fingers clenched but instead of his fingers being within my grasp all I had was soft delicate skin of my palms. My nails dug in harder and harder with each word that spewed forth from his villainous mouth…small trails of blood began to seep down my once unmarred soft skin.

"The rebels are known for explosions hell they've managed to kill some of their precious soulless children in order to free them from their captivity so it will all make perfect sense. After the blasts go off we'll send the Queen's gopher the Arrow out to investigate the scene then once he's discovered the cause of the blast my second in command Ra's will be on hand to take care of him." I should have kept my mouth shut but sadly this was yet another instance in which my mouth worked well before my brain could stop it.

"Why would the Arrow being involved help with the blame being shifted to the rebels?" His smile told me more than his words ever could.

"Felicity did you know that on the very same day that Oliver announced his intentions to marry you our dear Arrow claimed a soulless woman who came in on the morning transit. He claimed her in public with thousands of witnesses all of whom stated before the triumvirate that they could point out his chosen mate if they were given the proper incentive. I was going to use this development but someone destroyed the footage of his rather odd decision and the witnesses were shipped to the Australian centers…my plan fell apart but no matter the word had spread and it was that small choice that gave me an even better alternative."

"He's their inside man…He's how they've been getting in…The Arrow is working for the rebels you're going to kill him and then use his death to out his contacts in the rebel forces. Once that's done the Queen estates…"

"Will be mine. Well done Felicity or should I call you 2368 afterall you were the woman The Arrow claimed were you not?" My mouth parted as Oliver's body surged forward Moira's arms grabbing me halting me from climbing across the table to strange Malcolm with my bare hands.

"Did you honestly think I didn't know? I knew that my traitorous back stabbing wife was the leader of the rebels so did you really think that I'd miss Oliver's return matched up perfectly with the appearance of the emerald archer…" I was about to break free of Moira's grasp when Oliver's body connected with Merlyn's the two of them went sailing down to the floor as the guards from the outside surged surrounding Moira and I as the two men fought for control on the ground.

Peaking through the gaps between the armed guards I found Oliver's form his fists were connecting with Malcolm's face each time he connected more blood came forth…the problem was I didn't know whose blood was now pooling around their conjoined forms. I had no way to reach him…the other two nameless men had run for the exit the moment Oliver surged towards Malcolm each of them running with their tails between their legs. Moira's back was directly against my own as four now five armed guards circled each one sneering and snickering…each one waiting to do what they'd done to Rebecca…each one waiting for their turn. Using my 8 years of life on the outside I assessed the situation quickly. I was one person and they were five, I was unarmed and they all had at least two guns, two or three knifes that were visible to the naked eye and I assumed various other weapons that weren't as visible were hidden beneath the black fabric of their uniforms. Then I heard the sound that shoved me into action…Oliver's scream.

I moved my brain in a haze of worry and torment as I advanced towards the first guard bringing my knee upwards with as much force as one my size could muster the hard bone connecting to his soft molten center. He swayed briefly before falling to my feet his arms encircling his stomach as his eyes slid shut. I heard the other men behind me as they formed a barrier moving as one to detain me…to take me away…to make sure I never once again saw the light of day.

Again I moved but this time I had an ally….

"FELICITY CATCH!" I jerked around just in time to catch the discarded nightstick as Moira lunged kicking the first guard squarely in the groin while the other three moved towards me. I raised the solid object to my waist as I braced for the impending attack. I was ready my body was tensed and then I heard it again Oliver's tight voice as Malcolm sneered the tables had turned now the body on the ground was Oliver's…I had to act fast otherwise my dream of happily ever after was going to end up lying dead on the floor. I rushed them using the stick as a battering ram I ran forwards striking the middle guard in the stomach while the other two grabbed for my body. One down two to go… "Get off her!...GOD DAMNIT I'M STILL A LEADER IN THIS BUSINESS AND I'M TELLING YOU TO GET YOUR BLOODY HANDS OFF MY DAUGHTER!" I heard her voice and then I felt one pair of hands weaken…taking my chance I rammed my head backwards hitting the last guard squarely in the nose before elbowing him in the stomach and grabbing his sidearm.

Glancing towards Moira who standing on the far side of the room I saw that her ear was covered by the phone…she was calling for help…she was calling for Diggle but then I heard it again Oliver's voice as Malcolm's hand once again connected with his skull.

"You'll pay for this Oliver…you'll die just like your father…he too lacked the vision and the stamina to make the hard choices…to do what had to be done. I'm saving us…I'm giving us all a better world…I'm doing what has to be done why can't you see that!" He huffed the soft sounds of his rapid breathes were consumed as my blood pulsated throughout my entire body…my hands now wrapping tightly around the gun…

"You're wrong Merlyn…you're wrong…"

"Oh no I'm not and once I'm done with you I'll take your precious Felicity…I'll make her scream and beg as she comes undone beneath me…She's trash…worthless pathetic trash who'd fall for anyone if they were a good enough lay…you must have been good enough afterall you bedded her within what a day? Or was it two? Did she show some semblance of control or did she just let you take her that very same day!" His words were biting…my hands grew steadier as I pulled the gun upwards my arms taught and firm the trigger half pulled beneath my sweating index finger…just a few more moments and his heart would be within range.

"You so much as lay a finger on her I swear to God I'll rip your heart out with my bare hands…you hurt her I'll kill you…I'll end your pathetic life regardless of who your children are…" A little closer just a few more moments and his chest would be in sight I just needed him to turn slightly to the…

The shot filled the room as my body went rigid…

Oliver had gone silent…

His voice was gone…His heavy breathes ceased…my heart stopped as I saw Malcolm's blood covered hands gripping tightly to Oliver's now pale lifeless throat…

I began to tremble and shake as Malcolm stood he weaved forwards and backwards his face becoming pale as his hands reached down over his abdomen and clutched at the soaking wet material…his hands came away soaked in red.

"OLIVER…DAMNIT OLIVER ANSWER ME…OLIVER! OLIVER!" I screamed for what seemed like hours as I stared at his chest not once did it move…I wanted to rush towards him…I wanted to grab his face in my hands and shake him until he drew breath but I couldn't…I couldn't move… I was frozen in place my worst nightmares playing out right before my eyes. My eyes felt wet as I began to sink to the floor the gun still aimed in Malcolm's direction…Oliver's body still lying between us as his blood spilled out against the charcoal grey floors.

"Feli…Felic…Felicity…" I looked up and my tears fell.

"Oli…Oliver?" His chest began to move slowly at first but then faster as he winced leaning forward bringing his forehead to rest gently against his knees. Malcolm's body was now slumped against the back wall his hands attempting to create a dam as the blood continued to soak through the thin black fabric of his shirt.

"Baby…it's ok…please baby I'm alright…Felicity baby please it's alright I'm right here…baby I'm here please Felicity please look at me…" He was now in front of me his hands braced on either side of the gun his words pleading with me to see him to look away from the man in the corner to focus on him…to see him…" I didn't look until he said the only words that could have broken my spiral towards despair. "Felicity…choose me…love me…trust me…baby come back to me…baby come home…"

He moved closer as my eyes tilted towards his bruised and bloodied face. His smile was not as bright his eyes covered in deep blue and black marks but still blue…still clear…still mine. "Oliver…Oliver you're…" He just nodded his voice soft as he pressed my hands down the gun clattering to the floor as my strangled cries broke the silence that had formed around us.

"Felicity I'm right here…it wasn't me…baby it wasn't me…come here…come home to me…Felicity baby come home…" I lunged forward my tears soaking straight through his jacket staining the white dress shirt he wore beneath.

"You're my home…you're home…I love you…I'm home…I'm home." I kept muttering those same words into his chest as he rocked us back and forth his lips kissing the top of head as he held me…as he embraced me…as he comforted me until my tears finally began to subside.

"Oliver…I saw blood…I saw you stop breathing…he had your throat…" My face was still buried within his shoulder as his hands ran up and down my back the touch sending warm reassuring shivers coursing through my spine.

"I had a knife…he flipped me and I stabbed him…the blood was him…baby it was never me…It was never me."

I don't know how long we'd stayed there wrapped tightly around the other each of us battered and bruised his wounds more physical and mine more emotional but each just as horrid as the others. I'd almost forgotten that we weren't alone…almost.

"Excuse me…but some of us are losing quite a bit of blood and would rather enjoy some form of medical attention unless you intend to let me die." His voice was strained but still menacing. Oliver's head remained placed against my own his voice jarring me from my grief induced haze.

"You can stay there and die for all I care…you threatened the woman I love… you're planning to kill thousands of innocent people….you're…"

"You're going to pay for all your crimes Malcolm…but first you're going to help us stop your plan before any more innocent blood is spilled."

Suddenly I remembered the gunshot…

I'd thought it was me…

I'd thought I'd shot Merlyn as he strangled Oliver to death…

I'd been wrong…

From the shadows came Rebecca by her side a sidearm and then the pieces suddenly shifted into place…

The camera's they'd been active and that meant…

"They know Malcolm everyone knows what you tired to do… your war has just begun husband…and so has my revenge."

The world now knew what Malcolm really was…

The world now knew that Rebecca Merlyn was alive…

The world now knew that a soulless woman had been claimed by Oliver Queen…

The world now knew that Oliver Queen was the Arrow…

Our fight had just begun…


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation with Arrow or it's characters.

Part 16

"Rebecca?"

I turned my face towards the sound of Moira's voice as it echoed through the very empty room. She was about the respond but my sudden outburst prevented her from doing so…

"Wait…" I used my eyes since my hands were still wrapped in Oliver's to signal that the cameras were still active. "Just wait…" She nodded as I turned back to Oliver his hands releasing my own as I grabbed his cuff finding the small button and once again plunging us into a viewer free zone. I nodded once I was finished leaning my forehead into Oliver's shoulder exhaling in relief as his arms pulled me closer his face coming to rest upon my head.

"Rebecca…you were gone…Tommy…Robert…I we all mourned your death. We all grieved for you…how…how can this be?" I could hear Moira's confusion building until she finally said the words that both Oliver and I had both been dreading since Rebecca first appeared earlier this morning.

"Robert knew didn't he?"

Oliver and I remained wrapped around each other on the floor as I heard Rebecca's sharp intake of air a stark contrast to Moira's angry release each woman now having to face the wounds that each of them had long since buried. I felt Oliver's lips as they gently touched against the shell of my ear the silence in the room starting to become unbearable.

"Are you ok? His voice was soft but also hard the events of the past fleeting minutes still resonating within us both.

"Don't ever do that to me again..." I pulled back grabbing his face and pulling his lips down towards mine kissing him with all the desperation and loss that I'd felt in those few fleeting moments. When we parted our foreheads came together as they often did his hands now placed on either side of my face as our breathes mingled together our noses faintly nuzzling against the others. "Promise me…promise that you won't die on me…that you won't leave me."

"I already told you Felicity I won't leave you on purpose…I promise…I promise." I nodded against his skin as my lips broke into a small contented smile.

"What's the smile for?"

"I ask you to promise not to die on me and you just do…no qualms…no hesitation you just do it…can I ask you to do one more thing for me?" Our eyes once again locked each of us mirroring the other's emotions with just our glances alone.

"If it's you asking I'll do it."

"It's a two part request…are you sure?" Sensing my teasing lighter tone he pressed a small kiss to my cheek.

"Just ask me Felicity…I'll do anything for you." I kissed him back quickly using my fingers to lightly trail down his lightly stubbed face.

"I want the ring…and I want the Arrow." He was about to respond when we heard a slight clearing of not one but two throats coming from behind our still seated forms.

"Not to interrupt your…Moira what would call this?" She just shook her head lightly coming closer taking Rebecca's outstretched hand before responding her voice still revealing the emotions of the day's events.

"Love…combined with a foolish disregard for our current situation but love none the less." Rebecca nodded and I turned seeing the oddly comforting stance of two old friends who for the time being had decided to let the past remain firmly in the past.

"Did you settle things? Are you both…" I struggled to find the right words for this precise moment my brows furrowed together as Oliver's fingertips danced across my cheeks.

"We're good Felicity…while you two were…" Moira's free hand was now waving back and forth to indicate our less than presentable positions. Oliver's hands were still roaming freely across any expanse of bare skin he could find while his lap was my seat; my legs curved around his waist my arms lightly braced against his shoulders as my hands clasped behind his neck. Flushing bright red I smiled as Oliver first smirked and then spoke.

"She thought I died mother…she thought Malcolm killed me…this display should thrill you not disappoint you." Hearing the word died and killed caused me to involuntarily shudder as I once again leaned forward his cheek coming to rest upon my head. This time he asked the question his tone leaving no room for any further discussion about how we'd been clinging to the other like a lifeline for the past ten minutes. "Did you settle things?"

The question was simple his voice indicating both closure and curiosity as I nuzzled against the collar of his shirt breathing deeply…relishing the smell of linen, soap and another scent that was all Oliver.

"Yes we did…we both agreed that the past is just that the past. I learned about her connection with Felicity and how Robert apparently had a grand plan for the two of you…however we still have one minor detail that we'll have to take care of…"

"Malcolm has to pay." Rebecca's voice was firm and resolute as Oliver's arms tightened his hold now even firmer than moments before as she continued making her case for what would ultimately be our decision to make.

"He's responsible for this…he was going to level the glades and then pin the blame on you Oliver…he was going to kill his own daughter and then…" She paused her voice going from strong and forceful to weak; I swore that I could even detect a slight tremble as I pulled out of Oliver's embrace and faced her once more.

"Oliver would never let that happen Beth." She stared at me with her mouth agape…Moira on the other hand just smiled lightly her eyes glowing with what I now knew was maternal pride.

"You don't know that…."

"Yes I do. Oliver would never let any harm come to me…never." I could tell she was shocked and frankly so was I; but deep down I knew he'd never let anything happen to me…he loved me.

"We're not going to kill him Beth he has to live not for his sake but for Tommy's and Thea's…he's the monster in this story…he's the villain…I refuse to become a part of his game. His plan has been revealed his next move is clear…the bombs I assume are going to go off as planned regardless of this rather explosive summit?" I directed my last comment to the man that had all but been forgotten as he laid there bleeding profusely onto the charcoal grey floors.

"Yes…they've been set to detonate at 8pm…" He coughed suddenly as bright red blood came up from his cracked lips the very sight making me sick.

"He need's medical attention…I'm sure I severed something vital when he threatened to…to…"

"I would have shot him before he ever had the chance to touch me…baby I might have hesitated before but that was only because of his proximity to you…otherwise Rebecca's shot would have come far too late." His eyes closed softly as he nodded against my cheek his body relaxing slightly when we heard the sirens coming…Moira had called for help before Rebecca had appeared and they'd finally arrived.

The next few minutes went by in a blur as various medics surrounded us...

Rebecca left the room quickly not sure if the team that was about to enter the conference room had seen the proceedings or not. Moira opened the doors and waited until the first uniformed man stepped forward her voice slightly elevated as she guided them towards Malcolm's body. In the time between the sirens being heard and the first man walking through the doors Oliver and I separated each of us standing on opposite sides of the room. I felt cold and empty without him standing beside me, holding me, and gently kissing my skin. None the less the rules hadn't changed, the game was the same and our fight was still far from being resolved so we waited each of us staring at the other as Malcolm's face became pale and grey.

Dragging my gaze away from Oliver for a few minutes I finally dared to look at the man whose revenge, whose hatred, and whose overall plans were all directed to destroying people like me.

He wanted to destroy me…

He wanted to destroy Oliver…and Thea…

He wanted to destroy Us…the very thoughts made my blood run cold but still I had to look him in the eye the man who still threatened to take everything I loved away. I had to show him that while I may be broken or wounded I was not defeated. I had to show him that he hadn't succeed yet…that he was going to fail…because we still had six hours to stop the Glades from being leveled to the ground. His eyes were shut and breathing was labored while his hands stayed firmly over his stomach the blood stains growing older as his body fluids dried on this skin. The medics had surrounded him by this point calling out to him and waiting for a response. Not one word was uttered he just laid there still and growing paler by the second. I watched as they moved his very lifeless body to the stretcher and I kept my eyes glued to his form as they wheeled him past me his reddish brown stained hand now falling from his body and down the limb floating in air.

Once they'd wheeled him out I sought Oliver out once again attempting to find his face amongst the crowd that had now begun to form. I'd spotted the top his head when I felt a pair of hands slightly tugging at the sides of arms attempting to gain my attention.

"Are you Felicity?" Turning my head I looked over to see a woman…a medic who might have been a few years older than me standing there with wide eyes as she waited for my response.

"Yes… yes I'm Felicity why do you ask?" She nodded abruptly while reaching down with her small dexterous fingers to press the small com unit located on the left side of her upper chest.

"Yes I've located Mrs. Queen… she has a few minor visible bruises and marks but nothing that appears to be life threatening…yes I'm under orders from Mr. Queen to have her brought in and examined." I balked while listening to the open ended conversation Mrs. Queen not Felicity or Felicity Smoak no she'd called me Mrs. Queen because Oliver had told them to. Oliver in all the mass hysteria had managed to find a spare moment to request that they haul me to the local hospital just because I had a few slight bruises running up and down my arms. I should have been furious but I wasn't. The reason was simple and based in fact this was what he needed, this was part of his personality, he wanted me safe, and that meant I was going to the hospital whether I liked it or not.

I turned my head once again until I'd spotted Oliver he was standing still on the far end of the room but now he was surrounded by medics of his own their hands checking every spare inch of skin looking to see if Malcolm had done more damage than the naked eye could see. He looked up in that moment our eyes locked a mutual understanding passing over us both. I mouthed slightly "I'll go if you go" He smiled and mouthed back "Fine" He paused for a few spare moments before mouthing "I love you" making sure that no prying eyes were watching our private but rather open exchange across the crowded room. I smiled replying in kind. "I love you" The small tug on my shoulder brought my attention back the woman standing beside me waiting to take me to the hospital.

"Alright let's get this over with." She smiled slightly before her professional mask once again fell into place as she led me towards the waiting ambulance.

The hospital was like any other hospital big, white, and filled with various sicknesses and illnesses that were far more lethal than some thugs fingerprints gracing my pale skin. I sighed as I waited the blood tests had been ordered by Oliver as well since my upbringing had me in a rather controlled environment… up until 8 years ago…however Moira had given the medical board a set of falsified papers that showed I'd spent a vast amount of time say 8 years or so over seas visiting family in England. So since those records were blocked from access by the trade agreements of 2001 I now had to sit here and wait for the blood panels to come back clearing me of all and any medical related issues. The physical had been simple you said yes or no based on the questions and then have them exam the damage. Since the bruises were minor and far from life threatening that part had taken no more than 10 minutes. So yes I sighed quite loudly as I sat there in the thin scratchy hospital gown counting down the moments until I was cleared to go home.

Lying back on the bed I put both my hands over my stomach as I swung my legs freely back and forth my mind beginning to wonder and ponder as I thought about the day's events. I was about midway through the morning when my silent reflection was broken by the whispered voices just outside the slightly ajar door.

"I'm sorry about Maddie…Robert well he was still her father and he mourned her just as he would have if it had been Oliver or Thea."

"Thank you Moira…Robert told me that you visited the graves once a month…that you placed fresh flowers on her grave. I wanted to thank you for that. I know our relationship was difficult but I also know that there was a mutual respect and understanding that had formed between us over the years… one that I betrayed when I started seeing Robert again."

"I betrayed it first with Malcolm which produced Thea so I have no room to judge or throw out harsh accusations. Afterall Maddie was before my time…Thea however…"

"Was after Moira…we both made mistakes but I'm hoping for the sakes of our children we can put them aside and finally do what both of our husbands could not."

"We can Rebecca…for the sake of my daughter's life we have no choice."

Sadly they'd begun to move away before I could hear any further details I did however make a mental note to speak with Oliver about this newest development later on. I didn't daydream for much longer as a new doctor…a female doctor strolled in holding various charts and pamphlets in her small delicate hands. She was older perhaps around Moira's age but her demeanor was all business her shoes clacking loudly against the cold sterile floors.

"Felicity…hello I'd Dr. Stanley Moira's former OBGYN and I'm here about your blood work." I froze she'd said OBGYN…that was…she'd voiced my fears before I'd even had time to vocalize them.

She lifted up the papers shifting through them until she found the one that would turn my entire world upside down. "Felicity it appears that you might be a few days pregnant…we'll have to run a few more tests to be sure but it appears that congratulations are order. Mrs. Queen you're going to have a baby."

I shifted until my back was once again on the paper covered examination table my hands coming up to cradle my still flat stomach. I would go through the how and the why later but right now all I could think of was that at this moment I could be pregnant with Oliver's child…my face without warning split into the widest smile I'd ever displayed until I heard an unfamiliar voice at the door.

"Pregnant…"

I glanced up to see Laurel standing in the doorway her face now I'm sure a direct reflection of my own. I sighed as Dr. Stanley spoke…

"I'll leave you two alone for a few moments. Felicity I'll place these right here so you can browse through them with Oliver. Ms. Lance a pleasure as always." She nodded curtly before exiting the room something that I suddenly wished was an option for myself as well. Laurel moved forwards her fingers combing awkwardly through her long brown hair.

"So…"

"Laurel relax you don't have to say anything I'm just as shocked as you are if not more so." She at that moment released a large breath of air her relief almost palpable in the stale hospital air.

"I'm sorry I just…well this is slightly awkward isn't? I mean Sara says you're great and Thea just absolutely adores you and…"

"Laurel take a deep breath just because they all love me doesn't mean you have to as well. You can form your own opinions of me don't worry I don't mind." She smiled awkwardly as she settled down beside me her small almost painfully skinny frame shifting so that she was half on the bed and half off as well. I just turned my head towards her the rest of me too tired from shock to even process the thought of moving much less sitting up.

"So are you…"

"Happy no idea, excited I'll let you know, scared yes out of my mind. Did I hit them all?" I smiled and took her hand in my own squeezing gently reminding her that I didn't bite.

"Yes you did. I bet you're wondering why I'm here." I was actually so I just nodded and waited for her to continue. "I'm here to well…she talked about you all the time Donna I mean. I feel like I've known you since I was a teenager but here you are and suddenly you're no longer her long forgotten daughter you're real and vibrant and Oliver's in love with you." That part caught my attention so I attempted to sit up only to have her gently push me back down. "Oliver did nothing but talk about you and dream about you from the moment he knew you existed. I knew we'd never work out but he was what I thought I wanted…I was wrong."

"Laurel why are you here?" I was getting anxious so instead of spending more moments dancing around the issues I decided to confront them head on.

Her face shifted from awkwardness to slight regret her words coming out rapidly as her nerves threatened to take full control. "Donna loves you…she missed you and wished for even a few more seconds with you. This morning you watched us and I sensed that maybe you felt a little left out or maybe even a little sad because she had a daughter that you think replaced you. I just wanted to tell you I didn't…I never could." She stood up suddenly and after that her movements became quick and abrupt her face still changing as she shifted from emotion to emotion before my very eyes. "I…I have to go but please give her a chance…give both of a us a chance Sara said you'll be good for me and I'd like the opportunity to see why." Before I could respond she was gone leaving me alone once again with my thoughts and the revelation that my entire life had once again just changed.


	17. Chapter 17

So no one tried to kill me after the last chapter let's see if I can make it through this one was well!

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 17

Pregnant…

I was going to have a baby…Oliver and I were going to have a baby…then once those thoughts abated my mind turned to the usual questions of how did this happen…which of course given my actions over the last 72 hours I was well aware of how this happened. Then my mind went to the next question was I happy…and that was an answer that still alluded me. I wanted all that Oliver offered I'd just thought that it would happen later rather than well three days after we met. My last and final question was of course the hardest to stomach is this what Oliver wanted…granted he'd done nothing but pour his heart to me over the last three days but I still had to wonder if he really wanted all that he claimed to. Moira of course would be thrilled this was what she wanted from the beginning and we'd agreed this could happen but not until we'd known each other for far longer than we did currently. We'd agreed that while we'd done nothing but proclaim our love both physically and vocally over the last few precious days we still knew next to nothing about the other. Rubbing my stomach with an equal amount of shock and awe I waited for my mind to clear and for my answers to just magically appear.

"Knock knock…Felicity can we speak for a few moments?" Dr. Stanley was back and waiting patiently by my door for my response.

"Yes of course we can please come in after all you're the one with all the answers aren't you…" She gazed upon me her eyes were kind but also critical at the same time.

"I'm sensing this might have been unplanned?" I just nodded my fingers still roaming across my abdomen in small concentric patterns my affection it appears was already growing towards the small unborn miracle that now lived within me. "Well according to the other panels that we've run you are indeed pregnant…very newly pregnant as in mere days. Normally I see patients after they've missed a period or simply just fainted due to the hormonal changes that come naturally with pregnancy. You just kind of…"

"Was involved in an almost gun fight with Malcolm Merlyn and his gang of merry thugs which is the only reason we're finding out now and not a few weeks from now. Yes the irony is so not lost on me." Her stoic face upturned slightly so now a ghost of smile appeared my rather wordy and rapid response making her soften towards me even if just for a brief moment.

"Well either way according to your hormone levels you're about three days along…if I may ask…"

"I was irresponsible about three days ago…multiple times in fact so this really shouldn't come as a shock to me but nonetheless it does." Now she was smiling her perfect pearly white teeth now showcased between her ruby red lips.

"Well we have a lot of future check-ups ahead of us so I'm going to set up your first appointment or baby check as we'll soon be calling them for about six weeks from today. By then we'll have more to work with in terms of the baby and sonograms." I just nodded blankly as I digested her words first very quickly and then slowly each syllable rolling over and over again through my mind. Before she could leave I'd finally found my voice so I used it to ask what I'm sure would plague me for the next few days.

"Dr. Stanley you're fairly sure that I've only been pregnant for three days aren't you?" Now her smile wasn't out of amusement or understanding it was out of sympathy.

"Yes we still can't pinpoint the moment it happened but yes three days ago you and Oliver conceived a child." She was almost out of the door when she turned back her hand resting against the edge of the door's frame. "You know I knew him as a boy…Moira sometimes would bring him around during and after her pregnancy with Thea. He was sweet, curious, and always asking the same question."

Turning my head slightly I looked towards her speaking my attention now solely on her and not the unexpected surprise growing within me. "What was that?"

"If love was evil and emotions were banned then how did miracles like this keep occurring? Even then Oliver was smart but also intuitive…he'll want this Felicity…he'll want everything that being with you will bring him." With that she left leaving me to ponder in silence if I'd been far too reckless three days ago…I smiled at the memory of his lips and body covering me, exploring me, and caressing me as he sheaved himself within me leaving no space between our naked forms. That memory told me two things…one I'd wanted this …I'd wanted that moment because I'd wanted him. The second thing answered the first…I'd wanted him...it took me mere seconds to fall for him and now it looked like I'd be spending the next nine months falling for him all over again.

"Felicity….Felicity… ok now if this is going to be the norm you better warn me now because this my cute friend is going to get old rather fast." I shifted my attention to the small petite blonde whose dry wit would have won me over any given day of the week. She was smiling widely as she walked towards me sitting on the bed beside me she lifted both of my hands up into her own her face barely able to contain her glee.

"I take it Laurel's spilled the beans about my rather delicate condition." Her side splitting grin told me that I was once again on the right path. "Great so how long exactly do you think I'll have till Moira and Thea are taking my measurements?"

"Oh Felicity Laurel won't tell anyone she only told me because well I have a certain charm when it comes to my older sister."

"In other words you weaseled it out of her because she looked like a deer caught in headlights." She stifled a laugh before edging me over taking the other half of the small exam table for herself lying down beside me with our hands still joined.

"She's a sucker that's so not my problem…now what does Oliver think about all this?" She'd used her eyes to gesture towards my abdomen with her lips curved into a smile that I had yet to see grace her face. "What's this look?"

"My I know you don't plan on telling him look…Felicity you can't be serious he'll be over the moon. Hell he's already been in love with you since he was 11 years old so you having his child should be a dream come true. Felicity come on he loves you he'll most likely spend hours proving that fact if I recall anything from our short but active time together." I cringed at that thought and she laughed noticing my rather sudden discomfort. "What too soon for the shared stories?"

I nodded "Yes." She just laughed harder kissing my forehead before she finally quieted back down. "So…."

"So…what Sara what else has you practically buzzing like a child on a sugar high?" She could barely contain her excitement her voice practically animated as she spoke each word making me slightly more and more concerned about my now very delicate condition.

"Oh Felicity everybody and I do mean everybody is talking about the summit! Malcolm is now the most hated man in all of Starling City but that is nothing compared to the Rebecca reveal. Now that is going to have the gossip rags spinning for days…well that is if your baby daddy can find the bomb in time." Rolling my eyes I pinned her with a calculating stare … "Sara…"

"Right right sorry but I mean Oliver's been revealed and he is your baby daddy so really I'm not saying anything untrue."

"Sara…" She just ignored the sharp tenor of my voice and proceeded as if I was no more than a buzzing bee. Although based on who she was seeing I'm sure that I most likely was.

"Well anyways mommy to be Oliver your lover sent me to find you…he wants to see you before he heads to the detention center something about wanting to make sure you were ok before he walks into a building with a bomb…" She waved her hands about the air as she joked about her lack of attention in regards to his request. "Or something like that I'm not quite sure I mean he was shirtless and I'm only human after all." I punched her slightly in the arm before smiling growing to adore her the more time I spent in her infectious presence.

"I kind of adore you by the way." She smiled brightly at me before responding in kind.

"Yeah well that's good because I kind of adore you too." She paused sitting up slightly before her face turned serious her tone indicating our time of laugher and fun was done. "Tell him Felicity he deserves to hear you tell him that he's going to be a father."

"But…" Her fingers covered my pursed lips silencing my trembling words. " He'll want this more than you do I promise…you didn't know him before…you don't know how much he already loved you before he even met you." She kissed me softly at the crown of my head before whispering once again. "Tell him Felicity…Tell him." Her words stayed with me as I stood on slightly unstable legs the words tell him kept flashing through my mind. She was right and deep down I knew that but so was I. I'd spent my entire life or most of it anyways in a world that destroyed not only your faith in yourself but your faith in humanity. In the past few days I've learned that my mother didn't just abandon me like I'd always thought, my father died because he simply loved me, and Beth…oh Beth she'd been Rebecca Merlyn. That betrayal hurt me most of all; because despite myself I loved her and I'd always thought that she had really loved me; now I have Oliver and my heart feels even more conflicted than three days before.

I walked down the white hallways and out the front doors everyone to busy and anxious about the hours we'd yet to see. The blast was set to go off at 8pm with no delays the detention center located in the heart of the Glades was just down the street. Needless to say making sure I didn't run off was most likely the furthest thing from well anybody's mind. I walked kicking stray stones as I moved just recollecting the past few days events taking each moment and running through it with a clear mind and most importantly a clear heart. I had a choice to make that much was clear the question however remained did I really love him…did I really love someone I'd only known for three short days. I'd continued to mull over those horrid questions my answer still undecided as I stopped his door was slightly opened his form moving back and forth within my view.

I memorized the lines of his back as he moved my eyes drifting downwards to his lower back and then sadly yes his ass. I'll admit it he was perfect and yes I'd spent a great deal of time memorizing just how truly perfect he was. Suddenly as if my heart was changing within my very chest I remembered what Rebecca had done earlier that day…I remembered what the thought of my leaving had done to him…what it had done to me. I might be confused and I might be scared but not of him…I was never scared of anything when I was with him. I smiled softly to myself as I realized that I'd found my answer...he was my answer. I pushed the door slightly attempting to tiptoe inside wanting to sneak my arms around his waist before he had the chance to turn around. Sadly his ninja senses as I'd come to call them in my head were faster than anything I'd seen before.

He turned around with a grin that stole my breath his arms reaching me as I walked slowly into his embrace. "Hi" He whispered the greeting gently into my lips as he pecked them lightly my head swimming with thousands of emotions but none stronger than the rush of relief I felt just being within his arms once again. I pulled back ever so slightly responding in kind. "Hi…I take it you're getting ready to leave for the Glades…" I looked down to the bed spotting the green leathers and his bow. "As the Arrow hmmm so you've heard that the broadcast worked I see…" I fingered his jacket my hands sliding over the cool green leather as I recalled ever so briefly seeing him in this very jacket on the platform as he'd held me in his arms. "But really Oliver broad daylight?"

"What everyone knows about me now I might as well use that to my advantage and the clock is ticking we have to find the device before the Glades are nothing more than piles of ruble and scorched Earth." His reasoning was sound so I nodded in hesitant acceptance as I walked towards the large bay windows glancing outward across the Queen's massive estate.

"Felicity…" I turned at the sound of his voice the question his tone carried still hung lightly in the air.

"Oliver…" He smiled gently at my slightly mocking tone his leathers now firmly in place but his hood was still down. I smiled despite myself his body perfectly highlighted against the dark green hues of the outfit that still made my mouth run dry.

"Do you remember what you said to me before the medics arrived?" My smile grew as I recalled with painstaking clarity how I'd felt in that solitary moment. He was there surrounding me, holding me, protecting me his breath lightly tickling the fine hairs that graced my face; yes I remembered that moment but more importantly I remembered my words.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do…" I walked towards him reaching out to grasp his hands as we slowly came together until our chests bumped lightly our lips drawing closer and closer together. "Why want a more descriptive answer?" His smile and the light kiss that followed answered for him.

He pulled back his eyes lit with a hint of mischief as his nose lightly brushed against my own; the slight touch sent shivers of excitement and joy rushing down my spine. "If you wouldn't mind…" He paused I assumed for effect before his lips once again lightly brushed against me whispering his answer at the same time. "Yes." I shivered once more his fingers now freeing my hands and coming up to lightly clasp my wrists before slowly drawing my arms around his waist; pecking my lips once more as he held my now joined hands firmly in place .

"You certainly have a way of getting what you want don't you?" He just chuckled nipping at my lower lip in response. "Stop teasing me…unless…" I let the question drop my smile beginning to grow as his teeth once again claimed my bottom lip. I'd hoped that I'd get to run my fingers up and down his leathers as I slowly removed them from his body but sadly his intentions were still aimed towards getting the answer to his previous question. I moaned as his teeth scraped softly along the delicate edge of my tender skin until he released me his mouth coming down once again but this time to gently suck against the same abused flesh. I was so consumed by what his mouth was doing against mine that I hadn't even realized that he'd slowly been moving towards the still slightly parted door. I purred softly as he pulled back my unhappiness written loudly across my face.

"I'd be more than happy to tease you into a frenzy but I'm still waiting for my answer and I still have a bomb to find so if you don't mind…"

"Fine…but that was cruel for your information." I pouted slightly as my eyes slid open taking in the distance between us and the door. "Very cruel Mr. Queen very very cruel." He smiled at me his face showing no signs of discomfort as he stood there our bodies locked together as we slowly swayed in place.

"Felicity…"

"Fine… I want the ring because it represents Oliver Queen and your family. That ring is the element that binds you and thus me to your childhood, and to the man who risked life and limb just to learn my name." He nodded as he dipped forward our foreheads lightly touching as I continued.

"The Arrow is who I first fell for…literally." He laughed at this as did I flushing slightly as I recalled my less than graceful moment. "He caught me before I fell, he claimed me in public with thousands of witnesses watching, he defended my honor, and then he kissed me…" I felt him still within my small arms as I continued. "He was the one that made me feel safe, protected, and wanted but…Oliver was the one… he made me feel loved…he made me feel needed…he made me see…" I paused as I realized what I was about to say. He made me see that I was enough. Suddenly all my doubts and fears over our rather strange and rather complex situation faded away because I knew I was enough. He didn't want me for any other reason except love.

"Felicity…" I looked up with my eyes our faces still painstakingly close as my mind once again returned to the present conversation. I gulped loudly as I spoke. "Sorry…I just…" I took another deep breath the words stilled clogging my throat as I spoke. "You made me feel like I was enough. I'm enough when I'm with you because I was already enough without you."

"Yes baby you were." Pecking my lips softly he pulled back taking my face in his now free hands rubbing his thumbs gently against my cheeks.

"One more question…"

"What would that be?" His smile dimmed slightly as my stomach knotted and I suddenly once again feared our once happy moment was about to turn very sour.

"You're hiding something from me…why?" I should have known he was already so tuned to my reactions and emotions that of course he'd sense even the slightest hesitation so I put on my game face and prepared for the questions that I feared were to follow.

"Oliver…"

"No you're not telling me something and I want to know why…did the doctor tell you something? Is something wrong? Felicity please…please tell me what's bothering you." I felt my walls creeping slowly back into place as I averted my gaze but not before I saw a small amount of pain flash through his. Leaning forward and nuzzling him gently with my nose I spoke my voice thick with emotions that I feared would unravel me from within.

"Oliver…I'll tell you…once the Glades are safe…I promise just give me some time." He nodded against my face and pulled back but not before I caught the sad expression that was still plastered across his beautiful face.

"I have to go…" I nodded letting him go my hand coming down to grab his as he moved past the door.

"Felicity…what are you…"

"Oh no I'm going with you. Malcolm's about to bomb the only home I've ever really known don't you dare think I'm not going to help you take him down." Gone was my soft demeanor as I applied pressure to our now interlocked hands. "He's going after innocent people like me I'm not going to stand by and do nothing do you understand me?" His movements were paused as his face shifted once more his expression harder and more forceful than even our first encounter indicated he could be.

"Oliver I'm not backing down." He sighed heavily as he bowed his head in what I assumed was defeat but then he looked upwards once again stealing my breath away.

"I wasn't going to try and stop you Felicity I know that I need you…your stunt at the summit today proved that I just…I was hoping that you'd support me from here." Now it was my turn to look stunned he just turned a bemused expression crossed his face as he pulled me down the hall and towards the massive staircase. He kept moving until we were beneath the first floor and he didn't stop until we were in front of a green door.

"I was hoping you'd help me from here…"

Nothing could have prepared me for what was beyond the dark green door.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 18

He let me move past him as our hands parted his face a mixture of excitement but also fear his eyes drifting downwards as my hand touched the black knob. The cold metal stung against my still warmed skin as I pressed down…

My eyes could see nothing beyond the door but black I reached out a timid hand until I felt the hard cold surface of what I assumed was the basement's wall. I slid my hand up and down in a vain attempt to find the switch Oliver's slight chuckles of amusement drifting forward hitting my ears with equal parts joy and frustration. "Stop chuckling smart ass and help me find the damn light switch would you please." I heard the soft shuffle of his leathers as his legs moved swiftly his arms wrapping tightly around my midsection in an attempt to bring my back flush with his front. I struggled slightly but we both knew that it was in vain. He waited for my false struggle to abate before the full pressure of his grasp increased; my head falling backwards into the crook of his slightly exposed neck. "Finished yet?" Now it was my turn to be amused as he trailed featherlite kisses down the side of my face his grin growing with each passing second.

He moved us forward into the darkened entrance my blood coursing rapidly through my veins the way it always did whenever his body was this close to my own. He moved slowly and carefully stopping on the landing hugging me firmly against him as he spoke. "Hold on…"

Seconds later the darkness that had once surrounded us changed a deep green hue surrounded our tightly coiled bodies as the platform suddenly surged disconnecting from the old wooden stairs before plummeting downward taking us even further into the bowels of the home that was just above our heads. I felt my stomach dip slightly my fear of heights suddenly making a rather ill timed appearance. "Oliver…."

"Baby I've got you…trust me I'll never let you go…never." I smiled faintly as my face continued to change matchimg the bright warm green hue of the lights that surrounded us. The further down we traveled the more anxious I became…I trusted him of course but really how much longer was this little joy ride going to take? I tried to focus on the warmth his hard chiseled body was creating around my smaller now suddenly very cold frame but alas all I could seem to think about was once again I'd trusted a man I barely knew and look where it got me. "Felicity you do know me…better than almost anybody and if you would just wait for 3 more…"

His words were cut off as the small metal square that we'd rode down on slammed rather forcefully to the ground both of us shifting slightly forward from the sheer momentum. I'd thought the ride down had my head spinning but that was nothing in comparison to what now was displayed before me. Oliver moved us forward as we stepped down his strong steady legs moving me towards the brightly lit room. I gaped as my head swiveled from side to side my over eager eyes straining to take in every last perfect detail. "Oliver…is this…" He nodded softly against the side of face his scruff lightly scratching against my smooth skin as his deep rich voice answered my previous question.

"Felicity this is well…"

"My God it's a cave…Oliver you have an actual Arrow Cave…baby you're like a green batman." I could almost feel his head exploding with no I'm not and it's not called that but the only response he chose to vocalize was….

"Felicity you have a way of taking something such as my lair and making it the biggest superhero cliché on the planet. Baby you have a gift with words you know that?" His gentle nuzzle to my jaw told me I was forgiven as he released me letting me wonder freely around the expanse of the room that was now laid before me. I let my hands drift lightly over the blackened work tops each one covered with almost 20 types of arrows ranging from the standard arrow that I'd seen in the various news clippings to an arrow that could attach itself to a wall made of concrete, to an arrow that could inject someone with anything from a poison to a tranquilizer. I kept moving around the slight semi circle that was formed beneath the bright halogen bulbs that beamed brightly overhead my fingers drifting from one weapon to the next. He had knifes of varying lengths and styles some were short, some were long, and some looked just plain insane but all of them deadly. My fascination grew as I passed by a glass case that right now was empty all except the metal dummy that was held within. "Oliver?"

His eyes had been on me studying me intently as I'd moved through the room taking in my every single pause and reaction so it came as no surprise when he answered my Oliver with a quick response. "I keep my bow and leathers in the case and if you'd turn your head forward you'll see why I brought you down here to begin with." I did as he instructed my eyes roaming past the expansive workout area before settling on what was meant for me. I'd never seen anything so beautiful or expensive in all my life. He'd had not one but three large almost panoramic monitors set up on a black steel rectangular work table a single keyboard settled in front of the middle screen. I glanced to each side more electronic equipment was situated on either side but all of this paled in comparison to what was situated right in front of my work space. It was large, tall, and had a large steel bar resting on the lower rung of the massive steel ladder. "Oliver…"

"Salmon ladder..." I gulped loudly before again using one word to convey my question. "How?"

"I grip the bar and move up and down the ladder using the sheer strength of my upper body and nothing else." His voice was closer his shoes almost silent as he moved across the what I assumed was the cold cement floor. I jerked slightly out of reach when I felt him come up from behind his arms bringing me back to him turning me so my face was fully facing his. His eyes that were once cool and tempered with a goal and a plan had now turned hard as his mouth slanted carefully over mine. I shivered beneath his touch his tongue lightly drifting across my bottom lip memorizing each small detail of the soft pliable skin before he pulled away leaving me confused and breathless all at the same time. "I tend to do that particular activity once a week…" I gulped once again my breathes now coming out in swift pants as his lips once again lowered down to mine his last word left me reaching for his jackets zipper. "Shirtless…" My fingertips had the zipper halfway down before he pulled back stilling my motions with has strong massive palms. "Later…I'll go up and down that damn ladder until you beg me to stop." Pecking my lips quickly he moved away leaving me to whimper at both the lost contact and his oh so wonderful promise of what was to come.

"You did this for me didn't you?" He was leaning against the table that was the furthest from me his face flushed like my own his breathes also coming out in rapid bursts. Clearly the effect had been mutual. "Yes…I'd do anything for you."

My lips broke into a soft smile as I pulled the black office chair out taking a seat at my designated throne. "Heather I assume."

"Yes…is this…" He paused once again giving me enough time to stand up and run towards him engulfing him with my small lithe arms. "I love it…" I peered up at him my chin resting softly against his chest as I spoke softly his arms finally wrapped around my waist bringing us together until I could feel his heartbeat against my skin. "And I love you…its perfect baby…it's absolutely perfect."

"Felicity can you hear me?" He'd been gone for about five minutes when his voice chimed away loudly in my ear as I adjusted the earpieces volume before replying.

"Yes loud and very clear…how close…oh wait I see you the tracker I planted on your ass is working perfectly." I could hear a soft groan followed by a release of air his voice now strained as he retorted back.

"You do know that the next time your hands are on my ass I'll be buried inside you now don't you…" My heart rate elevated once more as my hand swept over my now damp forehead. If this kept up I'd be a puddle on the floor before he even set one foot in that blasted detention center.

"Anyways…the center is about 15 minutes out and the streets according to the Starling traffic cam's which I've hacked into by the way are clear of any commuter traffic." I swore I could hear pride in his voice as he radioed back.

"So…we've got 15 minutes to kill what do you want to talk about?" I grinned it always amazed me that this man…this walking God found me this fascinating so I thought about it…wondering what other than my impending motherhood we could spend 15 minutes talking about…having no real topics to focus on I asked for him to do me a favor instead.

"Oliver once you get there make sure Heather's safe…she and well Maggie were the only two people who'd really meant something to me during my time in that retched place." He was silent for perhaps two minutes so I leaned back in my chair letting my eyes slowly drift shut as the hum of the computers began to lull me into a dreamless state of sleep.

"You never talk about her…"

His voice snapped me out of my brief moment of rest my head snapping forward as my fingers clenched down on the sides of the chair. "Who? Heather baby I talk about her all the time." I was perplexed until I realized he'd meant Maggie. "Oh you mean Maggie don't you?"

The line was silent for a few seconds the only sound I could hear was the slight crackling of the dead air. "She must have meant something to you since you'd wanted her safe." I nodded to the walls since I was down here in the Arrow cave all alone. "She did…she does…Oliver baby it's complicated."

"I've got time…hell I'll slow down to give you more time." I chuckled but before I could respond he was speaking once again. "I'd like to hear the story if you're willing to tell me."

Now I was sighing I had to remember that even though I at times felt rushed and like my life was no longer my own he'd been waiting to feel this connection with me since he was a boy. He'd been waiting for this connection for most of his life…I realized with some shock that so had I. Leaning back once more and bringing my knees to my chest I spoke giving Oliver yet another small piece of my soul.

"Maggie…she had a hard entrance into our world. She like I was taken…ripped from her mother's arms by the guards." I stopped knowing that it only got worse from here; my cheeks wet from my already falling tears.

"Baby…baby talk to me."

"Sorry the next part is hard for me since it reminds me of what I thought happened to my mother and father." I took a few more moments wiping away the few stray tears before continuing my voice was thick with emotion as I spoke. "Her parents were killed they'd attempted to grab her from the main guard so he'd shot them each once time straight through the head. Maggie only heard the shots she thankfully never had to see the bodies."

"Felicity…"

"Oliver it's alright we…" I almost choked on my words knowing that I was hiding the biggest secret of all. "We shouldn't keep secrets from each other." I should have paid more attention to his voice but in this moment all I could focus on was Maggie and the horrid past that had bound us together.

"No we shouldn't." Dismissing his sad and distant tone I moved on explaining why I never spoke about the only friend I'd really had until I'd met him.

"I was favored by Heather…I was good with computers…I had a guardian angel in the form of a boy who would one day fall in love me…Maggie she had nothing…no one protected her…no one favored her…Oliver Queen wasn't waiting for her."

"Fel…"

"It's alright Oliver…it's alright." His tone was now concerned but I moved forward needing him to see this last fractured part of me…needing him to understand why I was always moving one step forward and about fifty steps back. "She was ruffed up the centers had bullies that would kick, pull, bite and some would even…" My body stilled slightly remembering the stories I'd heard from the less fortunate residents of our prison. "Well the point is some of our cell mates were violent in more physically and mentally damaging ways. I was sheltered from all that by Heather but Maggie…Oliver she was attacked by three boys in a dark hallway only three doors from her room. They…they…"

"Felicity I understand…I understand baby."

"Yeah I sort of knew you would." I wiped away the fallen tears attempting to move forward once more my eyes closed in both frustration and pain as I reached the end of this very sad tale. "After the attack she was moved to my room Heather thought that it would do her some good to be around someone who'd been untouched by the evils of this world. We never really spoke; we never really bonded or became friends because we didn't have to. We had a shared bond that regardless of what happened to either one of us would always remain. We both had endured pain and anguish and we'd both lived to tell the tale. Baby I don't speak about her because she's the part of me that was hurt and broken. She's the part of me that finally died the moment I met you. Do you understand?"

I waited wringing my hands tightly together hoping he'd take this short simple explanation and accept that we both had our own little crosses to bare. "Yes Felicity I understand…baby I'm here you're up." After that his com went silent and my mind along with my fingers went to work.

Not that I really needed a layout of the detention center since most of my nightmares revolved around said building but none the less I pulled up the blueprints and the security camera feeds. I couldn't find Oliver or even Diggle as thousands of innocent people milled about the usually stark empty halls. I saw the faces of people who'd watched me as a child their once strong silent demeanors were now filled with panic as the reality of the situation loomed dangerously before them. Most of the guards were leading people out the side exits each child being marked with a tracker just in case one of them felt the urge to run while they were out of the their white walled prisons. I dragged my attention away from the video feeds and once again focused on the blueprints for the lower and frankly less well known levels of the detention center. Each section had a stairway that led to the lower levels where I assumed they kept spare clothing, uniforms, and possibly even the food stores. I tapped the side of my ear activating the com so I could direct Oliver to the possible location of the bomb.

"Alright Oliver where…wait I've got you on the feeds ok now where is…Oh there you are hello John."

"Hi back…Felicity focus where do you need us to go?" A few quick taps to the keyboard and I pulled up two separate blueprint files one for the South end and the other for the North ends of the detention center.

"Oliver you go North there's about 5 maybe 6 miles of underground tunnels beneath the North ends command center…" I looked quickly at the screens once more attempting to find the best possible entrance for him to take. "Ok according to this blueprint you can enter the main command center through the central access doors the code is 478 but given the situation it might be inactive. Once you're in the room you'll find a door to the far left of the circular room that leads to a stairwell. Take the stairs down and then continue going straight until you reach a dead end then turn right and you should be in the central chamber for the underground tunnels. If they had a bomb to hide that would be a good place to hide one since the controls for the water and air circulation systems are housed in that tunnel."

A few seconds of silence and then some stray static before I heard his voice come through loud and clear… "Got it…Digg's taking the South end is the layout the same?"

"Yup…no change but Digg your code is 765 according to the list that I've managed to pull up from the detention center's database."

"Felicity keep the lines open from here on out Digg's got a com as well if we need anything we'll contact you." I thought he was done so I nodded to the air and resumed watching the feeds as various people rushed about quickly everyone attempting to get out before the bomb was set to explode. However Oliver wasn't quite finished talking to me yet…

"Felicity?"

I tapped the side of my ear again since he'd used the private line and not the public one. "Yes Oliver?" My tone was one of slight distraction and utter curiosity.

"I've been keeping something from you…" My face fell instantly since sadly so was I but being as I still wasn't ready to communicate my rather big news I attempted to sound both surprised and sad at the same time… "Like what?" The moment he responded I knew I'd failed.

"Don't pretend that you haven't been hiding something from me as well Felicity…but that's beside the point what I've been hiding from you has to do with what you're hiding from me." My fingers that had been lightly tapping away at the keyboard stopped as my body became rigid and cold.

"Oliver…" My response was stilled because I'd finally found the camera for the lower levels. What I saw put all previous conversations on hold. "You're seeing this right?"

"Felicity what are we going to do?" I had no idea the bomb was huge like that of a car engine. I attempted to shift the camera's lens wanting to see all angles of the device before telling Oliver how to proceed.

"Based on what I can see the device is rigged to the center's backup generators …Oliver this thing has its own power device with…my God there's almost 45 different wires that's…"

"Felicity…."

"Oliver that's well that's too many combinations for me to go through before 8pm tonight. Baby I don't think we can disable the bomb unless…"

"We have the code…Felicity we need Nyssa." I was stumped for a few seconds before my mind connected the dots. Nyssa was Ra's daughter who'd been trained since childhood to fight and die for her father's cause. However since Nyssa was in love with Sara that for once gave us the upper hand.

"I'll call Sara and get her on board…Oliver do you think she'll really help us?"

"Yes ever since she and Sara started seeing each other things between her and her father have been tense to say the least. She'll help us because you and I mean something to Sara." I wished he was standing in front of me so that he could see my face but sadly I was underground with no one in sight so I settled for exhaling loudly and before telling Oliver to come home.

"Well you can't do anything until we have the power down codes so you might as well…" Suddenly I heard a loud crash followed by three rather loud thuds before I heard what sounded like someone was gargling blood. "Oliver….Oliver can you hear me?" I waited and waited the seconds became minutes as the dead air begun to seep into my blood chilling me from within. I tapped the com again this time connecting to Diggle.

"John I think Oliver's been…Digg I can't see him on the cameras and I can't get him to respond on the com's."

"I'm on my way." He spoke quickly and then went silent as I attempted to maneuver the cameras once again trying desperately to see even the edge of his suit. In my mind I kept thinking come on Oliver you've finally got me you can't die on me now. Soon my thoughts became vocalized words.

"Come on Oliver…baby please where are you?...Don't you dare leave me…Don't you dare…" I was stopped midsentence when I heard a small cough coming through on Oliver's line.

"Fel…Felicity…." He coughed and sputtered once more before the line once again went dead.

"Oliver…OLIVER!" I waited on pins and needles all I could hear on the other end was silence along with the beat of my very rapidly breaking heart.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 19

"Felicity I need you to pull up the access codes there's a door that connects the South and North tunnels." I heard his voice and the request as I was drawn from my rapidly descending sorrow. Without answering I pulled up both the blueprints and the file with all the access codes for the doors. I scanned through them briefly while the tears gently stung my eyes.

"Digg…" I swallowed hard my throat now raw from the mixture of emotions that I'd recently expressed. "Digg…the code is 643…please…please hurry I still can't see any sign of him with the camera's that I now control."

"I'll find him Felicity…We'll find him." I took solace in the kind but still few words as he appeared on my screens I watched him as he moved quickly through the tunnels gathering my hands together I watched my heart beats coming rapidly as he moved. Moments turned into minutes until eventually the minutes had turned into what seemed like for me an eternity but in reality the elapsed time was merely 10 minutes. I blinked away the fresh tears as Digg neared the last position that I'd seen Oliver in. "Felicity there's blood I'm going to move further into the tunnel…that means we're going to lose visual so watch my six would ya?"

I replied with a shaky voice… "Of course Digg just please…find him." I watched with a new and profound sadness as he too moved out of my line of sight the camera's only purpose now was to watch the empty halls hoping no one else came down looking for trouble. He'd left his com open so I was able to hear the soft footfalls of his boots as they slowly hit the floor one careful step at a time. His footfalls eventually became the rhythm my heart kept each step bringing me closer and closer to my either happy or devastating fate. Every few moments he'd speak section A clear or section B clear his military training now coming out in all its glory as he prowled through the dark tunnels I assumed with his gun drawn. My eyes flashed upwards when I saw a hint of movement in the corner of section D it was small but enough to make me think that maybe we'd just seen Oliver. "Digg…I think…I think I've seen him…"

"Where?"

"About maybe 10 or 15 steps ahead to the left I saw something moving on the camera so I'm hoping it's him and not well someone else."

"I'll proceed with caution." Then he went silent as my eyes remained glued to the screen the person who'd I'd seen moving now seemed to be camera shy with no new sightings in over 3 minutes. My nervous energy was now spilling outward as my fingers unfolded from beneath my chin lowering to the table as they clicked out a simple but rapid pattern against the cold surface. He was silent until we both saw the same thing at the same time…

"Digg is that what I think it is?"

"Yes…but…" He bent down over the crumpled form his fingers reaching down to settle against his neck his sigh of relief caused me to release my own. "It's not him Felicity…it appears to be…" He flipped the body over from his side until he was lying flat on his back a green feathered arrow sticking out from his chest. I peered closer as Digg's massive form moved out of my line of sight the insignia on his uniform now gleamed brightly against the tunnels low light. "He's one of Ra's men based on the gold insignia…he's a fairly new addition based on the lack of weapons he brought down with him though…he must have stabbed at Oliver and made a slight mark before he was arrowed."

I looked over the footage as he spoke running it backwards trying to see if I'd missed anything and found the moment a lone single solitary arrow went flying through the air until it reached its final destination. "I found the footage Digg if Oliver was even slightly hurt he should be directly behind you in a small uncovered corner."

He moved following my instructions and within minutes I heard the one voice that made my tattered heart beat with pure unadulterated joy. "Felicity I'm here…sorry when I fell the com went dead…I'm sorry baby."

My smile would have been infectious had anyone been in the room. "If you ever scare me like that again I'll arrow you got it?" I could hear his laugh in combination with Diggs as they moved back out through the tunnels Oliver limping slightly as they walked.

I was going to kill him that was all there was to it…I was going to grab by the damn hood, kiss him until my lungs collapsed and then I was going to kill him. I was still fuming when I heard the slight click and then the loud clang as the metal platform lurched and then moved downward at a slightly lower rate than before. I turned my back on them as they appeared Digg supporting Oliver's rather beaten looking form. Moving towards the small medical table I gathered what I felt would be the essential supplies…I had bandages some strange green salve looking cream, tape, a basin of water and of course plenty of clean towels. I heard Digg half drag and half walk Oliver over to the furthest table from the entrance…a slight huff was released when I heard Oliver wince as he bent his body forward to find a somewhat comfortable position to sit. I kept my back to them busing my hands as I attempted to calm my rather frayed nerves.

"You should be in a hospital Oliver you're shoulder was dislocated and that cut across your chest looks quite deep…"

"His what?" I whipped around as they both smirked clearly overstating the extent of his injuries to force my hand. "Have a bet did we? Wanted to see if my anger won over my concern for the idiot who for some odd bizarre reason I'm absolutely crazy about Hmmm?" I stomped towards them plopping down the medical supplies before I turned to leave Oliver's hand reaching out to grasp my arm effectively stopping any forward motion I'd dared to make.

We locked eyes mine furious while his were light and almost happy. We continued this little contest of wills even when Digg cleared his throat attempting to break our concentration against the other. "Ummm…so…" Out of the corner of my eye I saw him move his head back and forth before he smiled waving his hands in the air his expression one of humor not disappointment. "I'm going to find Nyssa and Sara while you two…" Again he paused our eyes remained locked on each other as his words floated past both our ears in a faint wave of sound. "Talk."

If he'd said anything beyond that I wouldn't know because by the time I'd realized he left it was only because I had shifted my eyes downward taking in Oliver's injuries one at a time. I motioned for him to lean forward both of us still deathly silent as my fingers brought down the zipper of his jacket. Next came his shirt the black shirt that outlined the contours of his body perfectly. I heard him hiss slightly as he lifted up his arms allowing me to pull the shirt up and over his head. His shoulder looked purple and slightly swollen so I was careful when I lightly trailed my fingers over the abused muscle his face wincing slightly at the contact; the rest of him was a different story. His perfect beautiful face the one that I'd spent hours tracing with my fingertips was for the most part unharmed except for the slight gash on his forehead. He had some bruising along the ribcage that trailed down his left side but other than that he was fine…he was fine that was the mantra I kept repeating in my head as I soaked the towels wringing them out before I touched the damp fabric to his skin.

"You have to talk to me at some point Felicity…" I dapped at the brownish red gash angrily as I replied.

"No I don't." He sighed and pulled back bringing his hands forward stilling my bruising touch while he yanked me closer his fingers gently twining with mine. Leaning forward he attempted to press his nose against the crook of my neck but I pulled away all while attempting to dislodge our joined hands. "Stop…you…you promised me and you lied…you could have…you could have…"

"But I didn't and you lied to me too. You've been lying to me since you left the hospital." This time when I moved away he let me his hands falling limp against the table as I backed away. I'd thought he'd drop the subject since he'd let me go but then I remembered he'd never really let me go.

"Felicity look at me." My face remained down as I began to lightly chew my bottom lip. "Felicity damnit look at me…"

"Oliv…"

"LOOK AT ME…JUST LIFT UP YOUR DAMN EYES AND LOOK AT ME." Oliver rarely yelled at me hell he'd hardly raised his voice to me but this wasn't out of anger this…this reaction was born out of knowledge…then it hit me like a ton of bricks…

Oliver knew about the baby.

I looked up and was startled by what I saw he was no longer seated but instead he was standing his chest rising and falling rapidly his face appeared broken and lost. "How…how did you know?" I sounded lost and defeated his mere expression telling me that no amount of false words would save me from the brunt of his rage.

"Blood test…I asked for them to run a blood test so that once all of this was finished we could be married. They gave me the results shortly after they told you…" My face fell as all the color drained from my skin…he'd known this entire time he'd known when we were together before the lair…he'd known when he was riding that damn bike…he known…

"You knew I was pregnant and you still went out there and risked your life? You knew that I was going to have a baby…our baby and you still went willing into a room with a GODDAMN BOMB!" Now I was angry and I let my voice prove it. I stepped forward as did he our bodies moving together like magnets each of us being pulled closer by our own mutual feelings of betrayal and anger.

"I deserved more from you…I deserved to hear the truth from the woman that I love…from the woman I'm intending to marry…" His voice was low but his intent was clear he was hurt but he was also enraged. Yet I felt no fear as I moved closer my fingers jabbing his chest in hard swift motions.

"What did you really expect Oliver? Hmmm? What that I'd run into your arms and jump for fracking joy? I was raised in a detention center, I was taught the laws of the land and you…you got to openly disobey them. I've been betrayed by every person who claimed to love me and now after days I'm pregnant…do you realize what they means for someone like me? Do you realize what will happen to me if you die?"

I'd expected words or another yelling match but all I got was how Oliver and I really first connected he kissed me. He moved forward grabbing the sides of my arms pulling me flush to his bared chest his lips were warm and as always inviting. I shouldn't have succumbed I should have stood my ground or stepped out of his embrace but as usual I couldn't. Something happened to me when he kissed me it was like every nerve in my body suddenly caught fire igniting as our two bodies touched and melded our souls becoming one. I'd felt it that very first day and I still felt him now even when I was furious with him I could still feel how much he wanted me, how much he needed me, and as always how much he already loved me. Usually his kiss was enough to calm my nerves and strengthen my resolve but this time I remembered why I was angry…this time as his lips moved urgently against my own I understood that he wasn't trying to reassure me he was trying to reassure himself. When he pulled away our lips both red and bruised he had his hands on my face as he gently caressed my skin; his blue eyes were seared to mine willing me to see what had been right in front of me the entire time.

"Do you realize what happens to me if you leave me? Do you realize that by not telling me about this…about our future you…you…" His words became lodged in his throat just begging to be released.

"Don't put all this on me…you knew about me and said nothing…you could have ended this little secret hell of mine but chose not to. The fact is that we still barely…"

"Stop." His voice was no longer strangled or hard to use he'd found it once again as his fingers increased the pressure that was still against my skin. He moved us closer together once again his lips now barely hovering above my own as he spoke his next words. "Stop enough with the we barely know each other…I know enough and what I don't already know I'll learn."

I tried to break away as I brought my hands to his attempting to use my fingers to pull free from his strong but still shockingly very gentle grip. "Stop struggling against me and listen to me Felicity and this time really hear me…"

He took a slight pause as my fingers stilled against his wrists…. "You're it for me…you and our child are all that matter to me…what more do you need? I'll do whatever you ask of me if you would just give me what I've so willing given you. What more do I have to do to prove that I love you? I claimed you…I protected you…hell I kissed you well before I should have because I'd finally found you…I was finally holding you and I wasn't going to miss the chance to be with you. I wasn't going to live my life wondering if you'd ever feel the same." He held me tightly against his chest my body still struggling against him attempting to evade the feelings that he'd evoked with one simple touch. I should have answered him and he was right he'd deserved the truth the real truth not just the words that I'd been saying over and over again. My silence however spurned him forward as he used even more words to give away the remaining pieces of his soul.

"When are you going to realize that I'm not them…" He said that and I stopped struggling…I became instantly still as I finally allowed him to pull me closer until his breath lightly messed my hair. He sighed heavily before listing off the numerous people who'd decided to betray me. "I'm not Maggie or Heather, or Rebecca or Donna…" I'd winced with each word and given our current proximity I knew he could feel it. So this time to make his point crystal clear he grabbed my chin lifting my face upwards to his own before continuing.

"Felicity I'm not them…hell baby I'm not even my mother or even Thea…" He stopped swallowing his fear and I suspected a fair amount of pride before he told me what he wanted his voice telling me he was moments away from breaking.

"I want nothing from you…I don't have any plans or schemes that I need for you to complete I just want you…I want you to give me your heart just as freely as I've given mine." I nodded slightly against his fingers which still were grasping my delicate chin our eyes looking straight into the other person's soul. I stood on my tiptoes in that instant and kissed him ever so slightly our lips barely ghosting against the other before I lowered myself back to the ground. He peered down at me with a look of sadness replacing his once anger filled stare.

"But if you can't…." He'd finally said it the words that I'd been secretly waiting for since the day I fell right into his arms.

"Then what you're done?" His eyes shifted from sad back to anger once again so I pushed harder I had this one chance to make him truly understand so I was going to take it the consequences be damned. He still held me to his bared chest my own skin beginning to tingle with the anticipation and fear of what I was about to do. I shifted in his grasp meeting his now fiery gaze with my own as I placed a hand alongside his waist my fingers digging lightly into his toned flesh. If I was going to get through to him this was the only way I'd knew would work. I waited until I could feel the heat from his skin searing through me my body already beginning to respond as our mutual desires begun to rise from deep within our very eager souls. I pushed him his body giving way with no pretense until the small of his back hit the cool metal of the table. Then I positioned my arms on either side effectively boxing him in as I brought my lips down to his clavicle.

"Are you going to walk away from me?" I whispered the words as I lightly licked down the length of his skin tracing the bone as I waited for his reply.

"No…" His voice was raspy…aroused…so I took it one step further.

"You understand that it's only been three…almost four days correct?" I dipped down kissing the scarred and tattooed skin of his upper chest.

Again his voice was faint and raspy my approach having the desired tension easing affect. "Yes…" I smiled faintly against his skin at the way his voice dipped and dropped as my tongue lightly circled his nipple.

"Then stop trying to fix me…" I'd gone one step to far…

He pulled back instantly his hands detaching from my waist as he glowered at me. "That's not what I'm trying to do and you know it." His hands fisted tightly at his sides as I attempted to pull him back towards me but now he was the one who remained firm…now it was my turn to do what he'd spent almost four days doing…it was my turn to reassure him.

"Baby I didn't mean it like that…I just…Oliver everyone I've ever loved leaves me." Looking down at my hands I felt him inch closer his body moving slowly back into my orbit. "Oliver everyone I've ever let in has either hurt me or left me…I can't…I can't let you be someone who causes me pain."

"Felicity…" His hands were wrapped in my hair and around my neck as he pulled me towards him cradling my slightly trembling form within his strong and safe arms. Kissing my hair he exhaled in a long deep sigh… "I'm not going to hurt you…I'd never do anything to hurt you…Felicity love's a risk…"

"That's not the problem Oliver…I've already risked everything to be with you..."

"Then talk to me tell me what's really bothering you…" He pulled back just enough to reach his index finger down just beneath my chin as he guided my eyes upwards once again to his waiting gaze. "The truth please…enough tiptoeing tell me what's really going on with you."

"My father died because of me…my mother well her story changed but I'd thought since I was 16 years old that she'd chosen another life…another family over me. Heather she was paid by your father of all people to care for me…Rebecca…"

"She was the worst wasn't she?" I nodded against his palm that was now cradling the side of my face. "You loved her didn't you?"

"Yes…yes with all my heart and she still…"

"Betrayed you. You've been waiting for me to do the same…you've been waiting for me to slip up and hurt you the way everyone else has…Felicity baby I couldn't…"

His voice trembled slightly as he pressed urgent short kisses to every square inch of my face before moving downward sucking lightly at the nape of my neck as he moved behind me removing my small jacket before moving his lips slowly over the hollow of my neck. I fought the urge to reach upwards…to touch his face…his skin...

"Oliver…you can't solve everything by kissing it away."

His lips barely paused as his hands came up beneath the thin fabric of my shirt…waves of pleasure shot through me as his hands dipped beneath the waistband of jeans his fingers gently massaging me through the now damp undergarments. "Talk to me…you only open up to me if you're not in control…let go baby…let go for me."

He walked us backwards a few more steps until his back was once again against the metal table…his fingers moving past the remaining barrier until he'd begun to claim me from the inside. I moaned as I became rigid against him…his movements caused my knees to buckle his free hand now pressing softly against my stomach as he held me firmly in place. "Tell me what you really feel…stop being afraid to hurt me and tell me…tell me what you need to say."

"Like…like whhhaattt…" My last word was slurred but I was way past caring his fingers had set a punishing pace against my core and I was helpless against it. I moaned again as his teeth lightly grazed over my pulse point before he bit down softly my head leaning to the side as his shoulder became my personal pillow.

"Do you want this?" My hand had now moved to reach behind me gripping the table as he drove me higher and higher…

"Yeesss…Oh God Yessssss…." I wasn't sure if I was answering his question or if was just responding to the pleasure that he'd caused to course through me.

"Do you love me?" Each time he spoke he'd punctuate the words with a small chaste kiss to the side of my face.

His pace had ramped up as I moved against him seeking the sweet friction that would help me reach my ultimate release. "Yes…I have since I first laid eyes on you…"

Faster and faster he moved as my hips matched the rhythm his words no longer coming out as his lips were too busy kissing my own. I bucked against him as my body split each wave of my organism undoing me bit by perfect bit. I pulled back from the kiss first his fingers slowing within me as I came down from the high. "I've loved you since you caught me on that damn platform…this was never about not loving you…this was about being afraid of what's happened before."

His forehead came down to mine as he adjusted our stances. Turning me around he kissed the tip of my nose before he moved downward kissing me with more care and attention than ever before.

"Why…what did I do that scared you?"

"You wanted me…and then you showed me in ways that I'd never dreamed possible." I felt him smile softly against my skin his lips curving as his hesitation or fear begun to fade away.

"Why didn't you tell me…and the real reason this time?"

I sighed heavily as I leaned forward into the crook of his neck. "It's too soon…we'd agreed and then I end up pregnant…I mean I've known you for less than a week…and our first time is what knocks me up…it's so tragic it's funny really."

"Our what?" I laughed into his neck.

"You didn't know that did you?" His firm headshake told me no.

"Yeah our first time…you know when you had your way with me in the shower well that is what we have to credit the miracle that is growing within me. Or at least that's when I suspect it happened…hell we were together how many times that first night…" My face faded as I attempted to recollect.

"3 or 4 but to be honest all I cared about was the fact that I had you in my arms…our first time really?" I just nodded against him as he wrapped his arms tightly around my small frame.

"Just…just be patient with me ok? This is new for me…I haven't had unconditional love in a really long time it's going to take some getting used to…" I pulled back to look up wanting to see his face when I finally said what I knew he needed to hear. "You're all that matters to me…you and the baby…I could be back in that damn cell as long as you were holding me at night. I've meant every word I've ever said to you…" Gently caressing his face I finished my statement. "You're home to me…you're my only home never doubt that…no matter what I do don't ever doubt how much I'd give just to spend even one second in your presence."

"So…three days…she was positive about that?"

I nodded wondering where this conversation as headed. "So then I'd assume that sex was deemed a safe activity for you to partake in?"

I tilted my head and lightly poked his chest. "Umm baby you just well…"

"Yes but that wasn't…she was positive on the three days?"

Chuckling lightly… "Yes Oliver she was…" I pressed my lips to the underside of his jaw as my fingers came down to undo the buckle of his leather pants. "Why going to give me a workout?"

I didn't have to wait long for the answer I'd pushed him further back my finger deftly undoing his leather constraints. My head fell back exposing my neck to his ravenous mouth his hands roaming roughly against my arms until his fingers were wrapped around the jeans belt hoops. "Not here…I don't want to do this on a table Felicity."

Moaning as his lips trailed up and down the length of my neck…. "I honestly don't care what you want…this is what I want." He grinned against my skin while I moved my hands beneath the waistband of his briefs until I had flesh on flesh. "You did promise me the next time I had my hands on your ass you'd be buried within me…" Detaching from my neck his hooded stare now bored through me as the heat in my blood began to rise

"Well I wouldn't want to be made a liar now would I?" Seconds later our mouths collided in a rushed mash of lips, tongue and teeth the remaining layers of our clothing falling quickly to the floor. He was gentle when he grabbed me from behind lifting me upward so I could wrap myself tightly around his muscular form. He slid back holding me with one arm while he braced himself with the other until his back hit the cold metal of the back table. I lowered myself down until our chests were flush with the others the friction of our sweat soaked skin rubbed together creating a torrent of need and desire to build deep within me. I kept kissing him everywhere and anywhere my lips could find bare skin as his greedy eager hands roamed over my lower back and ass kneading the skin as he went. "Felicity are you sure you want to do this here?" His voice was filled with lust but also laced with a small amount of concern.

Inching up his body kissing his skin as I moved I waited to answer until I had my hand down between my thighs and his own; I smiled as I felt him shudder as I stroked him my lips hovering above his own. "I want you…." I kissed him slowly as I stroked him even harder than before enjoying this moment of power…his breaths coming hard and fast beneath me. I kissed him once more before removing my hand as I adjusted so that my entrance was now hovering over his arousal. "So let me have you please…."

"Felicity are you sure…." His voice ceased to be heard as I straightened over his hips my movements against him erasing all previous thoughts he'd once held.

I moaned as I glided down upon him his hands firmly supporting my hips as we moved in perfect harmony the cold of the table biting at my now rather heated flesh. I had my hands braced against his chest as our movements made my blood sing and my heart race. I looked down upon him to see that while he was enjoying our activity he was still holding back…he was afraid of hurting the baby. I slowed our rhythms as I leaned forward draping across him until I was firmly situated against him our lips softly biting at the others. "Oliver you won't hurt me…we've been doing this for days now." I kissed him slowly…softly…I took my time to explore the contours of his mouth tracing the sides of his cheeks with my tongue.

Making a choice I leaned ever closer my breasts now lightly grazing his still bruised chest. "Come here…" He looked at me oddly for a minute so I wrapped my arms around his neck and lightly tugged against the nape of his neck. He understood sitting up with our bodies still joined. He held me closer now as I shifted against him my legs wrapping tightly around his hips as he started to move once again within me…slowly at first but then he begun to gain speed. I closed my eyes as his lips connected to my neck small moans of pleasure escaping as he completely surrounded me…claiming me as he'd done numerous times before…fully and utterly until I could feel the pull beginning to form deep within my core. Our chests kept lightly smacking against the other as he moved deep within me holding me and loving me with more care than ever before.

"You're my home Oliver…you've always been my home…never forget that." I spoke between our rushed and hurried kisses my voice strained as I started to reach my climax.

"You…you and the baby you're my home now…I love you…"

"I love you…" Moments after I uttered those last frenzied words I came with a force that I hadn't thought my body was capable of producing. He came shortly after as I clenched tightly around him pushing him until he just like me fell apart.

"Why is it you only open up to me when we're having sex?" I sputtered slightly at the question his fingers running up and down my bared now slightly chilled spine. He must have felt me shiver since he pulled the blanket up and around my shoulders.

"I don't know why do you move to having sex to get a straight answer out of me?" I glanced up at him my head resting against his shoulder as I drew small lazy patterns against his stomach. His face was a mixture between amusement and contemplation as he sorted through how to best answer this particular question. "Oliver you don't actually have to answer me you do know that right?"

He nodded his chin rubbing softly against my forehead. After I'd gotten my way he'd moved us to the back of the lair…and what he laughingly called a bed. It was a cot with a thin paper like mattress that allowed you to feel every spring and dip that our bodies made each time we moved. We were now lying wrapped together beneath a paper thin blanket trading small kisses while we enjoyed the last few moments of peace before all hell threatened to break loose. "You let go when we're together…you stop thinking of what's right and what's a good time frame…you just let yourself feel and those feelings are usually ones of love for me."

He was right of course I did let go when we came together the reason for me was clear. "You do know why that is don't you Oliver?" Placing a kiss to my forehead he replied.

"No…but I'm sure you'll tell me if I ask." I smiled up at him my eyes dancing with pure affection for the man before me.

"It's the only time that I can fully feel every aspect of how much you feel for me. You're emotions go from controlled to frenzied in a matter of seconds. Also we don't have sex according to you Mr. Queen all we've ever done is make love…and baby I'd prefer that it stay that way if it's all the same to you. I'd like to believe our child was conceived in love and not lust."

"What if it was both? Would that be acceptable to you?" I pretended to think about it for a few spare moments before I softly kissed his jaw.

"Yes I suppose that works for me…Oliver what are we going to do if Digg can't convince Nyssa to betray her father?" His smile faded as I knew it would but the bomb was still set to go off hours from now and while this was wonderful we'd sadly already wasted far too much time.

"I have one other plan but I don't want to go there unless I have to." Scratching his skin slightly I kissed his pectoral muscle before settling further into his massive warm chest.

"It's Tommy isn't…if Nyssa won't help us you're going to use your best friend aren't you?"

His silence and faint nod gave me the answer I both feared and sought. "We should get dressed Digg's going to be back soon."

"In a few minutes…just let me hold you for a few more minutes…let me have this one moment of peace before our world potentially falls apart around us."

He held me tighter our legs and arms entangling further until I could no longer tell where he began and I ended. I knew we had to move but the desperation in his voice told me that he needed this so I remained silent as he held me…knowing that soon our peace would be a distant memory.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer No copyright infringement intended I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 20

His plan was risky at best but sadly it was now all we had left. We'd dressed Oliver wore jeans and a plaid shirt that was rolled up to his elbows; his forearms were bared before me which sadly was enough to leave me bereft of breath. He was beautiful that much was for sure but what made him breathtaking was the way he loved. Oliver may have been closed off when he came home but I'd never seen any sign of that closed off nature when he held me in his arms. I sat on the thin mattress surrounded by an old zipper hoodie that I'd found lying on one of the tables when I'd done a more thorough examination of the lair. Rubbing my hands up and down my arms I closed my eyes as I nuzzled my face into the soft worn down fabric of the hoodie.

"I'm never getting that back am I?"

I blinked one eye open keeping the other closed his face was light with amusement as he stood before me his massive forearms braced in front of his chest. Smiling into the fabric I curled tighter into myself giggling as I answered his question.

"Nope…it smells like you…it reminds me of how I feel when you're holding me does that make sense?"

I don't know if he smiled or not but the tone in his voice told me that he didn't really mind the loss of that particular article of clothing. "Yes it makes perfect sense…so…"

"So what?" His tone had me peering upwards which wasn't all that difficult considering he was now perched before me his elbows braced on his knees.

"So…I want something of yours." I blinked rapidly his words slowly beginning to sink in.

"You… you what?"

"I want something of yours…I want a reminder of you like you have of me." I lifted my face fully from my fabric hiding place to so I could fully see him. He smiled and my heart jumped rapidly in my chest so I inched closer until I was placed directly in front of his parted legs. His grin grew as he leaned forward now the only part of his body that held him upright were the tips of his toes. "So what can I have?" His lips caressed the side of face before moving over my lips sealing his simple yet very loaded request with a sweet but still long kiss.

My head began to swim as I leaned even further unwrapping my legs from beneath my body my fingers slowly inching forward until they were linked behind his neck. He responded in kind his form moving upwards until he had my back pressed firmly into the paper thin mattress once more.

"Oliver…we can't…Digg…he'll see us…"

My protests fell on deaf ears as my legs wrapped around his hips pulling him down even further as my chest rose to rub against his. He kissed me slowly his tongue lightly flitting along my bottom lip teasing me with the promise of so much more.

"You're holding back…" I felt him grin against my lips his tongue continuing to tease and tempt me into once again being surrounded by nothing more than his naked well defined form.

"I'm attempting to get something I want…I'm making sure you relent." Now I smiled clenching my legs down around his hips even harder than before his groin rubbed roughly against the thinning fabric of my faded jeans.

"So if you want something than take it…" Which is exactly what I did he pulled back his lips formed into a lopsided grin his lips parted as he began to speak…

Leaning forward I gripped his bottom lip with my teeth pulling lightly at the supple flesh releasing it slowly as I went back down. "So Oliver what do you want?"

His words would have melted my heart had it not already belonged to him. "You…I'm only ever going to want you." He leaned down once more kissing me tenderly this time before he pulled us both forward wrapping us together in a Oliver made cocoon.

"Will you do something for me?" I nodded automatically as I nuzzled into his neck our bodies slowly fused together until we each found comfort within the other's embrace.

"Promise you'll do it no matter what I ask?" I again nodded not really caring where he was going just as long as he continued to hold me tightly in his arms. He suddenly stood taking me with him as he glided effortlessly across the room stopping once he had me positioned over the same exam table that we'd christened what still seemed like mere minutes before. He attempted to pull away but I just clung to him my grip strengthening each time he attempted to leave my body without his.

"Baby you have to let me go just for a moment…"

"No…where you go I go from now on."

"Felicity be reasonable…"

"No we're finally on the same page and I'm going to make damn sure we stay that way." He laughed against my neck; his nose was now buried in my hair his voice muffled as he spoke.

"Fine I was going to make this slightly more romantic but we'll do it your way. Reach down into my left pocket you'll find what I want from you inside."

I knew before I unclasped my hands…I knew as my hand touched the felt lined square box. Oliver's request involved a ring.

"Oliver I already said yes…"

"Yes and now you'll be wearing the proof on your left hand." I smiled into his neck kissing him before I pulled back just enough to allow his hand to grab the box from my slightly shaking fingers.

"Wait…" I closed my eyes not daring to face the expression I'm sure he wore as I stopped what I was sure would be perhaps the most perfect words my ears and heart would ever receive. Looking down still not trusting myself to look into his soul piercing gaze I swallowed taking the box from his hands and doing what I should have done from the start.

"I love you…I'm so in love with you that it genuinely terrifies me…"

"Felicity…" Holding my fingers to his lips I dared to look up to look into his eyes and what I saw left me breathless. His eyes were practically glowing those bright blue orbs that had sucked me in from day one now held what I could have sworn were tears.

"Let me do this Oliver…I think it's your turn to have someone offer up their heart don't you?" He nodded as the realization of what I was about to do hit him smack across the face.

"I…wow this is harder than I thought it would be I mean why did I think it wouldn't be this is my life afterall." Oliver's hips shifted against my legs that were still wrapped tightly around him holding him quite firmly in place his face was a mixture of love and I assumed amusement. Looking towards him I placed the box beside me unopened before taking his hands lacing our fingers together as I wet my lips and took my last steadying breath. "You…you came into my life like a hurricane pushing, pulling, and bending every aspect of my heart until I broke. I've experienced hatred, sorrow, loss, pain, betrayal, heartache and sometimes a fleeting moment of happiness but never have I felt what I've felt when I'm with you…"

"Felicity I…"

"My turn Oliver…my turn to tell you what's in my heart my turn to put my past aside and instead of locking you out when I get scared I have to let you in…I have to really let you in otherwise I'll be forever taking one step forward while taking thousands of them backwards."

"I love you Felicity you don't have to do this…I understand now…" He leaned closer our foreheads touched as my eyes slid shut. "I understand you Felicity…I love you…"

Keeping the contact he'd forged I sighed as I allowed my last and perhaps my highest wall to crumble at my feet. "No Oliver you don't because I won't let you…I came here with the intention of dying or at least wanting to." I knew he'd respond so I pulled him closer untangling our hands so I could wrap them tightly around his neck effectively caging him in.

"I was taught to fear a word…one word four letters and I was taught to see it as the evil that lived within us all. I spent my life running from anyone who could love me because I knew that once I finally let someone in they'd own me…they'd hold my heart in their hands…they'd have the power to break me and that was never going to happen to me again. But then I thought my life was over… I thought my fate had been sealed and there you were…" I smiled as I hugged him tighter my own tears now wetting the collar of his shirt.

"You've never once walked away no you just kept coming. You fought me every time I tried to run and you made me stay even when it made sense to leave. You made me feel for the first time since I was 18 years old…You gave me the first kiss that made my heart beat wildly in my chest. You…you…damn there is a reason the man does this and not the woman…"

He laughed kissing my neck as he nuzzled closer.

"I tried but you hijacked my moment if you'll recall." Now I was laughing my tears flowed freely now as he pulled back taking my face between his hands as I did the same.

"Felicity just tell me what you wanted to say."

"Marry Me so we can actually find the time to really get to know the other before our son or daughter is born."

He spoke before the question was even fully out of my mouth. "Yes…" Taking a breath he paused before he said my name. "Felicity?" I smiled our lips now very close to once again sealing to the others.

"Yes Oliver?"

"Marry Me?" He whispered the words into my mouth as I closed the distance that remained between us sealing our lips together but for once with no more secrets residing within me.

"You two really are sickeningly sweet aren't you?" Oliver groaned pulling away from me but only to glare in Sara's direction.

"What and you two aren't? " She stuck out her tongue as I fell forward into Oliver's arms laughing loudly against his chest. He just rolled his eyes or at least I imagined he did as he lifted me up holding me closely until we both heard Digg's throat clear. He released me but not before kissing my forehead; lacing his right hand with my left.

"Well they're here so I suggest you start focusing on the task at hand." Diggs voice gave way to his amusement at the scene before him. Pulling me closer until I was nestled against his side he looked at Nyssa as she did him. They each stood tall Nyssa's beauty was quite startling her hair was black, long, with a slight wave but those eyes…they made me feel small…they made me feel insignificant when I compared us side by side.

Nyssa spoke first her accent was detectible but its origins were not. "You're Mr. Diggle explained what you require of me…" I inhaled deeply waiting with bated breath for what I hoped would be a resounding yes.

"I'll give you what you require but on one condition."

"That condition would be?" Oliver's voice was calm and stern but his grasp was still warm and gentle against my palm.

"My father I don't want you to take his life…"

"Nyssa…" She held up her perfectly manicured hand stopping Oliver from continuing.

"I want that honor for myself." I would have fallen to the floor had I not been clinging tightly to Oliver's side as she spoke so naturally of taking her own father's life.

"Agreed do you have the codes with you?" She nodded advancing towards us her hand outstretched towards Oliver the codes I assumed were held lightly within her finger but her eyes were lasered towards me. I wanted to fidget or maybe even cower beneath her very direct and very interested stare; but some other part of me wanted to stand tall, to show this perfect, beautiful and sadly the perfect match for the man beside me that I was more than worthy of his affections.

"You are Felicity?" She glanced back towards Sara her voice lowered slightly as she spoke to someone she loved instead of someone she viewed as a means to an end. "You didn't tell me how lovely she was."

"No I told you she was cute…I told you she was a perfect fit for Oliver so I just assumed that you'd figure out that her beauty was implied." Sara winked at me smiling brightly in my direction as Nyssa's face once more became directed on me.

"Nyssa Al Ghul daughter of Ra's Al Ghul the one time heir to the demon." She stood tall and silent as she waited for my reply.

"Felicity Smoak soon to be Felicity Queen heir to nothing pleased to meet you." Oliver's nose nuzzled in my hair when I said Queen so I shifted leaning my head to the side allowing him to kiss my cheek before he re-focused on the matter at hand.

"So we have one plan and…" he looked towards me before he vocalized the second plan. "Then we have a back up."

"What's the back –up plan Oliver?" Sara's voice drifted across the room her curiosity was evident in her normally very relaxed if not care free tone.

"Tommy…his back-up plan is Tommy." I spoke for us both my eyes still locked to Oliver's each of us wordlessly sharing the same thought.

"You're willing to use your best friend to stop Merlyn?" Digg was the one to speak this time so it made sense when Oliver replied.

"I'll do what I have to do even if it means using Tommy to defeat Malcolm."

"So how are we going to do this?" Sara spoke this time keeping us on task as the minutes quickly became hours.

Turning my head I looked at the three faces that had agreed to save my one time prison but still my only real home. "We're splitting up Digg you, Sara and Nyssa are going to the detention center while Oliver and I are going to Tommy." I felt Oliver tense beside so I just applied a slight amount of pressure to his hand warning him that I had my reasons and to just go with me on this one. He stayed silent but I could tell he'd rather put his own life in danger rather than risk any of theirs.

"Agreed it makes sense Tommy has a connection to Oliver the response might be more positive if the request is coming from a trusted friend." I nodded at Diggs statement silently thanking him for the support by giving him a gentle smile.

Sara agreed as did Nyssa but for what reason's I was unsure. Nyssa backed away turning towards the exit preparing to dismantle her father's empire one code at a time with Digg coming behind her. Sara however walked towards us Oliver's hand still in mine and his face still reflecting the internal war my request had created within.

"You take care of her for me…"

"I promise I'll protect her with my life Sara." She nodded coming over to grasp my shoulder.

"You take care of him too ok?" I nodded bringing my free hand up to her shoulder squeezing gently against her black leather jacket.

"We'll be careful…you promise you'll contact us if anything goes wrong right?" She smiled lightly before replying.

"Sure and you'll do the same right?"

I nodded both of us knowing that deep down our only concern was for the other's well being. "Of course be safe Sara."

"You too Felicity." With that they left all three of there forms disappeared as the small iron lift vanished from sight.

"I should be with them…"

"No you belong with me…you belong with our family." He looked at me strangely so I guided our joined hands towards my still flat stomach.

"You and me we're a team now…remember where I go you go and vice versa you're not leaving me behind anymore."

"Felicity…"

"Relax Oliver I took precautions." He looked at me strangely so I elaborated.

"Sara's got a tracker on her jacket even if she removes it the signal will give me a fairly good idea of where they are and what they're doing for about 50 miles in any direction. It also has a small com unit …" I tapped to the space behind my lobe before finishing. "The com unit is connected to this small device I can hear everything that they're saying as long as they still within 50 feet of the transmitter in the tracker. Don't worry I'll be able to warn you if the plan fails. I'm not losing anyone else that I care for."

"You're remarkable you know that?" He smiled down at me as he lowered his lips to cheek.

I smiled in return leaning towards him accepting the small token of his affection. "Yes but I don't mind being reminded.

He chuckled pulling our laced hands towards his mouth kissing my skin as he walked us to the returning platform. He stopped staring at my left hand…

"Oliver what is it?" He didn't speak as he released me and walked over to the work table. My lips upturned when he came back holding the tiny black felt covered box from before.

"I do believe I said yes…"

He opened the box and removed the silver band; he then grabbed my left hand and brought it forwards as he slid the ring in place. It was simple but elegant in design the small antique silver band twisted around itself creating loops within the metal framework. The stone was a green emerald whose size or caret I couldn't tell nor could I decipher the same of the two diamonds that were placed on either side. All I knew was that this ring; this symbol of his love and devotion fit me perfectly.

Smiling as I held my hand out before me I softly whispered…

"It's perfect." To which he replied…

"So are you." I smiled kissing him softly as we resumed our path towards the lift.

"Ready to meet my best friend?"

I just nodded slowly as the questions began to run rapidly through my mind. He glanced in my direction making sure that I'd stepped up while holding his free hand over my stomach; I smiled in spite of my thoughts at his already protective stance towards his unborn child.

"I love you so will he…trust me Tommy will be thrilled to finally meet you."

"I hope you're right."

"I am…trust me." I smiled pressing his hand closer to my stomach looking at him as the platform bumped and rattled carrying us upwards towards the darkened night sky.

"I trust you Oliver…we both do."


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters .

Part 21

Oliver was completely at ease as he drove to the home that I assumed was more like treasured boyhood memory rather than a building built of bricks and stones. His face was relaxed as he guided the grey Porsche up the long winding driveway. This home just like his was massive and terrifying. My lips parted as my mouth fell open this home unlike the Queen estate was more like a fairytale castle rather than an older version of the castles in say Europe. The outer shell was the color of eggshells its massive windows reminded me of the Cinderella's castle. Oliver must have seen my rather shell shocked expression because without warning he reached over tilting my chin towards him; his touch causing my eyes to slightly flutter.

"What is it with this town and fairytale like homes? I mean really you have a castle out of tales of Camelot and this guy lives in Cinderella's house I mean come on!" My rant must have amused him because his slight smile grew wider until I could see his full bright perfect smile displayed for only my eyes to see.

"What other thoughts are you keeping in that beautiful mind of yours?" I snickered leaning into his touch as I tilted my head towards the headrest of my seat.

"Which ones do you want my first impressions of you? Or how about Laurel your former would be wife, or how about Sara or even…" I swallowed hard the words slightly catching in my throat. "Your mother." I still despite my best attempts croaked out the last part.

He just sat there bemused his lips parting indicating he was about to reply when our stolen moment was interrupted by the sound of laughter as a pair of what I assumed where expensive shoes cracked against the gravel of the driveway. Oliver looked up his smile fading slightly as it changed the smile he held for me was replaced by a smile that I had yet to see. "Tommy you're kind of interrupting I was just about to get her unfiltered first impression of me." He released my chin as I whipped my head around in preparation of the moment that Oliver's best friend came into view.

"Well I'm known for my great sense of timing." I looked him over with a great deal of caution before calming my nerves with one simple fact. This man was Oliver's best friend…This man was important to someone that I loved…This man was important to me. He was slightly shorter than Oliver his hair was full and jet black but his face now that was familiar. His kind humor filled eyes held the same coloration that I'd spent years memorizing as they looked down upon me. He may be Malcolm's son but those eyes were all his mother. "Well are you two just going to sit there or are you going to enter the evil demon's lair?" I smiled despite the butterflies that were raging a war within my stomach reaching for the door handle but found that he'd beat me to it. "No no a lady should never have to open her own door when a perfectly capable man can do it for her."

"I don't know how to take that Tommy…I mean are you insinuating that I don't take proper care of my fiancé?" He chuckled holding out his hand to me as he helped me out of the low floored vehicle. Oliver came up on my left side stealing my hand before I had the chance to accept his friends.

"I've got this thank you very much." I took his outstretched hand as he guided me from the car. Once I was standing his arm came around my waist pulling me into his side as his lips descended down to the crown of my head placing a gentle kiss to my skin.

"Wow you just really have no shame do you? I don't even kiss Laurel in public but you just don't give a damn do you?" Looking towards his lifelong friend he just smiled kissing me yet again before he answered his friend's honest if not somewhat curious question.

"I told you once I found her I'd do whatever I had to do to make her happy." This time it was my smile that grew as my cheeks flushed; both of them stood there grinning and watching as my skin became rapidly red.

"Alright enough of this…Tommy how about you give me the ten cent tour." He nodded laughing lightly as he welcomed us into the demon's lair.

The home was massive outside and in. The floors were white and black marble with a matching staircase on each side. Unlike Oliver's home that still felt like a home this place felt like a museum with crystal glinting and shimmering off every single surface that I could see. Oliver's walls held paintings this home was filled with statues and marble busts. Oliver's home held muted brown hues of Earth and land while this one was white and bright with no contrasting color in sight. "Your home is like a museum…"

"I know I can't wait to move out of this living moment to my father's rather outlandish taste." I nodded in complete agreement pausing as I took in the wall of glass that was now laid before me.

"The views not bad though."

He chuckled in response. "No…no it's not." The home was located on a riverbank with the water serving as the homes backyard. The sun was almost set which created a cast of various hues ranging from pink, to purple and blue as they flitted upon the lakes mirrored surface. Walking out of Oliver's embrace I moved towards the wall of windows touching my hand to the surface of the glass while the two men behind me spoke in soft muted tones.

"She's beautiful Oliver…you really got lucky with that."

"She's so much more than that Tommy she's smart, funny, intelligent, sarcastic, kind, passionate, exciting, layered, complex…."

"You can stop I get the picture she means the world to you doesn't she?"

"Am I that obvious?"

"Oliver you've been touching her in some small way since you got here. If I didn't already know the story I'd tell you to risk it and be with her. Man you're in love."

"Yes I am…but I'm not here to talk about that…"

"I figured as much…well she be alright by herself for a few minutes?" I didn't wait for Oliver to reply.

"You two can go and catch up in the other room I don't need to me monitored." Both men grinned Tommy moving towards the back door while Oliver came forward. "Go Oliver get what you need so we at least have a back-up plan if Nyssa's codes fail."

"I love you." His lips graced my brow as he uttered my favorite words; my eyes closing as his lips connected to my skin.

"I love you now go." He snickered tracing a line down my face with his index finger before he backed away his eyes never leaving mine until he stepped through the threshold of what I assumed was an office.

"She's wonderful Oliver…but why are you really here?"

I glanced around the room…This was Tommy's space it held various pictures of Laurel, me, Maddie, and even few snapshots of Rebecca covered the white walls. The couches were black leather and they were covered with various pictures of flower arrangements, rings, veils, and even suits. The room also held a large black desk with nothing but a computer placed upon it. "Laurel's taken over I see."

His eyes lowered as his smile changed to a sly grin. "Yeah just wait the soulmate you have standing out there she'll change you more than you could ever imagine."

"Too late she already has…I kissed her within 40 minutes of meeting her." His face shot upwards as his eyes widened.

"Oliver you're lucky she didn't go running for the damn door you told me…hell you promised me you'd take it slow…I mean you've…tell me you haven't…"

"She's pregnant about four days or so."

"You slept with her on the first day! Oliver I thought you loved this woman…how could you just jump in like that?"

"I do love her and believe me I didn't mean for things to move so rapidly I just…" I stopped talking as I fell to the couch my hands now moving through my close cropped hair. "Tommy I waited for her for over fifteen years…I dreamt of her…hell I bribed people for camera footage and files just so I could feel some connection to her. When I saw her Tommy I just…"

"Couldn't wait any longer."

"Exactly…I know it was rushed and far too fast but the moment I held her it felt like my entire world finally came into focus. It was like I was seeing in black and white but then she lands in my arms and everything becomes lit with hues of green, blue, red and yellow. Then I kissed her and the whole spectrum of the damn rainbow shone through until I no longer saw anything but the colors my muted senses had long ignored."

Tommy sat on the opposite couch shaking his head while he braced his elbows on his knees. "You're lucky…she probably just thinks you're hot."

I snickered and waited for the next question that I knew he couldn't resist asking. "So how was the sex?"

"Life altering."

"Well you've never said that before she must be special to you."

"She is but again I'm not here to talk about this." He sighed as he leaned back into the cool leather of the couch.

"So where would you like to start? First off I knew you were the Arrow so that came as no surprise…my father well really the man's Satan so again no shocker there but my mother now that did shock me."

"I knew nothing about her until just recently I swear."

"Relax I know that but you know someone who spent some time with her…and I'd like to ask her about that time if you don't mind." I looked towards the man who still had the glimmer of the boy that I'd both fought and played with as child. He was the one who told me to damn the consequences…he told me to do whatever I had to do to make sure Felicity would be safe. I looked at him as my face grew long and tired nodding but still having one last favor to ask.

"You can talk to Felicity hell she'll probably talk you ear off but first Tommy I'm really here about Malcolm.

He shifted his face becoming sour and withdrawn as his voice lost the light that I was used to hearing whenever Tommy's voice entered a room. "You don't have to ask Oliver I'll do anything to help you stop the evil that my father plans on bringing to those innocent people. He's the reason I can't show the woman I'm about to marry that I love her. He's the reason I can't even hold her hand or kiss her cheek in public. He's the reason that you and Felicity almost never met so yes Oliver I'll do whatever I can to help you because it's helping her."

"Why does that matter all the sudden you thought I was crazy for loving a "figment" of my imagination for so many years…why the sudden change?" I was confused but curious as my eyesbrows knitted together; my hands were now clasped as I waited for his response.

"I never thought you were crazy and hey I did support you I just didn't understand…Then I saw you with her and it clicked into place. You're happy with her…she's filled that hole in your heart…she's going to make you a dad…Oliver I'm protecting her because she's your family which makes her mine as well." I stood up as did he each us of embracing the other and for once the reason for the hug was the same.

I saw them walk out and I saw them smiling but what I didn't see was when Oliver disappeared leaving me alone in the white cavernous space with Tommy as my only company.

"Where's Oliver?" I asked my voice tense and slightly worried as I went ridgid against the back of the couch.

"Wow you two really are meant to be…relax he could easily kill me if he needed to…I asked to speak with you alone for a few moments this is him giving me that time. His easy smile and simple words eased my mind as I allowed my body to relax against the white cushions of the leather couch.

"Sorry the last time he left me I thought he was dead so I tend to get a little jumpy when he's not near me." He smiled that wide toothy grin that he'd had on full display when we first arrived.

"He's lucky that you responded so well to his rather unorthodox story most women would have run for the door."

"Most women haven't kissed him then because believe me no one would run from that man after that." He chuckled as I flushed my words now coming out without my permission as my nerves took hold. "Sorry when I get nervous I tend to babble."

"It's cute…and I have a feeling he's rather amused if not enamored with it." I smiled recalling our shared moments; I blushed when I recounted our first time.

"Yes he's tends to enjoy what I do with my mouth…" I shuddered with humiliation as I finished that last statement. "And this is why I normally stick to non-verbal communication I prefer the more physical….I'm just going to stop talking now.

"No please don't you're amusing as hell, Laurel would love that about you." I stilled her name still was a sore subject with me but I attempted to remain level and calm as he continued to speak about the woman who I would never quite live up to.

"Oliver never loved Laurel…not really. He loved the idea of her and what she could give him but he never knew her…not like I do. No he's only been in love once and I think he intends to keep it that way." I blushed again ready for a change of subject.

"So you wanted to talk…what about?"

He sat on the edge of the coffee table before me; he paused before taking my hands in his own. His tension was evident as it rolled off his body in loud waves. "My mother what was she like when you knew her?"

I balked but then remembered she'd left him behind, she'd left him with Malcolm, she'd betrayed him as she did me so I tried to give him the information he required. I told him about how we met, I told him about the bookshop, the apartment that we shared upstairs, I told him about his sister given what details I'd even had on the subject. I tried to condense our time together into a few minutes of conversation knowing that we didn't have time for much else. "She was like a mother to me, she pushed me into thinking I could offer the world more than just a body used for manual labor in the yards of the Queen's estates. She wanted me to believe in myself and yes she betrayed my trust and yes she only took me in because of Robert but I believe in the end she did genuinely love me." He was silent as he remained seated in front of me his fingers were like ice upon my skin. I hoped he speak or at least make some sort of sound but he remained frozen in place as he digested all the information I'd just very quickly relayed.

"She's a good person Tommy…she just had to make an impossible choice." Still nothing so I sat there my hands trapped in his as I waited for Oliver to magically appear; just as he always seemed to when I needed him most.

"How do you know how to love?" I blinked at his oddly timed if not just plain odd question but still I attempted to answer him as honestly as I could.

"How do you mean? I mean I was taught what it meant and I've had people who cared about me but what are you really trying to ask me?"

"My mother taught me what love was…she taught Maddie too. Then she left me, she left me with a man who tried to erase her…who tried to destroy the lessons she'd given so I want to know how someone who grew up the way you did with the influences that surrounded you…how do you know how to love him the way that you so clearly do?"

I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind…

Why did he ask me this?

What was he trying to prove?

Did he doubt that I really loved Oliver?

Was I too standoffish?

Did I seem less receptive or less giving with my affections?

I couldn't figure out what he was really trying to ask me until I remembered something that Beth had told me many years before…

 _"_ _Love just is…you don't have to earn it or prove that you're worthy of it. Love should be given freely with an open heart and an open mind. People aren't perfect they have flaws love isn't about changing them it's about accepting them for who they already imperfections an all. One day you'll find it and once you do you'll just know."_

 _"_ _How no one's ever loved me before…"_

 _"_ _You'll see it in his eyes or you'll feel it in his touch…trust me sweetie you'll know but more importantly you'll feel something stronger than mere words can convey."_

 _"_ _Are you sure?_

 _"_ _Yes…you have a soulmate Felicity you just have to brave enough to let him in once you've found him."_

I smiled at the conversation and now knowing who she really was that small moment suddenly meant more than it had even years before. "I knew how to love him because your mother told me to be brave… she told me to let him in. Oliver taught me what love really was, he taught me how it felt to be loved but then to love in return. I never would have learned that lesson if your mother hadn't given me the courage to do so." I said the words softly so I wasn't sure he'd actually heard them but the pressure and sudden warmth against my fingers told me he had.

"So It was Oliver who taught you how to love but…"

"It was your mother who allowed me to actually learn the lesson." I smiled at him softly as he leaned forward pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead before he pulled away. I was shocked but also touched that in that short amount of time I'd given him a piece of himself that he thought he'd lost somewhere along the way.

"Thank you for telling me your story…thank you for telling me part of hers as well."

I stood as did he his hold on my hand was now gone as I spied just over his shoulder the person who'd I'd been looking for all along. He smiled at me and mouthed a small thank you before he cleared his throat stepping out of the shadows of the hall and into the light of the main room.

"So did she answer all your questions?"

He nodded giving Oliver's shoulder a firm squeeze before he said a simple…

"Yes."

"Good because now I want to go to the hospital. If those codes don't work we'll need his assistance and we'll need it quickly our time is beginning to run out." I looked down at my wrist forgetting that my personal affects had been removed when I entered the sorting facility. Oliver of course missed nothing when it came to me so he'd seen the reflex and frowned before I grimly replied.

"Sorting facility…I used to have a watch but they remove all your personal items before you enter the barbed wire fence." He nodded and then lifted his own wrist but instead of just showing me the time he proceeded to remove the watch entirely.

"I never really liked wearing them anyways." He took my wrist and wrapped the very large and fairly masculine timepiece around my slim arm. It was oversized and moved freely up down the length of my arm but the gesture was sweet and uncomplicated so I smiled kissing him quickly on his lips before he had pulled to far away.

"Thank you sweet…oh no no no I'm not going to finish that statement. Nope not going to do it its bad enough that I call you baby I'm not adding another to the list."

His laughter made Tommy chime in as well until I was smiling at them both my hands slightly covering my face.

"I don't think I'd mind being called sweetie by the way…" I gawked at him as he took my hand lacing our fingers the way he always did before we entered or left a room. I continued my own little staring contest until he opened my car door…

"You really don't mind?"

"You said I taught you how to love why would I mind if you called me sweetie?" I gawked again causing him to chuckle and then smile leaning down until I was fully seated in the car. I looked forward while he drove our hands twined over the gear shift and I remained quiet as I mulled over the past 30 minutes that I'd spent in Tommy's presence. I glanced down at Oliver's impromptu gift noticing that it was now 5:45 our time was running out we had a little over two hours until the bombs were set to blow. I glanced over to see that Oliver's face was placid but his jawline was hard whatever emotions he was attempting to conceal had caused to him shut down and I for one felt the same.

Our quiet laughter filled moments now seemed like a lifetime ago as he sped down the cities empty streets. The word had been spreading all day the people who were still out and milling around had bags with them, suitcases filled with the life long processions now followed them as they moved to the cities walls. I felt my tension grow as the white of the hospital's rooftops came into view. I felt Oliver disengage from me emotionally as he disentangled our usually locked hands. I felt him beginning to pull away so before he was lost to me completely I grabbed the wheel forcing the speeding car out of alignment and into a ditch just mere inches away. He recovered control of the car fast enough both the vehicle and us remained unharmed. He unbuckled his seatbelt before turning towards me his hands roaming freely over my body until he'd seen and felt that I was alright…then came the yelling.

"FELICITY! WHAT…WHAT WHERE YOU TRYING TO DO GET US KILLED?" I stared him down unbuckling my own seatbelt and then in an even riskier move I climbed over the center console until I was seated in fully in his lap. He shifted bringing my back into contact with the edge of steering wheel as he placed his hands along my hips…Even in anger this man couldn't help but touch me...his fingers began to dig into my toned flesh as my own hands wrapped firmly around his neck. My breathing became even more erratic when I felt him hardening beneath me; I smiled as I ground my hips down against him his low guttural growl doing things to my insides that should be deemed illegal.

"Felicity…I'm not doing this here and certainly not now…" I leaned forward brushing my breasts against his chest while I trailed my lips down his neck.

"Felicity…baby you've got to stop…we don't have time for this…" I knew he was right but I was too. If he pulled away from me of all people then God only knows what would happen if we failed. I'd just found him I wasn't about to lose him.

I pulled away from his neck only so I could nuzzle further into his body finally using words instead of actions. "Then don't shut me out…don't lock yourself down…talk to me or at the very least just hold my damn hand. Just don't pull away from me not now…not when I need you the most."

His audible release of breath told me he was sorry but his arms wrapping around my waist told me he was present. "I'm sorry baby…I won't do it again I promise…I promise." He kept muttering those words into the side of my neck his lips kept pressing small frantic kisses to my skin as he moved from my neckline to my face until he finally reached my mouth. That kiss made me warm…that kiss made me smile…that kiss made me want more.

"Ok we have to stop otherwise you will finish what I started right here and right now." He grinned against my lips before he released me. I climbed back into my seat as he restarted the car the engine growled to life once more and just like before he reached for my hand entwining our fingers as he raced towards the hospitals doors.

Tommy had of course beat us there his expression was not lost on me nor was the wink he gave Oliver as we stepped into the elevator once again hand in hand. "So take a pit stop for a quickie?"

"No we had some car trouble." His face told me he didn't believe a word that had come out of my mouth so I did what was becoming quite natural for me. I faced Oliver and then standing on my tiptoes I kissed him long and hard sealing our mouths together until I heard the elevator doors ping right before they opened. I pulled back and then looked over my shoulder to take in Tommy's hopefully shocked demeanor.

"If we'd had sex in the car believe me we'd still be out in the parking lot going for round two." With that I marched out of the elevator with Oliver grinning widely as I dragged him behind me. I was proud of that particular moment and so apparently was Oliver.

"Tommy's going to make you pay for that one." I shook my head and stopped moving forcing him to stop behind me.

"How about once this whole mess is over we make that little dream a reality…you know before I'm too big to actually have sex in the Porsche." He nuzzled my neck with his nose as his arms came around my stomach pressing lightly with both his hands clasped together.

"Deal and Felicity if you ever grab the wheel again you won't be able to soothe my anger with that little trick got it?" I nodded as he pushed us further down the hall I should have noticed how empty the halls were as we walked past the many darkened rooms. I should have noticed that Tommy wasn't behind us but I didn't. All I can remember were the sounds of sirens before the entire hospital began to shake the walls cracking and giving way as Oliver covered me with his body shielding me as the ceiling came crashing down upon us.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: No Copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Part 22

Everything was black as I opened my eyes I thought I'd feel Oliver's body shielding me but instead I felt nothing except for the cold bite of metal as it rubbed against my wrists. I moved harder against what I assumed were cuffs as I strained to see anything around me. The chair I was strapped to was hard, cold, and surprisingly narrow so I wrapped my legs around the legs of the chair and attempted to pivot myself backwards hoping that the back would break which would allow me to free my chained arms. Before I could sway backwards the darkened space lit up…

"Felicity Smoak my you do have a fire don't you?" I couldn't place the voice but I could take a rather pointed guess at its owner.

I squinted my eyes which was almost useless since my glasses I assumed were lost in the blast. The area around me was fuzzy the only shapes I could make out were close to me…the disembodied voice was much further away.

"Who's there? And yes I have more fire than you can handle so how about you give your voice a name." I shouted into the empty dimly lit air as I continued to struggle against my metal restraints. I waited but he said no more so I resumed my original plan and just like before he spoke which told me he'd only respond when I attempted to escape.

"You'll risk your child if you fall the wrong way…and that my dear child would greatly affect my plans." I stopped so he wanted my child alive which meant for the time being he needed me alive so my next goal was to find out how the hell I'd gotten here.

So I asked my next question I kept my voice level as I fell back on the days I'd spent surviving in the outside world…People may think me soft and weak but 8 years spent hiding from your own government made you hard, makes you cold but it also makes your resourceful. "So you know I'm pregnant which means you're either some creepy hospital worker with some vendetta against Oliver or…" I hedged my bets and prayed for a miracle. "You're Ra's aren't you?"

His soft chuckle told me I'd won, my guess was right which meant I now needed a real miracle I needed Oliver.

"I can see why the boy loves you. You're quite intelligent but what troubles me is how you wound up pregnant…I mean for someone so smart surely you knew to wear protection." I groaned because believe me I'd thought about that fact more than once and at times yes I could literally kick myself for not making sure we'd had a condom but I was in the moment and it was…well the point is it wasn't planned and yes it was stupid but it happened and I couldn't be more thrilled with my impending motherhood.

"I take it you've never been swept up in the moment have you…"

"No actually my life usually goes in accordance with my plans." I attempted to wiggle my hands free while I kept him talking. He was moving through the shadows as he spoke but until he came closer I'd have no way of sensing how far this captive routine was going to go. So I spoke again this time asking a question that would require a lengthy answer.

"So how did I get here strapped to a chair may I ask?"

His cruel laugh told me I wouldn't care for the answer. "Well it's quite an involved story are you sure you want to hear it?" I rolled my eyes and replied.

"You have me handcuffed to a chair I'd say I have nothing but time how about you?" I thought I saw something move directly in front of me but that could have just been his shadow from above so I ignored it and continued to further bruise my confined wrists.

"Fair point. The hospital took some work I'll be honest my followers have dwindled…most have moved on so finding a few loyal soldiers to haul your unconscious body the 10 blocks from the hospital to here was difficult. However the real story or what you're really interested in has nothing to do with how you ended up here and everything to do with Malcolm. With Malcolm taken out of the field I made a move to get my army back." My head shot up at that…his army? What did that mean?

"Your army?"

"Ah yes you're new to this world. Yes the army Malcolm uses is actually mine. I'm Ra's Al Ghul and I'm the Demon Head."

I rolled my eyes once again before I asked for a translation. "English please?"

"I'm the leader of the League of Assassins." My heart dropped in my chest as he continued and this time I remained completely silent until he was done.

"I was tricked by Malcolm long ago he came to me asking for training and for the ability to defeat his enemies but once I'd trained him he used my own lessons against me stealing my title and my army. So I plotted hoping that the Queen boy with his anger and brute strength would provide me the leverage to take the League back. However he was so focused on finding his one true mate that he went and got himself stranded on some damn island for five years so I adjusted hoping to use my daughter and Malcolm's son to gain my power once again. However Sara destroyed that plan so I waited until I heard Oliver had returned. He was different he was focused and more importantly he was trained. So I watched and waited biding my time until I heard that the Arrow had claimed a soulless woman." Now I swallowed hard.

"You wanted Oliver…" Then the pieces clicked into place. Ra's had a plan he was going to use The Arrow to defeat Malcolm and take back the League the question now was how.

"Why…why did you want him and what does this have to do with me?"

"Oh you gave me a new plan see the League requires new leadership or new blood. My followers have dwindled with time so I decided they would need a new leader…a stronger leader…someone who could provide the League with…"

I spoke before I could force my mouth shut. "An heir…you want him to take your place and you want his bloodline to rebuild the League. Why?"

I saw something flicker in front of me once more but I still thought it was a trick of light so I ignored it and looked upward trying to find his still invisible form. "The world is dying Ms. Smoak, Malcolm's plan is going to destroy humanity and that doesn't suit me. I'm not trying to destroy humanity I'm actually trying to save them."

"By what killing thousands of innocent souls?" I shouted to the air as I shifted my eyes over the darkened canopy above.

"Some have to die for the greater good. Today's bomb was going to be my out. I was going to show the world who the monster really was and then once the smoke had cleared I was going to support Oliver as he took over the two families estates. Then when the time was right I was going to kill you offering to bring you back if he became the next Demon's head."

"Wait a minute what happened at the hospital…"

"Oh I set the blast for 6pm instead of 8pm after you outed him I decided to sneak out and reset the bombs I had to ensure that they went off I still have to regain my League so they still had to die and the powers of the estates must transfer to Oliver otherwise I'll remain chained to a dying race. You being with child makes his accession that much easier. The child is living proof that the system doesn't work. Only one center has to die the other's will live I just needed a diversion to distract from my true plans.

My mind was reeling he'd blown up the center…he'd killed Diggle, Sara and Nyssa I'd lost the few friends that I'd actually managed to find. "You killed your own daughter you know that right?"

"Small price to pay…I still have you and of course Oliver."

There he'd said the magic word Oliver…he had him so that meant I just had to find him. "You said you only had me?"

Suddenly he jumped landing before me but behind the flicker that kept moving in the distance. Oh did I forget to mention I had you both? My apologies yes you're both here actually your love is not far from your current location…" Suddenly my stomach knotted and my heart froze the flicker was Oliver…my Oliver was here and just as trapped as I was.

"You hurt him I swear to God I'll rip your heart out."

"I'd love to see you try." His snide remark pushed me into action. He kept laughing as the lights in the room flickered to life. As the room grew brighter I was able to detect about four maybe five other dark blobs moving high above me in the rafters that Ra's had jumped down from. That wasn't what pushed me; what pushed me was what I could make out from across a still mostly dark room. What I saw made me do something that I couldn't believe I was willing to do. Oliver was bound as I was but he was gagged and I couldn't see his injuries but I could see red. I could see that he was hurt…he was in pain and I snapped. My blood boiled within my veins as a rage that I couldn't fathom surged through my body. So with little to no thought in regards to my personal safety I took a lesson from Oliver's playbook. One good thing that came from living above a bookstore is that you had round the clock access to various sources of information. I'd found a book one day about how to escape if ever bound to something like a chair. So I swallowed my screams and lodged the joints out of place. My stomach lurched as the bones cracked the pain slightly blinded me to everything in the vast mostly empty space. All that however faded away when I felt my hands slide free of the metal restraints. I was free my feet were unbound so I made a judgment call and prayed that it was the right one.

"Hey Ra's…" I remained seated not wanting to tip my hand as I spoke.

He looked towards me grinning lightly before responding lowly. "Yes my dear child."

"You're about to see me try…"

He looked at me oddly not quite understanding my last statement and that's when I made my move. I ran full speed towards his black covered form hoping that I really knew Oliver as well as he claimed I did. The few loyal soldiers that remained leapt from the rafters coming down to our level their swords drawn as they advanced on my rapidly moving form; Ra's however decided to let this play through. He stopped them by raising his arms the men stopped advancing but kept their swords drawn ready to strike at the drop of a pin. He braced for my impact leaving his sword sheaved as he held up his hands. He wouldn't hurt me because as he'd told me earlier I was now a vital key in his overall plan. I lunged as he stepped forward my hands were raised preparing to claw at his aging wrinkled face.

"Think this through my dear…you're no match for me…think of your unborn child…think of your future…of Oliver's future. You'll be safe no one will harm you…no one will dare harm him…I'm offering you a real future…so don't be the stupid whore Malcolm thought you were." I stopped pretending to think over what he could offer me only because even with my piss poor vision I could still see Oliver's open eyes. His eyes told me to stop…they told me to wait…they told me to trust him so I did.

"You promise we'll be safe?" I inched closer drawing his attention to me as I saw Oliver's hands slip free of his own metal restraints. I placed an injured hand on my stomach rubbing my palm softly over my shirt drawing his eyes to my form as he moved further away from Oliver. "You promise our child will be safe?"

He looked at me carefully before speaking in some odd foreign tongue…the men who were once surrounding me walked away fading further and further into the shadows until I could no longer hear the sounds of their shoes against the cold cement laden floor. "You'll be the wife of the Demon you my child will have more than you ever dreamed possible."

"That's not what I asked." My voice was cold and calculating as I looked at his blurred face. "Will our child be safe? Can you guarantee that my husband will be safe?"

"You're not his wife yet Ms. Smoak." I saw Oliver struggle to move out of the corner of my eyes so I spoke louder moving until I was close enough that even with my poor eyesight I was able to clearly see his face.

"My name is Felicity Queen and while I may not be his legal wife I am the mother of his unborn child…I'm the woman he loves…I'm the woman who loves him…so really I'm his wife in every way that really counts." He smiled almost proudly reaching out to take my hands. I pulled back but he just reached forward pressing in on my injured thumb until I screamed and fell to the ground.

"Don't resist Felicity accept my affections will make the transition so much easier if you don't fight my passing interest in you." My stomach knotted but I nodded as he helped me stand his fingers reached forward to gently caress my tear stained face. "Yes that's right accept my admiration…Oliver was right you are quite a beautiful woman…"

"LET HER GO RA'S…" I sighed almost in relief his snide face became almost giddy as he dropped my hand and turned to see Oliver standing rather unsteadily behind him.

"Oliver you can barely help yourself what makes you think you can help her?"

Oliver must have been paying very close attention to the video feeds and reports from Heather because his next words spoke louder than all his previous actions had before.

"Because my wife can defend us both." Before he could turn around I grabbed a stray metal rod that I'd felt knocking against my foot and swung until I heard the crunch of his bones against the sturdy silver metal. I let the rod slip from my hands as he fell hard and fast to the grey cement floors. His blood began to pool on the floor the wound I'd caused seeped slowly…the color slowly began to drain from his face.

"Felicity…" I was to him in seconds as he reached for me holding me tightly to his tattered chest.

"Oliver…he…he"

"Shhh I know…I know…" He surrounded me as we both sank to the ground his body was bruised and bleeding, my thumbs were both dislocated and getting more painful with each passing moment. He held me and comforted me until I couldn't cry anymore. I waited for Ra's followers to appear but no one came. As my mind slowly refocused I recalled the transmitter I'd placed on Sara before they'd left the liar. I tapped the com at the base of my ear my heart beat rapidly in my chest hoping to hear some signs of life…but all I could hear was static…

"Oliver he was going to use us…he was going to use our child to rebuild a league of killers." He just held me closer until I felt his blood beginning to dampen my own skin.

I pulled back looking over his face…touching the tips of my fingers to his skin as I trailed them down to his battered chest. "Oliver you need a hospital…we need to get you out of here." My voice was weak but far from broken as my eyes roamed over his body taking in every mark that bastard and placed upon his skin.

He nodded but spoke his words reminded me that we were completely and utterly alone. "Felicity I love that you broke free of the restraints but baby you couldn't support my weight on a good day much less this one." I nodded as he reached up to cup my cheek.

"Are you really ok?" I knew what he was referring to and I honestly didn't know. I couldn't remember the fall or how I landed all I could remember was before the hospital ceiling fell and what we'd just experienced now.

"I don't know…" Touching my hands to my stomach I spoke again this time much lower. "Oliver I'm scared…I'm not ready to be a mother but…Oliver I want to be. I want to be a mother and I want to have a family…I want this child and I'm really scared that now I might have lost something that I've spent so much time dreading."

He was about to respond when we heard the sounds of sirens in the background. I looked at him and he at me both of us not understanding how they even knew we were here. Then I heard a voice that brought instant relief and joy to my heart.

"Felicity! Oliver…one of you needs to answer me!" I grinned standing making Oliver stay put since his injuries were far worse than my own. I ran blindly towards the door screaming her name as I came closer to a backlit form.

"SARA! SARA! WE'RE HERE…OLIVER'S HURT AND RA'S MIGHT BE DEAD!" She ran towards me grabbing me into a tight very relieved hug. She held me as various law enforcement agencies swept the empty room. I spoke into her neck as she rubbed her hands up and down my back. "How…you should be dead…" I pulled back my tears now flowed freely from my eyes as I thought about John and Nyssa. "Digg? Nyssa? Are they…"

"Alive sweetie they're alive Digg's training saved our ass's and your little tracker helped me find you. It seems that that the com unit can be used to hear from both directions. After my father found us he found the tracker and to our surprise it was transmitting. So he placed it behind his ear and he heard the whole thing. You're brain saved the day." I hugged her again as she did me each of us just stood there holding the other while the scene was cleared around us.

"Oliver you have to stay put you're lucky he didn't do any real damage with that blasted sword."

I was waiting outside the room grinning as I watched the scene before me. Moira was fluffing his pillow while Thea watched from the foot of the bed.

"Well have you heard anything? I mean is she…is the baby ok?"

" I don't know mother how about you ask her…Felicity I can sense you standing at the door." I smiled looking down at my now cast laden thumbs and sighed as I entered the room. The blast had banged me up a bit I had a small cut over my left brow with a few bruises on each arm. I approached the bed seeing him clearly since apparently after the bomb went off Sara and Digg had gone to the hospital while Nyssa went to find her father to do what I still don't know but when they'd arrived on Malcolm's floor she found my glasses lying on the floor. She'd returned them to me after she insisted I get contacts and before the squad took both Oliver and I to the hospital on the other undamaged side of town. He had multiple lacerations along with a few broken ribs so they'd tended to his injuries first before they patched up my self inflicted wounds. He looked me over and apparently didn't see anything too horrible so he smiled offering me his hand which I gladly took.

"So…" I smiled leaning down to kiss his brow which incidentally was the only part of his face that was unharmed.

"The baby is fine…he or she is fine apparently I landed on my arm since my abdomen showed no signs of bruising." He grabbed me pulling me to his bruised beaten body kissing me with his cut lips. "Hey take it easy we can celebrate once you can touch me without wincing in pain." He chuckled and winced again so I pulled myself up until I was seated at his side my hold firmly within his own.

"So the baby really is fine? No complications all is well? I looked over towards Moira who was nervously wringing her hands and just nodded in reply. She smiled with relief before excusing herself while she dragged Thea from the room.

"We're really going to do this aren't we?" He looked over at me as sleep threatened to claim him.

"Do what?"

"Have a baby, get married, change the laws…you know since we've taken out the badguys and all that crap." He smiled as his eyes began to shut.

"Do you really have to ask…" His words faded as he did. I leaned down placing my head at the base of his neck before closing my own eyes as I let sleep claim me once more. But before I drifted off completely I kissed his jaw before whispering…

"No I just liked hearing your voice as you said yes…"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

Side Note: Thank you for reading! I'm so grateful for each and every single one of you who liked, followed, favorited, reviewed or just clicked on the title. Thank you!

Epilogue

I looked at my reflection in the mirror and started to look for every small imperfection that I usually found right before a life changing moment such as this. "Stop it you're beautiful always have been and always will be." I looked at his reflection in the mirrored surface rolling my eyes as my hand circled my now very rounded belly.

"You said that with Maddie too and still that didn't make me feel any less like a whale now did it?"

He snickered as he walked back into the bathroom to finish removing the water from his freshly showered skin. "Doesn't make it any less true." He shouted from the bathroom as I slowly waddled to the bed.

"Yeah well you're not carrying yet another child who's going to destroy your body now are you? No I think not."

"Felicity you're seven months pregnant and we have another child sleeping very soundly down the hall whose almost two if I'd found you less attractive than you wouldn't be in this situation now would you?"

I agreed of course but that didn't ease my frustrations. I leaned back against the headrest as I waited for him to emerge to start our new nightly ritual. While I waited I thought back over the past two years and wondered if I would have changed even a single moment of it…

Oliver was released from the hospital two days after we were both admitted. He'd healed quickly as did I but the wounds that Malcolm and then Ra's had left behind were going to take far more time. Malcolm disappeared after the blast leaving not a trace of his whereabouts except for a small note that stated this was far from over. I'd shuddered at the thought but soon his threats were forgotten as everyone finally came together to fix what he and the generations before had broken. Ra's died but not due to me…a small part of me was glad. The man was evil and his plan was awful but I didn't want to be the one who'd taken his life. The head wound was severe but treatable according to Dr. Reynolds. We'd never know whether he would have healed or not because the next morning Nyssa went to his room probably intending to kill him herself…she found him with a silver dagger in his heart…the emblem of the demon's head was carved into the silver handle. Most assumed that is was Malcolm but some thought that perhaps his own League decided enough was enough and took matters into their own hands. Moira stepped down officially handing the reigns over to Oliver and I. Oliver's first action was to free the League from their service to the Merlyn estates; he named Nyssa the interim Demon's head until a better fit could be found. She gladly accepted what she called her birthright leaving for some place called Nanda Parbat the following morning. She and Sara had a long distance relationship for about a year before Nyssa named another person the Demon's head…she returned shortly thereafter and Sara had never been happier.

Laurel and Tommy got married four months after the events of that night Sara and I served as her maid of honor and bridesmaid respectfully. Tommy didn't see what happened to us he was knocked out by a beam when the detention center blew. He found us about a week later with a nasty bruise and sorrow in his voice. After that day Tommy and I forged a great relationship that only grew stronger after Rebecca once again vanished to help heal the wounds that both sides had caused for the other. We bonded over our shared issues with "our mother" and eventually he became my brother while I became his sister. Things could be tense when Rebecca would show up but usually her visits were directed towards her grandson Matthew Jonas Merlyn but most of the time she remained hidden in the shadows which I often felt she preferred. In Tommy I found a brother and in Laurel I found a friend. We'd never be like Sara and I but we found that our shared interests went beyond one Oliver Queen.

Thea's transition I often felt was the worst. She went from having one identity to having none. She was not really a Queen but a Merlyn she was Tommy's real younger sister but also Oliver's as well. She bounced from school to school much like Oliver until she decided that her fresh start was somewhere far far away. She went off and traveled the world to as she called it gain a better working knowledge of the world at large. I honestly thought she'd left to separate herself from her family name and lineage. She too visited on occasion but normally she stayed away her own wounds I knew might take the longest to heal. Our relationship however was surprisingly strong. She'd call about one a week to check up on Maddie and of course Oliver. She told me about all the amazing places she'd seen and even about a certain young man who'd managed to sweep her off her feet. I knew she'd one day come home but she'd do so in her own way and in her own time

I went from having no mothers to having two. Moira made my first pregnancy a breeze she went to every appointment and made sure I had everything a woman could possibly ask for. She was attentive and even helpful when we planned for my wedding day. She lost more sleep than Oliver did when my pregnancy entered the final stages. She'd sit with my while I groaned, her shoulder became my pillow and her stories of Oliver became my lullaby. My mother and I grew closer as well…we talked, we shared, we laughed, we cried, and we yelled but we came out stronger for it. She gave me away when I finally married Oliver…she held my hand as I brought my daughter into the world…and she was with me when I found out that I was about to do it all again. While I still had some major trust issues when it came to her we'd both found a way to forge a new relationship that was built on mutual trust and respect. We'd managed to move on and in the process we each managed to grow.

John headed up the new government as Oliver's other partner and aide. He ran the law enforcement side and organized the re-organization of the new genetics systems. Under our new system the old was completely wiped out. The detention centers were repurposed to become housing for those who had lost their homes during what was now called the Undertaking. The other centers were either shut down or they remained open to offer shelter to those who were having trouble adjusting to life on the outside. The barcodes were gone, people once again went back to meeting naturally with the rules of old being used as a guide. The world returned to how it had been before with one small difference. If you wanted to find your ideal mate you could with one simple blood test. The option was there but everything else was gone. It took us one year to completely tear the estates down I often wondered if it caused Oliver pain but he never once told me yes or no he just moved forward.

Our world wasn't perfect the world still had its issues but all that mattered was that I was finally happy. I waited until our daughter was born to officially marry Oliver but that was the official wedding our real wedding happened about two months after Ra's had taken us captive. I closed my eyes as the memory began to resurface.

 _"_ _Oliver will you please tell me where we're going? We've been on the road for almost…" I looked down at the watch he'd given me which somehow had stayed on my arm throughout the ordeal with Ra's. "Two hours so really where are you taking me?" I glanced towards his brightly smiling face to see that his eyes were twinkling with mischief so I just sat there watching him as the sun began to set behind us. The drive lasted another 20 minutes…_

 _"_ _Oliver where are we?" He pulled into a small private drive the car bumped as we slowly pulled up in front of a small white 1.5 story cottage. He came around to open my door holding out his hand pulling me forward into his arms._

 _He kissed my cheek as he led me up the homes stairs and across the front porch…he opened the front door whispering softly into my ear as the door slowly opened. "You said you wanted a private wedding didn't you?..." I looked around the room the lights had been dimmed so the light from the candles could fill the room. I moved further in Oliver's hand gently slipped from my own as I took in what he'd done just for me. The cottage was just basically one large open space with the kitchen, dining, and family room all housed in a large square structure. I noted to the left that there were stairs so I assumed the upper level was the home's single bedroom. I don't know when he'd found the time but the railing was covered with lilies while the floor was covered in white and red rose petals. They were arranged so that they created a small pathway big enough for only two. The furniture was plain and basic white against the light brown of the floors and white washed walls. I turned around to see him leaning against the door frame as his eyes followed me across the room._

 _"_ _Oliver how?" He grinned slowly his lips parting slightly as he began to speak._

 _"_ _Remember last week when I was gone for hours on end?" I nodded standing in the center of the room my body rigid with the tension that was slowly building between us. "Well I was coming up here…" Now in front of me I tilted my head up as he neared our lips met softly as he wound his arms tightly around my waist. "I wanted you to have the dream so after you told me what you really wanted I moved Heaven and Earth to make sure you had it…How did I do?" I kissed him harder this time as I moved my fingers up and down the line of his spine._

 _Pulling back slightly I pecked his lips once more before I replied. "You're perfect you know that?" He nodded kissing me again his tongue darting out to tease my bottom lip as his hands came down cupping my ass within his strong palms._

 _"_ _Oliver…"_

 _"_ _Relax he won't be here for another two hours I wanted us to have the ceremony at sunset so the light would filter in through the windows just like you'd pictured it in your head."_

 _Hearing that we had two hours I gave in letting him lift me up as I brought my legs to wrap tightly around his hips. He had my back on the couch with my belt undone in moments while I tore at his shirt using enough force so that when I pulled the shirt open buttons popped off._

 _"_ _Felicity that makes three…" I grinned as he shrugged off the now ruined shirt his fingers lowered as he undid his pants shuffling them off before he was once again situated between my now naked parted thighs._

 _"_ _Well if you stopped wearing shirts with buttons then we wouldn't have that problem now would we?"_

 _"_ _I'll attempt to keep that in mind." His hands were at the hem line of my shirt his fingers were softly drifting up the soft skin of my stomach teasing me until he finally took a page out of my book and ripped the shirt in half. I shuffled of the tattered cotton while his hands came round to unhook the clasp of my bra._

 _"_ _Oliver that was a new shirt…"_

 _I half muttered that into the base of his neck as his lips begun to trail down my body kissing me slowly as he moved further south. I moaned as his tongue explored the space between my thighs…he kissed the skin before he moved further until I could feel his mouth exploring my core. I yelled and screamed as my hips bucked matching the motions his tongue made within my body. I was so tantalizingly close to coming apart around him, my legs tightened around the base of his shoulders while my hands roughly tugged the hair on the nape of his neck. We moved together until I finally screamed his name into the small empty room. My release flooding through me like a wildfire that had no intentions of being tamed._

 _He kissed his way up my body until he reached my left breast, he slowly bit down on the erect nipple while he slowly entered me, filling me until I was shaking._

 _"_ _I love you…" I kept uttering those three little words as he rapidly thrusted forward pushing me higher and higher until my muscles clenched around his length his own body shuddering as we moved each of us going faster and faster until he lost the last of his control…filling me…owning me…completing me as his own guttural screams filled the room…my name was within each one._

 _"_ _About that shirt…Oliver not that I showed well any restraint but that was my only shirt so yeah unless you're going to marry me while I wear jeans and a bra we've got a problem."_

 _His smile still had the ability to completely captivate me so when he used his trademark grin I became putty in his very capable hands. "Oliver what's the smile for?"_

 _"_ _Trust me?" He was pressed against me; our noses were softly touching as I pecked his lips giving my answer by speaking against him._

 _"_ _Yes…"_

 _"_ _Then come with me…" He wrapped his arms around me as he brought us both forward…picking me up he carried me…both of us still naked…but neither one of particularly cared. One benefit of finally having him to myself was the extra confidence I'd gained while he claimed me from every possible angle._

 _"_ _I hope this matches that dream of yours…." He kissed me before setting me down…I turned around and the breath I'd been holding was released with more joy than I'd ever thought was possible. The bedroom was just like the lower level…rose petals littered the white comforter of the king size bed but that wasn't what made my heart glow…_

 _"_ _You really do listen when I talk don't you…" It was the dress…it was my dress. It was simple but elegant falling just below the ankle. The dress was sleeveless with a halter neck line. It wasn't bright white but more of an off white or even eggshell white. I lightly touched the tips of my fingers to the lace and diamond encrusted bodice, the lace flowed downward over the silk that formed the actual dress below. There was no veil just the dress and a bouquet of freshly bloomed white orchids bound with lace placed alongside it. I turned to him running until I had him shoved against the bedroom's wall._

 _"_ _Ready for round two?" Our lips were seared together moments later as I used my body to fully express my overwhelming gratitude._

 _The actual ceremony was quick and to the point. We had no witnesses just us and the minster who performed the ceremony. The sun was setting over the calm tranquil sea so the light of the ending day created hues of pink , purple and even grey across the darkening sky. He held my hands in his, our eyes both wet with unshed tears._

 _"_ _Oliver you said that you'd both prepared your own vows?" I looked at him with shock as he just nodded releasing one hand so he could remove a piece of paper from the pocket of his charcoal grey suit._

 _"_ _You really went all out didn't you?" He winked at me before handing me the folded and slightly crumbled piece of lined paper._

 _"_ _You'll understand once you read it." Trusting him I opened the paper seeing one single word written in the middle of the page…_

 _"_ _I tried to write the perfect words…but they never came…I tried to put down into words what I feel for you and still nothing…" I stared at him more confused than ever so I just stood there slightly gaping at him as he continued. "I realized that every time I pressed that damn pen to paper I always came back to the same conclusion…" I looked down to the piece of paper and all the sudden the word made perfect sense… "You mean everything to me I sometimes wonder if you realize how much you changed me or how much you've impacted the choices and decisions that I make."_

 _"_ _I'm your world…" I said quietly looking up at him as a lone tear traveled down the length of my face. He smiled softly taking the hand that still held paper firmly as he moved us closer until our breathes were slightly mingled together._

 _"_ _Yes you are…you're the sun that I'll forever be in orbit around. I love you…I've loved you since I first knew you existed or at least I thought I did. You changed everything that day…you opened my eyes to the world around me, you made me see it as more than place that held misery and despair…you made me see that you can change if you're brave enough to do so. I promise to love you, honor you, and cherish you until the day I can no longer draw breath. You saved me the moment you fell into my arms…I love you Felicity."_

 _I fought the urge to kiss him right then and there his words touching my soul. The minster spoke reminding me for a brief moment that we weren't alone._

 _"_ _Felicity do you have anything prepared?"_

 _Without breaking the contact I had with Oliver I shook my head but spoke knowing that what was in my heart would provide more than enough words for a simple vow ceremony. "No but I can make do…" I'm sure he nodded but I was too busy starring at the man in front of me._

 _"_ _I love you…" He smiled mouthing I know as I nervously continued. My fingers were laced with his until I remembered the piece of paper that still separated our skin. Breaking our contact for a moment I unfolded the paper once again seeing the word that he'd hoped my mind would comprehend._

 _"_ _You're the word on this paper…this is what you've become to me…you and our baby." The minster I'm sure out of slight curiosity took the lined crumpled page saying the word as I'm sure he made sense of the scene before him._

 _"_ _Everything…" His tone was light and now no longer confused."_

 _"_ _You're my everything Oliver you're my world." I joined our hands together once more my body humming with even the slightest contact as I proceeded with my words. "I trusted no one before you, I'd closed off my heart and my soul to even the possibility of someone wanting me the way you so clearly did." I closed my eyes as my tears pricked at the edges of my lids…_

 _"_ _I made you fight for every single step forward and I made you work to get me back when I moved about a million steps backward. I made you say the same words over and over again until I felt you'd just give up and run away…" I opened my eyes to see his own blue equally wetted ones starring lovingly right back at me._

 _I fought the lump that was forming in my throat as he increased the pressure on my hands his touch turned from gentle and light to demanding…he too wanted the words that I struggled to say. "You never ran…you never turned away…You showed me how it felt to be loved completely…unconditionally…you never once ran away. Thank you baby, thank you for loving me…thank you…"_

 _Apparently he too was having a hard time resisting the urge to stay away because within seconds of my last word being uttered his lips were gently pressed to mine as our hands each glided upwards to find the other's face. "I love you Felicity, I'll never stop fighting for you…"_

 _"_ _I love you Oliver…you're the only one I'd fight for..." I smiled as his hands left my face, until they'd found a new home over my stomach._

 _"_ _Soon we'll have someone else to fight for…" I smiled as I pecked his lips my fingers softly digging into the scruffed skin on his face._

 _We broke apart when the minister spoke…Oliver apologized but he just waved his hand saying that he'd missed seeing people who were in love…he missed watching as two people made the decision to become one. The ring exchange was an issue I also hadn't thought of but Oliver of course had. When the minster said do you have the rings I was ready to say no but Oliver 's actions caused the words to die on my lips._

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _I've wanted to marry you since I first saw you do you really think I wouldn't have our wedding rings?"_

 _I smiled shyly as he pressed the ring into my palm. I was confused by his actions so he explained. "They're inscribed."_

 _I picked up the simple diamond encrusted platinum band and looked on the inside to see the same word that he'd on written on the piece of paper._

 ** _Everything_**

 _I gave him the ring back and he smiled slipping the ring on my finger as he recited the words that I'd only heard in the old movies that I'd seen before I was taken to the detention center. His own ring was like onyx black, strong, sturdy, and long lasting just like the man who it belonged to. I looked to see if his like mine had a matching inscription the ring was lined w/platinum so it was easy to see the word he'd chosen to wear against his skin._

 ** _Soulmate_**

 _I looked up at him briefly my face transformed from unbelievably happy to unbelievably confused._

 _"_ _Your inscription is what I've become to you…mine is what you've always been for me." I slid the ring onto his finger and then coming closer so that only he'd hear what I was about to say I spoke making sure he'd do what I was requesting._

 _"_ _You'll be adding that to mine as well…right after you add the word everything to your own." I felt his hand warp around the curve of my waist holding me to him as he whispered his own reply._

 _"_ _Look at your engagement ring…"_

 _He lifted up my hand pulling both rings off and handing me the ring that hadn't left my skin since the day he'd put it there. I turned it over seeing that he'd already inscribed the ring with the word before I'd ever thought to make the request._

 _"_ _You're too perfect you know that?"_

 _"_ _Why else would you be marrying me?" I sighed as he placed the rings back on my finger before he turned my hand over placing a light kiss to the inside of my palm. "I'll add the word next week…" His lips curved with his last words. "Mrs. Queen…"_

 _The minster finished saying I now pronounce you man and wife as the sun finally set against the water's unending edge. Oliver kissed me softly; his lips pressed against my own as if he'd never once kissed me before. He was hesitant and slow then as my hands wrapped around his face the kiss changed becoming harder and longer his intentions growing more obvious with each small swipe of his tongue against my bottom lip._

 _We parted thanking the minster as he shuffled off to his car his face was sweet, and I could have sworn filled with a happiness that you only had when you'd just witnessed a union of two souls. I felt Oliver come up from behind me his arms banded strongly around my waist while his lips descended to my shoulder kissing me while we swayed gently against the other._

 _"_ _So was it all you'd hoped for?"_

 _I turned wrapping my arms around his neck as my lips slanted to his lightly before I pulled back to answer his previous question. "I'm thinking I won't need that ruined shirt for the duration of our stay…"_

 _His lips smiled against my own as we came together first with our lips, then with our bodies but finally before the nights end with our souls._

"Baby what are you smiling about? Just mere minutes ago you were complaining about our precious child ruining your body and now you're practically grinning from ear to ear." I just looked at him he was still just as breathtaking as the first day that I'd laid eyes on him. He rubbed his hand through his close cropped hair while my eyes traveled down his exposed torso admiring his well sculpted and still rather well tanned skin as he moved towards me.

"Stop staring I've been yours for almost two years I even have the damn ring to proof it." I huffed as he climbed into bed his ear was pressed against my swollen stomach while his arms encircled what was once my small waist line. "So what should we tell him today?"

I looked down as I rubbed my fingers through his hair. "How about you tell him about his mother's once small beautiful figure…or maybe we should save that until he's sixteen what do you think?"

He kissed my belly before looking upwards into my eyes. "You're beautiful so stop it…should I wake Maddie?"

"No she had a long day with Matty if we wake her now we'll both be up until 4am trying to get her back down. Let her sleep we'll make it up to her tomorrow night."

"Alright you ready?" I nodded as he adjusted placing his ear once again to my stomach lifting up the nightgown so that my stomach was exposed…

"Come on little guy let us know you're awake…" He didn't have to wait long within seconds a small budge appeared on my lower left side…

"Oliver he's talking to you…"

We'd started this ritual when I was pregnant with Maddie. I'd never had a child before so with Maddie everything was new and exciting but nothing compared to when I first felt her move within me. I'd been leaning against the headboard with my hands lightly rubbing my stomach talking about nothing and everything while I waited for Oliver to come home. He'd been coming home late each night something about our wedding requiring extra security measures just in case Malcolm decided to show up and ruin the happiness we'd managed to find. I was half asleep when I felt her move. It was odd and foreign but also beyond anything I could have ever imagined. I remained still and silent wondering if sudden movements would scare her or cause her to stop. She'd continued to twist and move rolling over and over within as if she'd been trying to find a more comfortable position to sleep in. By the time Oliver had come home she'd stopped moving so the next night I sat in the same way with my hands on my stomach talking to the empty room but with one minor difference this time Oliver was right beside me.

"Oliver…she's moving…"

He twisted bringing his hands next to mine as she rolled and rolled within me. "Felicity keep talking…"

"What?"

"She moves when you talk…see she's moving right now baby she's responding to us…so keep babbling she seems to like that."

"Great a trait she's inherited from her father." He snickered but I did as requested I kept talking as did he each of us kept talking and laughing as our daughter in her own way talked back.

So when we found out that I was pregnant again we brought Maddie in on the ritual. She'd usually be lying between us with her tiny little hands on my belly as I leaned against the headboard. Oliver would start with some fairytale that we'd picked out earlier in the day while browsing through the still well stocked libary. He'd read the story as Maddie kissed my exposed skin and then once she'd fallen asleep he'd carry her off to bed while I talked to my stomach rubbing my hands up and down my belly as he kicked and rolled within.

"So what should we talk about?"

I thought about it for a moment before I found the perfect subject. "Us…tell him about us let's see if our story is enough to keep our son awake shall we…

He nodded and spoke softly to my stomach as he recounted every moment that we'd spent both together and apart while our son responded with small rolls and kicks to my womb.

Oliver had fallen asleep hours before his face nestled in my lap as I continued to stroke my fingers through his short fine hair.

"So where did daddy leave off…Oh right well when we met I was slightly confused as your father had already told you but in the end baby boy…in the end I was happy."

I talked long into the night as my husband rested against me. I'd been through a lot in the past two years…I'd been sold, lost, found, claimed, and then finally loved. All the pain in my past was worth it because it all led me here.

A few years later…

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" My daughter was huddled against my side as her brother slept soundly against my other.

"Do you think the new baby will make things harder for daddy?" I looked down at my now six year old daughter who had her father's eyes but my face as she looked up at me her face scrunched up in worry.

"No why do you ask sweetie?"

"He's the Green Arrow mommy, he's in danger from that bad man Malcolm Merlyn the new baby might distract him." I smiled she might have my face but she was defiantly her father's daughter.

"Baby your father has been the Hood, the Arrow and now he's become more than both of those men combined. He's been a hero since the day we met, he's been a hero since the day you and your brother were born so no sweetie this new baby isn't a weakness…all of you myself included are his strength. We're why he keeps fighting and we're the reason he'll always come home. Do you understand?"

She nodded slightly as she snuggled in closer resting one hand on my still flat stomach. "I understand mommy…" Her words died on her lips as she drifted off to sleep while my own eyes were growing heavier as he walked in through the darkened doorway.

"Good answer…" I opened my eyes as he came to sit beside his sleeping son.

"Yeah well Robbie seemed to like it so I figured Maddie would to. Did you find him?

He sighed placing his gloved hand over our son's brow. "Yes…Rebecca has him in holding I'll interrogate him in the morning."

"You think he'll talk?"

"No…how's my family?"

I smiled as I turned my head gazing at his still mask covered face.

"You're here so we're perfect."


End file.
